The Pearl of The Stars
by TcEm
Summary: Highschool AU. Eponine is a girl who knows exactly who she is and why she does the things she does. She knows that life isn't fair and that life can be cruel. Enjolras is high school royalty. Captain. Leader. Chief. He has everything and she was no one. So why does he feel like she's everything. Starts out T and will up the rating. I'm also on Tumblr as Undergreatwhite.
1. Sleep Sugar

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi Guys, I'm TCEM 3 This is my first Les Mis fic so hopefully I don't fuck up cuz I love the shit out of this. Please review guys any ideas, inspiration, total praise and worship lol jk but no really lol Hope you all enjoy :D **

Eponine was laying down, her long dark hair already covered in the early morning dew. Most girls were still safe asleep in their beds covered by warm blankets away from the brisk cold that fell in mid January. But not Eponine, she was way up high in the football stadium bleachers, freezing herself to death over a boy. She dangled a leg over the edge and propped the other on the hard metal, old weathered boots covered in mud from her walk to the school. She took out a cigarette from a crumpled pack, lighting it without so much as a look at the thing. Taking a drag helped warm her lungs but she sighed out and shivered out the smoke.

"Marius." She whispered to the dark.

She took her eyes away from the velvet twilight and glanced at her watch using the lit cigarette as light in her mouth. 4:45, the football team would not get there until five. She shuddered again and watched the orange hue of the embers turn to ash.

" Oh the things I do for you Mousier Pontmercy." She mumbled, a small smile playing on her lips.

She knew he was using her, she was well aware that not every girl would walk from the slums to school BEFORE his morning practice just to give a cute football player his homework. She knew that, she wasn't stupid, or blind, or deaf. They called her Shadow, not Marius, never him; he was too sweet and oblivious for that. He might be using her…but it was HER choice to accept. She made the choice. This was on her, so no not Marius but the hoard of imbeciles that he spent every waking moment with. Les Amis. They were the annoying reason she even felt mild regret or embarrassment at her actions. They were the reason that the love she felt towards Marius ever tasted bitter.

Sure some of the other boys were far more coveted than Marius but they were pigs and dirt, and she had spent most of her life living with that kind, she wouldn't have to look far to find someone like them. But Marius was special. He was kind and sweet and did not look at her with pity or disgust. He was the only one who ever really saw her. He spoke to her; he listened…or pretended to. But that was more than anyone else ever did for her. Maybe they were flimsy reasons for love…but to Eponine…those small gestures meant the world. She was proud to be Marius friend….Shadow…whatever. She was proud to be Marius's whatever.

There was a time when she was younger that she actually enjoyed being with the others, back in middle school. Bossuet, Combeferre, Joly, Jehan, Courfeyac, Bahorel, Grantiare. Even Enjolras, Mr. Marble himself. But that was long ago when status didn't mean anything. When the music you listened to or the clothes you wore or what you liked didn't dictate who you were. She was a nobody, she was invisible…the invisible girl.

There was loud shouting from the tunnel beneath her feet and she sat up in anticipation. The team burst out from the hall with their coach Mr. Javert behind them cussing them black and blue to start their routine. She felt her cheeks heat at the sight of Marius starting to sprint across the track. She let her smoke fall to the ground and jogged down from her high perch and threw herself at the bars against the bleachers and let them hold her up as she leaned forward and let the brisk air snap at her warm cheeks.

Grantiare jabbed at Marius's side as he completed his first lap, his jester smile widening at the sight of her. Marius turned and waved at her and then punched Grantiare on the arm. She had given him an acknowledging nod but he had turned away by then. She felt butterflies in her belly stir and a lightness fill her as he ran past her, warmth spreading through her fingertips and red tinting her cheeks.

She ignored the others as they ran but she didn't miss the laughs from Grantiare or Joly, the gestures to her from Bossuet, or Jehan's embarrassed and pitying glance but it was Enjolras disapproving look that then fully erased the happy look from her face. She smirked at him as he ran past her and casually flicked him off, which he shook of instantly and pushed himself faster to outrun the others. Of course he would.

Captain…Chief…Leader.

She scoffed at the thought and holding onto the bars she jumped the ledge and landed on her feet at the entrance of the tunnel.

Javert turned around to look at the sudden intrusion and turned back as soon as he saw it was just her. It wasn't new to both of them.

"They won't be done for quite a while. " He said out loud and she nodded her head despite knowing he couldn't see her.

"I've got Marius's stuff. " She muttered her mouth now busy as she placed another cigarette in. Javert turned to her and lit it for her. There was a time before when he would have reprimanded her for her behavior but she had pointed out that it was not yet school hours and he wasn't really on duty he let it go soon after, by now he was just used to her.

While Javert believed in no pass, no play and abided strictly between the rules and regulations of the school, he was not oblivious to the fact that some of the boys used their charm to get through classes they might otherwise fail if not for the help of smart foolish girls such as herself. He would rather turn a blind eye to the actions of his men if only because if he didn't there wouldn't be much of a team left.

"You can leave his things with me. There is no reason to contract hypothermia for him. "He replied his arms crossed behind his back and standing rod straight as an overseer.

She let out a bark of a laugh and crossed her arms as Les Amis took another lap around the field. " I'd rather die than miss the torture you give these fucking idiots."

Javert's back tensed at her language but she saw the corner of his mouth twitch in an effort not to smile. He really was too used to her.

He turned to her and took in her appearance. Old torn jeans and white camisole with a thin flannel shirt and a black cardigan riddled with holes. He sighed and passed her a team jacket.

She cringed at Grantiare's name on the front but the offer was clear…put on the jacket and stay or get your ass off my field. She took the jacket from his hands and he turned back to the boys.

Shrugging into the alcohol smelling jacket she walked away and sat on a hard wooden bench against concrete wall a small smile on her face every time Marius ran by.

Eponine was a fool and this she knew. She was in love and all love ever did for her was destroy, love to her was controlled insanity. Her smile turned dark at her thoughts and she hid her face behind a pair of stolen Ray Bans blending in with the shadows once more. She was a foolish girl…but this was her life and she could do whatever she wanted. So was the life of a Thenadier.

* * *

"And how was your morning young mademoiselle?" Adrianne said as she jumped onto her lab table.

Adrianne was one of the four people in the entire school with whom Eponine could have a conversation with without wanting to bash someone's head in.

"Magical." Eponine enunciated with a burst of her hands.

"Ah…unicorns and rainbows in the twilight?" Nina added hugging the other girl from the back. Another of the four horsemen of the apocalypse.

"Better….men in tights throwing themselves at other men in tights ….over balls." Eponine joked high fiving Nina in a way of hello.

" Ah…gay porn…magical indeed." Suzy added walking in behind Nina. She looked around the room, the tips of her ears turning a fiery red as she noticed Joly nearby. The girl was as infatuated with the little germaphobe as she was with Marius. Only it looked really cute when she did it seeing as she looked like a real life pixie. Jet black hair cut like Audrey Hepburn and a small petite form, was it not for her families economic problems she would have surely found better company elsewhere.

" Did somebody say gay porn?" Lizbeth draped long arms around Adrianne and Nina both on the other side of the table as Suzy took Nina's seat next to Eponine while still looking through her eyelashes at Joly.

"How goes it commander." she asked Eponine.

A title she'd come up with after they found out Enjolras was getting called Chief on a constant basis.

_ "If that little sexist worm is going to be called chief then we need a truly spiteful commander and who can hold a grudge longer than Eponine I mean really. From now on Eponine will be Commander of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Lizbeth joked._

They made quite a sight the four girls huddled at the back of their history class. All mismatched and threadbare.

There was Eponine with her dirty grungy Kurt Cobain castoffs that hid bruises old and new from a life that turned harsh. Nina and her red dyed hair, rebelling against acts in her past that made her distrust men, and hate mothers. Taking comfort only in her paint and brushes both always on her person be it sticking out from her messy bun or multicolored splattered jeans. Suzy was sweet and girly and would make them listen to Katy Perry and Kelly Clarkson and wore sparkly ballet flats even in the harshest of winters. Adrianne had her provoking clothing and flirty teasing driving even Les Amis crazy, even if she admitted long ago that she preferred the company of other women and they loved her for it. And of course Lizbeth, whose blond hair was always up in a ponytail, curls escaping every now and again, who was despite being wealthy and well of always wearing a school t shirt and tight jeans. She hated her family, her mother and father and brother included, the dear chief, Enjolras. She had moved in with Adrianne's family two summers prior. Her family never looked for her. Not even Enjolras who was once as she tells it the best big brother that ever lived.

They were proof that they didn't all need to be the same to be friends. They symbolized, at least to Eponine that not all love could hurt. That it was the others that were wrong.

The bell rang and the room filled steadily driving the girls to their seats and Eponine to open a book.

Mr. Valjean walked into the room and smiled softly when he saw her. Most teachers were aware of Eponine's home situation and sympathized with her. She hated it. She lifted an eyebrow in annoyance at the display when he turned his back. Her family had a reputation and a list of crimes and misdemeanors that could fill the school twice over. There wasn't a day where some girl didn't shy away from her with the whisper Thenardier.

Teachers like Valjean tended to oversee the last name and focus on who she was as a student but she always felt as if the letters Charity Case stamped onto her forehead. She much preferred Javert, who instead recognized the fact that yes she was a Thenardier…yes she stole, cheated, and lied, BUT she was an excellent student and had one hell of a volleyball spike.

Eponine snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Nina squirm in her seat. She turned to the redhead and gave her, her best "what is it now can't you see this book is just getting good" look and the other girl wiggled her eyebrows and pointed out who just walked in through the door. Eponine felt the sudden urge to stand. It was only the third week of school, but it was not uncommon for there to still be schedule changes. Marius handed over a slip of paper to Valjean and Eponine had never wanted to throw Nina off a chair as much as she did in that very moment. He looked over in her direction and she almost went dizzy at the dazzling smile he gave. He started walking in their direction, the smile still bright in his eyes.

Her stomach fell when she realized that he was not in fact smiling at her, in fact, he wasn't even looking at her.

Enjolras Amarth.

That little soul sucking demon was sitting in front of them. How the hell didn't she notice that?

She turned to look at Lizbeth, Adrianne and Suzy. The three girls crammed into a single table. Their reactions all said one thing.

OUCH.

She rolled her eyes and she precariously balanced herself on two legs of her chair. Nina sniggered next to her and Eponine wacked her with the Iliad.

She spent the next hour switching between looking at the back of Marius head and willing him to turn and reading, finally forsaking that completely delving into Homers work. She was so caught up in the book she hardly noticed the bell ring and Marius turn to address her.

Nina froze mid-way to her bag, Eponine's head almost snapping at the suddenness to look at Marius.

"Monsieur, how can I help you." She asked sweetly. Nina placed her hand on her shoulder and told her she'd meet her outside. She was pretty sure she nodded an ok.

"My dear Eponine, I have football practice every day afterschool this week….I'll be too tired to do my essay on Marie Antoinette…do you think you could…?" He left the sentence hanging, a look like hope in his eyes.

"Of course Monsieur. I'll make sure to get it done before my own on the French Revolution."

"You're the best Eponine." He said, taking the small of her chin and caressing it softly.

She smiled so big her dimples showed and he left the room without another word, leaving Eponine to bite her lip and replay the gesture in her head.

"That's disgusting."

Her thoughts came crashing back to earth as she noticed Enjolras was still sitting in his seat obviously having seen the entire exchange.

She scowled at him and he smirked.

" So Eponine…do you think you could do my homework as well, maybe clean my boots, do my laundry, you know…those loving kinds of things."

"Ugh" She cringed at his sarcastic tone and made to stand up.

He took her wrist in his hand and he noticed how he could encircle it easily.

"Look I'm sorry." She looked back down at him and it almost looked like it pained him to say that.

"You shouldn't do that for Pontmercy. He doesn't care about you…he doesn't love you. You're only going to hurt yourself and look like an idiot in the process."

"Not that it's any of your business Monsieur, but what would you know of love? You're dating Leslie Snow; she's one of the shallowest most narcissistic bitches out there."

He looked taken aback for a moment and his brow furrowed in retaliation.

" Leslie and I've dated for three years, you should know that."

"I shouldn't know anything about your private life but that doesn't change anything I've said. Status, that is all that matters to the whole lot of you, you've got a cheerleader girlfriend and you are Chief of the Les Amis. As far as you are concerned your life is perfect."

His lips pursed at that and he let go of her hand. She picked up her bag and started making her way to the door.

"Have some pride."

She stopped halfway out the class and rage bubbled to the surface. She stalked back to him and slammed her hands onto the counter top between them.

" And what would you know of my pride you little upper-class motherfucker. You and your little slut of a girlfriend and drunken pals. You don't know anything about me; you don't know anything about yourself. Your life revolves around nothing that matters."

He stood up in anger and got so close to her face and she could almost taste his breath on her lips.

"I'm going to be somebody. I'm going to get into an Ivy League school and become an amazing lawyer. I'm going somewhere in my life. I'm going to have a family with a beautiful woman. Can you say the same?"

"And what exactly will you fight for Mr. Ivy League. What will Chief Enjolras stand up for? What will your degree stand for? The corrupt? The well of? Will your family be so special to you with a beautiful woman instead of with a woman you love? You can lie to yourself all you want Enjolras but you don't know who you are or where you are going and no matter how many clubs you run or teams you join or trophies on your wall that's never going to change."

They stared at each other chests heaving and a look crossed his eyes that she knew well of but couldn't place. She was just about to open her mouth and speak when Mr. Valjean walked back into the classroom.

"Is everything alright here. " She took her eyes off him but she could feel his gaze still lingering on her.

"Just leaving sir."

When she turned around Enjolras was already out the door.

**AUTHORS NOTE : DON'T FORGET TO R/R it always makes continuing a fic easier :D **


	2. Pumped Up Kicks

Eponine lay on her bed replaying the day's events in her head. She ran calloused fingers through the dirty mattress on the floor fingering the holes where twisted coils broke loose. She thought of Marius and how his hair shone like bronze in the morning light and how soft the pads of his thumb and forefinger felt pressed against her chin. She thought of how much work she had to do and how she'd probably have to spend the night awake composing the perfect essay for him.

She smiled bitterly he deserved the best. The sting of her thoughts on his assignment were not directed at him though they were aimed at the bastard know it all who thought he was so high and mighty that he was allowed reach down and speak to common folk like her and try to what exactly…save her. Spare her. She narrowed her eyes and pushed her finger into the tip of the coil drawing blood. She watched a small drop form.

She sighed,while she imagined Marius as a knight or a prince, Enjolras was a god, mighty and powerful and terrible. She felt small and insignificant compared to him but she'd never let him know it. She would die before admitting that she knew she was nothing and he was…well he was everything. He was a marble statue and he was as cold as one as well. She corrected herself at the thought….he was cold…but he burned with a fire inside him.

Eponine sat up fast in her bed hair flying everywhere as she huffed in irritation. And this was why she did NOT like that little rat bastard, once he got into her head and it was hard to get him out. She tore her cardigan off and unwound the cuffs of her flannel shirt letting it fall too big over her hands. She had a job to do today.

She stepped out into the partisan streets and let her feet guide her where they may. Her father would be home soon and she needed to get some money to appease him. She bumped into a man to her left pretending to stumble and stutter an apology. He smiled at her with a disturbingly perverted glance at her breasts and she reached out a hand to his as if to steady him.

"Oh sir. I apologize I am so clumsy. It's all these wet cobblestones. " She laughed out and he chucked a bit letting her off the hook. She walked a few more paces and took a sharp right into a dark alleyway. She heard the man shout out in anger at the realization that his ring was gone and she walked out the other end into another busy street. She pushed the ring into her finger and opened the wallet to take out a handful of notes and coins. She took anything of value including the man's ID and social security and dropped the wallet into the lap of a man hunched in the corner sleeping. If he sold it he would get some cash himself. Stuffing the cash into her pocket she continued on that way for about an hour and a half and smiled when she noticed she had more than enough to please Thernadier.

She ran into her sister Azelma in the street doing the same she was. Her sister smiled and showed her three pretty rings of different colored jewels on her fingers. Eponine shook her head in amusement and passed her the money and jewels on hers except for a pretty sapphire ring. That she would keep as well as the coins. " Give that to Papa." She ordered and she started walking away.

"When will you be home." Azelma asked in a small voice. Eponine knew she hated being the only one home with Papa.

Eponine shrugged and told her she was off to find Gavroche.

Her little brother had long ago run away from home. She to this day had no idea where exactly it was that he lived but she knew he was only one of around ten children living that way. He had people to turn to, places to hide, enough talent to get by, but he was still her baby brother and she did what she could to keep him fed and protected. She made her way to his favorite hangout, the old Café Musain that was run by a pretty girl named Muschietta.

She ran up the steps taking off her flannel shirt and throwing it in her bag coving her eyes with her sunglasses and pulling her hair up. One of the main rules of thieving was if you don't want to get caught make the person doubt that was even you to begin with.

She heard Gavroche's voice coming from the back of the café and as she made her way towards it she cringed as she saw who it was he was with. Her little brother sat on Courfeyac's lap laughing manically with Grantiare as he wrapped his arms around a giggling brunette. Enjolras was seated with his own arm wrapped around Leslie Snow as she fed him grapes from a bowl. No seriously…there was a bowl of grapes and she was feeding him, like something out of an old Egyptian movie, she had no doubt if he so wished any girl in the café would done bikinis and fan him giant leaves. Eponine was sure being feminist meant it didn't matter if you were girly or tomboyish, meek or promiscuous…but feeding a bowl to a total douche who saw you as nothing more than eye candy was NOT cool.

She shook off the offensive image and decided it was best to stop thinking about Enjolras and walked up to her brother. He looked up at her and he threw his arms around her neck.

"PONINE!" She laughed at his use of her nickname and she tightened her hold on him. It wasn't often that she was able to see her brother without him running off incase her father was near.

"I brought you something." She whispered placing him on the floor.

She could feel the rest of the group eying her but she made her way to a stack of books with him and took out the rest of the money she had kept.

" Here, take this and feed yourself and those little miscreants of yours."

He smiled up at her and hugged her around her waist. He was good at thieving but never quite as good as she was.

"Thanks sis, I'll make sure the rest of the guys get some food tonight. " She nodded her head and he ran out the door with just a shout of goodbye to the Les Amis.

"You're Gavroche's sister?" Grantiare asked laughing with a bottle pressed to his lips.

She glared at him but realized that he couldn't see her expression through the reflection of her sunglasses. She stared at the lot of them for a second before turning away without a word.

"Wait Eponine! " Grantiare stood and dragged her to the table placing her on his lap. " Have a drink with me!" She looked indignantly at him and finally removed her glasses so he could see her pissed off face. " Aw come one, Pontmercy will be here soon anyways, you might as well stay." She felt her cheeks color but she held her head high as the rest of them snickered. She took the bottle from his hand and downed the liquid inside without a second thought. She would need it if she wanted to stay long enough to see Marius. Grantiare cheered and ordered two more pressing her closer to his side as the other brunette girl glared from her discarded place at the table next to Leslie.

She smirked and took her drink from the waiter allowing her other hand behind Grantiare's shoulders. The alcohol burned downed her throat but it made the situation bearable. She kept her face towards the door waiting for the moment for Marius to arrive but soon the night had fallen and her aspirations to see him flew out the window. She turned back to the group and actually talked to Jehan, who was happily surprised at her knowledge about poetry and she laughed at Joly's disgust as Grantiare and her shared drinks. " That's just not sanitary. Do you know where Grantiare's lips have been?"

The Les Amis all cluttered around her as they broached different topics from books and movies to cars and medicine, for the first time actually talking to a girl who knew about things other than shoes or dresses or money. She shook her head at their sexism when Bahorel pointed it out.

"Ok first of all…I LOVE dresses. And shoes…well boots and sneakers…maybe I'd like heels if I could walk in them but I tend to doubt it. I also really like money. You guys are such asses, I swear, like you act as if- "She hiccupped and took a drink" You act as if the thought of a girl with her head filled with actual thoughts is a miracle."

Joly laughed" Well it kind of is at Les Mis."

She glared at him and he let out a long laugh. "I've got friends you know, who happen to love Shake spear and Poe and Dickens. And I've got a friend who loves painting more than life, and Adrianne, you all know Adrianne, she fucking adores horror movies. No joke. She will watch undiluted gore and in your face terror and not even flinch. And Lizbeth, Jesus Liz, she can do anything with a computer, she's amazing, she's brilliant. She noticed Enjolras tense at his sisters name but she was too dazed to care" And you know what…there are a million girls like that everywhere, but all you guys care about is if she can cheer really loud or dance in a team uniform, or I …uh I don't know like….school spirit and all that junk. War, man. Battle."

She stood up from Grantiare's lap her own speech jogging her memory and making her remember who it was exactly she was spending her time with.

She looked down at the boys who were all looking at her in amusement and a sort of odd admiration. She made a face and muttered."Ew. "

She put on her flannel shirt and ran a hand through her hair. "I just remember why I don't like you guys…later." Joly's face dropped and Jehan seemed willing to stand up and protest but it was Enjolras who was immediately next to her.

"I'll walk you home."

She squinted at him , the overhead lights of the Café making it hard to see his expression.

"Why?" Eponine asked her eyes weary.

He opened his mouth to reply but Leslie took his arm and led him away from her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Les Amis with a small smile that disappeared to soon. She put on her sunglasses and waved Muschietta goodbye. The older girl smiled genuinely and signaled for her to turn around. Thinking she had forgotten something she turned quickly and ran into Enjolras. He placed his hands on her shoulders and steadied her.

"Damn you're ugly." She slurred out. But he didn't seem amused and he took the sunglasses from her face. "No I'm not you just can't see two feet in front of you with these on. "

They walked out into the street and Eponine made her way through the dark staggering only slightly.

"You ….are drunk." Enjolras deadpanned.

She looked at him and noticed he had his eyes on her; making her feel as if she was under a microscope.

"Are you trying to undress me with your eyes or something? " Eponine asked reaching for a cigarette from her morning pack.

He flushed a dark red and for once she felt that a jab might have had a hint of truth to it. She laughed and lit her smoke the orange hue letting him see her smiling face.

Enjolras let out a sigh of exasperation and took off his jacket. Eponine stumbled and looked over at his broad chest. Drunk Eponine and Enjolras was not a good combination. Not when lowered inhibitions could lead to bad bad things, or good things if the rumors where true. She wished away the thoughts and tried to focus.

"Um no…" Eponine started averting her eyes from his body and feeling warmth pool low in her belly." That was not an open invitation "

He looked confused for a moment and then annoyed when he realized what he meant.

" Here "He thrust his jacket at her, a red and black baseball hoodie that was much softer on the inside than the out. She was sorely tempted to put it on and brush her face against the warm fabric, Enjolras' smell coaxing her to its warmth. She was about to put it on when her mind yelled out in a very Lizbeth sounding voice" I DON'T CARE HOW DRUNK YOU ARE THE LES AMIS ARE THE ENEMIES YOU DO NOT WEAR ENEMIES CLOTHING UNLESS UNDER INFULTRATION. ESPECIALLY NOT THE CHIEF'S, ALSO YOU DO NOT SMELL ENJOLRAS…PERIOD."

Ok…she was way past drunk if she had a Lizbeth conscious. The cold was making her feel worse but she pushed the red jacket back into Enjolras' hands long enough to catch him off guard and she ran off in a dead sprint towards the streets she knew so well stopping only when she heard Enjolras' footsteps echoing behind her at a reasonable distance.

He watched from across the street as Eponine fake saluted him and he blanched as he realized she was going into an alleyway.

"Wait Ponine! Stop! It's dangerous out there."

She smiled coyly at him and yelled out "Don't worry Monsieur Ponine, she knows her way around."

* * *

She awoke with a hangover, her head throbbing as she turned off her alarm at four am. She stirred in her bed knowing that the walk to the stadium would be a pain. Memories of the day before surfaced and she cringed when she remembered Grantiare's lap and actually talking to those animals. She scowled at the reminder of Enjolras walking her home and of Leslie's annoyance with her. The last thing she needed was Leslie Snow on her ass. As if the mighty marble man would actually crack for someone like Eponine. She shrugged of her moth eaten blanket and grabbed a pair of black jeans from their hiding place behind the single lamp she owned. She slipped on a pair of brown boots that were being held together by duct tape and super glue and smiled at the reminder that it had been Suzy who had fixed them for her when they pretty much fell apart at school one day. Adrianne finding silver duct tape and superglue in Nina's art bag.

"_How the hell is duct tape art?" Adrianne asked. "Everything is art" Nina said with a huff. Lizbeth stepped on a bug passing by and lifted her foot to show the remains. Suzy cringed and Eponine laughed out at the random event._

_" Voilà….Aesthetic." Nina replied pointing and nodding to Lizbeth._

She slipped on an old t shirt with a smiley face and she walked out into the cold with her trusty cardigan and as she walked by the Montparnasse who was passed out in the living room floor she took a grey beanie from his head and a fresh pack of cigarettes from his coat.

The air bit into her skin and her cheeks felt hollow under the suffocating air of Paris, but she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Her home was wherever Marius was. Her thoughts drifted once again to the contours of his face and the sound of his voice as she made her way to the school. It always made the trek easier. It was a way to escape the reality of what life in poverty really was. It was a silk scarf around her eyes shielding her from the beggars and whores lining the streets, it was the perfect canopy to erase the views of the smog filled sky and dense air, the smell of decay and the dead. She took a shortcut through an old cemetery that so many used to fill their children with fear of the unknown. Eponine was never like the other children though, she found it comforting to be surrounded by the echoing silence, the soft grass padding against her shoes a welcome feeling compared to slimy and grime covered uneven streets. She smiled to herself. Yes Eponine knew who she was and what she liked and how she felt. Even if it labeled her an outcast or a weirdo, even if she starved or died of liver disease from drinking or lung cancer from smoking, Eponine made her own choices and made her own way. She lived her own life. It was a special kind of freedom.

Eventually the school came into view and she drew another smoke from her pack. She could see from the hill of the cemetery the lights come alive in the stadium preparing for a morning too soon to come and too soon to end. She looked on and realized that she stood at the crest of something amazing. This little cemetery stood on a hill that could overlook the slums and the rich mansions of Paris. She took a drag and allowed herself a second to imagine what life would have been like if she had been on the other side of the hill. With fancy cars and nice clothes and propriety and all that. She tried to see an image of herself where she wasn't wearing crinkled clothes and shoes that didn't fit too loose or too tight. Her lips pursed in envy but she brushed it aside as she pushed her hand into her bag to retrieve her sunglasses and instantly panicked when she realized they weren't there.

She thought hard for the last time she worn them. Outside the café…..Enjolras. Her morning routine was being ruined by the thought of the other boy, she pinched her nose in an effort to ease her now growing headache and mumbled to herself angrily as she made her way to the field.

It was ten minutes to five when she got there, the latest she had ever been.

Javert was waiting for her by the time she jumped the bars, landing with a small thunk on the ground. He handed her a steaming cup of tea. "Morning."

Eponine looked at the cup, its heat already making her feel better and she looked over at Javert with a small smirk and narrowed eyes " Did you finally think to poison me?"

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his thermos "I'm sure you're immune to any poison that can murder man. I'm surprised you aren't dead from exposure."

Eponine barked out a sharp laugh and allowed the rising steam to warm her face. She took small sips and stood next to Javert as he looked at his watch.

"Pontmercy again?"

She smiled and bounced on the heels of her feet "Of course, as if I'd like any of those other cretins enough to do their-well you know."

He actually chuckled at this and Eponine felt a surge of pride go through her. Javert might be a total stick in the mud but the man was a great educator and it was important for him to have a good impression of her. He taught science and was coach for football team, the baseball team with Valjean and the girls Volleyball team. He taught Eponine to spike so hard that she could break another girl's collarbone if they weren't careful. She often called him Pai Mei in reference to her favorite Tarantino film and it always earned her a grunt of approval. Well at least until Lizbeth said I'd likely poison his fish.

There was a flurry of motion and a streak of red and black as the Les Amis ran out into the track field ready to begin. She swooned over Marius as he rushed past her but he didn't her see her there and she was bounced in anxiousness for the moment when he would.

"Sweet Eponine! What beautiful eyes you have, let me gaze into your soul!" Grantiare belted out as he ran past. Joly was next exclaiming how healthy her skin was and its earthly glow, one after the other the lot ran one by one yelling of beauty and long locks of auburn hair. ( MY HAIR IS BROWN YOU IDIOT) Feuilly and Jehan were last sprouting verses of Annabel Lee while running side by side.

She put a hand to her head and told Javert she was never drinking again. He responded by saying he didn't want to know.

Enjolras was last from the tunnel, for the first time since she'd been there but he stopped by the coach and handed him the dreaded red jacket meeting her gaze with a genuine smile that made Eponine's gut churn.

With one hand Javert passed it over to her and she groaned out loud. "WHY?"

"My field, my rules."

She shrugged on the offensive thing and instantly melted. "WHAT IS THIS MADE OF ANGEL FEATHERS AND MARSHMELLOWS, OH MY GOD." She cried out snuggling into it deeper.

She pushed the hood on and didn't even care who the damn red thing belonged to, it was her new favorite thing on earth. And she was NOT giving it back.


	3. The Cave

A/N : Another update :D Not one of my favorite chapters but I hope you guys enjoy it, feel free to tell me what you liked, what you might like to see, Les Amis/four horsemen ships :D lol that kind of stuff. ALSO PLEASE R/R theres 3 chapters so far so review them all and help create a name for my lil fic :D

* * *

Lizbeth's eyes widened when Eponine came through the classroom door and she shrieked.

" If I was Christian I would take out a crucifix and force the devil out of you! What were you thinking!?"

Eponine raised her hands in defeat and stated calmly "I can explain. "

The rest of the girls had at this point made their way to her table, the classroom still empty except for them.

Nina sat down and made a gesture that said please continue.

" ITS MADE OF UNEARTHLY MATERIAL…I CANT…EXPLAIN IT'S SOFT AND IT FEELS LIKE IM ON A CLOUD…GUYS ITS LIKE…SEX…ON THE BEACH…WHILE DRINKING A SEX ON THE BEACH…OF SEX." Eponine exclaimed hugging the material closer to her.

Lizbeth made a grossed out face and added" Never put my brother's jacket and the word sex in the same sentence…Ugh. I cannot deal with that."

Eponine furrowed her brow. "How did you know this was Enjolras?"

Nina broke out laughing and Adrianne opened her mouth and just smiled.

"What? " Eponine asked freaking out.

" Eponine the back of this sweater says Enjolras name and his baseball number on it." Suzy giggled out.

Eponine felt red rise from her neck and cheeks her ears burn, she knew this was a baseball jacket but she thought that they weren't member specific.

"I've…been wearing this all morning."

At that moment Enjolras walked in with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"You….whore." Eponine let out as soon as he was seated. His smile only got bigger and he turned instead to Lizbeth.

He took her hand in his and pressed a small box to her hand. She looked up at him in surprise and opened it to reveal a small locket. She opened it up and slowly a smile fought its way to her face.

"Thank you big brother."

He smiled up at her and for the first time in almost two years Lizbeth felt a familiar warmth towards her brother.

"Happy Birthday Sis."

She sat on his lap and hugged him tightly letting the locket fall open behind his neck. Inside was a picture of both of them when they were kids with mud all over their faces. You could tell Lizbeth was fighting tears and the other girls looked at each other while averting their gaze from the very private display.

As fast as the moment happened though it disappeared and Lizbeth slapped the back of Enjolras's head.

"Did you seriously let her wear your jacket all morning?"

He smiled even wider and patted her back to have her stand up.

Eponine felt all their gazes turn towards her and she reluctantly started pulling at the sleeves to tug it off.

"No." Enjolras let out in a commanding tone that caused all of them to jump. It was no wonder he could get the Les Amis to do anything. The boy was terrifying when he wanted to be.

" No," he added much calmer." You wanted to keep it, that's what you said…and I quote "I'm keeping this hideous thing because you don't deserve something so beautiful." Unquote. "

Nina laughed into her hand and Adrianne gaped at him turning back and forth between both of them.

"You're letting Eponine keep your jacket? You love that thing, Comberfere told me so."

"Princess Snow is going to murder Ponine if she she's her with it." Nina added pinching Eponines cheek as she grinned up at her from her seat. Eponine grimaced as she sat on the table.

For her part she was mortified, had she really been walking around all morning with the valedictorian's baseball jacket. She dragged both hands through her face and sat down on her seat slamming her head on the table using the hood as a shield.

"I should give it back….but I'm weak. I need it…it's like a drug."

Enjolras laughed and she peeked out from under the hood to glare at him. "Whatever, you're getting in trouble with Snow White so it's kind of bad for both of us."

"I guess I'll have to wear a disguise then."

She lifted her head up completely and she glared at the blonde chief.

"Are those my Ray Bans? You bastard. I've been going crazy without them."

He nodded with a smirk on his face. "I think they make me look dastardly handsome."

"I'll agree to dastardly you little piece of - "

The girls were ready for Eponine to release verbal threats but at that moment Marius walked through the door. Nina squirmed in her seat , glancing between Enjolras and Eponine. The girls ran to their seats and immediately looked back. Enjolras was still wearing the shades when Marius plopped down beside him and even though she couldn't see it she knew he rolled his eyes at her when she shut her mouth and waited for Marius to look at her.

"Ponine," He started smiling. "You look so pretty in red, you should wear it more often. "

She blushed at that and brushed stray locks from off her face.

"Thank you for that essay by the way. You're the greatest, what would I do without you?" Marius continued tilting his head and looking at her through the bridge of his nose.

"Flunk" Enjolras muttered folding up her glasses and placing them in his collar with clear irritation.

Eponine ignored him and fiddled with her hands in front of her." Thank you Monsieur, I will and it was no problem at all."

Marius turned back around and Enjolras gave the other boy a look she hadn't expected. Jealousy….over her?

She sat wondering what in the world that was about when her phone brought up a text alert.

"_You hate red. You told me this morning."_

Eponine looked back at Enjolras who sat taking notes now that Valjean had walked in.

Nina looked over at her and Eponine showed her the text. Nina mouthed " who's that from?' and Eponine gestured to the name in the back of her jacket and Nina laughed mirthfully.

She glared at her friend but smiled using the sleeve of the jacket o death. (As it had now been dubbed) to hide her phone and reply

Enjolras jumped when his phone started vibrating on the table and the back of his neck turned crimson. He apologetically nodded his head at Valjean. He waited until he turned around to read the text.

_"I love it now. It's my new favorite color. And this jacket is awesome…I don't even care if it has your name."_

A moment later Eponine felt her phone vibrate on its lowest setting and she opened it up to see another text from Enjolras.

_"You do look nice in red_. _It's my favorite color too."_

Of all the things she expected it was not that. Not the color part…the compliment part. Enjolras hadn't acknowledged her existence in years and suddenly he was sending her texts. She felt her cheeks burn but she texted back anyways. They kept at it until the end of class.

"_Snow is going to slaughter you…with emotions…and feelings. You know things you don't understand."_

_"Leslie will get over it eventually. That is if you can even last the day wearing my name on you."_

_"As if I care what anyone else thinks. I have no pride remember, I have nothing left to lose"_

_"People might get the wrong idea about us."_

_"dude…no."_

_"They'll call you Enjolras girl and break Marius nonexistent heart." _

She ignored the jab at her love and with a glance at the back of both boy's heads she continued to text.

_"I'd rather fall in a literal pit of fire. With Grantiare for company."_

_"Don't tell me that it doesn't have a nice ring to it."_

The bell went off right after his text and she didn't know what to say to that.

Was the marble man actually flirting?

* * *

"Oh he has got it bad." Lizbeth stated looking at the series of texts with pursed lips. "I know my brother…we may not talk that much anymore but he is hardcore crushing on you."

Eponine twisted in her seat a bizarre look on her face.

" No….no ….nah." She puffed out.

Adjusting the jacket o death around her lap to keep her warm she poked at her sandwich, hunger suddenly very much gone and long forgotten.

"Seriously Ponine! How cute is that, the Chief falling for the Commander!" Adrianne butted in stealing chips from her plate. She looked down at her cellphone and glared at its utter betrayal. How dare it accept texts from football players. It probably had some sort of phone STD now. Like Chlamydia or something. The phone had been a gift from Suzy's mom seeing as she had a two for one plan but was completely technologically inept.

"You guys are crazy, right Suzy?" Eponine turned to the other girl but she just let out a dreamy sigh and the other girls turned to look at where the Les Amis were seated. Joly was talking to Jehan and laughing heartedly as they watched their fearless leader roll his eyes at his girlfriend. She was waving her arms around in swooping motions, her eyes bugging out and a furious hue to her normally porcelain skin. Eponine caught her name thrown in there every once and again. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Its days like this I wish I had super hearing….or at least the unnatural ability to read lips." Adrianne let out trying to make out what she the pissed off girl was saying.

Eponine draped an arm around her and squeezed. "Nah, you see she's not yelling at him…." The other girls turned their attention towards her as she started, amused looks on their faces ready for a classic no point Ponine rant.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the other girls seriously. "She's clearly directing traffic"

Lizbeth laughed loudly and a lot of the Les Amis turned their attention to them. Eponine squinted at the frantic cheerleader and shook her head. "Wait no…she's blessing him for the papacy. Pope Enjolras the Chief. Then again she could be conducting a mass, or it a gospel, no wait …its totally an orchestra? DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING!?" She sang out loudly and out of tune

"She's reenacting all the fight scenes in Taken." Lizbeth joined in. The girls one by one broke down as she started karate chopping the air around them.

"Yeah guys …maybe she's just ….really …really mad. " Eponine grimaced. Lizbeth just pinched her nose with a huge smile on her face. "No point Ponine for the win!" She cheered with a punch to the air.

Eponine laughed along with the girls and by the time they had relaxed their laughter grew again as Nina karate chopped Adrianne on the boobs and members from Enjolras's table had made their way towards them.

"Ok, you all need to entertain us now, Leslie's getting a tad ridiculous over there." Grantiare started only adding to the rekindled flame of laughter. "It looks like a really crazy puppet show" Suzy piqued in which made Joly sit down next to her. She let out a small sound and he asked her what her name was.

Jehan started talking animatedly to Nina about some poem or another and Grantiare had sat himself down on Lizbeth who for some reason actually tolerated it. Eponine smiled at the group of people in her table and she looked up to have brown eyes met grey. Enjolras kept her attention and they stared at each other from across the quad and the words Enjolras' girl buzzed in her ears. She dropped her gaze and stood up.

She dragged a hand through her hair and looked up again to see his attention was once again on Leslie. She breathed out in relief and she finally realized that the Les Amis were actually interacting with them and the girls, well they seemed to really be enjoying it. They might be little assholes but the fact of the matter was they were extremely good looking assholes. Both parties actually seemed to be having a really good time, Lizbeth included. "I am agog I am aghast, please let me see your underpants." Grantiare joked.

"I go commando." Lizbeth delivered seriously which made Grantiare laugh harder.

Eponine told the table she was going to get a drink and walked off before any of them could respond. She smiled at the sight of two groups of people that should in theory be trying to murder each other. It almost felt like the old days.

"Eponine!"

She stopped mid step and her heart leapt to her chest. Marius came close to her and took her hands in his own. Over his shoulders she could see both the table laughing at Grantiares expense and Enjolras leaning forward to place a kiss on Leslies's lips.

She felt a pang of something hit her in the gut but she pushed it down to smile forcibly at Marius. She concentrated on his face and the background faded and the heavy feeling on her chest disappeared. Her smile grew in earnest and she asked timidly.

"Monsieur how can I help you."

"Oh Eponine I am in love." He gushed taking both hands in his and holding them to his chest looking deeply into her eyes.

Her heart raced and the fact that she had even entertained the thought of Enjolras seemed so ridiculous she let out a girlish giggle.

"Monsieur? " She asked shyly; her cheeks burning , the world narrowing in until all that mattered was Marius.

"I've never loved till now Ponine." He spoke joyously.

He's finally sees me, she thought hazily.

He swung her around in a circle and brought her close again. In the back of her mind she realized they had gathered the attention of both Les Amis and the girls and Enjolras; who was holding onto Leslies shoulder tucking her head under his chin.

Something about the sight bugged her but all rational sense was gone from her as she felt Marius heart beat under her palms.

"She's an angel Eponine!"

She felt her smile tense and her chest hurt, unaware of how in the world it was that she was still able to stay upright. Her vision burned and she noticed Enjolras and Lizbeth rise to their feet, Suzy being held by Adrianne and Nina closing her hand around Grantiare's arm whose face was tense.

She felt the pain tear her in two but she nodded at him to continue, still smiling and using one of her hands she gestured at her friends to stay put. Lizbeth looked apprehensive but eventually sat back down. She saw Javert from his post at the cafeteria doors looking at her as if to ask if she was ok. She looked into his eyes and he understood that this was something she wanted to handle on her own.

She returned her attention to Marius and his dreamy love struck eyes. What she would have given to have him look at her that way without the thought of another stuck in his head. She ducked her head in a small moment of sadness and shame, imagining for one second that he could possibly be talking about her.

She raised her chin in defiance all trace of pain gone from expression, except for the unshed tears that were still threatening to fall. She was a Thernadier. There were worse things in the world than unrequited love.

"Cosette, Ponine, her name is Cosette." He whispered into her hands. "I know you'll do anything for me Ponine. " He let go of one of her hands and reached into his jacket to take out a white envelope and place it in her rough fingers. "Find her Ponine, please and give this to her."

Eponine felt her heart constrict once more and her breathing felt ragged. She took the letter in both hands and nodded to the ground letting her hair fall into her face.

"For you Monsieur…for you...anything."

"I knew you could do this for me Ponine."

"And what will you give me sir?" She asked teasingly, trying to ignore the feeling of daggers piercing her flesh.

He delved into his back pocket and started to pull out his wallet. Eponine felt her shoulders drop and she stopped his hands as he took out some bills.

"I don't need your money sir. I'll find her." With one last touch to his arm she turned around.

She ran back to the table leaving a smiling Marius behind. She ignored Lizbeth's attempt to talk and Adrianne's pleading eyes. She felt herself go cold and straightened her back, raising her chin in an attempt to keep herself in control. She started walking towards the door but felt ridiculous.

She marched up to Enjolras and took the sunglasses that still hung his collar. She roughly handed over the red jacket to Leslie.

"You win." She whispered, his face a mask she couldn't read.

He was right, she was an idiot with no pride.

She put the reflectors back on her face effectively hiding her face and turned away.

Enjolras felt his body ache as if by a physical blow and his throat tie itself in a knot, Eponine Thernadier was crying.


	4. Myxomatosis There, There

**A/ N : Hello again guys, here is another chapter for all you wonderful readers. Thank you so much for R/R and being so kind with your words. By the way guys this does not have a Beta so sorry for any mistakes, grammar is not my strong suit. :D **

* * *

Eponine made her way through the halls as quickly as she could. She saw Javert waiting for her at the doors that led out of the school and she stopped in front of him.

"How'd you get here so fast Pai Mei?" She laughed out still struggling to look normal.

The joke came out sounding frail and empty. She cast her eyes to the floor and she could feel him looking at her. He sighed and opened up the door for her after a moment's hesitation. She looked back to catch Javert's gaze as she left. There was a mix of irritation and concern in his eyes but Javert would never try to fix her problems for her. He knew she was strong on her own, and she would power through it when no one was looking. She was grateful that he knew her that well and that it was him at the doors waiting for her instead of Valjean. She didn't think she could muster enough anger for anyone else on top of what she already felt for herself. She smiled at him one last time and took out a cigarette as she turned away from the doors.

The wind was howling outside and the sky overhead was cast in various tones of grey. It almost felt as if there was some God out there, well aware of the storm raging inside her who wouldn't mind mocking her for a few hours. Lighting her cigarette she flicked off the sky and her god of choice. "You're a fucking bowl of soup." She mumbled around her smoke.

Yes, she was upset. She was blistering with anger and resentment at herself for allowing that moment of fragility. How could she honestly have thought he meant her? She swore out loud and wiped at the moisture building and threatening to spill from her eyes. She squeezed them tight to force them to stop but it only made it harder for her to see the world in front of her.

Eponine never cried. Never.

There was once a time and a place for such things but it seemed stupid to cry for a boy when she never did over the fucked up life she lived.

Rain started to pour down on her and she sent a silent thanks for the mercy and grace to disguise the tears escaping as nothing but water that would help the flowers grow. Only rain drops falling down her cheeks. She took out the folded letter from her back pocket, its weight overly affected by gravity in her hands. She clutched it tightly and placed it inside one of her books to keep it dry and continued on her way.

She felt the hope of any future with Marius slowly dwindling further into oblivion and though she knew from the start that she never stood a chance against the pretty girls at Les Mis, her air supply still felt limited and it left her feeling high.

Eponine was proud to be realistic and brutally honest with herself but that didn't stop her from drowning in the desperate dreams now crashing down around her.

She rubbed her arms now raw from the pelting rain but it didn't soothe her at all. She had a myriad of scars from learning to live the life of street rats but she was sure her body had never felt such lashings, the slaps, the broken ribs and bruises…they were nothing compared to this. How the world was still turning and time still passing almost made no sense. She laughed bitterly. She felt so stupid, she should have been ready for this, she knew this day would come.

'You chose this' Her mind told her and she nodded in agreement pulling her beanie tighter down and forcing a smile on her face. Eponine Thernadier did not cry, she did not wallow, and she did not pity…no matter the situation, she chose her life and she made her bed. She would lay in it. She sniffed loudly and straightened her back.

Her boots smacked against puddles of water for ten minutes, the rain finally stopping . She found herself in front of the Elephant statue in the town square and called down Gavroche. This was where her baby brother slept sometimes and instincts told her it was exactly where he would be today.

"Ponine!" Gavroche yelled jumping down from the hollow monument.

She hugged her brother and smacked his hand when he made to reach for her cigarette.

"Ah Ponine I'm cold."

She glared at him for a moment then gave up and reached in her pack and pulled out three.

"Don't use them all up today."

He smiled widely but it left his face as soon as he took a good look at her. He used his small hands to pull off her sunglasses as she towered over him and she let him. "Ponine, what's wrong?"

Her lips twitched at the gesture and she let her eyes soften for her brother.

"Did papa hit Azelma again?" He asked starting to tremble with miniature rage. Eponine squatted to his level and put her hands on his shoulders. "No Gav, Zelma is fine, I don't let dad do anything to her, you know that."

He nodded his head, blonde and messy waves bouncing. They were a dirty sullen locks but she was sure that if he had a good bath they'd glow as bright as Enjolras's own. A grim smile lit her face at the thought that if they had the means Azelma, Gav, and herself could be just as good as any of the Les Amis.

If she had money Marius would love her.

"Marius fell in love with a girl named Cosette." Eponine said without hesitation. She blew a smoke circle to the wind and stretched her arms up to the sky as if it didn't bother her. " You know everyone Gav, help me find where she lives."

"Why?" Gavroche asked, a mad and stubborn look on his face. She stood up and passed the cigarettes to him which he took and stuffed in his pocket pushing wet hair from off his eyes to look at her better.

"He was never mine to lose."

He sighed and passed her shades back to her.

"55 Rue de Plummet, I'll walk you there."

* * *

** ENJOLRAS POV **

"She's a fucking idiot." Enjolras said leaning against his locker, looking down the hall instead of at his sister and her friends.

Nina let out a growl of frustration and looked over at Suzy who just shrugged. Lizbeth stood tense as if ready to tear the boys head clean off his body at any moment. He crossed his arms in front of him and looked bored.

"Look pretty boy, there is no use pretending. We know you have the hots for Ponine. Stop trying to kid anyone." Adrianne jumped in poking him in the middle of his chest with as much sass as she could muster.

He released a huff of annoyance and lifted up an eyebrow. "Her head is up her ass if she really thinks that. Eponine is a troubled girl with disgusting habits and even worse friends."

Lizbeth punched the locker next to his face but he didn't flinch, he knew all about Lizbeth's anger issues and the move hardly surprised him.

"You fucking douchebag, and to think today I was actually proud to call you my brother."

Enjolras felt a pang of guilt but he brushed it off. "This is about Eponine; not me and you Lizbeth. I love you, you're my little sister. But Ponine ,she's a big girl who thinks she knows what she's doing. I told her before that she was only going to get herself hurt and she chose not to listen to me."

"I told you so' that's all you've got to say on the matter. 'I fucking told you so'" Lizbeth sneered at her brother and briskly walked away with the others trailing behind at a reasonable distance from her fury. He let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose while he started to walk in the other direction.

He was half way to his girlfriend's class when he felt a small hand grasp his wrist. Turning around he was surprised to see little Suzy looking quite amazed at her own hand. He was amused by the fact that she had even found it in her to stop him.

"She-she could like you back you know. " She stuttered out turning red at the ears. He felt a small smile on his face. He could see why Joly liked her, maybe she wasn't a meek mouse after all.

"The Les Amis, they're not bad guys and – I think she knows that…s- somewhere inside her. She could like you back if you let her in." She turned an ever darker shade of crimson and excused herself but he stopped her.

Today was turning out to be a very irritating day. It was hard for him to admit; even to himself that the truth was that he actually LIKED teasing Eponine. He loved to see her riled up.

He enjoyed the way she glared at him that morning, and the way she looked all wrapped up in his jacket. He would be lying if he said the sight of her with his name on her didn't stir something inside the football captain that bordered very closely to arousal.

Enjolras looked around to make sure no one could over hear them. "Look….just don't go spreading any rumors okay. I don't need any more drama today. I'll go find her."

The girl brightened up and practically skipped to class.

Enjolras pressed his lips together and clenched his jaw. Even if he had some sort of odd attraction to Eponine he didn't want anyone to mistake it as more than that. Lust and love where two completely different things. He wanted her; he knew that much. That infernal creature had gotten into his head and under his skin. He was changing because of her. He'd spoken to college advisors, to counselors, to Valjean and Javert. He was changing his views on his future. At home he had at least four books and various essays on the oppression of the lower class and laws that hindered human rights. Gay marriage, women's rights to free contraception, abortion, taxes on the rich. If anyone had ever told him that one fight with a stupid girl would lead to reevaluating his entire life, he would have thought they were mental. Why would he give up all his plans and the perfect life for a girl. Single handedly she had implanted his brain with a sense of responsibility for his country and its people. He wanted to be more than an empty degree. And it was her fault. Eponine had gotten through to him, with her wild eyes and fevered speech. She had defied him and questioned him, prodded him with an in your face attitude and looked down on him for his shallow aspirations. She made him want to be a better man; she made him want to stand for something…and that kind of turned him on.

He felt heat spread up his neck and he pushed a hand through his hair. He stood in the hallway debating what to do but in the end the decision was always made. He walked outside and started towards the town square, he had to find Gavroche.

Leslie would just have to walk herself to class.

* * *

**EPONINES POV**

"Well we're here Ponine."

Gav scuffed his shoes against the floor and Eponine nodded to him. He squeezed her hand one more time and took the hint to leave.

Eponine took out the letter still dry from the safety of her book even though she was drenched to the bone, looking like quite the sewer rat. She pressed her hands to the heart shaped iron bars and noticed a figure clad in white sitting on a low open window.

"Perched upon the bust of Pallas just above my chaimber door." Eponine mumbled through her now soggy and put out smoke. She struggled to relight it, and held the butane lighter open. She dangled the letter from her fingers over the flames and she was sorely tempted to just set the letter burn. She imagined the corner turn brown and curl in on itself, blackening and cracking with the heat but she winced at the thought of Marius finding out. Closing the lighter she took the beanie from her head and turned inside out to wipe the remaining moisture from a nook in the gate and placed the letter with the name Cosette upward.

Eponine took a couple of steps back and looked at her sealed fate.

"Oi who is that hussy?!" came a voice from the alley to her right.

"It is your daughter Eponine sir." Montaparnasse called back as she greeted him with a sour smile. He took the beanie from her hand put the wet thing on his head.

"You better scram Ponine, your dad's gonna pull off a trick."

Eponine looked at her father and panicked at the thought of him robbing from Cosette and her family. Marius would be devastated if he received no response from her.

She pushed past Montparnasse and made her way to her father. "There is nothing here for you, go find another place to break into."

The smell of strong whiskey filled her nostrils and made her turn her head to breathe.

"Get out of the way Ponine, you aren't needed here." He thrust her to the side but she took his arm and used her strength to hold him back.

"If you don't stop I'm going to scream."

"Yeah right" One of her father's friends laughed out and pushed her out of the way.

Eponine saw Montparnasse shake his head at her and start to scale the gate. Her father was crouched with a lockpick at the door.

She steadied herself for what she was about to do. Gathering up all the air in her lungs she released a loud and bloodcurdling scream making Parnasse fall on his ass and her father snap the lockpick in two.

The others ran and her father took her by the neck into an alley and bashed her head into the wall letting her fall on hands and knees.

"You filthy little rat! Find yourself another hole to stay in unless you want to end up in the river." He ran off behind the others and she felt soft fabric press to her head.

"Hold it there you stupid girl." She heard Montparnasse whisper despite the ringing in her ears. He pulled one of her hands to the beanie, which was now turning crimson and he looked at her with a sad and twisted little smile.

"All over a two a penny bourgeois boy who won't look twice at you after this."

She smiled up at him, of course he would know all about it. Montparnasse always knew everything about her. The sound of running footsteps echoed through the streets and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before dashing off after her father.

Eponine dropped the beanie to the floor and hauled herself up onto a trash can that was next to her using it to jump onto a fire escape of the building.

She ran hastily away from the scene and made her way through the city by hopping from building to building the way she and Montparnasse did when they were young and both running from the cops.

Finally a good distance away from Cosette's house she jumped down and walked in the direction of Muschietta's café. Coffee sounded pretty good.

She stumbled a bit, dazed by the blow to the head and the rushing adrenaline that was wearing off. She breathed deeply and exhaled;at least this was a pain she knew how to deal with. She smiled to herself as she felt the side of her head to see if the bleeding had stopped. It was funny that a blow to head was distracting her from Pontmercy thoughts. She opened her pack pulling out a smoke, happy to note that when her fingers on the other hand came back with little to no red tint on them.

A hand plucked the cigarette from her mouth and she angrily followed it to the last person she wanted to see. She rolled her eyes and willed herself to walk away. She felt strong hands grab her back and suddenly she was braced to his chest. Large hands that were usually rough pushed her hair back softly and she gathered the fabric from his shirt in a fist as he found the gash with a hiss of air escaping his clenched teeth.

Eponine pried herself off of him as he wordlessly draped the wretched red jacket into her back. He led her to a parked car. She was too tired to argue so she felt her body obey his command and climbed in when he opened the door.

"What is it with your infatuation with this color?" Eponine jested running her hand on the red outline of the seats. Once she was seated and buckled in she propped muddy boots on to the dash. He took her feet in his lap and removed the boots, Eponine staring at him as he pushed them on top of his gym bag in the back seat along with her socks.

She wiggled her toes and stretched making no move to take them off his lap. He rolled his eyes at her and started the car.

He didn't say a word, his grey blue eyes staring fixed on the road and his jaw clenched.

"What? Too good to talk to me now?" Eponine sang out with an exhausted laugh.

She sunk further into her seat and didn't even mind that she had no idea where they were headed. The streets outside the window where greyand blurring. For the first time since leaving the school she allowed herself to relax and felt her eyes start to feel heavy. The last thing she saw was Enjolras look over at her with no pity or hatred or disgust.

In the warmth of his fancy red car with her feet curled into his body heat Enjolras gave her a look that she hadn't seen from a man since she was very, very young.

Love.

She closed her eyes and the moment was forgotten.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING DONT FORGET TO R/R IT INSPIRES AND MAKES UPDATES FASTER LOL 3


	5. Where is my mind?

**AN: SMUT ...SMUT IS COMING! BRACE YOURSELVES SMUT IS COMING!**

* * *

Eponine woke up in the dark. She tried to lift herself up but failed when she realized she was being held down by an arm wrapped tightly around her middle.

"Montparnasse, I've told you a million times it's not going to happen." She mumbled her mouth still thick with sleep. She pressed her hand to his to remove it from her but she stopped when she realized that the arm was too muscular and heavy to belong to the lanky boy that would sometimes sneak into her bed when she was fast asleep.

Chills ran down her spine and she took a peek over her shoulder and bit her tongue to stop herself from shrieking.

Now that she was more alert she realized that this bed had no holes in it, it was soft and plush and there was a pillow under her head. She tried to push off a little but Enjolras snuggled closer and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she felt him breathe into her and press into the space between her neck and her shoulder. Her bottom pressed to her abdomen and the feeling was like a slap to the face.

Terrified she picked up the blanket around her and felt her face burn when she saw she was wearing one of his football jerseys and nothing else. Her cheeks burned and she fought the urge scream at her long tanned legs next to his jean clad ones; she pushed against the bed but he had one leg in-between hers effectively holding her in place. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, surprising her by the fact that it wasn't waking him up. She felt warmth pool between her thighs and she didn't know how it was possible that she wasn't having a heart attack at such a high level of tachycardia.

People might have long ago decided that Ponine wasn't exactly virtuous and that was to an extent true. She kissed boys, on occasion girls, she partied, smoked, and drank. But Eponine was very much still a virgin. Despite knowing how cruel the world was she had always wished that her first time would be with a man that she would spend her life with. She had always dreamt her first time would be with Marius.

She'd never been in this scenario before. The embarrassing thought image of him undressing her and seeing her plain panties and sports bra hit her hard but she suppressed it with a groan.

Who cares! She thought to herself, from what she'd heard he'd seen quite a couple of women. She was just another notch in his bedpost; nothing she could do would surprise him.

She struggled against his hold for a bit but she gave up and let go of her modesty. She fell back into his embrace in defeat. Blowing stray hairs from her face, she eased his leg out from between hers but his arms held on fast.

Montparnasse was the only one to have ever held her like this before.

She always imagined that when it happened again it would be in a soft bed surrounded by scented candles and roses …with Marius, her prince. That would never happen now she thought bitterly. Of that she was certain. Marius would never want her. Cosette if she would last would be the first of many carbon copies. He hadn't dated anyone since she met him, often having one time flings but never any relationships. Thus was the life of a Les Amis. Women didn't matter. Not really.

She sighed out and turned around to face Enjolras.

With both Enjolras and Marius running through her head she let the cool sheets and warm body encased around her lull her back into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Eponine startled awake with tears in her eyes and a tight pain in her chest. She looked over to the glowing numbers on the bed stand and realized she had slept half an hour. Enjolras was still wrapped tightly around her and her skin felt hot where he touched her, she pushed against his shoulder and he gave in and flopped to his back one of his hands finding its way under his head. Eponine sat up on her knees and gave him a once over. He was handsome, the little shit. She felt her abdomen stir in that same suppressed emotion that had plagued her every time she saw his face and she glared at his sleeping form. Her head felt dizzy and her heart still ached from thoughts of Marius. Marius was somewhere sleeping in his bed dreaming of his angel and she was next to Satan himself.

She looked at him through her hair and that twisted part of her stirred again; Marius would always be her love but Enjolras was right here, right now. He wanted her and if she was honest with herself…she wanted him too.

She wouldn't lose her virginity to Marius and Enjolras was better than one of her father's cronies or someone other than god forbid would actually want more for her. She didn't want that. She didn't want commitment or love. She just wanted to forget all about the day and Enjolras was the perfect solution for that. It was a stupid brash decision but so where most of the things Eponine did. She was a basketcase and her life didn't matter. She sighed in agitation but she felt the heat stir between her legs when he moaned in his sleep.

Mind made up she crawled over him and straddled his hips. She slowly leaned in to his lips and pressed a small kiss on them. She moved away in time to see his eyes flutter open, recognition dawning on him as his eyes widened and he brought up a hand to her neck. She startled at the feeling and fear ran through her. Eponine was sure he was going to push her away and she closed her eyes to ready herself for the fall.

It never came, his hand curled around her tresses and he roughly brought her in for another kiss.

She gasped at the sensation and he took the opportunity to push his tongue in. The kiss was hard, a painful clash of teeth and lips. They would break apart to breathe only to come clambering back together almost instantly.

Enjolras' other hand pushed its way underneath his jersey caressing her ribs and splaying long fingers on the small of her back. It made her shudder and arch at his touch, any semblance of rationality or embarrassment leaving her completely. Breaking away from his kisses to breathe deeper, the move only served to give him access to her neck.. She let out a cry when he bit down on her skin, suckling it hard enough to leave his mark. She pressed closer to him and let her nails mar his back in means of retaliation. He grunted at the sensation and she smiled.

Enjolras grasped both her thighs and threw her under him.

* * *

** Enjolras POV**

The moment he woke up to her on top of him, he knew there was no chance of her leaving his room without him having already taken her.

He had been apprehensive about bringing her here in the first place, knowing that the situation could instantly turn out this way but he had no idea where she lived or what to do. He was hanging on a dangerous precipice over her already. His every thought would shift to her and it was easily drifting him further into distraction.

She had been dazed as he brought her to his house, her eyes foggy with sleep and the blow to her head. He'd given her one of his jerseys and ordered her to change. She didn't even hesitate to do it in front of him even laughing when she saw his face flush. He led her to his bed and she pulled him down with her. He didn't fight it, grateful when she fell asleep almost instantly. There was a small part of him that relished the thought of just sleeping beside her and he gave into the temptation to push her back close to him and hold her.

'I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of my life' was the last annoying thought he had before he followed her into oblivion.

* * *

Enjolras lived in his parent's guest house. He had moved in when Lizbeth moved out claiming that as a growing man he needed his own space to do what all boys do. Parties, sex, drinking. The Les Amis where known to throw the most outrageous get together here and he'd often he wake up next to girls he'd never speak to more than twice.

Leslie had been his girlfriend for three years but in those years he'd slept with more than his fair share of women. Sometimes it was because his friends, other's because they were 'taking a break', but mostly it was because Leslie would stick around. Leslie though was a vindictive creature by nature, Enjolras was hers and even when she turned a blind eye to his escapades she made sure that no occasion was more than a one-time fling. She wasn't above bullying any girl, spreading rumors, or ruining reputations. She was set on him. She'd planned on marrying him one day and living the life she was already used to. He was the perfect future and if that required pretending that certain things didn't happen, so be it. No girl would get in her way. And to Enjolras none of it mattered. Women in general didn't matter.

Settling down with someone other than Leslie, with her porcelain skin and silk blonde hair seemed ridiculous, it was what his father would have done, it was what was expected of him. He would sleep with other girls because he could, not because he wanted it…nor needed it.

That was until Eponine.

If ever there was a complete opposite to Leslie it was Eponine Thenardier with her bronzed skin and darker than night hair.

Her deep chocolate eyes that seemed endless instead of Leslie's sparkaling gems, a rusty voice and mismatched clothing instead of a cheerleaders outfit and a voice made of sugar. Eponine never showed an inch of skin that was indecent. In fact the girl was more gamine than he had everseen. There was never anything inappropriate about her in a way that said sexy but fuck if he ever wanted anyone more. He never wanted to both slam some sense into someone and take them roughly against a wall at the same time. Not before her and he had a feeling that it wouldn't happen after. That thought was saved especially for her.

He had been startled awake when he sleepily felt her mount his hips and chastely kiss his lips but as soon as the thought of her wanting him hit him, it lit heat through his veins and set a fire up from underneath him.

He roughly pushed her into the mattress, and slowly pushed his jersey up to reveal her body to him.

* * *

**Eponine POV**

Eponine keened when she felt the soft material start to ease its way up, her small breasts rising and falling with each harsh breath.

She watched as Enjolras leaned down to kiss down her ribs, his hands taking their time to explore her body. She laughed out when his lips brushed against her left rib and he bit it with a sly smile on his lips. He pushed his hands underneath her and she gasped as she felt him simultaneously squeeze her ass and kiss down on her belly button. She pushed her hands into his hair and tugged lightly; satisfied when he grunted and turned his head to bite one of her wrists. She felt drunk as he pushed down her panties over one of her hip bones and he nipped at it leaving a maroon bruise on it.

He looked up at her and she nodded her head. He pushed her panties off with two fingers and he threw his shirt to the floor. She'd seen him shirtless before at the track but the sight of his strong arms and broad chest hovering over her made her flush in pleasure.

Enjolras sat her up and kissed her softly, a fiery passion still burning its way through them. He dragged the jersey from her arms and placed his mouth on her neck as his hands moved to knead at her breasts. Her breath came out in small gasps and she clutched onto his back when he pinched a puckered nipple.

He looked at her with wild storm clouds brewing in his eyes and. Eponine kissed him tenderly and he gripped her sides hard enough to bruise. He rubbed the spot softly and he let his lips find hers as if he planned to devour her soul with that one kiss. They parted and she bit his lower lip when she felt him lift her arms and remove the last layer on her body.

He lay her down on the silken sheets she looked up to see him stand and remove his pants, taking out a condom out of his wallet.

He tore the wrapper and in the dark she wasn't able to see him put it on. He grunted and climbed back on the bed again covering her body with his. She adjusted her legs to either side of him and they took a moment to simply look at each other. She broke the gaze by pressing a barely there kiss to his lips and he shuddered above her. He sheathed himself inside her with a single thrust and she clawed at his back and turned her head into the pillow to muffle the sharp cry that escaped her.

* * *

Enjolras froze above her and he burrowed his head in her neck calling out her name into her skin.

"Oh Eponine, you stupid girl." He felt himself whisper into her neck. They were odd words to be the first thing to say to her since waking up but he couldn't help himself, he would have never let it go this far if he knew.

She was a virgin.

He'd just taken Eponine's virginity. He'd never done that to a girl and for a moment he panicked because he knew he was hurting her. It was too late to go back now though. He kissed down her neck and her hands relaxed on his shoulders. He thrust slowly into her and a small whimper echoed in his ear. He did it again and for a while that was all he heard. He adjusted himself to ease some of his weight off of her and a small moan escaped past her swollen lips. He turned to look at her and the rouge on her cheeks and her pleasure filled eyes almost drove him to finish there and then.

He took one of her legs and wrapped it around his back changing the position enough so he could move a hand past her curls and into her the apex of her thighs. He felt her shiver when he pressed his fingers draw small circles on her swollen nub. She mewled and whimpered, letting out a small "please" in a short and breathy gasp. He thrust into her to the movement of his fingers and he felt the nails on his back resume their painful trail. He quickened his pace, their hips meeting in sync; the sounds of their meeting making him grow even harder inside her as he forced his mind to not give into the sweet torture. His headboard hit the wall in rhythm and he suckled on her neck to keep himself going. He marked her as his again and again, her golden skin covered in bites as if that told the world that he that she belonged to him. He felt her tighten around him and one of her hands drew blood as the other tightened on his hair. There was no slowing down. He thrust into her faster, drawing both of her legs around him to pin her to him as he hit the special spot inside her. Her cries grew louder and they echoed of his walls. The sight of her face so erotic and in thrall underneath him making him euphoric and the only thought that echoed through his mind was 'Mine'

"Enjolras"

She cried out his name and he felt her spasm and shiver. Her back arched off the bed and pressed her fully to him. The thought of him being the first to take her, the sweet tightness of her, the way the open wounds on his back burned and the sound of her voice saying his name caused him to break and fall off the edge and he came hard inside her. He clutched onto her hair and pressed his mouth to hers. Her name falling from his lips in prayer and benediction.

"Eponine"

* * *

**Authors Note : Thank you guys so much for R/R aka Reading and Reviewing for those who asked :D You guys are simply wonderful and I sincerely appreciate your words be it in praise or helpful suggestions :D Megan since you were on guest I'm going to reply here :D 3 Thank you for your review, and don't worry for your critiques definatley Enjolras comes off a lil ooc but it's with good reason! lol **

**Enjolras ( in this fic) is underneath his stubborn and superficial exterior an extremely driven man but he lacks the passion that makes him who he is in the brick. Also he does date and sleep around but he doesn't care about females not really. He sees them as objects, just something that is expected of him. He lives under his fathers shadow, following in his footsteps. Eponine isn't the reason he turns into who he really is, shes just the one who lets him realize its ok, to have thoughts and feelings of your own that don't have to be pre approved. He is an activist and a rebel its just buried under all the stupidity that comes along with high school. Lol also Eponine walked all the way from the school to Cosette's house so its around seven or eight. So its not too late but people tend to be away from home at that time. Perfect time for breaking in. Thank you so much for your words. I hope Enjolras and Les Amis road to redemption doesn't deter you from reading though !3 I know the characters in this are pretty flawed but when I think of High School I just think Oh God...thats what I was like and I think its defianly the best place for eye openers :D 3 **

**AGAIN thank you guys so much please continue to Read and Review YOU ARE SPARTA ! AND LOVED3**


	6. Let Her Cry

Eponine winced when Enjolras rolled off of her but the pain was momentary and a trivial thing compared to what she had just experienced. They were both covered in sweat, the liquid between her legs making the silk stick to her but she was too exhausted and dazed to care. She felt Enjolras drag her to him.

"My little girl."

Normally she would have smacked him for referring to her as anything of the sort but she figured that being naked and exposed as they were he deserved a break. She nuzzled against his chest in what she hoped he understood was thanks and she closed her eyes to the sound of Enjolras heart beat and warm arms.

* * *

She woke up to the shrill sound of an alarm and she slammed her hand to where her clock was usually at.

"Ow! Good morning to you too." Enjolras was already awake and stairing at the ceiling, his eyes clouded over in though.

She sat up and looked down to meet Enjolras gaze and he reached across her to press 'stop' on the alarm.

"I've got morning practice. Did you want to come?" He said standing up and avoiding her.

Eponine clung onto his red sheets ( it figured ) and smirked wickedly. He went crimson and hung his head.

" I mean um…if you're not too sore. You can stay here today if you want, you're probably hurting."

There was a dull sting when she moved and she knew that walking would feel uncomfortable today but she wasn't the kind of girl to let pain get in the way of living. He kept his eyes off of her the entire time he stood there awkwardly and Eponine felt something grip at her heart. She bit her nails and tried to stop the feeling.

Eponine used her hands to untangle her hair and looked up at him from her place on the bed and shook her head. "I need to shower. "

He nodded his head and pointed to the en suite. She stood up on shaky legs; turning down his hand for help and draped the sheet tighter around her.

She took her clothes from the chair next to his desk and was half inside when his voice stopped her.

"It can't happen again Ponine.I… I know it was your first time but…this" he pointed between them. "It means nothing. It can never mean anything." His voice was void of emotion but the pauses in his sentence let her know that he didn't want to hurt her. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she took a deep breath and turned to fix him with a sarcastic face.

He stood dressed in black pants and a red shirt his curls messier than usual and he wore a mask she could not read.

She scoffed at him "I didn't expect it too, and it never was and never will be chief. My virginity was nothing special."

"Then why was it still intact?" He asked his careful expression at odds with his messy hair.

Eponine let the question hang and she walked through the door without an answer. She turned on the water to the hottest setting and stepped in to let the boiling water wash away any shame she might have felt. She told herself she didn't; tried really fucking hard to not care but in the end she knew the truth… she felt dirty. She felt so fucking dirty.

She let herself cry for moment and sobbed as red tinted water went down the drain.

When she got out her skin was more pink than brown and her hair smelt of Enjolras shampoo but she supposed it was better than smelling like Enjolras and sex. She looked at herself in the foggy mirror; there were purple marks on her hip, ribs, and neck. She glared at her reflection, it would not happen again. Memories of his bruising hands and heated lips mocked her and she felt arousal stir inside her. She hadn't felt dirty over the fact that she had finally had sex, in fact it was an experience unlike anything she'd ever felt. The sensation of being someone's everything for even a couple of minutes was intoxicating. The shame didn't stem from that…it was the thought that he didn't want her either…not sexually of course, she knew sexually he desired her as much as she had him but the loving way. The Marius way. She didn't want him to love her, she didn't want anyone to love her but at the same time she thought it would be nice for once to be the one coveted and obsessed over not the one who constantly got left behind alone. She just wanted to feel like she was more than just a fucking shadow. She wanted more than her poor life could ever, ever give her. Another dream, and in Eponines world…dreams never came true.

She put on her pants with some struggle and rinsed her mouth in the sink. Walking out without a shirt she dropped the modesty and coughed to get Enjolras attention. He turned to look at her and the smoldering look in his eyes returned even though she could see him try to fight it. It was one thing to have had sex with Enjolras and knowing about it, it was another to wear yesterday's shirt as a constant reminder.

"Can I borrow a plain black shirt."

Enjolras pointed to the closet and turned away from her. She walked past him and cringed when she realized his closet was almost the size of her entire bedroom.

Rolling her eyes she went through his clothes in an effort to find something that others could mistake for hers. She skipped past polos and v necks, stopping when out of the corner of her eyes she found an old and beaten Led Zepplin T shirt.

Eponine smiled and she shrugged it on and it fit like a glove.

"Well thank god for that, I would have hated to wear one of your hideous shirts."

She smiled brightly at him and he shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

"You know that this can't happen again right?" He repeated.

That wiped the smile from her face and she put her hands on her hips. "Don't worry if I want to have sex with someone I know someone who wouldn't mind now that I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Who?" Enjolras furrowed his brow in a semblance of jealousy and she arched an eyebrow.

"Montparnasse." She felt him glare at her back and she shivered in delight at the fact that she could get under his skin as well as he could hers.

She retrieved a cigarette from her pack and made her way outside. He followed behind her and opened the car door for her. Eponine lit her cigarette and exhaled the smoke in his face.

"I'll walk."

He tensed and she could tell that he was holding in whatever he wanted to bite out at her. It made her smile wider and she dopily made her way down the street following the white lines on the asphalt.

He drove alongside her for a while but he eventually gave up when he realized she was serious.

"Try not to get killed or raped Ponine."

She smiled around her cigarette and sunglasses, the cool wind drying her hair in a wild tangled mess.

"It's ok, I lost my V card monsieur! " She yelled out.

He reddened and rolled up the window, driving over the speed limit with the sound of her wicked laughter and loud cries from the night before echoing in his mind.

Eponine ran part ways to the stadium; her face a smarted by the wind and lungs burning in her chest. By the time she made it in Javert was already there.

"Ah so she lives." Javert said coming out of the tunnel.

It was five minutes till five.

"I tend to think I do sir." She joked heaving mouthfuls of air as he passed along Joly's jacket to her. Putting it on Ponine let Javert light another cigarette for her and she stilled when after an awkward silence he asked" You ok?"

Had it been any other teacher she would have glared hard enough to send a man to an early grave but it was her Pai Mei so she scratched at her hair nodded almost unperceivably. He took a sip of his drink of his thermos and his stance spoke of approval.

"You're drinking on the job aren't you? Look at you…all caring and stuff" Eponine joked and he glared at her in return.

Boys started running past them and Eponine bumped into Javert in thanks only they could decipher. He smiled a bit and yelled at Comberferre to run like his balls were on the line.

"PONINE! WHY JOLY'S JACKET I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE!" Grantiare exclaimed coming up behind her and slapping her ass roughly.

Javert coughed into his drink and Eponine's jaw clenched.

"You disgusting little toad!"

She heard Joly's laughter run past her and Enjolras followed closely fully ignoring her. She might have felt a little offended at that; after all they had slept together last night; even if he did think it was a mistake he should get over it and play grown up like Eponine had. Just because you feel doesn't mean you have to show it.

She was so aggravated by his blatant disregard for her that she almost missed watching him smack Grantiare hard across the head. She beamed across the field and bit down on her lip to force herself to stop. Maybe the marble man had a couple of cracks after all.

Javert scrutinized the actions between the smiling girl and the captain of his team but chose not to say anything. His favorite protégé was cheerful for once and Pontmercy wasn't even here yet.

Progress.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Lizbeth cried out as Eponine buried her hands in her head in embarrassment.

She hadn't planned on telling them about the night before but Lizbeth and Adrianne saw right through her the second they laid eyes on her. One because the shirt on her back once belonged to her and the other because she had a so called ' you just got laid-ar'.

When it came to Adrianne she wouldn't put it past her.

Suzy was tomato red and sputtering, wringing her hands in front of her. "I told him to go f-find you not to take your virtue! I swear!"

"I had hardly any virtue left…and I kind of started it…in a way." Eponine confessed with a face full of guilt.

There was silence for about a minute before Nina broke past the barrier of Lizbeth's outrage.

" Was it good?" Lizbeth jumped in place looking horrified.

"Yeah! How big was it!?" Adrianne added already leaning in for the gossip.

Lizbeth's jaw dropped and she looked around at the other girls in pure disgust. She hugged Eponine hard and said she was sorry but there were some details she could not stand to know and made a move to her desk. She came back almost immediately with pursed lips and a shamed expression. "Nope, this is sick but I'm going to find out regardless I might as well get my gag reflex removed now. Spit it out"

Eponine opened and closed her mouth twice, trying to find the words of last night without bringing in the disappointment from the morning.

" Um. I couldn't see but it felt …big? Ugh…I don't know, and yes it felt good…great….amazing. It was almost worth it. "She winced at the sentence and dragged a hand through her hair in annoyance. A collective gasp came out of her friends and she gave them her famous 'what' face. She hadn't said anything wrong.

Suzy turned even redder and she didn't know how that was humanly possible.

Lizbeth looked heavenward as if in prayer "What…is that?" She asked her eyes squinted at the ceiling and lips puckered in distaste. Eponine sat confused and looked to Nina for an explanation.

Nina pointed at her neck with a stupid grin on her face and Eponine flushed hard. The series of hickeys on her neck were bright purple in the fluorescent light. She had completely forgotten about them. She quickly tried covering one at the base of her neck.

The room started filling up and she glared at her friends.

"Your commander demands that not one word of this shall be uttered outside of the four horsemen of the apocalypse ….okay?"

Her friends all nodded saluting her in the process all but Lizbeth who looked constipated and trying not to vomit out her breakfast. They walked to their desks and she saw Liz twist in her seat and mouth 'my brother ew!'

Eponine laughed and was about to move her hair to cover the marks when Enjolras walked in. His eyes went immediately to her throat and she smoothed long strands over to hide them as he watched her sternly.

She shrugged and when he sat down she felt her phone vibrate.

_"Make sure you keep those hidden."_

She frowned at the text and she wished there were no legal repercussions for strangling him.

She saw Marius walk into class and despite yesterday's feelings she smiled at him as he took his seat.

She took out the Iliad and had just cracked it open when she felt soft fingers slowly take hers. From her peripheral she saw Nina's eyes widen in outrage and she looked up to Marius's face, a ridiculously large smile on his face.

"Monsieur?" She said sweetly.

"My sweet Eponine you did so well yesterday, I cannot thank you enough. She called me last night, my little lark and we spoke until the morning hours. That is why I couldn't make it to practice this morning."

She nodded along to his story and though the mention of Cosette stung, she focused only on the feeling of his hand on hers and his soft brown eyes and Disney smile directed only for her. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you this morning, I couldn't wait to tell you the news. I missed you."

Her smile got even wider and she felt her phone vibrate three times in her lap.

"Monsieur Marius it is no problem. It was not a great a morning without you there but it's much better now." She joked. The morning statement directed at the boy next to him.

Lizbeth was making gagging motions from over Marius's shoulder and Adrianne was pretending to club him over the head with a textbook.

"Are you almost done with my essay Ponine? It's almost due." She refocused on Marius and a nagging part of her brain actually felt like taking Adrianne's lead but the rest of her brain cells drowned that brain cell in a bathtub.

"I'll have it done by tomorrow Monsieur."

"You're the best Ponine." He said with a hand to her cheek. Her skin reddened underneath careful fingers and her phone vibrated once more in her lap.

Marius turned his attention back to the board and Eponine popped open her phone. Four new text messages were on her screen.

_'Is that all it takes for you to forgive him?'_

_'This is ridiculous you're covered in hickeys, flaunting them around and letting the world know you got laid last night and you blush at a fucking compliment?'_

_'He spent last night on the phone and you spent them in my arms. Is that evening the score?'_

_'You're an idiot.' _

_'First of all you fucking asshole what I do and what I decide is none of your business so if I want to continue doing Marius's homework that is my problem. And the fact that I slept with you last night means less to me than having Marius hold my hand because A.) I don't like you. B.) He might be an asshat but I happen to love that asshat. C.) I really really don't like you. Last night wasn't evening anything, it was giving away my V card because I felt like you were pretty enough to do the job, also weren't you the one this morning so adamant on never bringing this up again? You're a bag of fucking douche._

Eponine felt her mouth drop open and indignation coursed through her like a freight train. She pushed the buttons on her phone at a record speed, sending the reply. She fought of the urge to throw her phone at the back of his head instead and make it express mail delivery.

There was a loud cough and Eponine paled when she noticed M r. Valjean with his hand extend towards her expectantly. The whole classrooms attention was on her and she saw Enjolras fill with dread when she passed the phone over and it vibrated in Valjeans hand.

Enjolras stiffened when their teacher opened the phone and his eyes widened alarmingly. He coughed various times and his ears turned red, making his way to his desk while asking everyone to open their text books and read pages 45-70.

He shoved her phone into his desk but his face was still blazing.

Eponine felt a dozen pair of eyes all turned in her direction and she propped her knees up and let her hair cover her face as she brought her book as close as she could without having the letters lose their shape and color.

The period dragged on and it took more than fifteen minutes for the feeling of phantom faces keeping watch on her to vanish and Homer's tale to finally take her in.

When the bell finally rang she practically ran to Valjean and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Discretion is advisable Eponine."

She stood stark still and nodded once, mortified by the fact that now there was one more person who knew where it was that she had spent last night…and details.

She opened up the phone and saw Enjolras's last reply. "You were crying out how much you liked me last night."

She scrunched her nose up in agitation and discomfort. She would never live this down.


	7. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

She found Nina and Lizbeth both waiting for her as soon as she walked out of the room. Outside in the hall Lizbeth quickly took the phone from her hand and huddling close with Nina turned their backs to her. Eponine sighed in agitation and embaressment. Every other second one would scoff or laugh, Liz pretending to swallow her own vile and Nina poking her head out at her and wiggling her eyebrows. Eponine pressed her back to the hallway wall and felt static pass through her as Enjolras walked by with Leslie on his arm. She followed their retreating figures with her eyes and smirked when she noticed that right at the first step on the stairs Enjolras turned to look straight at her. He immediately turned away but it was too late she had already seen his tell.

"Orpheus and Eurydice man." Nina pointed out having obviously seen the interaction.

Eponine pushed herself off the wall and looped her arms through her best friends in a Wizard of Oz fashion.

"I really don't want to end up in the underworld forever Nina, let's jump into closets and look for Narnia instead!" Eponine cried out in fake childish wonder.

"Adrianne will be super excited with that comment for all the wrong reasons." Lizbeth joked as all three of them skipped to the quad.

Nina halted their steps and told them to stay still.

"They're like gazelles, one sudden movement and they'll flee like bats out of hell to the natural order of highschool life." They all crouched and looked at their table where Joly and Suzy sat in a deep conversation. Suzy nodded at every word he said and her big blue eyes widened as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek quickly then disappearing off to sit with the rest of Les Amis.

Adrianne barreled into them and squealed in delight. "DID YOU SEE THAT!? OH GOD WE SHOULD GET OVER THERE SHE LOOKS LIKE SHES GOING TO EXPLODE INTO FAIRY DUST AND UNICORNS. "

They rushed over to the table and Suzy opened her mouth but nothing came out but a squeak and if her smile got any bigger they might have a black dahlia on their little minx. She pushed a piece of paper into Lizbeth's hand and Eponine perched her chin on the blonde girl's shoulder to read the print.

Immediately she arched her eye brow. " You wanna go? You Suzy queen of all that is shy and manic pixie….want to go …to this….thing?"

Suzy nodded eagerly and bit the corner of her bottom lip….The girls all looked back to the paper in trepidation.

'LES AMIS HOMECOMING AFTER PARTY SHOW YOUR TICKET AT THE DOOR AND GET YOUR DRANK ON!'

Friday the 22nd from 9 till – till you pass the fuck out!

Enjolras's House

Eponine took notice of the brightly colored pamphlets being passed around from table to table and Javert and Valjean at either side of the quad pretending nothing was going on.

"Suzy you realize if we want to go, we have to go to the game right? Like …football…and…people…and ugh..spirit." Adrianne added reading over the lines again and fake shuddering.

Eponine stood tall and looked Suzy's hopeful face and pinched her nose. "You really,really want to go, don't you?"

Suzy nodded enthusiastically and jumped up to wrap her arms around her. " Please Ponine! Joly asked me himself."

She sighed in defeat and agreed. "Yeah ok. We'll go, but the second me or Liz say something doesn't feel right we leave. All of us. Is that clear?"

All the girls jumped up in anticipation except for Lizbeth and herself. They looked over at one another and realized they were in for war tomorrow.

* * *

"Adrianne, do you think I can spend the night?"

Adrianne looked at her over slides with cells that needed to be classified for Javert's biology class.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Has your rump in the sack with the Captain finally spurned you into my arms" She asked dramatically in a Scarlett O'Hara imitation and leaned onto the table with a finger wave and a wink in her direction.

"Nothing else can ever satisfy me again except the female coital area! I aspire to a future where I have secret rendezvous in the twilight with women who previously thought they were heterosexual." Eponine added and spanked Adrianne's ass. The other girl pushed off the desk with an exaggerated 'OH MY! WHY I NEVER' expression written across her face.

They started laughing and two girls from across the room looked disgusted by them.

"Hey mister, she's my sister" Adrianne said wrapping her arm around Eponine's waist and pretending to kiss her so that Eponine's hair covered the action and she leaned back fanning herself.

"We're close." Eponine added.

The small brunette one dropped a box of slides and they shattered on the floor causing Adrianne to laugh.

Javert walked to the back and ordered the girls to move to the front. " And for heaven's sake I've told you girls a million times no open toed shoes in my lab. "

He turned to look at Eponine with a look that clearly said 'what did you do now 'and she shrugged apologetically.

" What can I say, some people can't handle their lesbian jokes and Rent references. "

"That's all just one giant gay joke." Adrianne joked poking her in the ribs.

Javert rolled his eyes.

"Get the broom kiddo."

She felt Adrianne shove her to the supply closet and she walked back out to see Javert ignoring Adrianne's flirty advances. It was no secret she had a crush on the man, but of course the by the book man paid no heed.

_" I may be a lesbian, but he is one damn fine looking member of the Parisan education system."_

She came back and helped Javert pick up the shards with a duster. He put a hand on her shoulder in thanks and she made her way to the front of the room to throw the shards in the dangerous materials bin. Two pairs of hands shoved her hard from behind. Eponine dropped the duster and she caught herself on her hands.

The pain was sudden and sharp leaving her heaving to regain a breath.

Eponine trembled when she lifted her hands to see two large shards embedded into her left hand.

She heard Javert and Adrianne run up to her and Javert yell at her best friend to get the first aid kit and another girl to fetch a nurse. He tried to pull her up but she pressed her right hand to him to push him away gently.

Taking the shard in hand she braced herself and pulled. It came out clean and blood came streaming out. She let the glass fall to the floor and bit her bottom lip to repeat the action on the other shard. Blood made it slippery to hold onto but she shut her eyes tight and tugged with all her strength. The cuts were deep but nothing worse than she had faced before. She clutched her hand to her chest and only then did she allow Javert to put his hands under her arms and lift her off the floor. Small pieces pf glass clung to her jeans but they were stuck on the tough material.

Javert pushed her to the sink and together they let water run through her wounds. He uncapped a brown bottle and she winced at the sight. He looked as if to as for permission but she took the bottle from him and clenched her teeth shut. She poured the liquid into her palm and the stinging made her shake. She got a cotton swab and gently rubbed to see if any fragments were left embedded in the skin. When that was done she finally took a strip of precut gauze; she wrapped it tightly around her hand and forced her fingers to close and hold it in place while she inserted two safety pins. Once that was done she wiggled her fingers and hoped it cauterized soon the pain lessening but leaving the knowledge that she'd gained two new scars.

Javert was silent through the whole process, well aware that though social services did not find it necessary to remove her or her sister from her parents' home, there was one thing Eponine excelled at and it was how to mend the cuts and bruises that frequented her and her sister too often. She caught his eye and he used a wet napkin to clean the blood that had fallen down her arm without a word. Looking at Javert as he dabbed the skin she felt her heart go out to him, maybe she hadn't seen her dad as a father anymore but knowing that there was a man out there who cared about her in a way that wasn't dirty or wrong filled her with soft joy. She was glad Javert was her Pai Mei.

* * *

By the time the nurse had come in Eponine was sitting on Javert's desk drinking orange juice and eating the brownie he planned on eating after class.

Adrianne sat next to her while her sensei led out a full fleshed out investigation as to who was the person to push her, nobody was talking but while it felt suspicious she just tacked it down to a prank gone wrong.

The bell rang and they left the lab with Javert's promise that he would not let the situation stand and he would find the culprit and their accomplice.

"It's ok Javert, it's just a few cuts. I can deal." Eponine joked with a hand to his shoulder but shrugged it off. Clearly upset that she wasn't taking it seriously.

She gave him the last bite of the brownie and he took it from her with a roll of his eyes and ruffling of her hair.

Eponine and Adrianne walked out of class in silence both contemplating what had happened. Being bullied was nothing new to anyone of the four horsemen but it hadn't happened since they had all found eachother. Adrianne was adamant that something felt off.

She was an outcast, it wasn't the first time or the last that someone would try to trip her of spill something on her, this was nothing to be concerned over. Soon the air cleared and they quickly started joking about different ways they could make people feel uncomfortable by pretending to be gay.

"Let's hold hands and wear wedding bands. I'll find my rainbow dress." Adrianne ranted off as Eponine shook with laughter at the thought of her in a tux proposing to her friend in scientific terms.

_"Would you homosapien."_

_"It's homosexual dear.." _

It wasn't until their way to the stairs that Nina and Lizbeth both ran up to them demanding to see her hand.

Eponine looked over at Adrianne who looked everywhere but her and said she sort of might have kind of text the girls what happened, and made it sound extra gory.

"When did you even get the chance I've been with you the entire time you haven't whipped out your phone in like the last ten minutes?"

She blissfully ignored her and Lizbeth announced,"Suzy's got dual enrollment so she can't see this but she just text me to tell her who you want dead and to consider it done."

Eponine assured them it was no big deal and told them all they could all draw a penis on her fake cast later. That placated them well enough. Nothing placated the four horsemen like the thought of drawing penises on all things.

The girls made their way to art which all four shared and Eponine was thrown off guard when she felt a boney shoulder bump into her and a heavy purse smack into her injured hand.

"FUCK!" She cried out noticing the bandage slowly flood with crimson.

"WHAT THE FUCK SNOW!" Lizbeth yelled at the blonde who was walking away.

The snobby bitch turned around and crossed her arms in the middle of the hallway which was deserted at the moment.

"What's the matter Ponine?" She sneered her nickname out." Did you get hurt? You should be more careful, god knows you can be so accident prone. Getting glass in your hand must hurt, you wanna be safe okay sweetie, next time it could be worse.I heard next week you all are going to be playing with lye in bio…make sure you wear your gloves. Acid burns aren't pretty. "The threat hung in the air and Eponine let her hand drop to her side.

There was an empty dread hanging over them and tension could almost be seen in waves rolling off both parties. Leslie was the one to break it with a deliberate hair flip.

"You should probably get your neck checked out too Ponine; those bruises look pretty bad too." The sound of her name on the other girl's lips confirmed what she had subconsciously feared. She started to turn away as full understanding dawned on the rest of them. They realization sent chills through them and left at least two of them breathless. That was terrifying.

Leslie fucking Snow was the reason her hand was torn to shreds and bleeding profusely. Snow had made the accident happen because she knew Eponine and Enjolras had slept together.

How could someone their age be willing to physically hurt another person for something so petty?

The thought made her seethe and her sight burn. If she was upset she should take it up with her cheating boyfriend. She should have grown some balls and told him it was either her or nothing at all.

She opened her mouth to cuss her out but Lizbeth went over to the smaller girl and pushed her into the lockers arms locked making her unable to move.

"Look you cunt, you ever so much as think of hurting one of my friends again I'll bash your brains into the concrete and make damn sure that stupid brother of mine never finds you attractive again. Do you understand?"

Leslie turned red in outrage and clawed at Lizbeth's face. When Lizbeth flew back with her hands over her face Eponine went cold when she noticed in her small hand she held the keys to her car, a different key to each knuckle.

Adrianne and Nina ran over to check on Liz but all Eponine saw was red.

She rammed into the smirking girl who was looking with smug satisfaction at Liz's hunched figure. Using her injured hand she pushed Leslie back into the lockers but instead of just keeping her in place she lifted her the girl's feet off the ground with a strength not even her friends knew about.

She felt possessed. She wasn't this girl anymore, she only stole what she needed to survive, she didn't hurt others or sabatoge. She was different now, she didn't hate the world anymore. Her mind threw these thoughts at her but she only clenched her hand tighter on the girl tears of rage building on the corner of her eyes.

Blood seeped from her cuts into Leslie's neck and blouse and the sight made Eponine recoil. She lifted her eyes to meet the struggling girl and she dropped her unceremoniously to the floor without preamble.

She felt the numbness start at her hand and build it's way up.

She crouched down in front of Leslie's gasping face and furrowed angry eyes. Even bloodied and crumpled on the floor she had a proud and unforgiving face.

"You can do anything you can think of to ruin my life here Snow, but I'm a Thenardier and while you can try to push me and hurt me and keep me away from Enjolras, the streets and everywhere outside these four walls are my turf. And believe me…" She took the girls chin in her hand and turned her to the window at the end of the hall" out there…I can make it hell for you too. And I can be much, much worse." Eponine stood up and turned her back on the other girl. She had never done something like that to someone, if that snob didn't walk away now she was afraid of what she would do.

After a minute Nina stood up and picked up the girl's bag and tossed it down the stairs.

"Go fetch bitch."

The sound of heels racing down the stairs filled the silence of the hall and Eponine struggled to control her breathing.

She slid down to the floor next to Lizbeth who had an angry red mark vertically down her face and had long ago taken a seat there. Adrianne was silently crying next to her and Eponine felt drops of blood fall from her fingers to the linoleum tiles in ribbons.

"Fuck." She took out a cigarette from her almost empty pack and handed the case around. Lizbeth took out her lighter and lit it for her with trembling fingers and curled her fingers around the empty box.

"Here." Nina handed her a new piece of gauze from her art bag.

All of a sudden Adrianne bursted out in manic laughter and the smoke from her lungs scattered everywhere.

" Oh …of course you would" she said through bouts of laughter.

Eponine couldn't help but join in despite the tears now falling from her eyes. It never bode to hurt another person, her parents had taught her that.

Lizbeth took Eponine's hand in hers and started to pull the red bandage off.

Looking into her best friends eyes, the same color of grey blue like Enjolras she saw her own terrified reflection. Lizbeth took the new band from Nina and waved it in her face before she started wrapping.

_"Aesthetic man."_


	8. There is a Light That Never Goes Out

**AN HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER GUYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW AND BE BOWLS OF SOUP!**

* * *

"This sucks Suzy. Therefore you suck." Eponine mumbled as the smaller girl giggled and played with Eponine's hair. She was lying down in the bleachers smoking a cigarette and a single leg propped up on Adrianne. Lizbeth and Nina sat in front of them throwing popcorn at the band and trying to land some inside the mascots fake mouth.

They had their shoulders touching and Eponine's hand lay on top of them in a makeshift stretcher style.

She blew a smoke ring and saw a mother glare at her and cover her child's eyes. She took a long drag and smiled letting the smoke escape through the cracks and the woman stood up and left.

"I always feel so accomplished when I can alienate an older citizen." Eponine stated and Javert came into her line of view.

"AH PAI MEI! SIT DOWN YOUR CROTCHAL AREA IS TOO CLOSE TO THE GOODS!"

Javert rolled his eyes and pulled the cigarette from her hand.

"Why does everyone think it's okay to do that ?" Eponine said shaking her head,exaggeratedly sending her hair flying in Suzy's lap.

He gestured to her other boot and she crossed it over the one perched on Adrianne and the other girl laughed as he leaned in to put it out with the bottom of her shoe.

"Woah careful there Mr. J, there are copious amounts of very flammable glue holding those boots in place." The flirty girl falsely admonished.

"Why aren't you out there boss?" Lizbeth asked throwing her head back to look at him upside down.

" Valjean thought he could handle it on his own. I'm waiting till he squirms."

Eponine laughed out loud and Javert smiled genuinely. The two men were known to be as competitive as it got. Both fighting tooth and nail for who would sponsor what and what class was better or who had the smartest student on their roster or player recruitment on their team.

Personally she always preferred Javert but there were many others who simply didn't understand the man and gravitated to Valjean. While the other coach was nice, it was always his biggest downfall. He would motivate you with pretty words and a gently led you through things, but it was Javert who pushed your buttons and shoved you into glory. He was a genius at all he did and it was a crime that no one really acknowledged it.

"You're going to win Pai Mei." She said as he stood up when Valjean spotted him and waved him down.

"Thanks kiddo."

"Ugh you are so lucky Ponine." Adrianne let out and all the girls groaned in chorus.

* * *

An hour later there were loud cheers all around them and Suzy squealed in her seat clapping animatedly and wiggling about so much it gave Eponine vertigo. She sat up and didn't bother to smooth down her wild hair.

The game had ended in a win for Javert and from the bleachers she watched as Enjolras was carried onto Grantiare's and Combeferre's shoulders and handed the game ball.

She rolled her eyes and scanned the swarm for any sight of Marius.

She hadn't seen him through most of the beginning of the game and she had given up after thirty minutes of no sight of him.

They all stood up and walked out the gates simultaneously handing over their tickets over to Nina who threw her hands up in mock irritation. "I THOUGHT PONINE WAS THE MESSENGER!" Eponine stuck her finger in her mouth and gave the girl a wet Willie ,while the others laughed.

* * *

They walked together towards the party, cars passing by shouting catcalls and bad pickup lines at them.

Lizbeth looked irritated but Suzy talked nonsense to her through the trip. Somehow the tiniest one of them could always bring Liz back to a state of tolerance for all humanity. There was a loud honk and a truck slowed down by them, the window rolling down to allow Joly to poke his head out and gesture for them to hop in. They exchanged looks but Suzy was already getting in the truck so they begrudgingly followed. It was packed as the others climbed in, Lizbeth sitting on Combeffere making Grantiare pout. Suzy on Joly's and Nina on Jehan/ Adrianne sat down in between the two front seat gaps and winked at Eponine mischeviously. Eponine was about to make her way to sit on Grantiare when Courfeyac who was driving insisted she come to the front seat. She shrugged and went around opening the door to find Enjolras sitting down with a bottle in hand. She turned to refuse but he glared at her and pulled her up to him.

He took a swig of his beer and turned his face away from her.

She was annoyed at his indifference and ignored him to look out the window, she could play that game too. Well that was until She felt the hand behind her slowly start caressing her upper thigh and roughly pinch her butt. She took her left hand pushed it away. He looked at her with a bored expression and took another mouthful of beer, placing the bottle to her lips. She took the bottle and drank the remainder of his drink. He pressed her closer to him and rubbed his nose on her neck. She sighed; he must have started drinking right after the game.

"Don't even think about it lover boy!" His sister called out from the backseat but he just placed his lips to Eponine's shoulder and started sucking softly. " Didn't you leave enough already?" She whispered to him.

"Not nearly enough." He mumbled continuing his work with diligence.

Eponine shrugged off the feeling already forming between her legs and slowly disentangled herself and straddled Courfeyac. He started stuttering but she just pressed her face to one side of him to allow him view of the street and pet his cheek with her injured hand.

"Bare with me, Enjolras is really drunk."

The boy in question took one of her legs intent on dragging her back but Lizbeth smacked him in the back of the head.

"Look you psycho. Snow went Norman Bates on Ponine over what I can only assume was a really bad and quickly done heels to Jesus show, lets not give her more reason to stir shit up again. Ponine doesn't need murder on her track record because of a one time thing "

"Leslie did what?" Enjolras asked trying to clear his head long enough to make sense of what his sister was saying.

"She got girls in our science class to trip Ponine when she was handling glass. She ended up with an out of commission spiking hand for Volleyball season. She's gotta take it easy for three weeks. Javert is not taking the news well." Suzy remarked blushing as Joly hugged her tiny waist.

Enjolras turned from Suzy to Eponine who resting her head on Courfeyac's shoulder and he stretched out a hand. She moved her hand from Courf's shoulder to show him the bandaged wound and snuggle into the body holding her in place. Enjolras glared at that and circled her wrist, pulling her hard off her seat until she fell ungracefully back into his lap.

The truck swerved and Enjolras's head hit the passenger window with a thud. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, letting himself recline against the door, making Eponine do the same when he was done.

"DUDE ! " Lizbeth called out, shoving Grantiare who took the movement as an excuse to recline on her suggestively.

Enjolras just ignored her and took Eponine's injured hand in his and slowly undid the bandage. Taking a look at the wound he immediately resealed it with amazing gentleness for a drunken man. He took it in both his hands and raised it palm up to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Ponine. I'll deal with her." He said as he readjusted and began to nibble on her shoulder once again. Eponine rolled her eyes and Courfeyac laughed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"I have this really gross idea that my brother really, really wants to bang you again." Lizbeth remarked as the four girls started on their way to the house.

Eponine ran a hand through her head in embarrassment. The entire ride over Enjolras had been glued to her side. Obviously his adamant reason on not wanting anyone to know what had happened last night did not apply to the Les Amis.

Grantiare eventually pried him off with the promise of other promiscuous wenches inside the house and the drunken boy let go reluctantly, but not without first kissing her senseless beside the truck in the cover of darkness.

"I LOATHE him." Eponine mumbled to her friends with her hands inside jean pockets. "It's like he wants me to end up looking like Freddy Kruger at his girlfriend's creepy little hands."

Nina patted her in the back sympathetically. "If it's any condolence that kiss looked sexy as shit. I've never seen drunken kisses look that way."

Lizbeth huffed. "You mean not full of vomitus and cross-eyed groping?"

"I don't know about you but I think I totally saw Ponine's eyes go a little crazy for a second there. "Adrianne said jabbing her in her side.

"It was my outrage. I was trying not to bite his tongue off." Eponine mumbled shaking her head.

"You kinky freak!" Nina mock gasped.

They walked a bit behind the guys; Suzy holding hands with Joly with her head down. They entered Enjolras's house and were immediately assaulted by loud club music. Eponine cringed…she was not going to last the night.

A football flew at them and Nina ducked as a vase smashed behind them. Correction they would not last the hour. They would never live to see the morning.

* * *

"Okay we're staying together. I am not getting split up under these circumstances! Is that a go?" Lizbeth announced staring into the massive crowd of drinking teenagers all grinding and dancing to the techno beat.

"They're gone." Eponine chimed in taking a sealed beer from a girl who was passing by, the other girl turned to confront her but as soon as she saw who it was she hastily walked away mouthing 'oh my god'.

Lizbeth pushed a hand into her hair.

"I'm going to go find R…I need something stronger than this to stop myself from going Columbine up in here."

Eponine let her jaw drop and eyes widen. "Calling him R already? Next thing you know you'll be wearing a t shirt with the words Mrs. Grantiare on the front while carrying his fifth monkey child! HEATHEN! "

Lizbeth flicked her off and made her way in the direction of the kitchen leaving Eponine standing at the threshold with a silly smile.

She opened up her bottle and looked down at her watch. It was a quarter till eleven and the night was young.

She walked towards the stairs tipping the continents of the bottle into her empty belly. The taste of beer had stopped having an effect on Eponine when she was still young and it felt like water on her lips. She spotted a blonde head of dirty hair and she reached out and pulled.

"OUCH PONINE LET GO!"

"Twerp, what are you doing here?" Eponine deadpanned and took another swig.

"I was only going to stay for a little while! Courf said it was okay!"

"Gavroche you are too young to be here, if the party gets raided Enjolras could go to jail if you've been drinking."

He looked unconcerned at her words knowing that Enjolras dad would easily bail him out. She smacked him upside the head and glared. "You could get sent to a foster home in a different city!"

She let go of his hair and he smoothed his hand over it. "You're not dad."

Eponine looked down at Gavroche and turned to leave. Small hands hugged her from behind and she felt him squeeze.

"I'm sorry Ponine, I didn't mean that. I won't drink or do nothing bad okay? I promise. I'll go home with Combeferre I swear."

Eponine sighed in defeat, the lil man always got his way regardless. She turned in his arms and crouched down to give him a proper hug.

"Stay out of the house okay…people are doing drugs in here and I won't have you turn into a junkie, got it kiddo?"

He bobbed his head up and down and she blushed when he kissed her cheek and ran all the way downstairs and out the front door.

She walked down the upstairs hallway and opened door after door to peek inside. There was a room sitting around a bong on the floor with a radio belting out the Great Gig in the Sky. Another room full of couples making out. Another game of drunken twister. She kept going until she reached the door she now knew belonged to Enjolras. She stopped for a moment wondering if he was in there; and if he was alone. She paused with her hand on the handle and stepped back.

"So eager to get back in my bed already?"

Eponine jumped two feet in the air and clutched a hand to her chest.  
"You fucking asshole! You scared the shit out of me!"

Enjolras walked towards her and ruffled her hair. She blew her hair out of her face in exasperation at the bird's nest he left behind.

"Don't you look cute?"

He was almost a foot taller than her and she had to crane her neck to glare at him.

He leaned into her and pressed her into the door. She smirked up at him ready to throw out an insult but the words died on her tongue when she felt a single finger run its way down her neck pausing over the marks still there.

"They look like constellations." He pressed a warm kiss to the tip of her ear and murmmered something unintelligible.

"W-what?" She tried to make it out as he whispered against her ear but it sounded like jibberish. Looking at her confused face he broke away from her and placed a hand on either side of her face to glare at her with an annoyed face.

"I said that if you aren't too sore I can make sure to have you screaming my name." He said straight-faced and bored.

She gawked at him and pushed her hands against his chest.

"You idiot!" She cried out but she couldn't help the smile as it grew on her face. He drew closer with one of his own and their breath mingled together.

"ENJOLRAS!"

He let his hands drop to his sides and they both turned to face a seething almost foaming at the mouth Leslie. She was wearing a stark white form fitting dress her that reached mid-thigh and her hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail. She looked like the world's personal Beverly Hills Barbie Amazonian edition. She had her arms crossed in front of her and was leaning her weight on one of her high heels. Heels so tall and skinny Eponine couldn't help but think that if a fight broke down she might end up actually losing an eye to that tool of destruction.

Enjolras stayed where he was and the cheerleader had no choice but to straighten her shoulders and walk up to them.

"What are you doing with her?"

Eponine leaned into the door and watched amused while taking a deep gulp of her beer.

Leslie grinned and raised a skinny finger obviously ready to snap at her.

Enjoras closed his hand on her wrist and she snapped her head back at him.

"Did you hurt her?" He asked in an aggravated tone.

The question caught her off-guard and Eponine coughed into a fist.

Leslie gaped at her high school sweetheart and she moved her head from side to side slowly trying to process what was going on.

"Don't lie."

Her eyes misted over and it suddenly hit Eponine that this was probably the first time he had ever brought something of this nature to her attention. Wow. That was both fucked up and kind of sweet.

"She-no, Enjy."

Eponine laughed and the two turned two her with polar opposite reactions written on their faces. Enjolras had a smile on his lips and Leslie stood with her shoulders hunched and a saddened distraught look.

Eponine felt another burst of laughter leave her and she pushed off the door and tilted her head at him in thanks.

He looked disappointed when she walked away but there was only so much relationship drama she could take, and currently that space was recently being taken up by Cosette and Marius.

She also had enough Enjolras in her head to last the next thousand years, it was better not to add to that.

Eponine walked past a couple more doors and pushed one open when she heard Suzy's distinctive squeal.

"Ahhh it's my favorite dark mistress!" Grantiare yelled out. She turned to leave. There was a collective 'Aw'

Everyone from the escalade was inside the room with an empty bottle in front of them.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking towards them.

Jehan took her hand and pushed her down next to him. "We're playing truth or dare plus seven minutes in heaven if you back off a dare. " Courfeyac said while passing her another drink.

Adrianne was sitting on his lap and she winked at her.

"No way. I'm not kissing you toads." Eponine made to get up but Grantiare reeled her back in.

" Ah come on Eppie! Don't tell me Enjolras doesn't let you play with other boys?"

She felt her neck heat up and she sat back down with a hard plop. "I do what I want."

"Atta girl!"

"Don't make me sound like a dog, I make my own decisions, I can kiss who ever I want." She frowned out and took a large gulp of her beer.

He spun the bottle on the floor.

"Good. Because it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What positions did you try with Enjolras?"

Eponine grew incredibly red and stuttered out dare. Everybody laughed except Liz who was too busy looking green with a wry smirk.

"Body shots." It was Jehan that yelled the dare, pulling out a bottle of tequila he passed it to Grantiare.

She rolled her eyes and started lifting her shirt.

"NO! You're the one drinking!" Combeferre giggled drunkily.

She sat up on her knees and waited for them to choose one of the girls would be the victim.

It was no big deal to her either ways, though she didn't frequently party she and the girls had all done this once or twice before. At least it was with one of them and not a stranger.

She looked expectantly at Adrianne who was often the one with alcohol on her stomach but Grantiare laid down in front of her and shoved his shirt off.

"Paint me like one of your French girls ." He seductively whispered. Her face twisted in disgust and he propped himself on one arm.

Courfeyac laughed loudly and Bousset poured the liquid on the drunk's belly. Nina reached over and placed a lemon wedge in his mouth and R wiggled his eyebrows as he bit down.

Eponine threw her hands up in defeat. "Ugh fine, you better not have anything you cuntnugget."

She lapped up the amber liquid and it burned slightly going down. She let her mouth close on his neck where the salt had been placed.

Grantiare's whole body tensed and she looked up to see his eyes wide with a mix of fear and elation. She twisted her face to see what he was looking at and she bit her lip in disturbing amusement.

Enjolras stood there with his golden curls on his face as he glared at his best friend.

Eponine deliberately turned from the Adonis at the door and she pressed her mouth firmly to Grantiare's to squeeze the lemon still in his mouth. They both jumped when the door closed loudly and his lilting voice declared,"My turn."

Bouts of laughter echoed and as she lifted her head to smirk at her one time lover she raised her chin to him in defiance.

Grantiare laughed and yelled out with a wide flourish of hands "Chief, truth or dare"

"I party foul."

Nina and Adrianne shrieked in delight and the boys all drunkenly catcalled as he picked Eponine up and led her to the bedroom closet.

"Wait what!"

"Seven minutes in hell Eppy!" Adrianne called at her.

She let her jaw drop and turned to Lizbeth. The other girl just shrugged and climbed onto Grantiare's lap. She didn't know what to be more shocked about.

"You don't play fair." Eponine whispered in the dark as soon as he closed the door.

"Neither do you, you've been on my mind all day." He whispered a finger twirling her hair.

She angrily pushed him onto the wall with a hard thump.

He started slurring out an apology and put his hands up in defense.

Eponine grunted in agitation and cut him off with her lips to his. Her body relaxed the second her mouth opened and she felt his tongue, had she really wanted this all day?

His hands winded in her long hair, pressing her closer until her chest touched his. He grabbed her ass shoved his thigh between both of hers and in a rough voice commanded,

"Grind."

* * *

**AN : THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR CONTINUING SUPPORT AND UR KIND WORDS3 FEEL FREE TO DROP OFF SOME LOVE ON LMY TUMBLR AT UNDERGREATWHITE . TUMBLR . COM AND DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW EVEN IF ITS ON ANONYMOUS 3 LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU AGAIN3**


	9. Wonderful Now

**AN: HEY GUYS WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE :P I hope you all enjoy and dont forget to go down and leave a review afterwards, lets get this lil sucker a bigger fan base! I LOVE YOU ALL! ALSO GO OUT AND BUY DJANGO UNCHAINED ! CHRISTOPH WALTZ FTW!**

* * *

Eponine wondered if she had heard him correctly the first time but she was sure she was right when he started moving her hips himself.

He was rather drunk, sluggishly sucking on the pulse point on her neck. She arched her neck to give him more room and he groaned low in her ear when he noticed that even through the material of both of their jeans the heat between her legs was becoming apparent.

"You – you said it couldn't happen again." She whispered well aware that their friends where just outside of the door.

In the darkness she couldn't see his face but could almost feel him smirking into her jaw.

"I tried not to want you Eponine I really, really did. But you make it so fucking hard." He hissed out, his crotch rubbing against her thigh and her breath hitched at his clear desire.

"You make me so fucking hard." Enjolras growled at her. She had never heard something so erotic as it sent a jolt of pleasure through her.

He took her hand and pressed it against him, his head falling on her shoulder to bite down.

She tried to think of Leslie and her not so empty threats and of how she really shouldn't want him of all people to take her whenever he wanted but his hands were roaming and teeth biting; she could hardly compose a proper sentence or clear thought through the pleasure that was Enjolras.

She felt stoned, drunk and deliciously wet for him.

* * *

Ah fuck it.

Her hands reached around his neck to pull on his hair and bring his lips to hers painfully. He laughed at her eagerness and she felt the smile on his lips as he continued to kiss her senseless.

Who cared if they fooled around? They were young. Who cared if nothing came out of it, she didn't want anything special with anyone unless it was with Marius anyways. If he didn't care why should she? She wanted this-no needed this just as much as he did.

She felt his fingers undoing the button on her jeans and she bit her knuckle when he unceremoniously shoved his hand down her panties.

"Ughnng."

She felt embarrassed by the small sound she made and clung onto the top of his arms as he pushed a finger inside her.

They only had about four minutes until the door would open.

He was panting into her hair and he grabbed at her ass to keep her upright.

The gradual movement was titillating and slowly undoing her. She felt him press another long finger in and curl inside her as he ground against her thigh.

She bit at his neck to stop from crying out louder. It was almost too much but not enough, she wanted more but less, the sensation tearing her in two with the only clear thought being that she never wanted it to end.

She slid until her head was on his chest she could hear his heart thumping inside his ribs. From her position the sight of where his hand disappeared underneath her panties caused her to cry out his name softly into the small space.

Enjolras used his thumb to graze at her swollen clit and he shivered when she tightened on his digits and coated him with her juices. She went slack in his arms and he gently eased her off her climax as she whimpered softly in his arms.

He took out his hand helped her button her pants back up, kissing her softly.

"I know you're sore, but I'll be gentle with you tonight okay."

She wanted to ask about Snow and tell him about how she had felt that morning in the shower but she couldn't muster the syllables. She couldn't make herself care.

She just nodded and he kissed her again.

The door opened on that and the others cheered as they came out. She took her place next to Jehan again and he handed her back her bottle laughingly. She chanced a look at Enjolras who had sat on a chair by a desk, with a bottle of his own. She felt her heart beat steadily built up again when she saw his other hand slack at his side, rubbing his fingertips together with the moisture that he hadn't wiped off.

She felt more heat pool and a deep flush on her neck and Grantiare asked her if she had let the beer go to her head or if Enjolras's kisses where just as good as he had heard about.

Eponine shook her head.

"No, I'm still picturing you in only the Heart of the Ocean."

Granitare cracked up and turned to kiss Lizbeth's shoulder tenderly.

She focused instead on them and her own bottle instead of looking at Enjolras again.

The sight of the sweet moment was at odds with what she knew of Grantiare but the way he was staring at her looked almost like worship. It was sincere but despite that fact Lizbeth's eyes stayed clear of the other man…she looked almost …mournful?

The others played a few more rounds of the game, filled with messed up confessions, slight nudity, and drunken sloppy kisses.

After three more beers Enjolras stood up and offered her his hand.

The room was full of knowing looks but she found herself not caring. Her own friends looked preoccupied all on their own either ways.

Joly and Suzy were already missing from the room along with Adrianne and Courf (no coincidence there) and Nina was deep in conversation with Jehan.

She nodded at Lizbeth and the other girl pretended to gag while running fingers through Grantiare's curls.

They walked down the hallway to his room holding hands and she tried to let go of any inhibitions she still held onto.

Enjolras captured her mouth as soon as he closed the door and she moaned loudly when one of his hands found her breast and squeezed hard, the sound of his gasping breath at her neck when he pinched.

"WHAT THE FUCK ENJOLRAS!" They jumped apart at the sound and a lamp on his nightstand turned on and Eponine squinted as she tried to readjust to the light.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T BE WITH HER! NOT HER! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME YOU FUCKING FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU PROMISED!"

Eponine felt sobering guilt at the sight in front of her.

Leslie lay naked wrapped around silk sheets that had held her there only hours ago, real tears falling down her chin. She cringed in an ugly way and cried harder when Enjolras moved and she could fully see Eponines rumpled state.

Enjolras walked over to try to console the crying girl wrapping his arms around her tightly as she started punching his chest and trying to break out of his embrace.

Bile rose in Eponine's throat and she ran into the en suite to purge out the contents of her stomach. She heaved until there was nothing left and stood up from the floor to flush the toilet.

She rinsed her mouth quickly and walked back into the main room to see the other two had yet to move. Enjolras raised his head to her when he heard her return but she couldn't force herself to meet his eyes.

Throwing her hair up in a messy bun she made her way out the door and closed the door loudly when she heard him yell out her name.

* * *

What was wrong with her? What had she been thinking? This wasn't the type of girl she was…there was a part of her who yelled at her that Leslie didn't matter and that she was a freaking psycho anyways but Eponine knew that crazy psychopath or not Leslie was a human being.

A real living, breathing human being with emotions that could be hurt and broken.

Enjolras might have been okay with cheating on his girlfriend left and right but that didn't mean Eponine had to be.

She was a street rat where food and shelter concerned her but that stopped where the slums ended. She was more morally sound than any of these bourgeois boys were involved.

She hastly made her way out of the house but stopped at the sound of Marius voice. She looked over the sea of drunken people to try and find him. She needed to see him, she need him to forget about Enjolras now….there was a sense of irony there.

Eponine stumbled further into the room but stopped when a girl accidentally ran into her feeling felt her back get drenched.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! There are so many people here. I am so sorry. I'm an idiot."

Eponine turned to looked into the other girls blue eyes and was momentarily struck by her angelic beauty.

"Please if you're going outside here, take my jacket it's the least I could do!" The girl apologetically smiled at her and Eponine felt a smile form at the girl's shy kindness.

"Thank you, but I can't this is yours. It's no problem really, it'll air dry in no time. I'm Eponine by the way."

The girl beamed at her and pressed the jacket into her hands " No please. I feel horrible, I'm not used to all this, I'm home schooled by my father but there's this boy I've been talking to and he invited me here. It's not exactly my type of place though, you're the first friendly face I've seen here all night. I'm Cosette."

Eponine felt the world fall of its axis and shadows consume her again.

Cosette, the lark, the angel. Of course, it figured.

Shaking off dark thoughts she uncurled her hands where they were clutching painfully at the material and smiled again at Cosette.

"Well then thank you...for the jacket. It was nice to meet you...Cosette."

"Likewise, maybe one of these days we can meet again? I don't really have any friends." The blonde looked so hopeful Eponine could hardly suppress the small smile that broke through her despite the sudden sadness.

"Of course."

She bid her goodnight and walked out into the cold brisk air forcing her feet to trudge through mud and and water until she hit streetlights.

Marius and Cosette; Enjolras and Leslie.

Was she never enough? Why the fuck was she never enough. She felt tears sting at her eyes and she rubbed at them roughly. Was she too brown and dirty, her hair too dark. Was she too tall and bony, too in your face or abrasive. Why was she never fucking enough to hold onto just a little bit of good.

She reached for her cellphone and stomped her foot when she realized that with all the drama she had forgotten her bag inside the house. She cursed violently into the air and started running.

She ran until she was sure the soles of her shoes were gone and her legs ached.

She felt herself fall onto the ground and whimpered when looking up she found herself at the football stadium.

It couldn't have been past one oclock but she bit her lip and wished for morning.

"Don't you ever have some place better to be? It's Saturday night, why aren't you out setting the town on fire?"

She laughed and cried at the same time when Javert sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here? Wait no- don't answer that! Of course you would happen to be here the night the world wants to end on me." She sniffled and looked down to surprise herself by looking down at Cosette's blue sweater.

She passed it over to Javert without an explanation as he raised an eyebrow. "Not really your style?"

She laughed out again and sobbed loudly. "You suck! Ugh you suck because you can make me laugh when all I wanna do is feel pathetic and cry."

"And you came to cry here instead of at home because why exactly." He questioned pulling out a cigarette and passing it to her.

"Because crying in a football field is retro and cool. John Bender would totally come here to cry."

It was his turn to softly chuckle while he lit it for her.

"Why are you here Eponine?"

She let the smoke fill her lungs and her body exhaust itself. She leaned into Javert with her head on his shoulder. "I don't have anywhere else to go. My dad threatened to drown me in the river if I went home. I need him to calm down before I can go there."

"And the girls?" He mumbled as he lit his own cigarette.

"They're at the party no educator knows anything about. The secret one…with all the brightly colored pamphlets being passed around with pictures of keg stands on them."

She felt some of the lightheadedness fade but she was well aware that the cold air had made her if anything more drunk.

"Come on."

He stood up and she took his hand.

"You can crash on the bed tonight."

They walked to his car and she got into the passenger seat and took off her shoes. The sad part was it hadn't been the first time she had ended up going to his place.

People would think it was wrong if they found out but nothing had ever happened between them. He let her sleep on his couch or on occasion his bed and eat his food and shower when her dad threw his fits. The first time she ever went home with him she had been just a freshman.

Eponine felt a small smile when she remembered how hard she slapped him for even offering. She was furious that someone she thought cared about her had thought her cheap enough to sleep with them for some shelter. But he only glared at her and told her she was an idiot if she honestly believed that.

_"I'm not going to let you starve and die from exposure just because the world has taught you that all men cannot be trusted. Now get in the goddamn car."_

They had gone to his home and he made her shower while he cooked her dinner. The amount of grime on her body left his tub with a line of dirt around the edge that had to this day could not come off. The next day he bought her clean clothes and fed her until she could have burst.

Javert lived alone and had lost his wife and a four year old daughter to scarlet fever. It was one of those things she never brought up but there was a picture of them together above his mantelpiece and he looked at it every night before he went to bed. She assumed that was why he needed Eponine too, he needed someone to take care of, he needed some form of family as much as she did. Eponine had never felt more grateful for that.

He had been the one to report the bruises to the authorities and was the angriest when nothing had come out of it. She had appeased him by accepting his offer to find her way to his house if she ever had the need for anything, but he was still aware of the dangerous life she lived.

She rarely felt like inconveniencing him, preferring to steal to earn her keep at the broken down inn but the truth stood self-evident…Javert was like a father to her.

* * *

When they got to his house she told him to go relax and that she'd make a late dinner if he stayed up after her shower and he nodded telling her to wake him up instead as he lay down on the couch. It appeared he was serious about her taking the bed.

She must have looked rough; she thought, he only offered it to her when in the worst of scenarios.

Eponine smiled at her Pai Mei and went into his bedroom. Opening the second to the last drawer she took out a pair of matching pajamas she kept there and made her way to the restroom.

Inside the spray of hot water she let the tension from her shoulders let go and her mind clear from the last of the drunken haze. She was home here; there was no reason for the world to hurt her. She sighed as she stepped out and dried her hair with a dark blue towel, smiling sadly at her reflection. Standing there with her off blue pjs (what was with him and blue) and clean face she wished hard that the girl in the mirror really had this life. This comfort.

She felt the smile drop from her face and she bit her lip. It didn't do well to dwell on that thought, it haunted her often whenever she did decide the occasion for a stay was necessary. But it only hurt more when she went back to dirt covered floors and a death trap of a bed.

She padded down to the kitchen and made pancakes with extra butter, the smell of them enough to rouse Javert from his nap.

He sat down on the table and she passed a plate to him as she dug into hers.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

She glared at him around a mouthful of pancake and he laughed.

"You don't scare me with that koala face."

She smiled honestly at him and shrugged. "It doesn't matter, being here makes all the bad things go away."

He paused with a fork halfway up to his mouth and muttered.

"What was that?" Eponine asked as she drank from a glass of milk.

He sighed and put down his fork. "You can move in Eponine. I can turn my study into an extra bedroom. You don't have to live on the streets anymore. You can have a real future."

Eponine paused and silently shook her head.

"Azelma's alone." She stated taking another bite of her food.

" Azelma doesn't get beat."

"BECAUSE I'M THERE!" Eponine cried out letting her fork fall.

"I can't be selfish." Eponine put her face in her hands. He was making it hard for her to say no. She wanted to stay so badly it hurt her bones. She wanted a room with windows that shut and warm blankets that weren't paper thin. She wanted breakfast in a real kitchen and someone at home whose fingers didn't itch with the urge to punch at her. Eponine was tough but the constant fight was wearing at her.

Javert stood up and got his jacket from the back of the couch where he left it.

"I talked to your sister yesterday. She gave me something to give to you. It's the only reason I knew I could ask you this now. I knew there was no way you'd accept before."

He pulled out a letter from his jacket and handed it over. Eponine looked at him and he gestured for her to open it.

"_Ponine, _

_Please don't hate me for this. I've been talking to Mr. Javert for a while now and though he tried to convince me otherwise I've made up my mind. By the time you get this I'll be long gone. I've met a man…his name is Henry. He's a very nice man, very sweet and kind. He's offered to take me with him to America. I know it's far, but it's for the best. For both of us. I didn't want to leave you alone but with Mr. Javert's help you can leave momma and papa's way of life now. I don't want us to be thieves forever Ponine. I'll be working in his shop in Stevenson, North Virgina. I'll be happy there working for a decent living. Maybe one day Ill even get married. Can you imagine that Ponine…me married in a white dress like all those other bourgeois girls. I'll write to you the second I get there sister. Remember I love you. _

_Take care of Gavroche, _

_Azlema"_

Eponine burst into tears and felt her sister's leaving was her own fault. She had been away from home for almost three days now. She hadn't spoken to her sister since she gave her the money to take to her father. And now she was gone. Her sister was gone.

"She wants better for you Eponine."

Along with the letter there was a form underneath already signed.

They were adoption papers.

"What…what is this?" Eponine stuttered horrified.

"You're like a daughter to me Eponine…I've …made a deal with your father."

She felt sick at the knowledge that he had met her father but her heart raced when she saw the man's signature along with her mothers. Right underneath was Javert's and an empty bracket for hers.

"It's your decision Eponine…but if you do this, things will be different. I won't force you to do this but I promise you I'll take care of you. As my own flesh and blood, if you do it won't be out of pity or charity. You'll be a real daughter to me. As you have been for the past three years."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and softly asked," How long have you been planning this?"

"I've had the forms for almost a year now…but after incident with your hand, well I've had about enough. Valjean also told me you had bruises down your neck last week."

She turned red when she realized he didn't know that those were hickeys but she started laughing heartily with no explanation. He glared at her and opened his mouth to tell her off but she startled him by hugging him tightly.

"I'll do it." She took a pen from the table and signed.

"Welcome home then." He said awkwardly as turned back to his pancakes.

She smiled warmly and placed her hand on his.

"Thank you."

"Eponine…" He looked moved but then his nose curled in disgust.

"What?"

"Did you turn off the stove?"

"SHIT!"

* * *

**authors note: SO yup. I really needed to get Eponine out of the slums haha but trust me it's not the last you'll be hearing of the Thenardiers. :D THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN AND DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW 3 feel free to drop off some love on my tumblr blog at undergreatwhite and again you guys are fan-fuckingtastic!**


	10. Tea and Toast

Eponine made her way through the street with a giant smile on her face.

She had a dad. A new one. One who didn't suck. One who made her eggs and bacon this morning.

One who forced her to wear an old jacket of his before leaving. One who forced her to take a fifty dollar bill and go buy clothes since all of her things were old and torn.

Not only had he paid for Thenardier to take her clothes and belongings along with his name on a piece of paper but he was adamant that no daughter of his would ever wear pants torn at the back pocket of her ass.

_"You can't see anything I'm wearing underwear!"_

_"I don't care go buy clothes with actual stiches in them!"_

_"You're a stitch!"_

So there she was with a huge smile on her face, last night all but forgotten for the moment.

And then that moment ended.

"EPONINE!" Lizbeth and Nina ran to her and immediately checked her vital signs.

"Where the fuck were you last night?!" Lizbeth let out exasperated. "I almost killed my brother when he told me he hadn't seen you since last night."

"Then you should have seen Enjolras! He looked like he was going to have an aneurysm when he realized you weren't in the house that morning either." Nina joked when she realized Eponine was fine.

"I'm Javert's kid now." Eponine said with a silly grin and a proud jut of her chin.

Nina and Lizbeth both startled and then hugged her tightly.

"OH THANK GOD YOU SAID YES!"

Eponine pushed them back and saw them both with tears in their eyes. "You…you guys knew?"

"Oh of course we knew. Javert was nervous as to how you would react and he asked for advice on how to broach the subject. He also asked for directions to your parents' house."

She felt tears prick her eyes in happiness and she punched Lizbeth on the arm.

"What was that for?" Liz said with a smile.

"I'm fucking happy."

"I think this calls for celebratory drinks of the wake me the fuck up kind."

* * *

They walked into the Café Musian and they ordered two coffees and a hot coco for Nina.

_"I'm too snazzy for coffee."_

Eponine gathered up her courage and motioned for the girls to leave her with the pretty redhead behind the counter.

"Oh my god your gay?" Lizbeth mouthed as Nina humped the air. As soon as they left Eponine felt her heartbeat accelerate but she struggled to appear collected.

"Miss…um would you happen to have any openings available?" Eponine asked shyly, blushing all the way down to her neck. It would be honest work. She would never have dreamt of it before, but Javert had suggested that if she was adament on not taking much money from him the least she could do is work part time and splurge for herself.

Mushietta smiled at Eponine and passed her a form to fill out."Absolutely, I'm so tired of running this place by myself. Nobody asks for positions, I think I might intimidate them or something" The woman joked.

Eponine finished the form as the other girls found a table.

"If you can start on Monday that would be great."

Eponine's eyes widened." Really, just like that? You're really giving me the job?"

Muschietta simply giggled and gave her a brownie on the house as a form of congratulations.

"We are going to be the best of friends. Just call me Chetta from now on. Hopefully you'll be around to see the little one born." She rubbed at her belly and Eponine beamed. It made sense for her to need the help now.

Eponine promised to be there early Monday morning for her first half of her shift and again after school. She would be working from 5 to 8 on mornings and 5-8 in the afternoons.

Walking back to the girls she sat down and gave them the good news and suppressed the urge to shout about best days ever and vomit rainbows. After all the chaos from last night it almost felt like being reincarnated.

A brand new start, a new dad, a new home, new clothes, a new job and even a new friend.

Dread filled in her chest telling her that it would never last but she pushed it down with a huge bite of her brownie. Fuck that jazz.

"That's awesome! There are a lot of hot college guys here in the mornings I hear." Nina told her and Lizbeth rolled her eyes.

"I'll also be getting free cookies and cake when the day is over. Bring them over to the slave driver. I'm going to call him Daddikins from now on…how much do you bet it'll drive him insane. Or maybe Darth Vader….cuz you know… he's my father. HA! Get it …I crack myself up."

"Now you're just being an ass."

"It's okay…you guys are my sisters, by all means call him dad too. Really do it. It'll be HILARIOUS. He'll pop several blood vessels."

"Okay…now you're being awesome. Of course it's now our duty as the riders of the apocalypse to call him dad at every available opportunity."

"Except Adrianne...she'll put too much sexual undertones into. " Nina cringed and dunked a piece of brownie into her coco.

Lizbeth was going crazy in her seat and Nina had the brightest smile on.

"I need to talk to you. Now." A voice called out behind her.

She turned around and faced an angry looking Enjolras with bags under his eyes. She rolled her eyes at the other girls a look at their pretend cowering and stood up with him.

They walked to an empty side of the café and he took her hand in his.

Panicking a bit she tried to pry it off but he held on fast.

"I was really out of line yesterday Eponine. I'm really sorry. I want you to know, when we were going to …." He paused but kept going without saying 'to have sex'

"I had broken things off with Leslie. I told her it was over…she wasn't supposed to be in the room, I swear."

She forcefully withdrew her hand and glared at him. "Enjolras, we were both so drunk, I can hardly recall last night. " She lied.

" And while I don't regret what we were going to do. I …I do feel really guilty for doing that to Leslie. It's not right to cheat on your girlfriend Enjolras. I'm going to be a better person now. I'm going straight and choosing life. Whole new me and all that jazz. It'll be like an episode of intervention that doesn't end in a relapse and a bad obituary."

He nodded his head and she touched his wrist gently. Enjolras's blue eyes met hazel and she felt the words escape before she even realized she was saying them.

"…if you're not with Leslie anymore, maybe we could try this…um try us…for real. The real deal."

Eponine felt mortified at her own words but refused to take them back. Her heart beat wildly In her chest and she could feel his pulse racing underneath her finger tips. For a moment she thought he was going to agree but then he stood up fast and stern.

Enjolras let his gaze drift to the floor and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Leslie and I are back together. She was pretty messed up last night and I was really drunk but….she's my girl. "

Disappointment crushed her and she entwined her fingers together to stop them from wringing about.

"You're little girl?" She mumbled bitterly to the tabletop and she stood up as well.

Enjolras furrowed his brow looking angrily at her.

"No…that title is already taken."

She felt her cheeks heat up but she shook it off. She shouldn't have felt this upset about his refusal but it still stung, it wasn't even what she wanted...was it?

"Fine. Lets just be….friends." She tried again defiantly.

"Friends?" He scoffed. "You and I can never be friends."

She felt her heart clench and she angrily stood up to leave. That was it. She was done with all those stupid Les Amis.

He closed his hand around her arm and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait, that came out wrong. I meant…you can never be just a friend to me. Can you understand that? I know I'm with Leslie, and I know that you're still in love with Marius but I feel…a lot for you. You're different."

Eponine looked at the celing beams and bit her lip. "I understand. I do too. You're different for me too." Eponine rolled hey eyes at her now nonexistant IQ and finally met his eyes.

He rubbed her arm for a bit and then pushed her to him and hugged her. " Fine. Fucking friends. Real fucking I want to hang out with you and talk to you in the middle of the night kind of friends. The Les Amis will like that."

She sighed." Yeah I think my friends would like that too."

"Tomorrow, come to my baseball game." He demmanded.

She laughed and he frowned at her.

" What? Are you serious….I hate sports."

"You play Volleyball."

"Ooohhh a Les Amis recognizes it as a sport. I am amazed at your progress."

He rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "I'll see you around, and here you left this at my house."

He pulled out her bag from his messenger and passed it over as he made his way out of the café.

"Tomorrow!"

She smiled and bounced on her heels. Okay maybe he wasn't that bad, and being friends with him at least made her a little big happy. She was projecting all her feeling of Marius onto him and it wasn't fair.

* * *

"EARTH TO COMMANDER! DO YOU READ ME COMMANDER!" Nina called as Lizbeth did static sounds.

"Shut up. You all are going to a baseball game with me MANANA" Eponine threw at her in Spanish.

Lizbeth groaned.

"Ugh first football and now baseball. Next thing you know we'll be wearing high ponies and flashing skimpy underwear at R."

"Didn't you do that already?" Eponine joked and it earned her a slap to the head.

"NO! R and I are old friends."

"WAIT WHAT!" Nina asked as Eponine gawked.

"R and I were kind of…together…when we were younger. Like moonrise kingdom shit."

"You and baby grantiare how fucking adorable" Eponine cried out and hugged her best friend.

"Yeah well we grew up and now we're trying to get back on track. We're not together or anything but….I guess… I kinda…I don't know …missed him or something." Lizbeth blushed and Eponine and Nina both AWWED

"Well in other news I totally banged Jehan last night." Nina said and the other two's eyebrows shot up."Yeah- I'm the only one who got action."

"But you….like …you hate sex." Lizbeth put in gently.

"Not with Jehan. He's ….really funny and smart and he was really gentle. We didn't just have sex, I could have sworn we made love." The girl had stars in her eyes and Eponine had to snap her fingers in her face to get her back from dreamland.

"So Jehans gentle, my brother ugh…is what would you call it Eponine?"

"Earth shattering"

Ew…earth shattering – more like Lizbeth scarring. Your guys sex life is way more interesting than mine will ever be."

"Hey no don't say that! You're the one that's gonna end up banging Grantiare, we won't be surprised if when he's done he turns to you and says 'YOLO'. That's the apex of interesting."

"It's right up there with sodemy." Eponine cried out loudly making heads turn in their direction.

Lizbeth went scarlet and banged her head into the table.

"You are both Satanists."

"I got that bitch on speed dial. We're in a non commited realtionship of the ship of friends."

"Nice to know you and Enjolras are back to speaking terms."

"I like to think of it as a quest for the marble man's D"

"OH THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

* * *

After a long afternoon of going through some nice shops Eponine returned home with a pair of new doc martens, and black jeans.

Javert was at the table when she walked through the door.

"How was the town?"

Eponine put down her things on the table and walked over to him. " Fine, ran into Liz and Nina….went and set fire to the orphanage."

He hummed in appreciation and continued staring at football plays in front of him.

"Enjolras wants me to go to the baseball game tomorrow. Is that cool?"

Javert actually laughed and turned to face her.

" Why does that sound like you're asking for permission? Are you actually interested in Mr. Amarth?"

Eponine went red and gawked at him.

"No. We're trying to be friends. I just asked because you're going to be there and I don't want you to get all mad when I distract your players."

He shook his head in exasperation. "As long as you stay out of trouble. You're not exactly the highest spirited person there."

"What are you talking about I bleed out Black and Red." Eponine smiled down at him.

He stood up and walked over to the fridge to pull out some water. "Don't even lie Ponine I know all about you and your views on the so called sheeple of the school. A lot of people go to the games….more so than the football ones. Try not to cause a riot. Just a heads up Enjolras's mother will be there."

"He's got a mother? I thought he was Rosemary's Baby." She gasped with a hand clutched to her heart. He rolled his eyes at her.

"She's a fickle lady that one. I can bet my entire life's savings that Leslie Snow will be there with the woman, they're thick as thieves those two. Never miss a game."

She went still and tried to play it off as if she didn't care.

" So…um like I said Enjolras is just a friend, I'm not even going to like talk to him that much or anything, he just wants me there…as sacrifice to show I care enough to make us work. "

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"AS FRIENDS."

"A friend who sends you interesting text messages according to Valjean."

She choked on her own spit and he started laughing honestly. "You're a grown woman kiddo, you know what you're doing. Just know I'll always be there for you…and make his life miserable if he messes up. "

Eponine debated whether or not to tell him her insecurities but let her first thought out without much difficulty.

"He hasn't broken up with Snow yet."

"And you're still in love with Pontmercy. Arent you?"

She took a moment and just nodded.

"Some habits are hard to break."

Eponine mulled it over in her mind when Javert's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"You're bedroom is ready for you when you're ready to go to sleep or whatever and I don't feel like cooking tonight. Call the pizza place I'll go pick it up."

"Pizza? Really?"

"Yeah would you like something else."

"NO! No, it's just…its been like….three years since I've had pizza at home. It's …it's great."

He stopped for a moment then turned around and locked the door on the way out.

* * *

Eponine took a shower and made her way into her new bedroom. Javert had cleared out all his things and scattered them around the house and the only thing left was an old writing desk in the near empty room.

He had some movers bring up a twin sized bed into the townhouse and she smiled as soon as she saw it. It was made of iron that looked like ivy and it was painted in an off white. Javert had placed a black comforter and a small red blanket so soft she thought she was going to cry when she touched it. The school colors, Javert had totally done that on purpose. She lay down and breathed a sigh of contentment the moment she felt the fabric. She was in heaven but came crashing back to earth when she felt her cell phone vibrate from the desk.

With a groan she hefted herself up and reached for the phone. She cracked it open and let out an irritated groan.

"You've reached the winter of my discontent….what do you want?"

"Shakespeare already…should I expect a fast courtship then?"

Eponine buried her head in the mattress and laughed.

"You…"

"Me."

"Why are you calling in the middle of" she looked at her watch "In the middle of eight o'clock?"

"I like to live life on the wild side."

Eponine felt an honest laugh escape her and she turned in bed to stare at the white ceiling.

"Why are you calling?"

"Friends call friends in the middle of eight o'clock. Didn't you read the handbook."

She bit her lip and she heard as Enjolras shifted on the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Home. And you."

"Me too…"

They stayed quiet for a few moments and then he bursted out in laughter.

"What ?" She asked irritated.

"I would have never thought I'd be calling my little sisters weird best friend in the middle of the night. It's funny."

"I can hang up you little shit."

"Naw, you like to hear my voice." She her cheeks tinge and glared. It was true.

"Let me see you."

"No."

Enjolras sighed on the line.  
"Why not, I can go pick you up anywhere."

"Because I'm gonna eat pizza. And Pizza is good."

"I'll buy you pizza."

"My dad's buying me pizza."

"I thought you told Lizbeth your dad was an asshole."

She was about to drop a witty comment when Javert's voice sounded through the closed door.

"Pizza's here, hurry up before it gets cold."

"That's me. Gotta go."

"WAIT!...was that coach Javert."

"Yeah."

"But- wait what are you doing with Javert? " She heard his voice grow in anger and she thought perhaps the edges of jealousy. He was really jealous ….of Javert. That was just wrong. Rolling her eyes she glared and proudly announced, "He's my dad now."

"Is this like some crazy sexual thing? " Eponine felt her jaw drop and her face turn a dark shade of crimson.

" YOU FREAK! NO! HE LITERALLY SIGNED ADOPTION PAPERS!"

"You're –ugh it's too late for this conversation, I have had sex with my coaches adoptive daughter…I think I'm going to be sick. He's going to make me run a thousand miles on Monday I know it. UGH…what am I going to do tomorrow, he's going to want to castrate me before the game."

"You're being ridiculous. Anal rapage is for a first offence."

He groaned. " I'm done for."

"You're stupid."

"Yeah, well you love me for it."

"Oh yea?

"Yeah." He mumbled sleepily into the phone. Eponine felt a smile a the thought of him in bed, phone pressed against his ear already starting to doze.

"Damn it. Fine. I'm weak willed whatever. GOODNIGHT"

"Parting is such sweet sorrow. You know you could always wait till Javert to fall asleep and talk dirty to me until I fall asleep." He mumbled into the phone.

Damn it. Eponine thought, he didn't even have to try to sound sexy. She felt the first embers of arousal and snapped herself out of it.

"Dream on. Shut up and go to bed." Eponine blushed and she shook her head.

'He's just a friend. A really sexy fucking asshole friend.' She said in mantra.

Enjolras laughed "Alright, alright, pizza's waiting for you. Sweet dreams my little girl."

She heard the click and bit the tip of her thumb as his last words echoed in her ears. She never hated and loved another term more.

* * *

"You look happy"

"I wanna punch the smile off my own face…is that crazy?"

Javert was on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table

"Was that Enjolras on the phone?"

"Uhh….yeah…were doing the unofficial official middle of the eight oclock phone call." She replied as she sat down on the floor with her back to the couch. The tv was on the late news and Javert was just barely staying awake.

"Highschoolers, your teenage lives disgust me."

Eponine started laughing and he handed her a slice with extra pepperoni.

She took a bite and almost melted into a puddle at his feet.

"OH MY GOD. WHAT WAS LIFE BEFORE THIS!"

He barked out a loud laugh and petted her hair softly. "That'll do pig."

She smacked him on the leg and he switched the channel to an old black and white movie. He was asleep before she even finished her second slice.

She stood up and took the leftover pizza to the fridge and draped the blanket in the back of the couch over him.

"Thanks for the food…dad" She whispered as she walked away.

She went to her bed and burrowed under her warm blanket and smothering her head into the soft pillow with a whimper of pleasure.

Her phone beeped next to her and begrudgingly she opened it up to a picture message.

She chocked back a yell and glared at the brightly lit screen. It was a picture of Enjolras on his bed with no shirt clearly ready to go to bed. Underneath it just said.

_"In case of night terrors. Hope this helps."_

Eponine frowned at the picture, he best not be thinking she'd send one of this sort to him in return. She didn't know if this kind of thing was normal for him but she wasn't going to be one of those girls. An idea came into her head and she smirked as she laid down in her bed and turned on her lamp for lighting. She unbuttoned a few of the buttons of her flannel top so that it exposed her collarbones and part of her chest. She fanned out her hair around her in a halo and raised the camera phone.

Making an ugly face she flipped the camera off and the shutter snapped. She sent the picture with a giant smile and laughed to herself. That would show the little bastard. She was NOT one of his two a things.

Not a minute later it binged again.

"I've never seen someone so fucking gorgeous or classy."

It's late, he's probably just...sleepy. Groggy or whatever. She told herself frowning but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards anyways.

"Whatever." Eponine said and she let herself let go, Enjolras soft smile the first thing she dreamed about that night.


	11. Perfect Situation Call Me Maybe?

**AN: AGAIN GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FRIENSHIP AND KIND WORDS, THEY NEVER FAIL TO MAKE ME SMILE. DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW AND LEAVE ME SOME LOVE!**

* * *

"Hey kiddo, I'm going off to the school, are you going to need a ride later?" Javert called from outside her door.

"It's open. I'm not one of those modern people…I like to sleep in clothes."

Javert popped the door open and stood in the entrance.

"Enjoying the bed I see."

She was sprawled with long dark her in every direction and one foot dangling off the side. Eponine shifted in her bed and blinked at the white light from the window.

"Yes. It's my new best friend. And No..ugh …it's okay I'll walk." She said as she pressed her head back into her beloved mattress.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Wear a jacket."

"You wear a jacket."

Eponine heard him leave and started the process of trying to get up. Taking her phone from its perch on her pillow she noticed she had three alerts.

_"I'll pick you up at nine. I'm taking you to breakfast. – Enjolras. "_

_"Dude Enjolras just called and told me to tell you that you better be ready by nine because he's treating you to breakfast and then driving you to the game. I'm leaving with R so don't start walking anywhere.- Lizbeth"_

_"Oh I gave him Javert's address. My bad. - Lizbeth"_

Eponine felt her eyes widen and looked over at the clock it was already 8:54.

"SHIT!"

She ran to her closet and took out random clothes but she stopped suddenly and relaxed.

There was no way he'd be on time.

What was she thinking; a Les Amis with punctuality, a god would smite her first.

At that thought she slowed down and was half way to the restroom when the doorbell rang.

"FINE, STRIKE ME DEAD YOU BASTARD." She yelled at the ceiling while she walked to the door with a frown.

Enjolras looked at her and smiled at her rumpled pajamas and bed head.

"You look as classy as that picture you sent me last night."

She scoffed at him and invited him inside.

"Dad made coffee if you want some."

Her feet padded down the hall back to her room and she heard him follow behind.

"So this is your new place."

"Mhmm."

"It's nice." He said as he looked around.

"Your attempt at small talk sucks." Eponine bit out.

" And you are not a morning person." He teased pulling on her hair softly.

She laughed but stopped when they reached the door to her room.

If they both went in there things would get complicated. Both of them in a bedroom, didn't tend to end well.

She opened her mouth to tell him to wait for her in the living room but nothing came out. Instead she turned the knob and let him in without turning to look at him.

The moment they stepped into her room she felt the tension in the air; the unfulfilled promise of the night before. She could see it coming before it even happened.

Strong arms circled around her and she pressed back into them without hesitation.

What was she doing? Not this again.

Long fingers fiddled with her shirt and button by button her top became loose.

Enjolras let one hand into her shirt and softly played with her breast as her breathing got hoarse. She shivered in his arms and cried out his name into the empty room. She tried to bite down the moans but they escaped her over and over again as he grunted and squeezed harder, he pinned her face forward to a wall and his other hand pushed the front of her pajamas until they hung at her thighs. With two fingers he found her clit and alternated between rubbing it and thrusting his fingers into her.

She keened in his grip and felt her nails dig into the plaster where she held herself against the wall.

"Eponine…fuck. You're so wet my little girl." Enjolras let out in a whisper kissing the crown of her head. The sound of her nickname on his lips made her drip more unto his hand and she felt her face get hot when she noticed the small thatch of curls she had were soaked.

She felt Enjolras rock hard behind her and she flushed harsher as she felt it prod her back.

This was completely sober, with the daylight streaming in, both with full consciousness. She had to snap out of it.

"I…need to shower." She managed to let out.

He nodded into her hair and let her go with no hesitation, lifting up her bottoms running his hand over her behind once before leading her out the door. Eponine walked into the bathroom and closed the door without locking it.

Her heart was going crazy inside her chest and her body ached for release.

She turned on the shower and let the steam fill the room. Undressing quickly she pushed a finger into herself and whimpered. It wasn't the same.

Behind her the door opened softly and the lock turned in place.

Eponine didn't even have to turn around. She wasn't a saint and she certainly was not stupid. She knew what she wanted. Enjolras. It was always fucking Enjolras.

She cursed herself for her weak will but she couldn't find it in herself to stop him or ask him to leave when she saw him looking at her as if she was fresh water in a dead sea. She ran her fingers over herself again and he groaned out loud at the sight.

She didn't care when he took off his shirt and his clothes followed hers on the ground. She wanted him…she always wanted him. She needed him.

He pulled them into the scorching water and cringed when it hit him. She let one of her fingers trail his jaw and he turned his head to capture the two she had used on herself into his mouth. She gasped at the sight and felt her heart drum harshly in her ears.

"You are so beautiful, you taste so fucking good my sweet little girl." Enjolras told her letting her fingers escape his hot mouth. She shifted closer to him and their bodies blended in perfectly.

Looking up at him Eponine saw is blue eyes were fill with both lust and hesitation.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

Eponine nodded and sucked droplets from his neck and moaned at the sensation of his skin against her tounge. It felt like years since she'd been with him and she was on fire for him.

"There's no going back if we do this again Eponine, I wont be able to just walk away from you anymore. You can tell me to stop and I'll stop. I can't be more than just a friend to you…But I want more than just that….fuck…am I making any sense? What have you done to me my beautiful little girl?"

She completely understood. Eponine didn't love him and he didn't love her, this wasn't like that.

But he was right the other day when he said they could never be just friends. Look at them; they lasted all of ten minutes in each other's company before wanting to tear the clothes from their backs. He couldn't give Leslie up and his way of life and she was in love with a boy who was supposed to be one of his best friends. But they wanted each other more than they ever had their respective others. They could admit that much.

"Just …just this once." Eponine mumbled.

That was a lie. To him or to herself she didn't know and it didn't matter. It was a lie.

And just like that they amended their relationship again.

From mortal enemies to a one time fuck to an almost drunken night to friends to….exactly what…fuck buddies? No…it was different than that…this was more intimate, she was sure they felt something more than that. He was special to her. He was Enjolras. How could she describe that?

"This isn't me." Eponine stated and he took her hand in his and kissed it from wrist to tips. Letting the now closing wounds grace his lips.

"You make you. If you want to stop, tell me." He told her as he kissed her hard on the mouth. "I'll stop no questions asked."

They looked into each other's eyes and Eponine shook her head in refusal.

No, Leslie be damned…Enjolras….he was hers. In this special fucked up way. He was hers.

She twined her fingers through his and kissed him until both their lungs hurt.

"You're mine." She voiced the forbidden thought and he held her tight enough to bruise. Storm clouds raged in his eyes and Eponine felt electricity run through her.

"Yours. " He kissed her. " No matter what happens. I'm yours. Forever."

Eponine nodded at him and they kissed again under the spray of water. He took her there inside the stark white walls and steam filled room. Their hands never breaking their embrace, entwined tightly as they pushed each other over the edge.

Enjolras was right. Maybe they were just Eponine and Enjolras. They were just them. And no one other than them ever had to know.

* * *

"Again Eponine! I thought you said you wouldn't do that to Leslie or whatever noble bullshit you told yourself." Liz joked as she took a bite of a hot dog.

They were at the local park sitting on the bleachers and enjoying the surprisingly warm afternoon.

Nina laughed and punched Eponine in the arm. "We have no morals! We're wretched!"

Eponine hung her head in shame. She did feel bad about it. She did…but when she was in his arms that kind of lessened.

Her skin still tinged where he'd claimed her, her body covered in love bites and his back riddled with crisscrossing cuts. They had spent most of the morning in her bed afterwards kissing lazily and repeating their actions twice before they made it out of her room.

As soon as they left the safety of her house though they went right back to jabbing pointed jokes at each others expense. They went right back to the real world with its somber grey skies and burning cigarettes.

Banishing all the thoughts of that morning Eponine told the girls she would be right back and ran into the gate to yell loudly into Javert's ear.

"HI DAD!"

He jumped about a foot in the air and rolled his eyes. "About time you got here kiddo. Did you eat breakfast at home?"

Enjolras's naked chest came to mind and she shook her head adamantly.

"Nah, we're all going out to eat after this." Eponine said happily and she sat on the small gate with her feet dangling.

"Nervous about the game?"

"No the opponent's pitcher got an injury in the last game and he was really the only reason they would have put up a good fight, their best- You stopped listening didn't you?"

"No…I'm really not..but by all means keep going?" Eponine joked sneaking a look at Enjolras who came to field dressed in his uniform. His butt looked pretty nice from where she was.

"Well don't make it obvious. His mom is right there." Javert chided, tilting his head a bit in the woman's direction. Eponine took a hint from him and glanced at her from the corner of her eye while biting her lip.

Enjolras's mother was a stern looking woman with hair the same color as the Amarth children but with a severe looking face that would have never done well on her younger daughter.

Mrs. Amarth sat on a bleacher surrounded by her fellow rich mothers of the Les Amis but somehow made it look like a throne, and the others her court. Next to her Leslie Snow was standing looking haughty, when the girl saw Eponine she quickly turned to speak to Enjolras mother. Mrs. Amarth immediately looked in her direction and Eponine almost fell of her perch from the suddenness of it.

"Oh dear god…she's terrifying" She cried out to Javert.

He laughed honestly." I told you so. Now scram I've got these idiots to scream at. Take this and buy yourself some food. "He passed over a twenty and she was going to refuse but the glare he sent her made her lift up her hands in defeat.

"Thanks old man." She jumped off the gate and was about to go to the concession stand when Javert stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked honestly confused.

"For calling me dad for the first time in almost seventeen years."

She felt tears prick her eyes but frowned at him. "Quiet you. You know we both don't do well with emotions. But…I love you too bye."

He shoved her to the stand and she smiled when she heard him call Grantiare an incompetent baboon.

"DID PONINE TELL YOU TO CALL ME THAT?!"

* * *

Nina met up with her at the concession stand and Lizbeth ran into her in a hurry.

"Ponine….I've got to warn you." She started out of air.

"What of?" Eponine asked accepting a chili cheese dog as she took a bite.

_"Eponine. Isn't that the name of a myth of some sort?"_

Eponine choked and felt chili fall down her chin.

Enjolras's mom stood in front of her with hawk like eyes, ever inspecting.

"The woman, the myth, the legend." Eponine answered after a hard swallow and used the back of her jacket to clean her mouth. Hesitating she offered the woman her hand to shake.

"Minerva. A pleasure...i'm sure. I hear your my son's…for lack of a better word 'friend'.

Eponine let her hand drop and years' worth of looked upon gazes harden her to stone.

She shrugged.

"I'm also your daughters best friend. Also an excellent volleyball player. I'll be shocked if they don't whisper the name Eponine the terrible in courts across the land."

Lizbeth laughed and Nina giggled behind her hand.

"Well its nice to see you so invested in sports all of a sudden for a change Ponine. Maybe you should try out for cheer leading god knows you know how to spread your legs wide enough for a good jump." Leslie remarked as she stood next to Enjolras's mother.

"Well there is a reason you're up for captain next year Leslie, wouldn't' want to take _anything else_ away from you now would I?"

Lizbeth laughed harder and her mother turned to look at her with stern eyes and a flared nose.

"And how are you faring daughter of mine, living with a lesbian behind closed doors. A disgrace."

Lizbeth only scoffed and kept laughing reaching over to Eponine as she handed her a soda.

"Can it mother. I dont allow myself under your microscope anymore. I don't take your money and I'm doing just fine thanks for asking. Just here with my lesbian lover. " She joked as Adrianne came over and wrapped her arms around her. Suzy sprung up the other side and hugged her as well. Nina laughed and went down on her knees to wrap arms around Lizbeth's legs and Eponine just shrugged and wrapped a long leg over the girls.

"It's an Lizbeth Lesfest." She cried out as Eponine snuggled into Suzy's hair with her chin.

"STOP THIS …THIS INDECENCY!" Mrs. Amarth yelled her face gone as red as Nina's hair.

The girls let go and Nina led Adrianne and Suzy away from them leaving only the two friends alone to deal with the furious woman.

"Mom, this really isn't any of your business. How Enjolras spends his time and with whom is none of your concern. You're his mom, not his warden. Enjolras won't be pleased when he finds out you cornered Ponine and he definitely won't be happy with you dragging his mom into this Leslie."

"Lizbeth, you should know better than to talk to Leslie that way. Shes been in your brothers life for the last three years and I'm sure after this year she'll be with us for much longer. I know what is best for my son Lizbeth and he will listen. He knows that a lot better than you. They say blood is thicker than water Lizbeth, you should think about that.

"Yea well syrup is thicker than blood. So pancakes will end up being the cause for my early death to cholesterol. I don't really see how basic science and buoyancy is helping any one do you Lizbeth?"

"No logic in that sentence whatsoever Ponine, I'm glad you noticed it too." They turned and nodded at each other with their chins in their hands like old gentlemen.

Lizbeth's mom had enough, she turned and walked away leaving them with an irritated Leslie.

"Enjolras is STILL _my_ boyfriend. I just want you to know that Eponine. Nothing you can do or say will change that. He will NEVER leave me for trash like you. You know it's true. You may have a new pair of second hand jeans and a decent shower but Enjolras wouldn't marry a girl from the slums. Not him, or Marius or anybody."

Eponine pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. " Hey…well here's to my health…may I never marry." She raised her half eaten chili dog to her mouth and took a bite…

"Mmmm damn that's good. Food, yummy delicious real food of the non grass variety. Would you like a bite Lizbeth."

"Yes please. " Exagerating she rolled her eyes back in pleasure." God damn its better than an orgasm, want some Leslie? When's the last time you had an actual hot dog that didn't end up between your legs?"

Eponine gagged and started coughing as laughter racked through her.

Leslie's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and her ears a sharp crimson.

"You two are revolting." She finally walked away and Lizbeth threw away the rest of the food.

They exchanged looks and made their way to the bleachers. The game was long underway and Eponine smiled at Javert who was yelling at Combeferre to haul ass and Enjolras who was at third base. He caught her eye and waved a bit before turning back to the game.

Eponinee brightened at that and drank her coke quietly trying to keep up with the game but getting bored pretty quickly.

"Look at Leslie." Adrianne whispered at them as they huddled, two of them sitting on the bleachers and the other three on the floor.

"I don't understand how people do this all day" Suzy said with an air of submission.

"They sell their souls to Satan." Nina suggested bored as she drew them in her sketchpads as old revolutionaries on horses.

"Doesn't your brother have a basement full of them? Tell me why does he need more?" Eponine joked.

"He's a magpie."

* * *

The game finished with a victory for her the Les Amis and while others around them cheered loudly.

Lizbeth slept reclined on Nina while the others cheered a feeble 'Yay look he did a thing.'

The team rushed out of the dugout.

Joly ran straight for Suzy and kissed her on the cheek which the small girl beamed and Nina highfived and hugged Jehan from her seat.

Adrianne stood up and was talking to the rest of the team while trying to catch Javerts eye.

Eponine laughed as Grantiare came over and ruffled her hair. "Hey there princess chief."

"Princess chief?"

"You're the chief's princess there fore the witty nickname. I'm incorrigible aren't I? " He fluttered his eyes at her and she was over it.

"Fine whatever, just don't call me that anywhere near Enjolras's mom."

"Will do. Now give me my future child bearer."

Lizbeth jolted awake when Grantiare pick her up bridal style and spin her around.

"You idiot! Ugh. I swear!" He smiled widely at her and kissed her nose which shut her up immediately and for a split moment she let him see her smile meekly.

Eponine sat entranced at the scene but stood up to give them privacy. She scanned the area for Enjolras finally finding him with his mom. Leslie was holding onto his arm and he was rubbing the back of his neck. It was however Enjolras's mothers colder than ice glare at Grantiare and Lizbeth that caught her attention. Her expression was close to…morbid.

Two hands grasped her shoulders and she turned around to find Javert standing behind her.

"Be a brave strange little girl and go say hello to your mother in law."

"Don't be ridiculous. Marius's mother will love me." She joked.

"Pontmercy's been missing from a lot of practices. Two more strikes and I'm obliged to bench him."

Eponine bit her lip with concern, she might have a lot going on with Enjolras but news of Marius always concerned her.

"Where has he been?"

"Hell if I knew. Just thought you would like to know."

She hugged him tightly " I did. I do. Thank you. "  
He patted her back and told her to call if she wouldn't be able to make it home or if she needed a ride."

"Will do Pai Mei."

"What happened to dad."

"You're one of many things dad."

Smiling gruffly he walked away in the direction of his car.

* * *

Eponine walked back to the group and felt oddly disconnected from all the commotion until Combeferre's came up to her.

"Hey."

"Oh. Hi." She looked down and scuffed the edge of her shoe.

"Gavroche does that too."

She smiled up at him and he blushed.

"I forgot you guys spend a lot of time with that pipsqueak. I'm surprised he's not here"

"He usually is, but he said he had something to do."

They stood reclined against the fence and in away even this was comfortable. There was no drama or pressure here. Just a nice guy keeping a girl company while her friends all mingled in romantic interlude. This was as normal as it got.

"So wha-"

"You're-"

They both laughed heartily and an ease drifted over Eponine.

"You go first." He gestured with his hand.

"You're studying law as well right?"

He nodded his head.

"Why?"

"I want to help families that are struggling and can't afford proper legal representation."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Wow…it's just …that's very honorable of you. I would have thought you were just in it for the money or class or whatever."

"No…its well, if I'm speaking honestly it was. I never really thought much about it until Enjolras brought it to my attention. Our fathers went to law school together. They own a practice together. We come from old money but law is our families' profession, passed down from generation to generation. It was just what we do."

She bit her bottom lip and processed the information.

"You said Enjolras…what did …what made him change your mind." Eponine asked shyly.

"He just came up to me like almost a week ago ranting and raving about inequality and rights and how we can change France and make life fair for all the people of our Patria. He made me read essay after essay, book after book, it opened my eyes. It's almost like he removed a blind fold on me. He's really passionate about this, he wants to open up our own firm and use our influence to bring real change. Real political change. He's so crazed about it I'm sure if he didn't see things go his own way he'd build a barricade and lead us to rebellion." He laughed out and Eponine smiled.

The image of Enjolras in a revolutionist red jacket and a flag came brightly to her mind. She would fight beside someone like that; she would take her place with him.

* * *

** AN: THATS THE CHAPTER :D I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT FEEL FREE TO DROP SOME LOVE ON MY TUMBLR AT UNDERGREATWHITE . TUMBLR . COM ALSO DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. If I Should Fall Behind

"I see you've met my mother."

Enjolras said comingup behind her as she and Combeferre made fun of R. Grantiare was trying to kiss Lizbeth as she pressed a doc martened foot into his chest to stop him.

Eponine turned from Combeferre to Enjolras with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Ferre passed her a handkerchief and she took it from him and flicked him on the nose with it before wiping her face.

Enjolras looked at the interaction but schooled his face into a mask of indifference.

"Yeah, she's quite the woman. I can see traces of her in you." Eponine joked as she pretened to blow her nose at Combeferre.

He smirked and gave a look at Combeferre who took the sign to walk away.

"I'll talk to you some other time Eponine."

Eponine looked disappointed but shrugged and smiled at the other boy.

"Just Ponine Mousiour."

"Ponine. Then call me Ferre."

He started on his way to his friends but something in Eponine made her pull him back by his arm.

"Here." She took out a pen from her bag and wrote her phone number on his arm.

"Let's be buddies."

She tried to hand him back the blue handkerchief but he closed her hand around it.

He smiled and his ears turned red "Ugh...Go ahead and keep it …Ponine. Um…." He chanced a quick look at Enjolras and let his hand drop from hers. "I'll text you my number later."

"DON'T BE A STRANGER!" Eponine yelled out at him as he walked away and he turned to wave from his place next to Jehan and Nina.

Enjolras leaned into the fence where Combeferre had been standing and she took her place next to him.

Eponine collected her thoughts and finally turned to look up at him with a bright smile.

"I'm proud of you."

Enjolras arched an eyebrow. "For winning the game?"

She smacked him in the arm. "No, well kind of…my dad likes to win. But, Combeferre told me you've found your calling. I'm really proud of you for that. It's a good dream. Equality for everyone sounds like something beautiful to strive for. "

Enjolras smiled down at her and his cheeks turned a bit red. He took of his cap and put it on her head in huff of annoyance.

He hated her when she said things like that; they made him feel funky.

"Thank you. Now on to the important question….should I be worried?" He said in a mock serious voice.

She looked puzzled and he gestured with his head towards Combeferre.

"Should I be worried?" He repeated.

Eponine looked over to where Leslie and Enjolras mother were seated, both glancing over every now and then suspiciously. And then back at the other blonde man whose down to earth attitude she had naturally gravitated to.

"No. Not right now."

"Good."

She felt him take her hand between them and entwine his fingers around hers. It was sweet and it warmed her heart a little at the feeling.

Enjolras pursed his lips and smirked looking satisfied.

She pinched the bill of his cap and turned it over in her head so it faced outwards and mussed her hair.

"So what now?"

"I introduce you to my mother." He chuckled as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

She glared and him and tried to pry out of his hold.

"She doesn't like me Enjolras." Eponine ground out.

" I won't let her talk down to you." Enjolras promised as she tried in vain to dislodge from his grip.

"And Leslie…can you keep her off my back?" Eponine swayed in her spot, giving up on him letting her go at the moment.

"Yeah. Don't worry about her, she won't try anything. If one hair on your beautiful little head is hurt I'll be done with her for good."

That stopped Eponine completely and she looked at Enjolras with wide eyes.

Was he really willing to give up on Leslie for her?

She knew if he threatened Snow, the cheerleader would really back off but the thought that Enjolras could end his relationship with Leslie gave her the funny feeling that sometimes spurned in her chest when she thought about him.

Eponine ran her thumb through his knuckles and sighed. There was something so fucked up about this conversation. Between Combeferre and Leslie's involvement it was an odd thing to be holding hands with him when he had no right to feel jealous and she had no right to like it when he did.

She licked her lips and sighed, as much as she didn't want to deal with the madwoman again, it was only fair for her to be introduced properly as Enjolras friend. She did after all plan on being around and often.

'Okay let's get it over with then." She let go of his hand with a final squeeze and they walked over to his mom.

* * *

"Mother, this is Eponine, she's my best friend." Enjolras introduced her and Eponine smiled wryly and tipped Enjolras's cap sarcastically.

Lizbeth came up behind him and stomped on his foot.

"Okay, okay, she's Lizbeth's best friend. She's my…well I guess she's just my Eponine."

"Nope she's that to me too. You gotta think of something more original." Lizbeth joked as she her arms around Eponine in a quick hug.

Enjolras and Lizbeth both smacked each other playfully and then stepped apart. Their mom looked sweetly at her children and it was such a drastic change in demeanor Eponine almost recoiled.

"Darling, I've already met Miss. Thenar-"

"Javert" Eponine interrupted out of a quick developing habit.

"I beg your pardon?" The woman turned to glare at her but Eponine held her ground.

"Eponine Javert."

"Javert….as in your coach? " She asked Enjolras."The one who's writing your letter of recommendation?"

The woman could have snapped her neck at how quickly she turned from Enjolras to Eponine.

Enjolras nodded at his mom and failed to hold in a smile.

"You filthy liar!" Leslie cried out her face a clear mask of fury. "You're from the slums , the dirty grimy part of Paris people go to die in. That's where your from and that's where you belo-"

"Leslie, please. Ladies do not talk that way….not that would mind, I'm sure." Mrs. Amarth remarked without taking her eyes off of Eponine, who equalily refused to break her gaze.

She had not missed the obvious use of her birth name.

Leslie's anger was palpable in the air and she took Enjolras arm and hid behind it while the scene continued to unfold.

"Is Javert really your father then?" Mrs. Amarth asked.

"Adoptive. But yes. For all intents and purposes yes he is."

Eponine saw the woman's throat bob up and down and she jutted out her chin.

"In that case we would be honored if you would come to dinner with us Eponine."

Eponine arched her eyebrow and she looked over to Enjolras but he was still staring at Leslie.

"I don't think that wise madam."

"Minerva…please." The woman insisted and Eponine tried not to let her agitation and discomfort show.

"Minerva, I'd rather not impose."

The conversation drew Enjolras's attention and he quickly added a sharply "She'll be joining us tonight."

Eponine felt indignation at his answer for her and she squared her shoulders and looked both mother and son in the eyes.

"No, I'm afraid not. Les Amis are all going to a bar tonight. I'm going with them. You and Leslie can have a nice time with your mom. Thank you for your invitation but I'm really not the formal dinner type. I'll see you later Enjolras."

* * *

She walked away before Enjolras could drag her back and went straight to the first person she saw. Combeferre.

"I need a drink. Like now."

He laughed good heartedly at her obvious distress.

"Come on then, drinks on me."

Combeferre led her to the parking lot. All her friends started cheering at the sight of her.

"YOU LIVE ! " Jehan cried out and the group of friends cheered louder. She supposed they were _all_ her friends now. They were stuck together one way or another. She might as well get that miracle through her head.

"Oooh you escaped Enjolras? I'm impressed. Our little alley cat has claws! I was sure he'd drag you with him to his after game dinner date from hell." Grantiare joked and he dragged her in for a bear hug.

"No way was I going to that. I can't believe he honestly thought I would. That woman is batshit crazy, no offense Liz. I never believed it when people said you look for your mother or father in the person they dated but its fucking apparent in the case of Leslie and his mom. Fuck. It's like an episode of X-files and the Stepford Wives."

"Preach it sister! Now let's go come on, I'm starving. " Lizbeth cried out and everybody scattered to their individual cars.

"You can ride with me, um if you'd like?" Combeferre told her and Eponine blushed prettily and nodded her head in good humor.

"Okay but I choose what's on the radio."

Combeferre chuckled a bit and opened the door for her.

"As long as you sing along to it really badly."

"Is there another way to do it law man?"

* * *

Grantiare stared at the exchange through his rear-view mirror and looked out Lizbeth's window to see Enjolras watching Ferre's car drive of the lot.

He pointed it out and Lizbeth shrugged.

"What can you do, the guy doesn't want to commit. As long as he's dating Leslie he's not going to have any sort of claim on Eponine. And as much as I hate to say this because Enjolras is my big brother and Ferre's pretty much his best friend, Ferre's the better choice for Eponine. He's willing to give her what she needs, and not just take what he wants. "

"What do you know about their you know…relationship?"

"Well right now, it's Eponine being okay with sharing Enjolras with Leslie and that idiot turning a blind eye. If Eponine starts dating Combeferre or any guy for that matter there is no way she'd keep things going with Enjolras. She'd be 100% devoted. I'm sure of it. She might not love the guy but she wouldn't have it in her to do that to him. She's not as callous as Enjolras."

Lizbeth turned to Grantiare and scoffed.

He was leaning against the wheel with his chin resting in his hands and looking dreamily at her.

"You are soooooo smart."

Lizbeth laughed and gave him a quick kiss that he eagerly accepted.

He was starting up the car when his phone started buzzing across the dashboard. He took it in his hand and handed over to his unofficial girlfriend.

" What does it say?" He asked when he saw Lizbeths slack jaw.

"Oh my god. The Marble Man has feelings."

_"Take care of my little girl tonight okay- Enjorlas"_

* * *

_"You got it bro.- R"_

Enjolras stabbed at his plate as he stared at the text.

It was almost two hours late, typical R.

"So how is everything going with your cheerleading sweetheart?" He heard his mother ask Leslie at their dinner table.

"Oh I'm up for the captain's position next year. I'm so excited. I mean I'm completely devastated that my Jolras is going to be off in the university but well…at least with that there is something to look forward to." Leslie remarked with a childish teasing pout at his mom.

There was a time when he would have found the move sexy but now it looked ridiculous. Her face was to pale, her eyes bright enough that they looked conniving, and her cheeks well…

Enjolras downed his wine like water and tried to ignore the image of Eponine and those blasted dimples getting into Combeferre's car.

"There's no need to fret Leslie. I'm sure my son has got very special plans for you and our family. "

He chanced a look at his mother and she smiled at him knowingly.

"Don't you Enjolras?"

He took another drink and nodded. He knew better than to go against his mother. It seemed he would need to go find an engagement ring.

Enjolras could almost hear Eponine making fun of him for being a pushover much to his growing irritation. She would pretend to vomit if she heard of the ridiculous idea to marry right out of high school.

He drank more wine to wipe away thoughts of his impending proposal and let his head wander to a topic much sweeter.

Eponine.

Enjolras's fingers itched to text her at the club, maybe even ditch the dinner and go off to find her but he knew he couldn't get away with leaving Leslie alone with his mother.

What was she doing right now? At this very moment.

The image of her with her dimpled cheeks and ever present cigarette filled his mind's eye. Was she throwing her hair back and laughing at some crude joke that R made or snickering with Adrianne as Suzy fawned over Joly? Was she dancing, face flushed with inebriation, shaded in colors of neon lights?

He could see her and Lizbeth holding onto each other and slow dancing as the boys wolf whistled at them.

Enjolras felt a smile fight its way to his face and he put his head down so that it might not be mistaken for any sort of participation into the conversation at the table.

Her hands would be wound around Lizbeth or Adrianne, pressed tightly against them for shock value.

The sight of her made him dizzy and he let himself indulge in fantasy of them together.

Eponines heart shaped face was no longer smiling; it was shy and soft…sweet. Her dimples were prominent in her expression and her eyes as deep as when he took her that morning in the shower. Strong hands gripped at her small waist and lust crossed the hazel orbs.

Eponines hands drew upwards towards a long neck and blonde hair too straight.

In his vision Combeferre danced closely with her and he leaned in close to capture her mouth. Then they weren't at the bar at all. They were on Enjolras bed, Combeferre taking Eponine passionatly as she cried out his name in that soft whimper that was distinctly hers.

Enjolras stood up so fast he knocked his chair back and slammed his hand on the table causing his plate and full cup to fall and crash onto the floor.

Leslie and his mother startled alarmed but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The sound of Eponine's voice as she whispered out Combeferre's name enough to make him see red, his breath coming in harsh bursts and his knuckles white where he held on to the table for support.

He'd never felt so angry.

"Dinner is over." He ground out and turned his back on the table with no hesitation.

Enjolras called over the family valet and handed over his keys. "I've been drinking. I need you to get me to R's favorite bar….now."

The older man nodded eagerly obviously surprised by the young master's odd behavior but said nothing of it as they got in the town car and drove into the night.

That morning when Eponine told him he belonged to her, she had no idea how right she was.

* * *

"Mmmm… I'm drunk " Eponine slurred as she sat next to Grantiare and Combeferre watching the girls jump around to the music with the guys. Even Suzy was dancing with Courf and Joly.

"No…you're drunk." R slurred back and leaned to rest his head against her shoulder.

"That's what I said! Wait….did I say it or did I just think it? Did you hear me?" Eponine prodded at Ferre. The blonde laughed and tightened his arm around her to keep her steady.

Eponine rolled her head onto Grantiare's head and relaxed in the curls.

"I think you guys have had enough." Combeferre said as R started snoring. Eponine picked up her head a bit and scrunched her nose up at him.

" I don't believe in limits! I'm not a quitter." Eponine laughed at her own joke and shrugged Grantiare unil he lay with his head on the bar.

"Lets dance Ferre! I haven't danced all night because Mr….um…Mr…Mr. Have a drink with me had me …wait…um…what am I trying to say?" She asked as she leaned into him to hear his response.

Combeferre helped her stand and took her to the girls. " You wanted to dance."

He was about to pass her to Nina but in her drunken haze she just wanted to dance with him.

"No…you."

Eponine took his hand and started to twirl, pushing him until he started to move to the music. They danced for almost an hour until she needed to take a breather.

"Enjolras won't like this when he finds out." Combeferre said as winded as she was and she felt a frown form on her face.

"So? Enjor-Enj- damn it Enjy doesn't control me. He's got a girlfriend to do that to. DOBBY IS A FREE ELF!"

Ferre ruffled her hair and laughed when she did the same to him with both hands.

"I thought you and him were….different." He asked softly.

She pouted and poked him in the chest. "Not that it's any of your business but yes. It's different, and special but that doesn't matter cuz – hic – cuz he's with his girlfriend tonight….in his bed, all warm and tight. And I'm here alone. Well not alone but –hic- but he's not here with me. You know what I mean. I'm totally awesome. So I know. I know what I'm talkin about. That's also why I'm a bird."

Combeferre laughed loudly at that and she felt so giddy she could burst.

She was admittedly sad when she got there, not that she could remember why at the moment but right then and there she was having fun.

And nothing mattered.

That was thanks to Ferre and the Les mainly Ferre….in fact she should say thank you. Eponine thought hazily.

She pushed up on her tip toes and meant to kiss the other boy on the cheek but he turned at her movement and their lips crashed together.

His eyes widened and she pushed away from him with a red face.

"I – um…that's not-" She started but never got to finish the thought.

Eponine felt her body spin and crash into a solid mass and she looked up to the eyes of a deadly storm.

Enjolras's whole body was livewire and rigged as if his body was truly carved from stone. One look at him and the vision of angels and demigods came to mind.

Eponine bit her lip and resisted the urge to cradle his face and call him Apollo, for he truly looked like the god of the sun, so bright, burning and terrible.

Eponine saw him turn his gaze to Combeferre and the other boy put his hands up in defense.

"She wanted to dance." He said pointedly.

"I wanted to dance. And I don't need permission to do it." She spoke up and caught Enjolras's chin until he looked at her.

There was a minute between them of silence and then Enjolras nodded and his face softened.

She turned her attention to Combeferre and smiled apologetically at him. Ferre just reached out and tucked a stray hair from her face.

"Tonight was great Ponine. We should do this again."

Eponine tugged against Enjolras grip and he released her without struggle.

She ran up to and hugged Combeferre tightly. "Thak you for tonight. You're totally awesome." He kissed the top of her head and cast one more look at Enjolras before he made his way out of the bar.

"Having fun?"

"Mhhhmmm. I was. A lot."

Enjolras tucked her under him again and they started to sway softly despite the fast paced music.

"I could see that."

"You're an idiot. That was an accident. And even if it wasn't I wouldn't apologize." She challenged with a proud grin.

He ran one of his hand up her neck and jaw letting it rest there as his thumb grazed over her slightly parted lips.

"How often do you kiss other boys?"

"As often as I fucking please. " Eponine let out.

He growled and backed her up against a dark corner of the bar, and he could taste the whiskey on her breath.

He reached out and bit her bottom lip and pulled it softly for just a moment.

Her eyes glazed over and a hungry look took over.

"I want to go. Now." Eponine bit out.

Enjolras let a hand stray to the grove of her ass and pinch.

"I thought you were mad at me my little girl?'

Eponine tugged on the front of his shirt and brought their lips near centimeters apart.

"You can either take me home….or I can call Ferre."

Enjolras's eyes grew darker the moment she said the other boys name.

He pressed her hard against the wall and let himself tower over her.

Slowly he leaned in until his for forehead pressed against hers and sighed softly.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me. You're like a siren singing me to shipwreck."

Eponine let her fingers rest on his jaw as she smiled wickedly onto his lips.

"Crash then."

* * *

**AN : THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR KIND WORD YOU ALL ARE SERIOUSLY PERFECTION! ALSO DONT FOREGET TO READ AND REVIEW WE'RE ALMOST THERE!**


	13. The Ghost of You

"Where are you going? I told you last night coach cancelled practice." Enjolras called out sleepily from his bed.

Eponine rolled her eyes at him and finished putting on her boots.

She was wearing yesterday's pants and one of his undershirts with her trusty cardigan over it.

"I have to get to work. Today's my first day and I want to be early." Eponine told him lightly stroking blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I'll drive you." He murmured.

He started to rouse himself up but Eponine planted a firm hand on his chest and kissed him softly on the lips.

"No, it's okay. You rarely get enough sleep as it is chief." Enjolras smiled at her and kissed her again before letting her go with a slap to her rear.

"Well I assure you I didn't mind that at all last night." He bit her shoulder and she smacked him away with a laugh.

"No way sailor boy." Eponine cried as he tried to pull her back to bed.

"I'll see you in class later."

"Mhmm." He mumbled sleepily and she left the room quietly.

* * *

Walking down the grounds she lit a cigarette and smiled at herself while dreaming of the night before.

The sight of a raging out of control Enjolras was quite the sight. For once the great Chief had been out of his element. He felt jealousy, a concept that to a man like him was unthinkable. After all what did he have to be jealous of before?

And it was all over her. He let himself be overwhelmed by a small slip of a girl.

Last night when they'd gone to bed she'd been the one to pin him down, the one to pull his hair and bite and bruise. To claim.

Eponine bit her lip wickedly and fought off the image of him on him in bed sporting maroon and purple marks with the impression of her teeth. Now she knew why he was so obsessed with leaving them on her.

There was a loud honk next to her and Eponine startled when a sleek black car slowed next to her. The tinted windows came down and Eponine fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Instead she sucked on her smoke and let it waft out her nostrils. Typical.

"Get in dear."

Eponine walked around the car and took a seat in the harsh interior leather.

"Mrs. Amarth, what a surprise." Eponine bit out.

"Not such as much as it was too see you leaving my house."

Putting out the bud of her cigarette with her shoe Eponine kept eye contact with the lady and smirked.

"Yeah. Sleepovers are so much fun. They're a little different now that I'm older though. No more pillow forts and popcorn. " _And alot of very naked football captain._

Mrs. Amarth pursed her lips and turned to look out the window.

"It seems my son is very…_ besotted_ with you sweet Eponine."

Tension rippled down Eponine's back at the obvious implication but she kept her head high.

"He's a good friend."

"Very good friend if we are to judge by the marks on your neck."

Eponine fought the urge to use her butane lighter to set the woman's hair on fire and almost gave a sigh in relief at the sight of the café.

"Well can't say this wasn't lovely Mrs. Amarth. But I'm gonna power through it and say it really wasn't. Thank you for the ride."

Eponine had a foot out the door when Mrs. Amarth spoke again.

" Leslie is still his girlfriend Eponine. Let that be clear. At the end of the day he does not belong to you."

The car drove off and Eponine muttered angrily to the wind. "Yes he does."

* * *

"Well don't you look a tad upset dearest, come what's wrong?" Muschietta said as she helped Eponine tie on a cute apron with the words Musain stitched in the front.

Eponine relayed the whole situation ( the entire situation) to the other woman and with a wide grin the other girl fanned herself.

"Well, I would have never pegged Monsieur Enjolras as such a cad." Chetta joked. "He's always so serious, pouring over a book when none of our rowdy boys are here. Hardly seemed such a passionate lover when he's around that girlfriend of his." She said as she showed Eponine how to use the espresso machines.

"Yes well, it's not really Leslie that bothers me. We're both know what we're doing isn't the most elegant thing to ever happen, but we can't seem to stop."

"At least you are mending your broken heart over Monsieur Pontmercy, that one doesn't seem to be the brightest crayon in the box."

Eponine smiled widely and laughed as they made their way to the kitchen.

"so...Do you know how to bake? I'm not very good but I can teach you what I do know." Muschietta asked as she gestured to the oven.

"Actually this is one thing I know how to do very well. Back when we had money Mamam used to let me bake all kinds of things. Nina also taught me to make a lot of fancy artistic cakes. "Eponine proudly told Muschietta.

"Oh that's wonderful news! People are always requesting more treats but I'm really only limited to brownies and cookies."

"Oh, I can make a lot more than that."

"Thank God."

* * *

They spent most of her morning shift making different cakes, Eponine showing Muschietta what she knew.

_"Sales are going to go through the roof thanks to you Ponine!"_

Eponine was arranging lemon squares around a display when a sweet voice roused her from her thoughts.

"OH IT'S YOU! EPONINE" Startled Eponine looked up to see Cosette and Valjean, whose eyes were wide in surprise.

"I wasn't aware you worked at the café Eponine?" Valjean spoke after he ordered two lattes and a lemon square to go.

"Yes, um I just started. Is this your daughter?" Eponine asked pointing at Cosette.

. "Yes, and I'm on my way to my first day of public school." The other girl beamed.

Eponine smiled at her enthusiasm. "I wouldn't be too excited, it's boring as hell."

Valjean gave her a look that only made Cosette laugh. "If papa knows you that must mean you attend too, do you need a ride? You can show me around."

Eponine looked at the clock on the wall and then at Muschietta who nodded.

"You've done wonderful today Eponine, I'm sure all the confections will be gone by the time you come back. I'll see you this afternoon okay and here." Chetta passed her two bags and a hot cup of coffee. " For your dad and your sweetie."

Eponine hugged her and turned to Cosette and Valjean. "You sure you don't mind" Eponine asked as she untied the apron. "I can walk it's not far."

Cosette took her hand and led her to a nice yet inexpensive car.

"Don't be silly."

The whole ride to the school Cosette asked all kinds of questions grilling her on the school, sports, and even the ocassional boy question which earned them a hard look from her father.

They parted ways with the promise of meeting later and Eponine was relieved that she hadn't felt any hard feelings towards the lark of Marius's love.

She stopped by Javerts class to drop off his breakfast and he smiled giving her a hug and ruffling her hair before throwing her out of the room. Let it be known the students in the class looked mortified at the display of fatherly affection.

Eponine just stuck her tongue out at the class and walked to her first period.

Nina was already at their table when Eponine walked in and the redhead laughed when Eponine turned to make sure no one was looking before plopping down the goodie bag in Enjolras's empty seat.

Her best friend smirked at her and Eponine rolled her eyes.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"You're bringing him breakfast. That's fucking adorable." Nina said as she took hold of Eponine's shoulders and shook her.

"You beast. This makes me never want to do this again." Eponine whined as the room filled with students.

Enjolras walked through the door and she bit her lip to stop herself from giving him a warm smile.

The corner of his lips twitched when he noticed the brown bag on the table but he sat down without any further acknowledgement.

Nina nudged her when Enjolras opened the bag and took out a lemon square only to then place it back down without taking a bite.

Eponine frowned and tried to gauge his reaction from his profile but could hardly see anything.

She turned to Nina and mouthed 'what the hell' but Nina shrugged with a bemused smile.

Taking out a worn copy of Wuthering Heights Eponine vowed to never bring that bastard anything again just as her phone started vibrating in her pocket.

_"I don't like lemon. - Enjolras"_

_"Well that's all I brought, if you don't want them hand them over. – Eponine"_

Eponine sat fuming as Enjolras stuffed the lemon square back in the bag and turned back to give her the pastries.

"What is that?"

Both Enjolras and Eponine turned to look at Marius who had just arrived unnoticed by both of them while they had their hands on the bag.

"Monsieur Marius! I was just-" Eponine felt her cheeks flood with crimson in alarm and beside her Nina giggled hysterically.

"She made _me_ lemon squares." Enjolras huffed out in annoyance and took the bag from her fingers leaving her startled.

"Oh, I love lemon squares can I have one Eponine?" Marius asked as he turned to give her a dazzling smile.

She felt butterflies flutter about in her stomach and she nodded her head furiously. "Of course Monsieur there are plenty for both of –"

"No, there aren't. These are mine." Enjolras cut in taking a bite out of one.

Marius's face fell in disappointment and he turned back to Eponine.

"Well maybe you can make some for me tomorrow."

"Of course Monsieur, I can bake plenty of things, if you'd like something in particular." She said enthusiastically.

"I'll let you know after class, that way I can think of the perfect thing. See Enjolras, it's no good to be stingy. Eponine just likes me more anyways." Marius joked and started paying attention as Valjean commenced the class.

Her phone beeped in her lap and she looked down at the picture of Enjolras half asleep light up the screen. She glared in his direction and wished she had head explody powers.

_"These are actually pretty good.- Enjolras."_

_"You don't even like lemon, the least you could have done was give Marius one.- Eponine."_

_"No. I don't like to share.- Enjolras "_

_"Sharing is caring. I'm also pretty sure R's going to devour most of those later.- Eponine "_

_"Maybe. But you brought these for me. So stop staring puppy dog eyed at the back of Marius's head it's not happening.- Enjolras."_

_"You're a douche.- Eponine"_

_"You're a good baker. Which is worse?- Enjolras "_

_"The douche. The super huge douche.- Eponine"_

_"The douche says thank you. He likes lemon now. -Enjolras."_

Eponine bit down on her lip and put the phone down without replying. In front of her Enjolras was taking notes furiously with one hand and the other holding the second…or was that third lemon square he'd been munching on.

"Jerk." Eponine mumbled to herself but the smile she was forcing down fluttered to the surface anyways.

* * *

"SO! Jehan's invited us to go to his parent's cabin in two 's on a Friday or whatever, really who cares about specifics... how AWESOME is that!"

"I don't know. A whole weekend with the Les Amis in such close proximity for three whole days? It'll turn into a horror movie." Eponine put in as she and Suzy stood with Nina on their shoulders as she put up banners for her upcoming art gallery. (Suzy was ridiculously strong.)

"It'll be great! I know you're going to go aren't you Suzy, Joly's been going on and on about you two sharing a room" Nina said in a sing song voice.

Suzy went as red as Nina's hair and Adrianne patted her on the back. "It's okay breathe…it's only Joly. He's probably too big of a germaphobe to do it anywhere near a cabin bed. Now the shower though…" Adrianne prodded which caused the other girl to almost drop Nina.

"Okay so who's going exactly?" Lizbeth asked lazily watching as the other girls did all the work.

"Well so far it's R , Jehan, Joly, Courfeyac, Ferre, Enjolras, and um…okay don't get mad at me I tried to tell them no ways but she insisted…Leslie's going to be going with Enjolras."

"No way. I'm not going." Eponine snapped. "She'll try to kill me in my sleep. It'll be like something out of the Evil Dead."

"Aw come on Ponine! You have to go!" Nina whined.

"I don't gotta do jack shit. There is no way. What am I just going to stay there in this cabin in the middle of nowhere while Enjolras shares a room with Leslie. I mean…I know I'm just like his ugh I can't believe I'm going to say this "a bit on the side" but still…come on."

"No you can room with me if you want." Suzy cried out.

"You want to sleep with Joly Suzy I can't take that away. Liz is going to sleep with R, Nina with Jehan, Adrianne with Courf. I'm gonna end up all alone in the middle of the dark woods massacred by wolves while Leslie makes love to my boyf- to Enjolras." Eponine stuttered out.

"You can sleep with Ferre." Lizbeth coyly put in after a pause. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Ferre?" Eponine remarked astounded. In all honesty she had totally forgotten about him,"I don't know…your brother will get pretty upset."

"Since when do you care if Mr. Ivy League cares? It's not like he's going to be sleeping alone is he? You and Ferre are friends. You've shared a bed with a friend before. It's not like you're going to be sexing it up in there." Lizbeth continued as the other girls stood in a circle waiting for Eponine.

Eponine mulled it over and then shrugged her shoulders..

"Ugh Fine. At least with Ferre there Leslie can't sneak up behind me and slit my throat with a chainsaw." Eponine cringed as she spoke.

At least she really enjoyed spending time with Ferre. It wouldn't hurt anybody if they spent the night together.

"YES! We are gonna fuck things up." Nina yelled out with a fist pump.

"Kill me now." Leslie murmured from her spot on the floor.

* * *

Eponine was cleaning tables when Enjolras walked into the café. The Les Amis and Leslie and her clique all bounded towards the armchairs and pulled tables together. Muschietta gestured for her to stay in place as she started to take down orders.

Enjolras sat down and Leslie tucked herself into his side with a crude look in her direction.

Eponine rolled her eyes at the blonde and finished up her job before moving behind the counter to wash her hands and start preparing the many lattes and pastries with Muschietta.

"Oh sweetie that group over there is going nuts on the pastries. We're gonna need to make more do you think you can get on that. I'll keep their drinks going."

Eponine nodded and spent the next thirty minutes baking. She had just finished making two trays of caramel brownies and a medium carrot cake when Chetta came to help her display them. It made her heart flutter when she realized all of her creations were mostly eradicated from the display.

"This is amazing Eponine. Everybody's in love with your baking. I think I'm going to have to give you a raise and force you to stay with me forever. " Muschietta joked.

It only made Eponine beam brighter and blush all the way to the tips of her ears.

"You look so good covered in flour Ponine, it looks so much like dirt." She heard Leslie's voice come from her left. " it's nice too see you looking like the same old you."

"Girl, you better leave my café before I decide to ban you forever." Muschietta cut in looking furious.

Leslie's eyes went wide at being reprimanded and she took her coffee and left the café all together.

"Thank you Chetta." Eponine hugged the other girl and she heard her bubbly laugh. " No one messes with my best cook. I'll go out of buissness." Eponine choked back a cry and laughed harder.

* * *

"Dad are you here." Eponine called out to the dark townhouse when she got home.

She walked further in and sighed in relief when she heard the water in the shower was on.

Being from the slums meant always being cautious, you never knew who was lurking in the shadows waiting to spring up and thrust a knife to your chest.

Eponine placed a full bag of treats on the table and took out the glass display she had bought from the glassware store down the street from the café.

She was finished arranging the pastries when Javert walked in the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, more sugar? I'm going to go into a diabetic comma thanks to you." He chided as he took a bite out of a macaroon.

"Chetta is going to teach me to temper chocolate tomorrow. She's a chocolatier. That's why she was so happy to have someone who knew how to bake for a change." Eponine told her as she bit into one herself.

Eponine recounted her last two days to her dad as they watched the evening news and he gave her a high five for sticking up for herself to .

"That woman is insane. Always calling to bug me about Enjolras's grades or games or what ever. She's always riding my ass."

"That is not a pretty picture Pai Mei."

"It's an even worse experience. But enough of that now you've got to get ready for bed. I won't have you slacking off at school because you're tired. Off with you."

"Yisss masters !" Eponine said making slithering movements and hissing sounds as Javert just chuckled and drank himself a beer.

"Hurry up, you smell so strongly of sugar, I'm feeling the need for insulin."

* * *

After showering she fell into her bed with a thud and took out her phone, her brow creased when she saw a text messege from an unknown number.

_"Hey- Ferre"_

Eponine felt a huge smile on her lips and she flopped on her stomach to start texting.

_"Hey law boy! What are you doing ? – Eponine."_

_"I was told by an odd girl to not be a stranger- Ferre"_

_"Ahhh, clever girl – Eponine"_

_"Nina said we were going to be sharing a room at the cabin. I wanted to check to make sure you were okay with that- Ferre"_

Eponine bit her thumb in thought and continued texting.

_"Of course Ferre, we're friends. It wont be weird for you will it. I can always sleep on the couch or something.- Eponine"_

_"NO! Seriously no, it's just I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Since you and Enjolras are …for the lack of a better term "Together" – Law boy."_

Eponine frowned at his text and tried to remain level headed in her reply.

_"We are not…quote unquote together. We're ….we're just …us. If it worries you at all think of it this way. He's going to be sleeping with Leslie anyways. So HAHA! He can't even tell you anything.– Clever girl."_

_"I'm not worried about Enjolras. – Law Boy"_

That made Eponine pause pause and she bit her lip before letting her curiousity get the better of her.

_"Oh. Why is that? – Clever girl"_

_"He's an idiot. – Law boy."_

_"I wont disagree but why do you say that. – Clever girl"_ Eponine laughed.

_"He has you right there and he's not man enough to do anything about it. – Law boy"_

Eponine stared at the blinding light of her phone and felt her heart hammer like thunder in her chest.

_"Goodnight Ponine. – Combeferre."_

The memory of Enjolras with Leslie tucked in beside him at the café hit her suddenly and Eponine snapped out of it and replied immediately.

He must have thought she was upset by what he sent.

_'Thank you Ferre, you're so fucking sweet I'm going to shit rainbows all week. Sweet dreams Law Boy 3 :P – Ponine."_

_"Sweet dreams to you too- Ferre" _

Eponine pinched the bridge of her nose and her phone vibrated in her hand.

She looked down at the picture of Enjolras and groaned.

_"Sleep well Ponine.- Enjolras" _

Eponine buried her head in her pillow and screamed.

This was not good.


	14. Wicked Game

Eponine walked into class the next day with dark circles under her eyes and smelling strongly of cocoa beans.

"Woah Ep! You look like you're ready for some Ted Bundy adventure time. How fun. "Nina cried out the second she came through the door.

Sitting down she placed a two brown bags in the table in front of theirs and passed one over to Lizbeth.

"Red velvet cookies" Eponine said. " coconut macaroons for Marius and more lemon squares for your brother. I've been baking all morning and I managed to mess up tempering chocolate three times. Poor Chetta spent almost three hours trying to save me from burning myself to death."

"Well at least you smell fucking good. " Nina said through a mouth full of cookie and Eponine plopped down in exhaustion.

* * *

Liz and Nina fought over how to divide the cookies but settled down when Valjean walked in and started lecturing whenEnjolras and Marius both walked in late, hair wet from the rain outside due to practice and trudging mud into the classroom. She could only imagine the state of her father.

Eponine was making a mental note to take Javert some hot tea from the café after her shift so he wouldn't get sick when Marius turned around and thanked her for his macaroons.

"It's no problem Monsieur." Eponine said with a pretty smile.

"I heard you're going to be going up to the cabin with les amis?" Marius asked her as he poked around his bag.

"Yeah. Are you going as well Monsieur?" Eponine asked with some small amount of enthusiasm.

"Alas my lark was not given permission to go so I'll be keeping her company this weekend."

Eponine smiled softly at the memory of Cosette and was shocked to find that the thought of Marius and her didn't burn the way it had not a week before.

"You're a good boyfriend then Monsieur." She complimented and Marius beamed with a mouthful of macaroon.

Eponine's phone went off and she glared at Enjolras's head.

She smiled softly at Marius again and excused herself to look at the text.

"Not falling over at the sight of Marius, this is progress. Care to spend the night with me?- Enjolras"

Eponine rolled her eyes but felt the now familiar yearning stirring for Enjolras. Not just for the fucking but the physical ability to be close to him and spend time with him.

"Yeah. Pick me up after work you douche bag. – Eponine."

Enjolras didn't reply but she noticed him nod his head twice before starting to munch on a lemon square.

Tossing her hair into a curtain she reached out for her book and let herself fall for Heathcliff.

The irony was not lost on her.

* * *

Twp weeks had flown by and before Eponine knew it Friday was already there.

She had spent almost every night that week with Enjolras.

He drove her to work in the morning and picked her up in the afternoon, they spent hours talking at the park , and he took her every evening to different restaurants , he even took her to the museum and explained all the various paintings and at night.

They shared his bed at night and on one occasion he snuck into her room when Javert was asleep because he ' needed' to see mostly talked that night, in-between kisses and warm embraces but somehow that had been enough for them. Things between them were changing.

Eponine's bag was packed and tucked behind the café counter ready to go as soon as her shift was over. Everyone had agreed to meet at the Musain and leave to the cabin from there.

"That's right, now squeeze until you get a really nice droplet and pull upwards. Yup! You did it. The perfect chocolate kiss." Muschietta cheered clapping her hands and Eponine felt giddy.

She had finally mastered Chetta's chocolate tempering and had moved on to the simplest of the chocolate arts.

Muschietta hugged her quickly and left her with an order for one large batch while she manned the front.

Eponine enjoyed working at the café It felt like her life was more complete now than it had ever been before.

She got to come here and make her own art. The feeling of her hands covered in flour was welcoming, the large oven warming the small kitchen even in the coldest of Paris nights a home away from home.

Eponine had just finished the chocolates and was multitasking making both red velvet cookies and a coconut cake when she felt somebody kissing her neck from behind her.

She threw her arm back and Enjolras cried out while holding his nose.

"Hello to you too." He admonished with a sarcastic face.

"You scared the living shit out of me. Oh god are you Okay? Jesus Are you bleeding ?"

He smiled at her attempt to move his hand from his face and instead hugged her tightly and kissed her temple. Enjolras had been increasingly playful with her, sweeter than she had ever imagined he was even capable of being. Of course he reined this part of himself in until they were alone. Nobody ever got to see him this way except for her.

She cried out when he bit the top of her ear and sprinkled flour on her hair.

"You ass." She laughed out "You're early."

"Almost everybody's here already. Liz sent me in here to collect you. They're all ordering some coffee and shit to go."

"My food should not ever be referred to as 'Shit'. I'm magnificent. I'm even thinking of getting into culinary school."

"You're gonna be a fancy restaurant owner? Hmm I think I can get behind the idea of you in one of those stupid hats."

Eponine smacked him on the arm and thrust a chocolate kiss in his mouth to shut him up which he gladly accepted as he nipped at her finger tips.

"I'll be out there when you're ready." He said backing out the kitchen but Enjolras paused and came closer to hold her hips.." Just … I want you to remember um…"

"I know this weekend we're going to be sleeping with different people but….I want you to know …you mean a lot to me Eponine. I don't show it often but you do." Enjolras spoke quietly to her ear. He placed a kiss to her crown and left before she could say anything.

She stood there a while trying to control her heart beat and the tightness gripping at her as she stared out the door he'd left through.

The oven beeped and she jumped but was glad for the distraction.

She brought the food over to Muschietta and playfully smacked her hand as she tried to carry the heavy tray.

"You know what the doctor said Chetta, absolutely no heavy lifting. I'll be back on Monday and I've already made four cakes for you to sell while I'm gone. People will just have to do with not right out of the oven."

Muschietta hugged her so tightly and Eponine stroked her baby bump playfully. "Yes mother." Chetta joked.

"Look cricket be good and don't' stress out the boss too much. She's hormonal enough to burn us out of work and home." Eponine told Muschietta's baby bump and took out her bag to pass to Ferre with a small wave to the shop owner.

They walked outside and Eponine sucked in a hard annoyed breath when she saw Leslie kiss Enjolras and step into his car.

Combeferre noticed her expression and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Ponine. I'm good company too, some would even think me preferable."

She smiled and agreed as they met up with the others.

Adrianne ran up to her and placed a cigarette between her lips.

"There now you don't look like a constipated mongrel." She said with a tap to Eponine's cheeks.

Eponine wiggled her eyebrows at R and he reached over to light it for her.

"You all know how to bribe a girl with tobacco pretty well." She smirked around the burning parchment.

"Ah we can see right through you." Grantiare joked and Eponine slapped him upside the head.

"How dare you." She cried out and covered her lady parts.

That earned her a round of laughter from the others and they finally started shuffling into the cars.

Combeferre was driving and Eponine called shotgun. R and Lizbeth and Jehan and Nina were both in the car while Adrianne, Courfeyac , Suzy and Joly all rode with Enjolras and Leslie in the escalade.

Adrianne pretended to shoot herself through the mouth and Suzy pretended to choke as they started the cars up.

"Those poor souls, stuck on a four hour drive in a closed enviornment with Snow White." Eponine remarked as she waved at her friends like a queen.

"Well they've got the right idea going...lets hope Nina doesn't find the flare gun." Lizbeth joked jumping to change the station to play some Van Halen. The girls started to dance and Ferre let the convertible's top down.

The chorus started and all the girls started yelling loudly.

"RUNNING WITH THE DEVIL!"

* * *

Eponine sat amazed as the world flew by leaving paris behind. Her hair flying everywhere as Liz and Nina laughed behind her as she used it to tickle Ferre's face.

She felt Lizbeth prod her back and gesture for her to stand up.

Combeferre tried to stop her as she undid the seat belt and she just pushed his hand away with a crazed smile.

They stood up nad tried to keep their balance against the hard wind. Holding hands as Grantiare held onto Lizbeth's legs looking up at her as if she was the world.

Lizbeth took down her hair from her ever present ponytail and black and blonde crashed together. Eponine felt the air snap at her and sting but nothing could have felt more perfect but that moment. The truck behind them put down their windows and cheered them on.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO GAY! THAT'S MY JOB!" Adrianne cried over from the open window of the escalade.

Eponine and Lizbeth hugged and laughed as they tried to sit back down.

Eponine felt her foot slip from it's space on the dash and she fell back against the door before Combeferre pulled her back to a sitting position.

She giggled maniacly at Ferre's glare and she reached out to ruffle his hair.

His eyes softened and he asked her if she was hurt.

"I'm fine Ferre. Don't worry."

Regardless of her reassuring words they pulled over at the next gastation to refill and he asked Joly to check her back.

"You're gonna be a little bruised but other than that you're fine." Joly said with a wide smile. " That was so cool!"

Eponine stuck her tounge out at Ferre who was sitting next to her.

"See, totally fine." He rolled his eyes at her and laughed before Enjolras came up behind her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as if bored. Eponine pushed down the urge to reach out hold his hand and make sure he understood she was fine but Leslie was nary six feet away. She could tell he was concerned despite the mask of indifference he wore.

"Yea I'm fine. Ferre managed to slow my fall with the shield of worry he projected."

Enjolras gave Ferre a strained smile and Combeferre stood up and told her he'd bring her a drink.

As soon as Combeferre was far enough Enjolras's eyes sharpened and smoldered with anger.

"Are you stupid?!"

Eponine frowned up at Enjolras as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You could have seriously been hurt Eponine, you and my idiot sister. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Jeez calm down Enjolras, I'm fine. We're fine. It was fun."

He looked as if he was going to burst a blood vessel and he opened his mouth to say more but Leslie yelled at him to come back and he gestured at the cheerleader to wait.

"Just go." Eponine bit out in earnest.

"Eponine.." Enjolras started but by the time he turned back to her she was already gone.

* * *

Enjolras saw Ferre pass Eponine a bottle of water and after some prodding on her part a large bag of gummy bears. His little girl launched herself into his best friend's arms and she laughed as she pried the bag away.

Jealousy brewed in his veins but he pushed it down in favor of walking back to Leslie.

He had no right. Not this weekend.

* * *

The cabin was beautiful. It was surrounded by the greenest woodlands and a deep blue lake.

"OH GOD ITS STUNNING!" Eponine cried out as she jumped onto R's back.

Lizbeth and Adrianne ran to the lake and immediately jumped in as Nina and Suzy went trigger happy with their cameras.

"I'm glad you didn't bitch out Ep. It wouldn't have been the same without you." Suzy giggled as she took a picture of Eponine kissing R's curls from her piggy back ride.

Eponine screamed when after the flash snapped he took off running and flipped them both over into the lake.

Eponine came up gasping for air and attempted to drown him.

"You dick! These thrift shop jeans are dry clean only!"

He pushed her onto his shoulders and Lizbeth climbed on Nina's for an impromptu game of chicken which both her and R won.

"We're gonna start the bonfire with your clothes " Joly yelled at them.

"Don't use R's nobody wants to see that shit!" Lizbeth called back which earned her a splash from her 'non' boyfriend.

Eponine trudged out of the water to Ferre who was taking their bags to their shared bedroom.

"What are you doing that can wait!" Eponine cried out but he ignored her in favor of taking the bags inside.

Eponine didn't like to be brushed aside so she grabbed him by the shoulders and threw herself across one.

"Fine. Then I'm a bag too."

Ferre chuckled as they walked through the door and Eponine felt the laughter die in her throat when she saw Enjolras sitting with Leslie straddled on his lap and her arms around his neck. He was completely engrossed in her eyes he and didn't even notice them come in.

She felt a stab at her heart and pain spread throughout her body. She just clung onto Ferre tighter and rubbed her wet hair on his face, she knew this was going to happen and she didn't plan on letting it bring her down.

Pinching Ferre's cheeks she kissed him on the forehead and yelled out.

"ON WARDS MY GOOD STEED!"

That jerked Enjolras out of his stupor and he turned in time to see Eponine wrap both legs around Ferre and the door close.

* * *

Eponine changed into dry clothes as Ferre laid face down in the mattress.

"Are you done yet." His muffled voice called out.

"You may now look at my greatness." Eponine commanded in a British voice.

Combeferre turned to look at her and she blushed at his obvious admiration.

She was wearing black shorts that were salvaged from her old clothes and one of Enjolras's jackets over a black bikini top. She pulled on her boots and took his hand.

"Come on law boy. You're gonna make me some smores."

When they made it out to the backyard everybody sat around in a circle surrounding a small bonfire.

"Koombayah much?" Eponine said as she sat next to Liz who had Grantiare sitting between her legs with his head on her chest.

"Jehan brought a guitar but apparently he doesn't play. So the ambiance is failing." Nina joked as she mussed with the boys hair.

The scene before her made her take notice of how romantic Les Amis were. Suzy was holding Joly's cheeks softly, Adrianne sat on Courf's lap, even Leslie had Enjolras's arm draped around her, her fingers entwined in his.

"Ponine can play." Suzy chimed in and the others cheered.

Eponine snapped to attention and felt her face blanch.

She did know how to play.

She learned when Gavroche was a baby and her mother would shove him at her because he wouldn't stop crying. Eponine was only a young girl when it had started and she had no idea how to take care of a baby. She had laid him down in her old mattress and begged him to be quiet but he wouldn't stop.

She tried everything, rocking, singing, reading. Nothing seemed to deter little Gav. That was until Montparnasse brought her an old guitar he'd taken from a rich bourgeois boy whose house he'd stolen from earlier that night. It was worth a pretty penny but Montaparnasse always brought her trinkets and such.

At the time she had no idea how to play but the strumming was what finally lulled the tiny thing to rest. Her mother was so amazed she made her stop doing the chores in order to quiet the baby so often she actually learned to coax actual music from the instrument.

Pursing her lips at the memory of a sleeping baby Gav she tried to avert the situation.

"I – really can't play much."

"Aw come on Ponine. Don't be shy." Suzy said as she handed her the guitar, "I've heard you play tons of times with my dad's guitar. You're awesome."

Eponine bit her bottom lip and looked across at Enjolras but he had his attention to Leslie.

Eponine felt the familiar knot in her throat and she started strumming out an old song she hadn't played in a while to push down the anxiety.

She sang soflty along with the melody and everybody went silent to hear her.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

_No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,_

_I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you._

Eponine stopped singing and let her hands fall of the guitar strings.

Licking her lips she turned to the others to see their eyes glazed over. Grantiare kissed Lizbeth's hand and patted Eponine on the thigh.

"Didn't know you had that in you Ponine. That was fucking beautiful."

Eponine smiled at him grateful for his words and felt her eyes drawn to back to Enjolras. Leslie had his chin in her hands and she leaned in for a kiss.

Before she could see them find each other though a flaming marshmallow was thrust in front of her nose.

"You told me to make you smores. So blow out the fire, and make a wish." Eponine turned to look at Ferre who looked at her so sweetly.

And for once she thought she would like for someone to look at her like she was the moon and stars. And it didn't have to be Marius…or Enjolras.

"It's still burning." He chided and she blew the fire out.

"Okay now sir, I expect the perfect smore. A smore so good the gods will probably turn you into a rodent with in sheer jealousy." Eponine said with an air of command.

Ferre laughed and squished the nearly blackened marshmallow in between chocolate and graham cracker.

"It's a little on the burnt side." He said as he handed it over as she took a bite.

"It's perfect. Here, have some."

"No, it's okay I don't really eat swe-" Eponine took the back of his head and shoved the last bite of it into his mouth.

" Mmmhmm okay, it's pretty good. I'll be a rodent soon enough." He said turning a charming shade of red.

Eponine realized how close they were and shuffled back to her original position. When she turned to look around their friends she caught Enjolras's gaze and quickly looked away to R who raised an eyebrow as he caught the whole scene.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed. Things were getting out of hand and it was only the first night.

How the hell was she supposed to get through this?

* * *

**The Next Day : MID AFTERNOON.**

Eponine and Lizbeth jumped into the lake as Joly yelled them for not to after having waited an hour after just having eaten.

The day had been great so far, the night before going smoothly after the bonfire everybody retiring well into the morning hours.

"I think you're smitten by a certain blonde and no I am not talking about me or my toad of a brother."

Eponine opened her mouth to disagree but screamed when she felt hands on her hips.

"You are oh so smitten. This is a horsemen intervention by the way, well by two of the four because Suzy is listening to Joly and Adrianne is getting her sick kicks out in the forest. Ala Grabba Condom Style." Nina jumped in.

Eponine bit hard into her lip and looked around for anyone else who might be lurking in the water before turning back to the girls.

"I am not…smitten! Ferre is just…he's a sweetheart but we're just friends." Eponine cried out. "I have feelings for someone else.

"Well regardless of what you feel, Ferre's hardcore into you." Nina chided.

"And for him to go against Enjolras's wishes takes balls. " Lizbeth said as she let herself float just above the surface.

Eponine felt her heart go frantic and the water suddenly didn't feel as safe or comfortable as it had been moments ago.

"Guys, I know you think this is funny…but it's really not. I'm not completely over Marius, I'm sleeping with your brother, and I have no concept of how a functioning healthy relationship works. Please stop trying to add Ferre to the mix." Eponine heard herself say.

"Why? Is it because of Marius? Or Enjolras? Are you starting to think of the chief as more than just the occasional roll in the hay?" Nina prodded.

"Come on Ponine. You've always been proud of being able to be honest with yourself so this should be easy. Answer the question." Lizbeth said putting emphasis on the last part.

Eponine's head was hurting and her vision started tunneling before her. She felt her stomach churn and the urge to vomit was too great to ignore. Swimming as fast as she could to the shore she crawled on her hands and knees and puked.

Hot blistering bile rose in her throat and she struggled to keep herself upright, the force of her heaving leaving her arms too weak to keep her up.

Lizbeth and Nina cried out to her from the water but she couldn't make out any words they said.

It was all too confusing and everything too cold.

Eponine felt warm arms hold up her hair and rub at her back.

"It's okay Ponine. Let it all out."

Ferre's words were soothing as tears pooled in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her like this but she was too tired to care.

Eponine let out chocked sobs as she finished heaving and Combeferre hooked an arm under her knees as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

He walked in silence to the cabin and Eponine reclined her head into the heat of his neck and cried.

"I'm sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Eponine sobbed out.

"Shhh it's okay. It's all going to be okay. We'll get you inside and get you warm again." Ferre cooed.

The cabin was quiet when they went in, the only light coming from the lit fireplace and the few rays from the ongoing burning bonfire outside.

Ferre cringed every time Eponine let out a whimper and felt relief wash over him when they finally were enclosed in their room.

"It's alright, you should have listened to Joly or drank too much water from the lake. R's been in there, it's completely contaminated now." Eponine released a hard laugh and shook her head furiously from side to side.

"No. It's not…it's not. I…it's just stress. I'll be okay in a while, you should go back outside with the others."

"No, you're sick. We're bunk buddies, I'm going to take care of you."

"Did Enjolras see?" She whispered in a small voice.

"No. I was the only one who was close enough to catch anything."

"Why were you so close?" Eponine asked looking into his eye. Ferre blushed an attractive shade of red and turned to go out the door.

"What can I say, you look good in a bikini. I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back. Change into something warm." Ferre said avoiding her gaze and he walked out of the room.

Eponine nodded and willed her teeth to stop chattering as she let her wet clothes fall to the ground.

Enjolras flooded through her brain and Lizbeth's and Nina's question echoed loudly in her mind.

If she was being truly honest with herself yes, she was attracted to Ferre. But she also knew something else.

She was very much in love with Enjolras.


	15. Just Breathe

**NEW CHAPTER TRIGGER WARNING **

The sounds of moaning echoed around the room and Eponine hugged a pillow to her chest to quell the nausea as Ferre read a book and reclined against the wall.

"These walls are paper thin." He mumbled already half dozing.

A loud moan burst through the silence and the sound had Eponine laughing hysterically.

"Oh god, she did not." Eponine managed to let out through the laughter.

It was clearly Leslie's voice but the sound was strained and obviously faked.

Whatever was happening across the hall it was certainly not sex. At least not good sex.

You didn't have to fake anything when Enjolras was on top of you.

Eponine doubled over in laughter and she groaned as the movement made her dizzy.

"Slow down there Ponine, you're going to get sick again." Ferre chuckled as another loud yelp resounded across the room and sending Eponine in a fit of giggles.

"She's really trying to put on a show for you isn't she?" Combeferre leaned down over her with an amused face.

"Snow really, really hates me. She's trying to prove a point. She's having sex with him to try to piss me off."

"Is it working?" Ferre asked with a raised brow.

Eponine mulled it over for a moment and bit her lip looking up at him.

She was going to say yes and let the subject drop but an evil thought went through her mind and she opened her mouth to let out a loud seductive and heavy moan.

Combeferre froze over her and slowly his face heated to a type of crimson she'd only ever seen in the twilight hours.

The moans all around them stopped and creaking beds ceased.

Eponine shrugged her shoulders at Ferre and reached her leg around him to hit the wall and let out another sexy cry.

"What are you doing. " Ferre whispered in a shocked voice.

Eponine giggled and bounced on the bed a bit letting the springs squeak underneath her.

"Come on play along, revenge is oh so sweet." She retorted with a wicked grin.

Ferre frowned at her and placed his hands on her hips to stop the movement. "You're gonna end up puking if you keep that up... Let me do it."

Comebeferre laid down next to her and started shifting the bed until the headboard hit the wall in a steady rhythm and Eponine suppressed a loud laugh as he let out a moan of his own.

There was a loud crash in another one of the rooms and Eponine couldn't contain her laughter as R started whistling and catcalling.

Eponine kicked the wall again and Ferre and her contained their charade until with a loud and realistic tone Eponine called out his name and giggled joyously as if in euphoric thrill.

"Let her steam over that. " Eponine said biting her lip and tugging on his hair.

"Enjolras won't be happy." Ferre said beside her but when she turned to him he only smiled brightly and drew he drew the covers over both of them.

"Mmmm…no he difinitly won't be, but Leslie's not the only one who deserves a bitch slap of reality." Eponine murmured snuggling closer.

Her phone vibrated from the table and before she could sit up Ferre dislodged himself to get it for her.

He laid back down and passed it over with a soft smile before closing his eyes and burrowing into the pillow.

_"Nice try. But I know the real deal. Sweet dreams baby- Enjolras"_

Eponine threw her phone onto the end of the mattress and draped an arm over Ferre's chest and fell asleep almost instantly with a smug grin on her face.

Just because he knew it wasn't real didn't mean he wasn't seething. She knew him well enough.

* * *

That night she slept peacefully alongside Ferre.

Both of them were comfortable enough with each other to snuggle closely and be grateful for the additional body heat in the brisk cold of the cabin.

Eponine dreamt of Enjolras's storming blue eyes and of the dreaded red jacket draped over her slim shoulders with pride. In her dreams she was more than Marius' s shadow, more than Enjolras's girl on the her dreams Eponine and Enjolras were in love with each other and he wasn't ashamed to let anyone know about it. He lived ,loved ,and breathed Eponine.

Her little fantasy broke away to the dim reality when she heard a commotion coming out in the living room.

Eponine shrugged on a jacket and ran out too see what was happening.

Lizbeth was screaming and Nina was trying to pry Jehan off of Ferre while R held onto Enjolras.

Leslie was crying on one of the arm chairs and the others were torn between what to do.

Finally Ferre broke free and landed a hard punch to Enjolras's jaw.

Eponine cried out in alarm and ran over to Ferre and wrapped both arms around his back and pulled him off of Enjolras with ridiculous strength.

"Please Ferre Stop! God please!" She cried out.

Combeferre let her lead him to the other side of the room and he looked down at her with his chest heaving. His nose was bleeding and he had red marks on his neck and shoulder.

"Fuck." Ferre cussed out as he ran a hand through his hair and looked apologetically at her.

Eponine checked him over once before running to Enjolras who was pushing R away from him.

He stayed on the floor and kept his eyes away from her until she bent to her knees and took his face in her hands.

There was a red welt already forming where the punch landed and the signs of what was sure to become a black eye. She eased his hair away from his face with gentle fingers and tried to soothe the sting.

"Joly bring me some ice please." Eponine ordered silently.

The other boy who was trying to comfort Suzy nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"This is all your fault you fucking bitch!" Leslie yelled at her as she sat down on Enjolras's other side and tugged him closer to her.

He allowed Leslie to rest his head on her chest and Eponine felt a surge of betrayal course through her. Eponine put down her hands who were frozen where Enjolras's had been only moments before and let them fall and stood up.

Joly handed over an ice pack over to Leslie and Enjolras winced when she held it to his jaw. His eyes went cold and he glared at Ferre who still stood fuming on the other side of the room.

"Let's talk." Enjolras ground out before standing up and completely ignoring Eponine.

Courfeyac stepped forward to intervene but Adrianne's hand held onto him and she let Enjolras pass to Ferre.

Combeferre and Enjolras stared each other down for a couple of minutes before Ferre's shoulders slumped and he patted Enjolras in the back.

They headed outside, away from prying ears and Eponine felt her stomach twist like the night before.

She ran to the bathroom and hugged the toilet as she let every fluid in her stomach purge.

"I think I know what might be going on." Lizbeth whispered to her from the door. She came into the bathroom and sat down next to Eponine and helped her flush the toilet.

Eponine turned to look at Lizbeth and her friend's face was pale.

"Why are you sick too?" Eponine asked her mouth and throat feeling raw.

"When's the last time you had your period Eponine?"

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you tell me she was sick?" Enjolras spit out agitated beyond belief.

Enjolras was already on edge with their little performance last night but it really did him in when Lizbeth approached him cautiously that morning and told him about Eponine throwing up.

"I have a right to know. She's my-" Enjolras cut himself off.

Eponine had been vomiting and dizzy the whole night before and instead of her coming to him, she'd been taken care of and comforted by Combeferre. She'd slept in the other boys arms and the image of them together when he barged in that morning was still embedded in his mind.

It twisted itself into him in a way he would have never imagined.

"You were too busy last night fucking your real girlfriend." Combeferre said passively with a dismissive shrug.

"Combeferre, you know about my agreement with Eponine." Enjolras strictly put as paced around the edge of the forest.

"Oh what was that again bro? Oh yeah, she's the girl you like to fuck behind your girlfriends back with no strings should you worry for her health? Doesn't your deal end when it's outside of your bed?" Ferre scoffed out and leaned against a nearby tree to watch Enjolras.

"She's more than that. And don't pretend to understand us. She's different from any of the other girls I've been with, she's special to me." Enjolras stood tall his eyes boring into Combeferre.

"If Eponine was fucking different, you wouldn't have brought your fucking girlfriend along and you wouldn't' be hurting Ponine by throwing it in her face. If she was so fucking special you'd give up anything to be with her and ONLY her."

"Don't Ferre. " Enjolras stopped mid step and turned sharply at Combaferre." We've been friends since we were just fucking kids. Don't fucking do this to me. Don't fall in love with her. Don't you fucking dare."

Combeferre froze and an angry smile cracked his face as he growled out. "Why? It's not fair that you can have her and not give a fucking shit about her. She deserves a hell of a lot better than that. And one day soon she's going to realize that. She's going to get sick of your shit one day Enjolras and I'll be-"

"You'll be what…you'll be there waiting for her?" Enjolras laughed out with mirth, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation and disbelief.

This was his best friend, what the fuck was going on with him.

"Yes. I will! I'll fucking be there to pick up the pieces of what you destroyed and she'll let me too. You can't face that. You know she'll fucking let me take her away from you. From fuckin Pontmercy. From all you assholes. And that fucking burns you on the inside" Ferre bit out.

"Then wait. If I hurt her, you can fix her….but until that day comes stay the fuck away from her." Enjolras spoke with the last bit of strength in his bones.

"No."

"What?" Enjolras spit out in frustration and agony. No one ever went against him. Les Amis stayed true to the word of their chief in all aspects of their lives. Especially Combaferre, especially him.

"I said no Enjolras. I'm not going to distance myself from her just because you want her. You're like my brother Enjolras and I love you but I'm not giving up on Eponine due to your lack of direction."

Enjolras opened his mouth to say something; anything but he was struck speechless.

"I won't try anything with her unless she wants me too and I'll respect whatever fucked up thing you dragged her into because she agreed to it and I honor her choices, but I won't leave her." Ferre continued with a fire in his eyes and he left without another word.

Enjolras nodded at the other man's retreating back and he looked down in resignation.

"She's mine." Enjolras muttered to himself as a reminder. "I'm not going to lose her."

* * *

Eponine sat her eyes wide and her hands trembling. " No. No, we're always careful."

"Every single time?" Nina asked.

The redhead had come in to check on them when one look to Eponines startled face drew her to a sitting position to join them.

Eponine pressed her mind to remember each time Enjolras and her had fallen into bed together but it was impossible to remember if they'd always been safe. Maybe a couple of times they were too lost in the moment to care.

"I – I don't remember. I can't " Eponine creased her brow and continued to dig through her memories.

"We need to make sure before you tell him Ponine." Nina told her as she grasped onto her hand which was clenched tightly at her side.

"We'll send Suzy and Joly out to get you a test." Nina continued.

"Eponine, there…there's something I really have to tell you about." Lizbeth interrupted and the sound of her voice so solemn and serious and unlike Lizbeth that it brought the other girl's attention to her and nothing else.

"We need to make sure my brother will stand by you before we ever let him know…if you're pregnant that is. We need to be absolutely fucking sure that he'd be willing to leave Leslie and disobey my mother before telling him."

"Why?" Eponine asked timidly. Something about the way Lizbeth had curled in on herself brought a sense of dread around them and the feeling gave Nina and her chills.

"I haven't told you the real truth as to why I left home Eponine. I tried really hard to bury that deep inside me and pretend it didn't happen but …I can't stay quiet and let it go when you might be…carrying my niece or nephew." Lizbeth said as she poked Eponine's belly and then pressed a hand to her abdomen with a small smile.

Eponine shuddered and felt traces of bile still fighting to rise up but smiled back at her.

"When…." Lizbeth choked out.

"When I was fif-fifteen…I started dating R behind my mom's back. He came around all the time because of Enjolras and we, we really loved each other. I mean honest to god loved each other. The type of fucking shit they make movies about, the type that I hate. We still really love each other." She smiled softly at that.

Eponine held on tighter to Nina and felt a tight knot form in her chest.

"I, I…um...I got p-pregnant. I was so scared. I was so fucking scared Ep, terrified shitless. I wanted to tell R but I was afraid of how he would react. So I kept the whole thing to myself for a while, at least until I could find a way to give him the news. I was going to tell him I swear I was but then… I found out my mother got a phone call from the doctor's office."

Lizbeth started crying and Eponine could hardly breathe as Nina trembled at her side, both of them too lost to move closer to Liz. "She ugh... oh god. Fuck" Liz let out in an angry yell. Eponine felt her hands begin to shake.

" She…switched out my medication. I lost the baby. I woke up the next day in pain covered in my own blood crying out for her to help me and….and she told me that she just had."Lizbeth wiped her eyes with an unsteady hand and she leaned her head back onto the door.

" I left home the next day. Lived out in the streets until Adrianne's mom took me in. And I've never looked back. I broke up with Grantiare and gave up all that shit from my life. I couldn't even look at R without my heart breaking. I did it for so long I told myself I hated him. "

Fresh tears fell from her eyes and Eponine crawled on her hands and feet over to her and covered her with her own body as Lizbeth racked with tears. Nina moved in beside them and burrowed her head in Eponine's hair.

Huddled in the cabin's dingy bathroom the three of them stopped being the strong women they always pretended to be and let themselves cry as hard as children.

"It's something that I'm always going to have to live with Ponine but right now you're the one down shit creek without a paddle." Lizbeth sniffed out after a while. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you….not my mother, my brother, or anyone else. I promise. If you're pregnant and you want to keep it, I'm going to keep you safe."

Eponine nodded with streaks of tears on her eyes and smiled despite them.

"I'm scared Lizbeth."

"I know baby, I know." Lizbeth cooed in her ear.

Nina and Lizbeth shared a look and hugged her close again. "First thing first, we need a pregnancy test."

* * *

"Leslie, would you just calm down? There's no fucking reason to blow this out of proportion. " Enjolras remarked in a bored voice as Leslie collected her things from their room.

"NO! I'm done! You keep choosing that stupid little bitch over me. I'm giving you three days Enjolras. Three fucking days and you better come back to me. It's me or her. Eponine is dirt and she always will be. Stop letting her ruin your future! She's ruining OUR future. I've called Mona to come pick me up in town, Suzy and Joly are dropping me off." Leslie pressed a hand to his chest and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You have three days Enjolras. You come back to me."

And with that she was gone.

Enjolras sat and fumed for a good hour. He felt so angry at Leslie for leaving, at Ferre for having feelings for Eponine, at Eponine….for being fucking Eponine.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and walked into the living room. Eponine was sitting on an armchair with her feet propped up on one end and a book resting on her knees. Ferre sat in front of her on the floor with his back to her as he dozed with his head partly on her lap.

Eponine was running a hand absentmindedly through Ferre's hair and it pissed him off more than when Leslie had left.

It didn't make sense to him though, he'd seen her do it to R plenty of times and on occasion both Joly and Suzy.

Enjolras knew that Ferre had a crush on Eponine but he knew there was no chance of anything growing out of it unless he stopped being with her. But the threat still hung thick in the air.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her Eponine turned to look at him and let out a small smile and made to stand up.

Enjolras took her hand as she came closer to him and without warning he put both hands on her face and brought her up for a long kiss.

"Well…that was missed. " Eponine remarked with a short laugh.

"You were missed." Enjolras murmured as he kissed his way down her throat. He took her hand his and tugged them into his bedroom.

They fell into bed embracing in a tangle of limbs. Her sweet mouth making sounds so alluring they sent jolts of lightning down his spine. That was what making love should sound like.

He groaned as her skin blazed beneath him, her quiet little whimpers of pleasure escaping parted lips as his fingers coaxed her closer to breaking.

"Enjolras…please, I can't wait anymore."

She kissed her way down his naked torso and tasted the sweat and sex on his skin.

"Teach me." She spoke quietly kissing his jaw and mounting his hips.

"I want to know how to ….be on top."

Enjolras's eyes flashed dangerously and he nodded as he swung her leg over to rest across his hips.

"It's going to feel a bit different. Take it slow." He said as he lifted her and guided his member to her opening. He teased her a bit with it and Eponine let out a small noise at the sensation.

Pushing her hips down a hiss of air escaped Enjolras and his head hit the headboard in a hard thud.

Slowly he allowed her to impale herself and adjust to the size of him inside of her.

Finally when he was completely engulfed in her Eponine shuddered on top of him and he committed the image of her naked beauty to his memory.

They rocked their hips slowly and they finished together with her collapsing against his chest.

"I've been…so mad at you; about Leslie." Eponine stated breathless from his chest.

She hadn't meant to broach the subject then but the thought that this might be their last time together left her cold. She pushed the thought back as he kissed her forehead.

Enjolras ran his hand down her back and she shivered at the touch.

"I don't …want to share you. I don't think I can share you, not anymore." She tried again when he stayed quiet.

"Eponine, you know we can't." Enjolras finally spoke. She felt her heart break and her eyes prick.

"No. I don't know. You cant. I'm …willing to try. I want to try. I want to be with you, I want to be special." Eponine cried as hysteria buzzed in her ears and she sat up.

She dragged her lips to his desperately kissing him roughly but he never responded. Eponine felt tears stinging at her eyes but tried to reign them back in.

"Please Enjolras." She whispered against him, thinking of nothing but the possibility of what laid ahead.

"No."

Cold rushed through her veins and Eponine choked down bile quickly rising to her mouth as she stood up and dressed as fast as she could before tears started to spill.

"I can't do this then." She bit out.

Enjolras bolted upwards in the bed and Combeferre's words resounded in his ears.

"Don't Eponine, don't give me an ultimatum. We can make this work, just because we don't put a label on it doesn't mean that you aren't special to me. You knew what you were getting into when we started this." He pleaded with her.

"Yeah well now I know what I'm getting out of. You can forget about all of this. None of this ever happened. I'm sorry but I can't. " Eponine's dizziness returned and she sucked in a heavy breath to try to steady herself.

Enjolras stood up to steady her but she pushed him back onto the bed and left without another word.

He didn't belong to her. He never did.


	16. Popular

**AN: Okay guys I know half of you are divided in the upcoming plot developments but for those of you who stick with me thank you we still have quite a bit to go 3 and for those of you leaving me I say thank you for being with me so far I hope you enjoyed the ride. So hopefully you all like and Read and Review and to all of you I LOVE YOU for making writing this an unforgettable experience. Also check out some awesome art by Maddcuriousityywreckage at tumblr and go check out my Pearl of the Stars page at Undergreatwhite . tumblr thepearlofthestars and thanks go out to midstorm for my beautiful cover art :D So here we go: **

* * *

"I knew you'd come back!" Leslie cried out and flung her arms around Enjolras's neck.

Enjolras smiled dimly and tried to tell himself that he was the right choice but the image of Eponine's tears were still fresh in his mind and it was eating at him inside.

The second Ponine had left his bedroom he'd run out the door, taken his bag and left without warning.

He couldn't be around her. He couldn't give her what she wanted, no matter how much it hurt him to deny her. No matter how much he wanted to stay.

"I told her. I told that stupid girl, you would always come back to me. I knew you were mine." Leslie cried as she stroked his hair.

Enjolras felt numb in the night air and his heart felt dead as he felt his body go down on one knee.

"Leslie, I'm sorry for all that I've done. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you or gone against you. If you accept me, I promise to be faithful to you, to cherish you and to love you and only you for as long as I live. Leslie Snow if you would do me the honor of being my wife." Enjolras said his voice low and empty as he produced a black box from his jacket pocket. It was word for word what his mother had told him to say.

This is wrong.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? His mind yelled at him as dread filled him and Eponine's bright smile filtered through his senses.

He felt his heart break at the thought of her and regret that this was the way it had to be. Eponine reminded him that he even had a heart to break. She reminded him that even marble can crack and ice melt.

It is the east and Eponine is the sun.

Enjolras wasn't supposed to propose to Leslie until after he graduated….until after he had gotten Eponine out of his system, after his little obsession had run its due course. But after that night he was sure Eponine would always be there, a ghost in the shadows trying to coax him to another plane of existence.

Leslie took the ring from its box and placed it on her own finger looking at it lovingly. A single tear fell onto her perfect porcelain cheeks and the orbs stained with a small bit of pink.

The image clashed dangerously with his last memory of Eponine, and her own sun soaked bronze and with bleary eyes and red flamed cheeks.

"Yes. Enjolras. "Leslie cried with heaving breaths and Enjolras had to turn away in fear he'd see another face.

He nodded his head and returned her embrace.

This was what he planned for. This was the choice he made. This is what he chose over Eponine.

* * *

"What does it mean?" Adrianne asked Nina as they sat around the restroom floor. Lizbeth was holding onto Eponine who sat eyes glued to the stick on the floorboards.

"I'm reading jeez! It's a cross…it mean it's-" Nina muttered squinting under the fluorescent light of the bathroom at a crumpled paper in her hands.

"It's a plus sign. It's positive." Eponine murmured in dead shock.

The girls went quiet and Eponine stood up to walk out of the room and right out the front door until she reached the lake.

'FUUUCCKKKKK!" Eponine screamed at the top of her lungs to the night sky. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! SHIT FUCK FUUUUCCKKKK! MOTHERFUCKING FUCK! YOU FUCKING LITTLE FUCK! ….Shit…fuck. Fuck." The last words were just hoarse whispers.

"Hey woah relax, it's going to be okay."Combeferre took her by the shoulders and though she initially fought him both kicking and punching at his chest, she eventually ran out of force and let herself slump against him.

Ferre gently led her back inside and sat down at the kitchen table.

When Enjolras left the rest of Les Amis decided it was better to give Eponine and the girls distance. Jehan and Courfeyac left to stay at a local hotel and promised to be back in the morning but both R and Ferre refused to leave.

"What is it?" Ferre asked standing as the others crowded around her.

"I-I'm pregnant." She let out distantly.

R pressed his hands to his face but walked over to hug her tightly. "I'll be here for you whatever you decide mon ami. I swear it, you're like a sister to me now. Albeit an annoying loud one whose going to get really fat."

Eponine smiled softly at him and barked out a laugh. Of course it'd be R who made her laugh despite the huge hole she'd just dug herself in.

She prepared for the inevitable moment when Ferre would walk away from her in fury or disgust but she felt two fingers lift her chin and he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I love him." Eponine confessed, it was the first time she had said it out loud to anybody and the sensation both thrilled and haunted her.

"I know you do. But I'm here for you….even if he isn't. I'll always be here for you."Eponine started crying at his words but they turned into hacking laughs.

"My life is insane, I'm pregnant with a marble statue's baby and I'll be out of volleyball for the whole semester. Javert is going to bust a nut at that."The girls started laughed for a bit but they sounded hollow even to themselves.

"We're not telling him. We're not telling Enjolras." Lizbeth spoke up after a small silence followed.

"He's the father Liz. He has the right to know." R said softly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, Lizbeth is right, Enjolras's can't know." Eponine cut in looking into Grantiare's eyes.

"Eponine, he's the father of your child he'll want to be a part of its life. I know both of you got into a row but he won't just abandon you. He's my best friend Ponine, he's my brother, and if I know anything about him it's that he's a man of honor." Ferre put in taking her hand in his.

"No Ferre, he's foolish enough to tell my mother. She'll see it as a compromising situation for Enjolras's future. Eponine's family name will be a smudge on the family's reputation; she'll never allow him to marry her, even if he wanted to my mom wont allow it. She'll never stand for it." Lizbeth stood up and crossed her arms while shaking her head furiously from side to side.

"Lizbeth, he'll have to man up that's for sure but Enjolras isn't your mom. He'll want to see his kid. You think he won't know once she's six months pregnant that she's carrying his baby? Or what about when we have a little Apollo with golden hair and blue eyes running around? Who else has she slept with that she can blame that on?" R pointed out to his girlfriend and Lizbeth clenched her jaw and ran her hand over her face.

"Me." Combeferre spoke up and all eyes went to him. The girls darted looks between him and Eponine and R's mouth had pursed into a tight line.

"What …." Eponine stared at him with wide eyes and shock written on her face.

"Last night we pretended to….you know. He doesn't have to know it was all pretend. You didn't tell him otherwise and no one in this room will revoke it. He can think it's mine." Ferre continued and Eponine squeezed his hand tightly.

"Ferre, that's oddly sweet but I can't ask you to do that for me. It's insane, you would have to live with the implications of being a father to my child for the rest of your life. I'm a Thenadier your reputation will be ruined. In this fucking city all that matters is status. I'll keep my mouth shut and nobody has to know who the dad is. No one has to know anything." Eponine said turning to give Combeferre a grateful but sad look.

"I'm going to help you Ponine. So stop fighting it. I'm blonde, blue eyes so it runs in your family. No one will question it. No one is going to hurt you and I'm going to keep you and your baby safe. All of us will."

Eponine bit her lip considering it and hugged Ferre softly.

"Let me think about it okay? This is a lot to take in." She whispered in his ear. He nodded and kissed the top of her head before moving away from her.

"No. You all are insane." Grantiare started taking out a beer and downing it in one go.

"This is what Eponine wants" Nina called back with an angry scowl directed at the groups resident drunk.

"Enjolras-" Grantiare tried again putting down the bottle and reaching for another.

"R….Stop." Lizbeth interrupted and everyone went still at the tone she used.

"Liz you can't convince me this is right. He's your brother! He has the right to see his kid fucking grow up! Do you know what that would be like if you did that to me? I can't do that to Enjolras. He's family."

Lizbeth froze and shook her head before looking over to Eponine and pulling R into the living room.

None of them moved, they hardly breathed.

Nina pushed her hands into her face, Adrianne gripped the table tightly around the table, Suzy wrung her hands in front of her with her mouth slightly parted, and Ferre had the right presence of mind to stay quiet.

Minutes ticked by and they all cringed and jumped when Granitiare let out an angry agonized yell. His crying resounded throughout the small cabin and fresh tears fell from Eponines face.

Her throat constricted and she brought her knees up on the chair and leaned into them to close off whimpered and covered her ears, Adrianne ran over to her and Nina slunk to the floor in a heap as the only sounds heard were R's wretched sobs and Lizbeth's soft words.

A crash echoed in the room but nobody moved to check up on them.

It felt like eternity before R and Lizbeth came back into the room. They were holding hands and both their faces were red and Grant's eyes were bloodshot.

Letting go of Lizbeth's hand R walked over to Eponine and she stood up immediately and looked up into his eyes.

They stared at each other a moment with unreadable expressions before crouched at her knees and hugged her around the waist.

"I won't say a word. I'll keep you safe too little buddy." He said with a big goofy smile.

Eponine opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. She stroked his curls in thanks and Grantiare let out a hard laugh.

"I can swear it's already kicking me in the face, it must take after you Ponine."

"It can't kick yet you idiot. It's barely even a fetus. It probably looks more like an amoeba." Eponine barked out with a laugh.

"Nah, I'm sure that was a Spartan kick. Baby Chief is one tough little motherfucker."

* * *

The drive back home was exhausting but she was grateful for her friends for being there for her.

They were the only ones who knew of Eponines condition and she planned on keeping it that way with the exception of Javert. If anyone found out it could be dangerous.

Eponine looked down at her belly and smiled, even though it terrified her to know that her life was drastically changing she knew she had made something beautiful, and she would love her little boy or girl. No one could ever say Eponine let fear hold her down.

Eponine had taken blows for her brother and sister, she would take a bullet to the head for her own child.

No one was going to hurt her amoeba. (No do not call it baby chief R, if Enjolras hears that he'll know)

After endless coaxing from Adrianne they managed to get Suzy did to ask Joly about how pregnancy worked with the excuse a psychology class paper. The medical student answered readily without a second thought and ranted on about what foods not to eat, what kinds of things were dangerous for new mothers, what things they couldn't do, and what medicine was allowed.

Joly was then startled to find that as he ended his short lesson all of them looking at him with the utmost attention, in fact R almost looked ready to take out a paper and pen.

"So no fish huh? " Lizbeth asked cautiously.

"No, you can eat fish just not like you know…raw." Joly answered finally growing weary on the subject.

"Who would want to eat it raw anyways?" R asked out loud.

Joly looked down at Suzy and she smiled softly at him.

" This _is_ for a paper right, you're not…" He asked letting the question hang.

Suzy's eyes bugged out of her head and she turned an alarming shade of red. "NOOO! Oh god no, it's purely educational I assure you."

He beamed at her and led her away from the group and as he looked away from her Suzy mouthed over her shoulder "That was close."

"I hate this. I give up. Are you serious? How am I going to live through nine months without tobacco? Oh god, did I smoke this week? Oh jeez I already fuck up. Lizbeth! I can't do this!" Eponine hysterically called out as Ferre let her into the car.

"You're fine!" Nina chided jumping into the back seat with Suzy.

"I can't stop freaking out, and stop trying to feed me everything." Eponine pointed at Nina who was just about to hand her an apple procured from her Mary Poppins bag. "I am not always hungry."

Lizbeth gave her a look and Eponine took the apple from Nina with a narrowing of her eyes. "Ok…I am always hungry but that is not the point! I was born with a healthy appetite that wasn't well nourished until I moved In with Pai Mei."

"Shut up, you're gonna be a great mom Ponine. And I'll be the best uncle that ever lived. " R called out as he reached across her seat and pet her belly.

"Uncle Grantiare…oh god, my baby is going to be a hurricane of madness with all of you around and me for a mother."

"With your luck it's going to come out with a text book and a speech ready for college orientation." R joked and Eponine smiled sadly.

"At least Enjolras left him that."

* * *

The drive back to town was a lot smoother and lighthearted but underneath the laughter and jokes there was a quiet understanding.

News of Eponine's pregnancy could not leave the group. The consequences of anybody finding out that it was Enjolras's baby were high.

Between the Amarths and what their money and influence could buy, and Leslie and her tight nit friends and possessiveness over Enjolras, and her own biological parents, well there was trouble lurking at every corner.

Eponine got dropped off at home and she felt as if chains rooted her to the spot.

"Go and don't be scared." Lizbeth called out from the car.

Eponine panicked for a moment. "What if he kicks me out? Or insists that I abort? He's going to be so pissed; he just signed those adoption papers like a week ago…is it possible for him to take it back?" The image of herself pregnant on the street gave her chills.

Combeferre got out of the car and took her by the shoulders looking down at her.

"Don't fret. Coach Javert is a good man and even though he's the toughest motherfucker that ever lived, he loves you Eponine. And if for WHATEVER reason you'd need a place to go, you can call any of us. You can call me, I wouldn't mind if you decided to live with me." He finished turning slightly red.

Combeferre lived alone in a flat in the middle of town. His parents lived abroad and provided him with an allowance to keep himself well off but the thought of going and living with him made her feel as if the charade was too real.

If things got tense he would be playing daddy soon enough but she wasn't quite ready for that yet, she didn't think she ever would be.

Eponine nodded and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Ferre. Thank all of you" She turned to address the rest of her friends in the car.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the townhouse and felt her heart beat loudly in her ears.

* * *

"Hey there kiddo, how was the trip." Javert asked from the couch. He was grading paperwork and eating a brownie, the smell hitting Eponine hard and finally pushing the stress she had over the limit. She ran to the restroom to hurl, Javert's footsteps fast behind her as she bent over the toilet.

"EPONINE! Are you okay!?" Javert knelt down beside her to hold up her hair and she felt hot irrational tears fall.

He was going to kick her out and never love her again. She'd go back to the dirty slums and her own father would spit in her face.

"IM PREGNANT!" She yelled out feeling her fingertips skitter across the tile floor. It was better to get it out fast and deal with the aftermath.

"Enjolras's?" He whispered having gone rigged.

Eponine nodded her head once swiftly and looked at the contents inside the toilet rather than turn to look at her Pai Mei.

She felt him sit down on the floor and was startled when he pulled her to him.

"It's okay sweetheart." He spoke softly at her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're going to be a wonderful mother. "

Eponine felt relief flow through her and she tossed herself to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, no it's a blessing. A child is a blessing. You were a gift from god to me and now this baby is too. I'm going to be here for you and I'm going to love my grandchild." Javert said rubbing her back.

"You…you aren't mad?" She muffled into his shirt still unable to look up at him.

"I'm not mad Eponine. I'm not going to say I'm ecstatic about the situation but what is done is done. I might string Enjolras that little shit from a carriage and watch him get dragged across the distance but I can't say that you both won't make one hell of a kiddo. Blonde hair and blue eyes with his mothers nose and dimples." Javert whispered to her soothingly.

Eponine choked on laughter and he helped her to her feet before Javert flushed the toilet with a grimace.

"I'm going to call a doctor and schedule an appointment for you tomorrow after your shift at the Musain. Do you want me to go with you?"

Eponine shook her head softly. "No, I'll ask Lizbeth and the girls to go with me."

"Shouldn't Enjolras be the one there with you?" He asked with his brow creased in confusion.

Eponine bit her lip before telling him about what had happened at the cabin and though it embarrassed her; the crucial details of her relationship with Enjolras.

Javert listened intently wincing once or twice and outright horror flashed through his face when she told him about Lizbeth.

"I won't let anything happen to you Eponine and I won't force you to tell Enjolras about the baby. If Combeferre is willing to be there for you and play the part of a surrogate father to the baby then I am willing to accept him into our family as well. I won't speak a word of this to anybody, but I urge you to consider all the options."

" Nothing is definite with Ferre, I haven't said yes or no. "Eponine nodded and he sighed.

"Go take a shower and get some rest. Tomorrow I'll stop by the bookstore and buy some parenting books."

"Why? I think you're doing an amazing job." Eponine joked weakly.

The answer caught Javert off guard and he stumbled slightly blushing. "Yeah well whatever, just make sure you're careful with the kiddo."

"I call him the amoeba. " Eponine said wiggling her fingers in a spooky fashion.

Javert rolled his eyes. "Then take care of yourself while I'm gone, the amoeba won't stay that small forever."

* * *

Eponine came out of the shower in her flannel pajamas and walked into her room to find a long mirror standing in the corner.

She beamed at the gift and reaching for her phone she turned sideways and picked up her shirt. Her belly was still flat as ever but she snapped a picture of her reflection while making a peace sign with the hand that held the bunched up fabric.

She looked at herself over for a few more minutes before sitting on her bed and wrapping her red blanket around herself. Eponine scolded herself for thinking of Enjolras and his love for the color.

_"Red blanket huh? So eager to think of me? You know Pontmercy would tell you it's the color of desire." he said kissing her wrist as he laid down looking up at her._

_"What would you call it then? Oh great Apollo does it not set your heart on fire?" Eponine said lowering her lips to his._

_"No. Red is the world about to dawn." _

Eponine grew restless at the sight of it and she pulled out her phone to forward the picture of herself to Combeferre, R and the girls. They'd get a kick out of it.

She was about to drop her phone to the mattress when her phone started ringing in her hand.

"You know I just sent you that picture, no need to call right away." Eponine joked as she fell back to her pillow.

"What picture?"

Eponine felt a knot at her throat and bile pushed its way up. She closed the phone and resisted the urge to throw it against the wall.

It started ringing again but Eponine ran to the bathroom and let herself throw up again.

She washed her mouth and went back to her room staring at the phone as if it was dangerous. Which she supposed in a way it was.

She crawled back on the bed and picked it up to find two more missed calls from Enjolras and a text from Ferre.

Running her hands through her damp hair she dialed Ferre.

He picked up almost instantly "What's wrong?"

Eponine sighed in relief and chuckled trying to play off the panic. "Did you get the picture?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just about to text you. "He laughed obviously relaxed.

"I, yeah, look can I ask for a favor."

"Anything Eponine."

She felt a smiled at his sincerity and nodded her head despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

"Can you sleep over?" She hesitantly asked.

"At coach's? Will he be okay with that?"

"He doesn't mind. I just, I don't want to be alone tonight."

Ferre told her he'd be over in half an hour and he'd call when he was outside.

Eponine walked to the living room and was in the middle of pouring herself a glass of orange juice when her phone went off.

She picked it up to see Enjolras picture and against her better judgment she pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"My lit-little girl." She heard him slur across the line. "You h-hung up on me earliers."

Eponine tensed at his words and suppressed the yell building up inside her. "You're drunk Enjolras, go to sleep."

She was about to hang up when he started mumbling into the phone. "I'm sorry weh can't beh together Ponine. I miss youh. I do...do you miss me?"

Eponine clenched her jaw and ignored the question.

"Whoo..did you send a picture to, It was Ferre wasn't it that fucking asshole." He murmured miserably when she didn't answer.

Eponine played with the hem of her shirt and bit her lip, so he did catch that.

"Enjolras stop. Just stop. I told you I'm not willing to do this anymore. What I do isn't your business anymore" She snapped onto the phone.

"Eponi-" He started whispering but was suddenly cut off. There was a struggle on the line and Grantiare's clear voice yelling at Jehan to take Enjolras inside.

"Ponine?" R's voice filtered into the quiet of the townhouse.

"R? What's going on?" Eponine asked mildly irritated.

"Sorry Eppie, we tried to keep him from calling but a drunk Enjolras can be ridiculously determined."

Eponine rolled her eyes and sighed "Okay well I've got to go. Try to keep him out of trouble and delete my number."

"Wait Ep…there is something you should know." R hesitated for a moment, struggling to find the words. "We're drinking for a reason."

Eponine sighed exasperatedly and pinched her nose waiting for him to continue.

"Enjolras is getting married. He proposed to Leslie last night."

Even though she knew that something like this would happen the blow sent her mind reeling and her heart ached inside her chest. If there was any small fissure of hope, it was gone.

"Eppie, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. It's okay R. I love you okay. Thank you for telling me, it's better that I find out this way rather than walk into it unprepared tomorrow." She managed to choke out.

R growled on the phone."I'll come over and keep you company if you want. I wish I could beat him upside the head right now. I love you too Ep. You're always gonna be the princess even if the chief isn't attached anymore." Grantiare said as the background filled with noise again.

Eponine rolled her eyes and beamed in the darkness. "Don't worry about it R. Ferre's coming over I'll make fun of him for a bit and feel a whole lot better."

"She's spending the night with that fucking asshole!" Enjolras yelled out on the other line and Eponine jumped.

"Enjolras calm down!" R growled and the sound of the phone being dropped echoed in her ear before the line went dead.

* * *

"He lied to go see her." Enjolras muttered angrily around the mouth of a bottle.

Grantiare sat next to him at the bar sipping some whiskey and slapped him hard on the back. "Eponine's not yours anymore chief. Gotta let her do what she wants. Gotta let her go."

"Eponine will always be mine." Enjolras bit out and glared at the other man.

And he was hers.

That would never change.


	17. Ashes

Enjolras sat on the nearly empty bar with a half empty bottle nestled between long fingers. Nobody questioned him, or bothered to card him. Nobody checked IDs when Grantiare was in the building. It was funny what a little bit of money and a name drop got you.

They were in a private gentlemen's bar on the outskirts of town, his friends had dragged him out here in an effort to cheer him up after they somehow found out about his engagement.

They understood well enough that even though Leslie was considered the perfect woman by more than her fair share of men, Enjolras was never one to put sentiment over rationality. Exterior beauty was enough for a relationship but not enough for love. The marble statue did not love. That was before Eponine though. Before Eponine he knew what he was doing, where he was going and how exactly he would do to get there.

The perfect wife, the perfect job, the house, the car, the reputation. The whole deal. The perfect life.

Then she came crashing into his world like a metor into the atmosphere and set the earth ablaze.

Enjolras frowned and stood up to join the others at a Amis were all there, except for Combeferre who said he had a paper to write. Obviously he had been lying Enjolras thought bitterly.

Ferre couldn't come to his best friend's engagement party; he was too busy drooling over Eponine like a dog in heat.

Enjolras felt anger curl up his spine but he pushed it down. He was drunk and irrational and he knew it.

Ferre was his best friend since childhood, and Eponine and him were done. Why shouldn't Ferre have his fun. He shouldn't and couldn't care what she did anymore.

Enjolras downed the rest of his drink and motioned to a pretty server girl to get him another. He intended on getting plastered tonight and attempt to drown himself in the bottom of a bottle.

The day had been frustrating and tedious; Leslie had been thrilled when he'd taken her home to announce the engagement to his mother and father. His mom had smiled widely at the girl and held his face in both perfectly manicured hands to tell him how proud she was that he was finally becoming a man. That would have made him happy sometime back before he met Eponine.

It was always Eponine.

"You must respect your wife in all aspects Enjolras. I do not want to see that little street rat anywhere near you again. You will obey me, do you understand Enjolras? You'll be leaving for college soon and all that you accomplish from here on out will be a reflection of the Amarth name. Of your family." She spoke quietly and gestured at Leslie. "It'll be a reflection of your new family."

His father on the other hand had kissed Leslie's cheek and shaken his hand but looked disappointed in his son and said nary a word before retreating to his office.

"He is proud of you." His mother told him but he greatly doubted it. There was little he could do to please his father.

Enjolras had spent all day shaking hands, talking to relatives and family, and wedding planning until finally Grantiare appeared with Jehan to take him from the duties of a soon to be husband. He'd never been so relieved.

"Don't mind us, we're going to steal little Enjy here and let him enjoy one of the last times he'll ever be a bachelor." R slurred out clearly having already started drinking long before coming over. Enjolras mother approached Grantiare but he moved away quickly stumbling until he made contact with Enjolras's dad.

Enjolras's father patted R on the back and handed him extra cash and another bottle of beer. The old man always liked R and the Amis and was quick to smile and approach them when they were near.

It was the only time his father seemed genuinely pleased with his son.

"You want a private dance chief? Might help cheer you up." Joly cheerfully prodded and Bahorel hit the other boy on the head and glared at him.

Enjolras ignored the comment and returned his attention to the girl grinding on the pole in front of them.

He considered it for a moment, maybe it would be enough to shock his system out of Eponine's relentless hold. Focusing on the girl, Enjolras felt no excitement at the seductive display, the girl's hair was too fair and her legs were not long enough.

Eponine's face was all he thought about. She was all he fucking thought about.

Every moment of the last two days it was her voice he heard and whose touch he felt.

There were reminders of her everywhere he turned. The smell of lemon and vanilla which was embedded in her skin devoured his senses. Dandelions, which she blew into his face as they laughed in the park, were planted in every garden he passed by. The taste of berries that was ever present in her mouth was tasted in every glass he dared drink from.

Everything was Eponine and he felt himself going mad without her. He felt deprived of his drug of choice and withdrawal was a bitch.

Earlier that night Enjolras had crumbled in his resolve to never talk to her again not even half way through his fourth beer.

The sound of her voice over the phone felt as if a great burden fallen from his shoulders. Her teasing laughter bringing him out of the dark recesses of his mind and lifting him to the flicker of light that was Eponine.

She had mentioned sending a photo she'd just sent to his phone and his heart clenched at the thought of her picture after not having seen her in almost forty eight hours.

Then she realized it was him.

Eponine had snapped her phone shut at the sound of his voice. He told himself it was an had called her twice before realizing she was serious and she had washed her hands of him. Her response was clear; she wanted nothing to do with him.

He had fooled himself into thinking that she hadn't meant it when she said that they were nothing anymore and now he was paying the price.

His heart stung and anger almost doubled him over when he realized she had been happy when she had picked up the phone.

Eponine was waiting on another call, waiting for some reaction from the person she'd sent a picture of herself too.

Combeferre.

Enjolras's mind supplied the name as rage rippled in waves throughout him.

Ferre had lived up to his promise from the cabin and wasted no time in taking Eponine from him.

His best friend had been right about everything,but he had been dead on in one thing….it was burning Enjolras open inside.

Enjolras drank himself stupid then.

Rage and betrayal coursing thick in his veins the way the image of Eponine wrapped around Ferre did in front of his eyes.

"Dude. You're engaged, leave her alone." R's voice filtered in through the alcoholic haze but instead of replying he felt his head fall to the back of his chair, the image of Eponine crying for him to please stay with her in a loop in his memories.

It's my fault, he thought as darkness embraced him.

* * *

Eponine had her eyes shut and an arm over Ferre's chest but she couldn't sleep.

"You need the rest Eponine." Combeferre scolded sleepily. They had been laying there like that for almost an hour and Eponine had yet to fall asleep.

"I can't Ferre, I close my eyes but all it does is make my thoughts louder. It's almost as bad as Leslie cheering them into my ears pom poms and all." She muffled into his chest, it wasn't as firm as Enjolras but it didn't give her the ease that the marble statue had.

"You want to talk about it." Combeferre asked as he stroked her hair and sighed trying to keep his slumber at bay.

"You're tired." She whispered.

"So, that's never stopped you before. Come on, unload your shit on me." He murmured turning to fully embrace her with both arms.

"Adrianne would like me to point out that that is in fact a sexual kink ." She poked him on the arm.

"Mmmm sounds great sweetheart but stop avoiding the subject. I'm going to die before you get around to it at this rate."

Eponine pressed her nose to his chest and rolled her eyes in her own self loathing."Enjolras is getting married."

"I know."

She sat upright in an instant and looked down at him through narrowed eyes. "You knew?"

Combeferre nodded and twirled a finger through her long hair.

"You knew it was coming Ponine. I know you did. Grantiare sent me a text on the way here. Everybody in town knows by now."

Eponine bit her lip and brought her chin to her knees. " Yeah. I'll be surprised if I don't wake up to a burning bag of poop and a giant sign on my lawn that says Suck It! "

Combeferre let out a sharp laugh and sat up to rub her back.

"I know it hurts and I know that it's killing you Eponine, but you have to know….it's okay. It's going to be okay, you're okay, and at the end of the day letting yourself hurt for a bit is okay. It doesn't make you weak to feel. You can't get better if you keep hoping things were different and keep looking back. I'm not telling you to forget about it or let it go…but know that with time it will."

"I hate time. Ferre make time go faster." Eponine grunted out biting her lip.

"I can aggressively throw a clock out the window."

Eponine burst out laughing at that and couldn't rein it back in.

"Oh god that's so funny. Oh ouch. Time goes faster because…oh you are so stupid. I LOVE IT!" Eponine went on struggling for a breath of air.

Combeferre dragged her back into his arms and held her in place as her giggles died out.

"You're welcome." He said as he got comfortable.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Ferre." Eponine said wiping her eyes.

" You'd never go to sleep."

She punched him in the arm for that but closed her eyes with her heart feeling a lot less heavy.

Maybe Ferre was right. She didn't have to forget just yet, but all things fade.

* * *

Eponine woke up early as usual and proceeded to get dressed as Combeferre stirred in her bed.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"Four. Wake up come on, you gotta drop me off at work." Eponine said rubbing sleep from her eyes and shrugging on the first shirt her hands touched."

"You're drowning in that, don't you have something that fits?" Combeferre said as he changed into a clean shirt.

"Holy crap is that a tattoo?" Eponine's jaw dropped and Ferre haslty pulled the shirt down with a small glare.

"Well let me see it what is it?" She said running over and lifting the shirt past his shoulder blades.

"A dragon." Ferre mumbled irritably.

Eponine burst out laughing and he tugged it down.

"It was a dare and I was drunk." He tried to defend but eventually surrendered to the laughter.

"You should check out R's he's got a unicorn. And Enjolras has..."He stopped and Eponine bit her thumb.

She was well aware of the french flag tattooed on Enjolras upper shoulder. It was a medium sized tattoo nothing compared to Ferre's but the colors of the flag stood out strikingly against his skin.

Eponine looked down at the shirt she picked out and immediately chucked it off and into her trash bin.

Ferre's eye brow shot up to his forehead and she shrugged awkwardly.

"It was Enjolras's." She explained and he nodded before realizing she was just wearing a bra and jeans and turned an alarming shade of red.

Eponine laughed at that and looked through her clothes and pulled out Metallica t shirt that had once belonged to Montparnasse.

"Better?"

She pointed at herself and he rolled his eyes and gave thumbs up.

* * *

Combeferre dropped her off in front of the café and Eponine promised she'd take him brownies for lunch.

"Just make sure you eat." Combeferre called before he drove off.

"I will! Jesus you're as bad as my dad."

That morning Javert had woken up at the same time she did and whipped up an entire breakfast buffet for them.

_"You're eating for two now." _He told her when she pointed to the breakfast set up.

_"You know it's scientifically proven that that's not true. But thank you for the pancakes eggs and bacon smiley face platter."_

Eponine took her apron from it's place behind the counter and smiled at Muschietta before she went into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep last night?" Eponine nearly jumped out of her skin and she dropped several pans she had picked up from the front.

"Enjolras…What are you doing here?" Eponine asked praying to God he couldn't see right through her. She moved to stand behind her work table and clutched on to the wooden counter top with white fingers. It almost felt as if he'd know the second he looked at her still flat stomach.

Eponine squared her shoulders and proceeded on her normal routine before he answered.

"Came to see you." He answered plainly, running a hand through his hair and looking at her with those intense blue eyes.

"You're supposed to be at practice, my dad's going to be pissed" Eponine said taking out flour and filling a bowl with brownie ingredients.

"He'll get over it." He rebutted readily.

Eponine greatly doubted he would especially in her condition.

"I'm so sure. You know If you go now you can still make it in time." She said trying to get him to leave.

Enjolras stayed rooted to the spot leaning on one leg with his hands in his jean pockets.

"I heard congratulations are in order." She added after a moment's hesitation and against her better judgement.

"You heard right." Enjolras said indifferently. His cold demeanor made her want to throw something sharp at him if only to get something other than apathy.

"I heard you moved on pretty quickly." He bit out with enough force Eponine took a step back.

He trained his eyes on her as she adjusted her shirt and started mixing the ingredients without looking at him.

"There was nothing to move on from." She said in equal animosity.

The air crackled with electricity and the only sound in the room was the bread oven and its roaring fire.

For the first time since they'd started spending time together it felt like the natural order of things was back with a vengeance He was the captain and she was no one.

It was better of that way. Eponine thought as she squared her shoulder and started pouring the mix into a pan.

For a moment the tension eased away and when she looked up to his blue eyes things almost felt normal. His blue eyes softened and she felt her heart raised a hand as if to touch her face but he let it fall to his side instead and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her shaken and breathless and more than a little disappointed.

A small cry fell from her lips and she crumpled to the floor. She wasn't strong enough to do this. More than anything she felt shame, because she was god damn Eponine Thenardier, she had come from nothing and had gone out flicking the world off. But in Enjolras's presence she reverted into a puddle at his feet. She wanted him to hold her and tell her it would be alright. He would whisper that he loved her and that he would love their baby too. She was afraid to do this alone.

Eponine stood up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

That was pathetic. And Eponine Thenardier was NOT pathetic. Joly said pregnancy caused her hormones to go crazy but she couldn't stand both being sad and angry at the same time. It was exhausting.

Enjolras was an idiot. And so was she.

* * *

Muschietta walked over a couple of minutes after Enjolras left and immediately pulled Eponine to sit at chair near the fire.

"Eponine dearest, whats wrong?"

Eponine was going to pretend that it was nothing but the look of sincerity on Chettas face stopped any lie from bypassing her lips.

"Eponine, I know we haven't known each other long but I promise dear I'm your friend not just your employer."

"I'm pregnant Chetta. Oh god…I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say that before I stop feeling the shock that follows." Eponine joked lightheartedly as she stood up and proceeded to pop the brownies into the oven.

The other woman went stark still and gave a giant sigh of relief " Oh sweetheart being pregnant isn't horrible, it's a gift, a challenge certainly but a precious gift. "

Muschietta took Eponines hand in hers and lifted it to her baby bump. "There is a life here, right here in this room that I haven't seen or heard yet but I can feel it's love. I know with out a shadow of a doubt that I am loved. The man who did this to me walked away and never looked back Eponine, but I don't care….he gave me a gift more precious than I could ever dream of and even if I never find another man to love me, somebody else already took his place."

Eponine smiled and hugged the other girl. " Thank you Chetta."

"Is it Mounsiour Enjolras?" Muschietta asked cautiously.

Eponine hesitated and looked out the door.

"Yes. But he mustn't find out Chetta." Eponine begged.

Eponine expected for Muschietta to give her a pitying look but instead a fire lit in the woman's bright eyes and she held her chin up.

"We'll not let him make this a bad thing dearest. You are strong and bright and one day you'll be the best pastry chef in all of Paris. You can do this Ponine. I know you can." Muschietta gave her belly a small pat and pinched Eponine's cheeks.

"Okay enough of that. You've got some cooking to do or we'll both be out of the job."

"You got it boss." Eponine whispered as Chetta dissapered into the front.

Swiping a stray hair from her face Eponine felt a new confidence brew inside her.

"I can do this."

* * *

"You're late Amarth." Javert called out to him as he ran out into the field.

Enjolras was not known for his punctuality but he was always early to practice. Today he had been half an hour late.

"What kept you?" Javert asked him his eyes hard as still and sharp as a blade.

Enjolras swallowed down the feeling of guilt and scratched the back of his neck. What was he going to say, 'I was harassing your daughter at work because she's driving me crazy by the mere fact that she exists'

"I had car problems." Enjolras lied through his teeth.

The older man who Enjolras held in such high regard looked down at him in a semblance close to loathing and annoyance but it was a passing thing that chilled him to the bone.

Had Eponine told Javert that he essentially broke up with her?

"Today I'm going to push you all until I hear bones snap from exhaustion. Because when Javert's not happy, you little shit bags will definitely not be happy. You can thank your captain for being late."

* * *

Eponine walked into first period slightly tired and made a beeline straight for her desk. Muschietta made her drink ginger ale and gave her crackers to chew earlier and she felt a lot better than she had in days. Then again Muschietta had thrown every pregnancy fact her way, even things that had left her wanting nothing more than to hide in a closet and never come out.

_"A mucus what? OH MY GOD! I CAN'T DO THIS!"_

_'Dont be such a wuss" _

"Hey there sunshine! I bring forth gifts!" Nina called out as she ran into the room almost knocking over Valjean in passing.

Nina plopped down next to her as Adrianne and Lizbeth walked in and dumped their bags on their table.

"I'm making you something, now It's not done and I was going to wait to tell you but I lack discipline and couldn't wait to show you." Nina waited until the other girls all joined her in a semi circle before digging through her bag she pulled out two baby blue booties hand crocheted.

"Awww…dude how fucking cute!" Adrianne cried out. Eponine looked around too make sure no one was looking her way before she picked them up in a single palm.

"I forget how tiny they are when they're born." Eponine said fondly before bear hugging Nina.

"Ey careful there! The amoeba needs breathing space too." Lizbeth chastised with a smile.

"I guess I'm not the only one who had the little Spartan on the brain. We started making a quilt out of some old dresses and fabric we had" Lizbeth gestured to her and Adrianne.

"Look at all the pin pricks I got yesterday. I'm going to stress the point of blood sweat and tears when we meet for the first time." Adrianne told Eponine's tummy.

Eponine smiled dumbly at all of them then shushed them when the room started filling in.

Drawing out three bags of brownies she gave one to Nina and the other to Adrianne.

"Hey what about me?" Lizbeth cried out with an over exaggerated offended pout.

"Those are for both of you. " Eponine said looking at Adrianne who only smirked.

"Who's the last bag for?" Lizbeth asked.

"Ferre and R. I owe them for last night." Eponine said blushing as Liz and Adrianne walked back to their seats.

"Why what happened? " Nina whispered.

Eponine opened her mouth to answer but stopped when Enjolras and Marius both walked through the door with pissed off expressions and what looked like a heavy mix of fresh bruises and mud all over them.

"Woah! What happened to you guys?" a cheerleader named Mona asked as they took their seats with a wet splash.

Nina and Eponine exchanged a look and held back laughter with the same thought running through their heads.

Pai Mei could be ruthless.

* * *

AN: okay guys I'm a little behind on my chapters so tomorrow there shant be a post but I'll be back the next day and hopefully all caught up with the rest of the chapters :D Hope you all like and read and review :D WE'RE ALMOST AT 200 REVIEWS lol also for my 200th review i'll be opening up a promathon on tumblr. You can go on as anon or under your account and promt me for a short ficlet :P

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN AND BARE WITH ME REMEMER THE BEST LOVE STORIES START OUT WITH ANGST AND DRAMA :P TAKE A NOTE OF THE BRONTES


	18. Yesterday's Feelings On My Own

Eponine was halfway done with "The Society of Others" when Marius voice roused her from the turmoil of the thickening plot.

"Eponine? Cosette wanted me to give you this."

He handed over a sealed envelope with her name neatly printed on the front in cursive.

"The irony in this is spectacular." Eponine joked and Marius chuckled.

"She's very taken with you and wants to get to know you better. Her phone number is inside so text her when you can please."

Eponine smiled at the boy and noted she had probably been that puppy dog in love with him once as well. Not a pretty image she thought to herself.

"I'll do that." She said going back to her book.

* * *

Enjolras could feel her right behind him.

His body ached and the mud caked on him cracked but it wasn't enough of a distraction to keep him from wanting to turn back. He steeled himself in his seat and stared resolutely at his notebook and the smudges his dirty fingers made.

He would not turn around. He could not.

Marius though, did not have the same problem and he faced Eponine head on and passed her a letter.

Eponine's voice was soft and kind to Marius unlike the sharp blade of that morning's encounter.

It made him flinch at the sound.

Initially when he showed up at the café he had planned on apologizing and trying to mend whatever relationship they had left. Even if they were just friends Enjolras couldn't live in a world where he didn't have Eponine in some fashion.

She was a beacon of light in the dark.

Yet the moment he saw her, looking radiantly happy while he sported dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep she had caused made him angry.

Why should she look perfect there in her kitchen with that ridiculous apron that somehow looked adorable on her, when he was miserable without her?

She was practically glowing in front of him.

From behind him he heard Eponine agree to call Marius's girlfriend and he was caught off guard.

There wasn't even a hint of sadness in her voice at the prospect. In fact she sounded almost pleased.

Enjolras wished he turn and gauge her reaction.

He wanted to see if she still had her big brown eyes dazed and fawning over Marius even after all that he'd put her through. Maybe she would catch his eyes and look at him with the same kind of intensity as the night he left her. The thought kept him rooted to the spot.

He hadn't been any better than Marius, Enjolras reprimanded himself. He'd been a fucking asshole to her.

Enjolras pushed himself to take notes as Valjean ranted on and tried ignore the sound of pages turning behind him.

How she even got through this class with her nose in a book always astounded him. She had top marks too.

"Hey man look it's Ferre." Marius nudged him on the ribs and he looked over to see Combeferre talk to Valjean before walking over to them.

Enjolras straightened up in his chair and was crudely aware that while both Marius and himself were both still dripping with mud Ferre had been given the luxury of getting a shower after practice and was wearing a dark blue shirt and clean black jeans.

Of course his first period was with Javert. Figured.

Combeferre nodded at them in greeting and Enjolras felt his jaw clench and his muscles tighten as he walked passed them until he was standing right in back of him calling out to Eponine who was so deep into her book she hadn't even noticed.

Enjolras gave up on any hope of not looking at her and turned along with Marius just in time to see Eponine offer a bright smile to Ferre.

"Your dad wanted me to bring you this. He said that you better wear it. "

Eponine looked down at Combeferre's hands and cringed at the baseball jersey he was carrying.

She arched a lone eyebrow at Combeferre. "Don't you think it's weird to be walking around with R's jacket when he's dating my best friend?"

"Shouldn't matter, you've done it before."

Enjolras caught the reference to those first days of their strained relationship and felt the corners of his mouth twitch at the thought.

"The other jacket was soft. This one smells like R and his man stench." She said taking the jacket and putting it on her desk.

"Regardless, Javert insisted." Combeferre said crossing his arms in front of him and waited until she put it on.

"There, happy much?" Eponine rolled her eyes at him with a smile.

"Overjoyed." He deadpanned and hugged Nina and Eponine before he left.

"HEY WAIT!" Eponine rushed out of her seat and handed him a brown bag.

Enjolras almost snapped his pencil in half at the familiar logo.

Eponine sat back down and Marius turned to bug her again before Valjean noticed.

"Hey do you think you could make me more macaroons Ponine." Pontmercy pleaded.

She smiled sweetly at the other boy and nodded, catching Enjolras's eyes for a moment before turning away pointedly.

Before his mind could warn him that it was a bad idea Enjolras dug out his phone and scrolled through the contacts to send her a text.

It floored him when he realized that the number was gone.

Someone had deleted her off her contacts list.

Irritably he thought of R but pushed the thought aside to key the number from memory and send the text.

He opened up his picture gallery and smiled triumphantly as the photo of Eponine flipping him off was still there. He would have to lock his phone from now on.

The phone vibrated in his hand and he opened up the alert.

The word that he used to break her heart was now using to do the same to him.

_"No."_

* * *

"So I'm sitting there minding my own fucking business, staying away because God knows I lack control and might kill him for being the biggest douche in existence, when I get a fucking text message."

_"I 'm sorry about what happened. Can we at least try to be friends?"_ Eponine said mimicking Enjolras voice. She angrily bit off a mouth full of a pizza along with cheese fries that R insisted he buy her. There was no sanity anymore and cheese seemed like the only solace she would get.

"Is he insane? Is he fucking crazy, I have half a mind to go over there and beat the crap out of him. After leaving me at the cabin and proposing to Leslie in one night and what's going on, he wants to be friends. I'd rather swallow bleach." Eponine continued on shaking her head before shrugging on a blue beanie she'd stolen form Grantiare that morning.

"What did you say?" Suzy asked enthralled by the story.

"I said no. Plain and simple like he did to me. Let's see how he likes it." Eponine said bitterly sneaking a glance at Les Amis.

For once they had stayed on their own turf no doubt on orders.

R kept looking over at them and Joly for once looked miserable. The rest of the table talking animatedly.

"Courf isn't talking to me." Adrianne randomly put in glaring in his direction." I should have stuck with girls. The misconceptions that they're bigger drama queens is a lie."

Eponine caught Courfeyac's face and noticed he was tuned out of the conversation with his head phones on.

Nina slammed her bag into the table and her head followed. "I didn't want to say anything but neither is Jehan. He totally ignored me this morning when I asked if he wanted to go watch a movie tonight." She muffled.

"Joly….apologized but cancelled on our date." Suzy murmured her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. " I didn't want to mention it either."

"I think this is a message Ponine. He wants something." Lizbeth said gesturing to her brother with a cheese fry.

"Those guys are willing to do anything for Enjolras, they love and respect the shit out of him." Liz continued rolling her eyes at the table across the quad.

Eponine fully turned around to look at Enjolras and he dared to smirk at her.

Red faced and shaking with fury Eponine flipped him off and made a gesture to stand up when Lizbeth's hand pulled her back down.

"Ponine, do you think that is the smartest thing to do? We're not asking you to do this for us. They're just stupid boys anyways." Suzy asked in an urgent tone.

"No, I know it's the biggest stupidest thing to do but I have to. All those guys act as if they share one brain and its main operator is Enjolras and I'm sick of it. I'm dealing with this ….now."

Eponine stood up despite protests around the table and made her way towards the god of the sun.

He straightened in his seat and said something to the gang she couldn't hear. The Amis instantly dispersed.

Like cockroaches at the sight of light.

R, Joly , Courf, and Jehan all but ran to her friends table with big apologetic looks in Eponine's direction.

Bossuet and Bahorel both caught her eye and rapidly looked away with the good grace to look ashamed.

Enjolras stood up to meet her and his eyes narrowed at something over her shoulder.

Strong arms turned her around and she caught a quick glimpse of Adrianne and Nina with matching awed expressions.

Eponine's eyes widened and her cheeks burned hot at the sensation of soft lips pressing up against hers.

The kiss ended as quick as it started but Eponine stood dazed as she looked up at Combeferre, baffled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Turning back around to Enjolras, his blue eyes had gone dark and he sat down at the table an indifferent expression on his handsome face.

Enjolras could play pretend to the whole world but Eponine could see the flash of hurt and jealousy underneath the mask he wore.

She felt a pang of guilt and the need to comfort him almost propelled her forward.

She thanked whatever God was out there for having Ferre's arm around her to anchor her to reality.

Enjolras was not hers anymore. To comfort, touch, or kiss. He was nothing to her anymore. He never was and he never would be she told herself.

"Hey babe." Ferre said as he led her to sit down at the table across from Enjolras.

"Hi." Eponine managed to choke out without sounding surprised.

"Hey man, where is everybody? Was there a memo I didn't get. " Combeferre asked Enjolras who was now sat staring at them with a bored expression.

"They're headed this way." He pointed out before to his friend as he focused all his attention on Eponine with thundering blue eyes.

A pleasant shiver ran down her back at his bold gaze and she struggled not to let it show in Ferre's arms.

The corners of Enjolras's mouth twitched and he broke his gaze on her with a satisfied smirk.

Eponine scowled.

Of course he saw that, if anything Enjolras knew exactly of what he was capable of doing to her. He knew her tells.

Eponine wanted to wipe that self-satisfied grin off his face with a razor blade.

After everything that was happening to her it was hard to imagine that to him it was still just an Eponine and Enjolras problem. Something that they could easily get over. Despite Leslie and Ferre. He thought he could fix them when she felt so utterly broken.

There was no way to fix this/ He was getting married and she was pregnant with his kid who if she didn't protect nobody would want. Eponine felt her eyes sting and she curled into Ferre's embrace.

Things felt like they would never get better and he was none the wiser.

Eponine cringed at that thought and wondered why in the world she ever decided to like a football player. Nothing good ever came out of liking someone who got head trauma repeatedly for fun or sport.

The thought made her smile sadly and she hugged Ferre across the waist. Enjolras's eyes bored into her at the gesture and surprise flitted through his expression. He wasn't expecting her to reach out for Ferre because he thought she still wanted him.

Better to get that out of his head now.

"Hey so what's going on guys?" R asked as he sat down next to Enjolras and pulled Liz to his lap which she sat in for about a second before moving to sit next to him instead. Liz gave Eponine a knowing look and she tugged on her beanie in thanks.

"Nothing much, enjoying lunch now that everybody decided to use some free will and grow a pair." Eponine said with a sweet smile.

R scratched behind his neck and he laughed awkwardly. The rest of the crew joined in around them, the girls sticking together while their boyfriends looked sheepish. Joly looked absolutely devastated that he couldn't even get a good glimpse at Suzy who was nestled in-between Nina and Adrianne.

Enjolras had yet to break eye contact and Eponine wasn't going to back down either. He smirked from his seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, are you and Combeferre dating?" Enjolras asked outright.

This was him was calling her out.

Eponine let go of Cobferre and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

Ferre opened his mouth to reply but Eponine beat him to the punch. "We're hanging out."

"So nothing official yet." Enjolras teased with a smirk completely ignoring anyone else on the table.

"Nothing as conclusive as an engagement, no." Eponine snapped back as she straightened in her seat and the group looked back and forth between the two tense in their seats. It was the Wimbledon of cafeteria dining.

The comment wiped the smile temporarily off his face.

"So if you're hanging out then you're going to be at the next baseball game right?"

"I work every day." Eponine tersely spoke.

"Ask for it off." Enjolras demanded and Eponine felt herself get chills from the outrage. He had no right to ask her for anything.

"I cant." She ground out as Ferre stroked her back in an effort to make her relax.

" I'm sure Ferre would want you there." Enjolras said taking the moment to look over at his best friend. "Wouldn't you Combeferre?"

"Hell live." Eponine put in, Combeferre letting her do all the talking.

"The game isn't for another two weeks. You did it for me once. " Enjolras reminded her with a smile.

The table went deathly quiet and Eponine sat straight in her seat.

"I'll be there." Eponine smiled back and turned to Ferre and kissed him on the cheek before gesturing to the girls for them to leave.

He wasn't the only one who commanded his troops.

* * *

"Eponine is going to be my girlfriend Enjolras." Combeferre ground out as they did their two hundredth push up.

"DOWN" Javert yelled and they dropped half way to the ground only hoist themselves up again.

Some of the other players down the line were struggling, their arms shaking and drenched in sweat. Bossuet and Feuilly having completely discarded their shirts.

Enjolras and Combeferre were not one of those men. They were steady in their movements, their brows glistening with sweat but not having it pool past their faces.

"Mmmm. She seemed hesitant to say you were even dating. What makes you think both of you want the same thing." Enjolras let out bending his elbows until he was parallel to the floor and rising once more.

"I know she wants more than what you were willing to give." Ferre snapped back as he repeated the action.

"Alright monkeys get your asses up and give me a five mile run. You can leave when you're done." Javert said glaring at each of them in turn, he'd been working them to the bone lately.

Enjolras stood up and wiped his hands on his shirt before starting along the track. The whole team ran behind Combeferre and him giving them a wide breadth of space. The animosity between the best friends must have been clear to the rest of the team if they were avoiding them.

Even Grantiare had chosen to run at a slower pace and he was usually the first one done and ready to leave.

"You think I don't know that? I'm not fighting to get her back Ferre." Enjolras said as his calves started to sting. His voice sounded resolute.

Combeferre's expression softened and he patted his friend in the shoulder. It was rare that Enjolras used his nickname out loud and when he did it was often not to placate but to show true sincerity behind his words.

"Eponine deserves the world at her feet. She needs someone who's willing to be unselfish and completely devoted. Everyone knows that's not me. You don't have to worry about me getting in the way. But I won't lie, I miss her. I want to talk to her. I want her in my life. In any way that I can take her."

"What if she doesn't want you in hers?" Combeferre asked with no coldness in his voice. It was a genuine concern.

Enjolras faltered a bit at the words but he shrugged and ran a bit faster.

"If that's what she honestly wants I don't think anyone can stop her from having her way. This is Eponine we're talking about. She once pestered me for almost three hours until I tried this really downtrodden Indian food place in the shady side of the market. It was pretty good but I'm still not convinced that what I ate qualifies as food."

* * *

_"Are you going to try it or not Enjolras."Eponine chided as she dug through her own plate._

_"It looks alive." Enjolras said prodding his plate._

_"If you don't stick that in your mouth so help me god I'll make sure you don't walk out of here with your manhood intact."_

_She took a chunk from her plate and thrust it in his mouth smearing the sauce across his face._

_"So?" She asked biting her lip cheekily._

_"It's good." Enjolras said leaning over to kiss her and smudging her with the liquid that dripped down his chin._

_That earned him a sharp slap to the back of his head but it was worth the image of her face covered in the dark red sauce. _

_"I told you so."_

* * *

"That's Eponine for you." Combeferre chuckled ." Look I know you too were or are close in a way I don't understand but things are different Enjolras. You're engaged. Do you honestly think Eponine's going to want more drama with Leslie? She got physically injured last time and with a ring on her finger Leslie won't have the threat of you leaving her looming over her head to exact any type of punishment she decides is reasonable."

Enjolras thought about Eponine's hand and the two not nearly faded enough scars that were there as a permanent reminder of what his fiancé was capable of and what kind of drama Eponine and his own relationship brought.

"Leslie's got what she wanted. She won't care." Enjolras said with a touch of irritation. If it was directed at Combeferre or himself he wasn't quite sure.

"Did you? Get what you wanted." Combeferre snapped before he could help himself.

"No." Enjolras answered readily concentrating on the pain in his legs rather than the thought of his impending nuptials.

"I'll tell her you want to talk. But I'm making no promises."

Enjolras felt the tension on his back dissipate and he gave his friend an honest smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Eponine can you come here for a bit?" Muschiettas voice wafted into the kitchen.

Cleaning her chocolate covered fingers on a clean towel Eponine sprinkled sea salt on the chocolate truffles she was working on before placing them in the fridge and walking over to the front.

The sight of Cosette and Chetta talking animatedly was a happy surprise.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to meet Friday at the park." Eponine told the other girl.

Cosette turned to Chetta with a smile and nodded her head.

"Well Ponine you know I'm going to be due within the next month and you can't run the café all by yourself. So here we have found you a lovely trainee. " Musichetta happily told her.

Eponine beamed and hugged the blonde. "Awesome! Congrats and welcome to the Musain family."

A customer came towards them and Musichetta pushed them back into the kitchen. "Start the training right away. I'll handle the front. Oh and Ponine start with the baking, we'll start the tempering during morning shifts."

Eponine nodded and led Cosette to her work station. "So Cosette this is great! Is this your first job?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically while putting her hair up. "I've never done any of this but Chetta said she really needed the help. Thank you by the way, Chetta said it's thanks to you that she even has enough money for both our pay."

Eponine turned a pretty red around the tips of her ears and her eyes sting with tears. She knew they were doing well but she didn't know that the café was doing that good. Tears fell from her eyes and Cosette immediately worried.

"I'm sorry, it's just all these hormones." Eponine remarked when Cosette passed her a hankerchief.

Cosettes eyes widened and Eponine realized her mistake.

"Oh god, Cosette…um I just…I it's…"

Cosette took her hand in hers and squeezed. "Don't worry Mademoiselle, I won't tell anybody. You and Combeferre are going to be great parents."

Eponine froze next to her and sighed in relief. As she wanted to trust the girl, if Cosette told anybody, especially Marius about the baby …well things were already difficult enough with Enjolras as it was.

Eponine said thank you and started off by bringing out a journal with recipes she had taught herself when there was a loud crash from the front.

"FUCK!" A loud voice boomed.

Eponine and Cosette didn't hesitate to run to the front and they were startled to find a crying Musichetta being led to an arm chair by Joly as R held Enjolras away from an older man with a now busted lip.

"What happened here? " Eponine said in the most commanding tone she could muster.

"Ah first a whore and her bastard child and now a street rat pretending to be bourgeois. I know who you are Thenardier. You filth. Pretty clothes don't look half as good on you as the rags and dirt." He spat.

The man was rugged looking and mean, with dark beady eyes and hollowed cheeks, track marks down his arms. Moreau. that was his name.

Of course Eponine recognized him, it wasn't unusual for a rich man to find himself in the pits looking to score and get laid. Whatever he had done had sent both Enjolras and Musichetta into a state.

Enjolras fought R's grip at that as the other man walked over to Eponine. He was taller than her and she had to push her chin up to fully look him in the eyes.

What kind of establishment is this? They should shut this place down, with all these whores. Thenardier, I do so miss seeing you on the other side of town. With your torn clothes and barely there look. You'll fall back to where you started soon enough. And once your there I'll be more than happy to push into your little cunt against a wall for four francs." Monreau said taking a strand of her hair and twirling it around his finger.

Enjolras broke out of Grantiare's grip and the man stumbled back enough for Eponine to pull her arm back and with all the force she could muster sock the man square in the jaw.

Monreau toppled over a table, smashing it's continents across the floor and held his bleeding mouth as Bahorel and Feuilly both dragged him by the arms and hurled him out into the street.

"EPONINE ARE YOU OKAY!" Musichetta yelled and Cosette ran back into the kitchen to bring the first aid kit.

Eponine had her eyes trained at the door the man went out of as her hand was still clenched in a fist by her side.

A soft grasp lifted her hand and Eponine jumped at the intrusion.

"You can break your hand if you punch someone like that. You always keep your thumb tucked in." Enjolras said in a soft voice as he looked down at her hand. " I need some bandages, Joly do you have your bag?" The medical student rushed over and Enjolras sat her down on a chair and knelt on the floor to examine her slightly cut knuckles.

They didn't say anything for a while. Enjolras's head bent as he cleaned and wrapped her hand and Eponines eyes trained on the curls that fell to his eyes.

"You're an idiot." He murmured agitated and Eponine tensed.

"No, you're an idiot."

That brought a smile to his face though he hadn't looked at her and she felt her lips twitch at the corners.

"Clever rebuttal. Nothing has ever stumped quite so well before." He joked.

"Everybody's too busy agreeing with you even when you're wrong to ever try." Eponine pointed out smugly and he shook his head as he cleaned her cut with an alcohol wipe.

"Yeah well…I'm the chief. Comes with the territory." Eponine big her lip as he pulled the bandage tight.

"Don't ever tell your troop of action heroes to stop talking to my band of misfit toys, or I swear I'll never talk to you again." Eponine told him taking his chin with her injured hand and making him look her in the eye.

"You mean you'll stop ignoring me?" Enjolras said with a smile and an arched brow.

"Not in so many words but yes. But only as friends Enjolras. I'm serious about Ferre." Eponine lied.

Combeferre had told her what Enjolras said out in the field when he stopped by earlier to drop off some lunch for her and Musichetta.

"Just friends then." Enjolras nodded.

"You promise." Eponine asked skeptically.

"Scouts honor." He crossed his heart and kissed his fingers before doing a peace sign.

"That's not how it goes." Eponine reprimanded with a small smile.

"Ah well. I wasn't exactly a scout so…we're just going to have to pretend I helped plenty an old lady cross the street." He winked and saluted.

She smiled genuinely and then did something she knew was a bad idea but she didn't care. He had stood up to a thug for Chetta and bandaged her hand.

Eponine leaned down from her seat and gave him a hug he didn't hesitate to return.

R cleared his throat loudly and they broke apart with red faces. Enjolras stood up and helped her from her chair as Grantiare looked at them with both eyebrows hidden behind his curls.

"I better get back to the kitchen." Eponine stuttered out as she gave R an evil look.

"You think you can whip up some lemon bars I'm starving." Enjolras said as he took a broom from Joly and started to sweep up the broken glass. Eponine beamed at him for a change and took squeezed his hand briefly.

"Sure. They'll be right out."

Enjolras gave her one of those looks girls at school would have killed to be on the receiving end of. Her heart beat savagely at her breast but she suppressed it and breathed in deeply.

Time. All she needed was time. It would stop hurting one day.


	19. Little Talks

The girls sat in a corner of the doctor's office Nina was rubbing he back and Lizbeth kept tapping her foot impatiently as Suzy finished filling out Eponine's information for her.

Eponine had tried to do it herself but she hadn't even been able to hold the pen without shaking. The nerves left her breathless, sick, a total mess of emotions. The nearly bare walls were closing in on her, the ticking of the clock inside the office slowly driving her further into madness, and the clicking of pens making her tighten both hands into fists until her nails bit into the skin.

"Do they normally take this long? You already pissed in a cup and they drained you of blood, what more do they need. "Adrianne moaned loud enough to attract attention from an attendant who glared at them. Adrinne only looked smug and crossed her legs suggestivly so the man turned a full red and turned his back to them.

"I will be in labor by the time this is over." Eponine cried out exasperatedly. "There will be amniotic fluid everywhere and someone is going to have to clean it up. And that won't be me!"

"The baby will be taking over France by the time this is over" R added next to Lizbeth as he reclined low in his seat, long legs spread out in front of him blocking others from coming their way.

"We told you, you didn't have to come." Liz said as she smacked his head.

Grantiare sat up in his chair and wiggled his eyes at a nurse who burst into flirtatious giggles which earned him another smack from Adrianne who sat next to him. "You were just supposed to be the driver." She chided.

"What? I'm here for moral support for baby chief. Bros before hoes right buddy." He told Eponines belly and made her high five him. (That high five is not for you princess, you're just a vessel)

"Eponine Javert?" A dark haired nurse called out from inside the office.

"Yes." Eponine jumped to her feet and Grantiare reached out to steady her when she swayed.

"You can come in now." The woman gestured to a door at the end of a long hallway.

Eponine nodded and the girls all stood up and ignored the glare the nurse gave them disapprovingly as they all followed.

Suzy handed the receptionist at the front her large stack of paperwork and they all made their way inside a small examination room.

Eponine immediatly jumped up to the examination table and the girls took their seats on the chairs lining the wall with R standing next to them.

They sat in silence for a while and Eponine fought the nausea spell that seemed desperate to overtake her.

The doctor came in and took a weary look at the small crowd inside the room."Miss Javert?"

"That is me." Eponine said with pursed lips.

"I'm going to need you to change into this." He handed her over a blue hospital robe and gestured towards a changing screen.

Eponine swallowed and walked behind the screen, quickly dropping her clothes in heaps on the floor. She went back to the table and he asked her to lie down. Eponine did as she was told and she felt her pulse quicken as she simultaneously tried not to panic at the situation.

It was real. This was really happening, she was pregnant and she was going to be poked and prodded and made to do these weird examinations for nine months and at the end of it she was going to have a real living breathing human spawn.

Eponine felt her face blanch and she gagged a little in her mouth.

_"Don't be a wuss"_ She heard Muschietta's voice inside her head.

She took a calming breath and the doctor finished her pelvic exam much to Grantiare's horror and looked a little pale himself.

He was turned around the entire time but he had seen the instrument the doctor took out and was thanking the good lord for having had made him a man.

"Okay, well your body seems in perfect condition for giving birth. There might be some issues with the shape of your pelvis but nothing we haven't dealt with before. Your test results say your just a little less than four weeks pregnant. So I'm going to schedule you in for an appointment at seven weeks. We'll be able to do your ultrasound and you'll hear your baby's heartbeat for the first time. Congratulations to you both." He said to R and Eponine who both made a face at him as he left.

"I feel dirty at those words." Eponine grimaced.

"You feel dirty? Did you see the way he was undressing me with his eyes. If I was your baby daddy you'd think he'd have more respect." R cried out and Suzy pinched his cheek.

"You just emit gayness." Lizbeth teased running her hands through his hair.

"Nina what are you doing." Eponine asked as Nina stuffed the large popsicle sticks into her bag along with cotton swabs.

"Free art supples." Nina shrugged and overturned the entire jar into her bag.

"My kid is going to be so messed up." Eponine laughed and she went behind the screen to change.

"There are days I wish I had X ray vision." R slurred and Eponine laughed when four loud smacks were heard.

* * *

"Dad! I'm home" Eponine called out as she walked through the door. There was a muffled yell from the basement and Eponine made her way closer to hear him better.

Javert surprised her by opening the door to the basement first and walking over to the fridge.

"I'm working on converting the basement into my new office. I don't want you going down there you hear me. The stairs are old and rickety. You can get hurt. "

Eponine nodded and asked him what he wanted for dinner.

"What ever you want kiddo, anything you can keep down. How was the doctors, did you get a sonogram done?" He asked rifling through the shelves.

"Good, I'm four weeks almost... I..um …I wanted to say thank you." Eponine said taking pans out of the cuboards and avoiding his gaze.

"For." Javert asked drinking from a bottle of water.

"I know…this isn't what you asked for when you asked me to move in. It's ….look….I know that seeing a baby after your little girl and your wife passing,... I know it wont be easy."

Eponine took a moment to compose herself before reading herself for what she had to say.

"I just want you to know you don't have to deal with it. I'm doing pretty good at the café and both Chetta and Ferre would let me move in with them. Or I could always rent my own place I can-"

"Stop." Javert gestured at her with his to sit down.

"Eponine, you are like a daughter to me. I mean that and I have always meant it. I'm not going to lie I'm scared shitless about seeing another baby, about holding another kid. My Luka was my world, and loosing her has been a constant ache in my heart. It's a pain I don't know how to live without. But I know both of them would want me to be happy. And you make me happy Eponine, you and the amoeba make me happy. Grandpa Javert Ponine. Tell me that doesn't have a ring to it."

Eponine let a couple of tears fall and he pet her on the head.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Just concentrate on staying healthy and school." Javert said as he walked over to the living room to sit down on the couch while she prepared dinner.

"How badly did you beat Enjolras today?" Eponine bit her lip and held back a laugh.

"Black and fucking Blue." He yelled from the couch. "Have you decided what you're going to do about him." He added after a moment.

Eponine boiled spaghetti and was chopping ingredients for the sauce as she paused to think.

"He wants to be friends." She said bringing him over a beer which he gladly accepted.

"Is that wise?"

"I don't know." Eponine admitted with a small blush.

"Well, what is it you want? This is your life Eponine, you have to live it your way." Javert said taking a large gulp of his beer and flipping the tv on to a black and white film.

Eponine ran her hands over her hair and pulled it up to continue making dinner.

"If I'm being totally honest, I still want him around. I know its totally messed up but I was really close to him and I don't want to hate him. Part of me knows he'd want to be with me if I told him about the baby but…I don't want him to resent me. For messing up his life. I don't want him to be with me because I got knocked up, I want him to be with me because he loves me…and lets face it he doesn't. " Eponine let out bitterly.

"Things can change kiddo." Javert spoke softly from the living room.

"Yeah but some people cant." Eponine whispered to herself.

* * *

"This came in for you today." Javert said passing her a letter after dinner was done.

Eponine looked down and excused herself from the table. " I'm hitting the sack after this kiddo." Javert said as he loaded the dish washer.

"Goodnight dad."

"Night kiddo."

She smiled back at him and ran the rest of her way to her bedroom. Eponine turned on her bedside lamp and plugged in some yellow Christmas lights that she had Ferre drape over the framing of her bed. The room glowed in a soft hue and she sucked in a harsh breath as she opened the letter.

_" Dear Eponine, _

_I miss you so much. Things are so different here in America. Mr. Cooper has been a gentleman and I'm quite happy here. There are so many sights Eponine, it is so different from where we grew up. I'm so glad to be out of there, and that you are too. I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, settling in was my number one priority. How is everybody? How is Gavroche? Has Mounsieur Pontmercy returned your affections? Are you still stealing for papa? I do hope you've gotten yourself away from that life Ponine._

_How is your so called Pai Mei ? _

_I am so happy here Ponine. I wear the most beautiful dresses, and remember how we used to mock girls for wearing those ridiculous high heels? Well I look just like one of them now, you would appreciate the irony in that. I also learned to curl my hair! Oh Eponine I hope I can see you again. I still don't have a cell phone here but as soon as I get one I'll send you tons of pictures. _

_We did it Eponine, we're free. We're living the lives that we never dared to dream of._

_Love,_

_Azelma_

Eponine smiled sadly down at the letter.

Relief flooded her and she felt as if a small weight had been taken off her back. Her sister was safe and she was happy and right now that was all that mattered.

She had felt dead tired when she had first entered the bedroom but after reading her sisters letter she couldn't find the will to so much as sit down. How was she going to break the news to her sister that she would be an aunt. How could she tell her that after all the struggling they had to endure, she now had to deal with a teen pregnancy. Her thoughts went dark and for a few moments she felt jealousy at her sister's new life.

Eponine frowned at her own thoughts. No, her life might not be perfect and she might gain alot of weight but she was happy. Despite all the fucking drama she was still Eponine and she still had hope. She just had to clear her head.

She shrugged on an old jacket and her old worn boots as she snuck out of the townhouse. Javert would insist she stay in now especially in her condition but the claustrophobia was too much for her to bear. She needed air, she needed night skies and slick cobblestones. It felt like years since she had last walked the streets of Paris.

The streets that had been her home and embraced her when even the warmth of a tattered mattress wasn't enough to cool the sting of bruises and cuts.

Looking down at her bandaged hand she wondered if it was just in her destiny to always be scarred.

Her fingers itched for a smoke and the cold set mists of fog in front of her. Eponine walked until her legs couldn't carry her any further and she looked up to find herself at the Eiffel tower.

When she was younger her and Azelma used to dream of being like one of those corny rich tourists who kissed their beloved in it's shadow and light under the grey Paris skies.

Would she ever get that chance now?

She had been so hopeful of a new brighter future and now here she was. Backed into another corner.

Eponine shook her head violently trying to clear those thoughts away. It was one thing to be scared, but she would not let this become a regret. One got nowhere in a life of regret. She had her friends, her dad, and soon her own little family.

She was going to be strong for her and her baby. The thought of a golden haired blue eyed bundle brought a smile to her face and she let one hand caress the flat planes of her abdomen.

"You'll be here soon enough little one." She whispered softly.

She sighed and rubbed her hands together looking up at the monument. How something could be so beautiful and strangely alarming always baffled her.

"You really shouldn't be out right now."

Eponine rolled her eyes.

Montaparnasse. He walked closer to her and tipped his hat at her in a gentleman's fashion.

"You know, if I remember correctly you used to say we would get married here" He teased as he drew his jacket closer to shield himself against the growing cold.

"I also thought you were a prince in disguise." Eponine joked biting her lip and pushing away the thought of a burning cigarette.

"Well, I look like a prince." He gestured at his face with a wink.

"If he was still cursed." Eponine laughed out and wrapped her arms around herself.

"A toad ? "he chuckled loudly before hacking out a heavy cough.

Eponine cringed at the sick sound. When you lived in the slums a cough like that could kill turned her body away from him and let her hair fall in her face.

"When are u coming home? Without you and Zelma its practically a cock fest." Montparnasse said with a wicked smile.

"I'm not. Ever." Eponine narrowed her eyes at him, the light mood that was around them having dissipated.

"You can't be serious Eponine, you don't belong in that life. Not you or Azelma. Mark my words you'll come crawling back to us with your tail between your legs. You'll be lucky if Thenardier doesn't chuck you to the docks and make good use of your nimble fingers." His indifference at the scenario sickening her.

Eponine scowled at him. She forgot how crude he could get and how easily he could go from the little boy she wanted to marry to the womanizing convict. She turned to walk away from him.

"Ah come on Ponine, look I'm sorry." Montparnasse said with a sigh.

He tried to wrap his arms around her waist and she shoved him away with excess force.

"HEY YOU LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!"

Montparnasse gave her one last sorry look and took off into a dark alley slinking to the walls and blending with the shadows.

When she turned to look at the man who scared Parnasse off though she wished she would have followed.

"Still playing hero today?" Eponine chided steadying herself despite the dizzy spell that always seemed to follow his presence.

"Eponine? What are you doing here?" Enjolras asked worried, realizing it was her in the dark.

"What are you?" She asked with a single eyebrow raised.

"I um.…I had a late night dinner with Leslie's family, I was just leaving" He said pointing at a restaurant down the road from the direction he'd come from.

"Most places are closed right now. What did you do, rent the place?" She scoffed at the joke.

Enjolras nodded and shrugged irritating her to no end. Typical.

The look on her face only made him smile and run a hand through his hair at her mood.

"You should be on your way then." She gestured in a shooing manner.

"You didn't answer my question…what are u doing here?" Enjolras countered with a small smile.

Eponine rolled her eyes at him but didn't make a move to leave. "Came to see the tower."

"Its not going anywhere, why didn't you come here tomorrow, during the day." Enjolras said leaning against a nearby light post.

"I want to be here now." Eponine whispered as she swayed in her spot and tried not to chatter her teeth too much.

"Its freezing." He murmured folding himself further into his jacket.

There was a time when she wouldn't have hesitated to burrow into his arms and have him wrap himself around her.

Eponine clenched her jaw and smoothed her cardigan over her stomach.

"Spectacular weather report chief. Good job. You'll have a career yet." She jested with a smirk.

Enjolras looked at her for a moment with a smirk of his own before shrugging off his red jacket and draping it around her.

"Not this again. I thought we were over this – the red jacket o doom" Eponine said but she nuzzled against the soft fabric as she had that day on the football field when this whole disaster was starting.

He smiled at her. "I don't think that will ever be over. Come on put it on."

Eponine shrugged her hands in and tugged it as close as she could to herself.

They stayed quiet after that both staring at the tower.

"I don't know why people like it so much." Enjolras said breaking the silence.

"Its complex." She put in simply.

"Mmm so beauty is complex, I can get behind that." Enjolras said his breath a white fog in the dark night. He pulled his black long sleeve over his fingers and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"That's deep …you been talking to Nina?" Eponine teased and bit her lip at his obvious discomfort to the cold. He was too proud to say anything though and she liked to watch him squirm.

"No …Jehan." He quickly replied his smile brightening again as his teeth started chattering.

"Ah well, he's been talking to Nina" Eponine quipped.

"He's been doing a whole lot more than that." Enjolras supplied and they both laughed.

"See we can do this friend thing." Eponine said biting her lip.

The truth was though all she wanted to do was reach at his hair and tug at the strands until he curved down and kissed her.

Eponine blushed at the thought and was grateful that in the little light around them he couldn't see them.

"Okay I give up you win. I'm cold. Come on, I'll drive you home."

Eponine shook her head. " No, I can walk Enjolras."

He rolled his eyes at her and it earned him a sharp smack to the arm.

"Come on. We're friends right? Friends drive friends home before they catch hypothermia."

"I'm sure frost bite will be a good look for me." Eponine joked tersely but they were already headed towards his car.

"Anything looks good on you." He teased and Eponine felt the familiar clench of her heart .

She was going to glare at him but his smile was infectious and Eponine felt one of her own form on her face and her dimples show.

That fucking bastard.


	20. Minstrel's Prayer

"Okay you're getting a whole lot better Cosette, give it one more weeks time and you'll be pro." Eponine proudly cheered on as Cosette tried to temper some chocolate.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I was a faster student. At least I'm improving on this, I'm afraid I'll never learn to bake right." Cosette pouted as she let the chocolate cool.

Eponine laughed and started taking out ingredients for carrot cake and cake pops. The only things Cosette had yet to burn. She'd been showing Cosette the ropes but the girl wasn't a natural by any sense of the word. The lark had often toasted treats to a crisp or undercooked them so bad they sagged, but she was willing to learn and determined, that was enough for Ponine.

"Nobody learns from one day to the next little bird. You'll be whipping up cakes for Monsieur Marius in no time."

Cosette blushed prettily and started on the cake pops with a dreamy expression.

Eponine had once thought about Marius with that same expression. Thank God that was over, to her it looked slightly ridiculous now. Not that she was any better off…these days she tended to look a lot more constipated at the thought of Enjolras. Eponine mentally supplied herself with an irritated pout.

Improvement? Maybe not.

It had been almost two weeks since her last encounter with Enjolras at the tower and even though they had agreed to be friends she was honestly avoiding him. He'd dropped her off at home and she'd ignored every call, text, and she to pains to create a blank white space where ever he was located in class and lunch.

* * *

_"You know, he's not going to jump you if you get near him Ponine." Ferre chastised earlier when he'd dropped her off at work._

_"I know. I just don't want him to get the wrong idea. He's getting married Ferre, let's not forget that okay. Leslie's a total bitch and I don't need her all up on my case."_

_"There's more to it than that. Don't lie to me Ponine, I know you still have feelings for him that you're trying to force away. Stop worrying all the time. I told you a billion times by now, those will go away with time, if that's what you really want."_

_"I'm not worried about him….well I am. But I'm worried about me. I was the idiot that started this whole thing by crawling onto his lap. This is all my fault. I don't have any control when I'm around him. I don't want him to know how much I want him with me. I don't want him to know that I love him and I'm having his baby because at the end of the day he'll choose wrong. He's a fucking bag of douche and he's going to choose wrong." She finished strongly._

_Ferre waited patiently for her to explain herself further. She bit her lip and laughed out bitterly._

_"He'll either leave Leslie to be with me for the baby or choose her again. The way I see it, things with him can only end bad. I don't know what to do other than hide before I open up my mouth and blabber on about feelings and diapers and shit." Eponine ground out irritated and sagging in the seat with force._

_"He thinks we're together." Ferre started after a hesitant moment. " Enjolras might have been willing to cheat on his girlfriend but he wouldn't do that to any of les amis. Especially not me. You don't have to hide Eponine. This is still your life and you can't be afraid to live it." Combeferre took her hand in his and squeezed softly. _

_ "You did it to him why is that so different." Eponine whispered letting her hair cover her face._

_Combeferre went still in his seat and sighed guiltily. "You were never really his."_

_Eponine cringed at that. That was true. And he was never really hers._

_She made to get out of the car angrily but Combeferre stopped her and pulled her into a kiss._

_Eponine felt her face heat up but didn't say anything._

_It was their second kiss. _

_Ferre was her best friend and she loved him but even though she knew one day she could fall for him, her heart was still Enjolras. _

_"I'm sorry." He muttered looking into the steering wheel._

_"It's okay." Eponine whispered before kissing him hard on the cheek."__You're my best friend, what's a kiss when you're willing to murder someone for friendship." She finished jokingly._

_"No I'm not killing Leslie." Ferre let out with a laugh." Nice try though."_

_" I love you Ferre. Thank you and your damn you psychology."_

_"It's what I'm here for." He murmured softly and Eponine felt her heart constrict._

_"Love is only gonna break your heart." Eponine whispered. _

_"So you're a psychologist now too ?" Ferre said with a laugh._

_"Nope. Wicked Game, Chris Isaacs. That's a bitchin song."_

* * *

"Ponine! Can you come to the front please!" Chetta called out from the front of the store.

"Yeah I'll be right there!"

Turning to Cosette she told her she'd be right back and cautioned her to be careful before placing anything in the oven.

"What's up Chetta?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EPONINE!" Chetta, Gavroche, and Cosette yelled out. (the last had followed her out of the kitchen.)

"Oh God, how did you find out?" Eponine said turning a dark shade of red as people in the café cheered for her. She'd been there long enough for the regulars to grow attached to. She gave them an over exaggerated bow and turned back to her friends and little brother.

Muschietta gestured to Gavroche who had hoisted himself up to the counter and was holding a large chocolate cake with pink frosting that said Ponine You Rock! In sloppy lettering.

"Not every day my big sister turns eighteen!" Gav started "Chetta even let me frost the cake."He added proudly.

"Which just might give us all diabetes by the way. What did you use for this, three canisters of frosting?" Eponine joked hugging the girls and kissing Gav on the forehead.

"that and the secret ingredient…." Cosette added laughing.

"WAIT. If this is space cake…you are the best ever and we're going to be flying high as a kite." Eponine joked as Chetta gave her a smiling disapproving face and Cosette blushed.

"I'm just joking, you're too sheltered little bird I'm going to have to corrupt you for Valjean." Eponine said pinching the other girl's cheek.

Cosette blushed and giggled softly. "I meant love. But you can believe what you will."

"Well thank you all, it looks delicious. Did it take all three of you to not burn it?" Eponine laughed and Muschietta smacked her hand playfully.

"Okay now blow out the candles." Musichetta said lighting the small candles on the cake and clapping her hands excitedly.

"DON'T FORGET TO MAKE A WISH SIS!" Eponine smiled as she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

She wished for her amoeba to be born with dazzaling blue eyes and golden curls like his father and for him or her to always be safe.

"What you wish for Ponine?" Gavroche asked as he took a slice of cake Musichetta handed him.

"Well, I wished really hard for your little niece or nephew to look just like you." Eponine teasingly put in and covered his nose with a finger of frosting.

It took a few moments for Gavroche to comprehend what she had said but when it did his eyes gleamed and he threw himself at her belly.

"Wow Ponine! I'm so happy for you and Enjolras! He's gonna look just like him." Eponine froze and Cosette's eyes furrowed.

"Enjolras?" The blonde girl turned to look at Eponine and Musichetta looked back and forth between them with a bite of cake in her mouth.

Epoinine thought about lying again and thought about the repercussions of Enjolras finding out blushed a dark crimson and nodded her head.

" I didn't know if I could trust you to keep this from Marius. I'm sorry, but I trust you now. Enjolras is the baby daddy." Eponine said with a smack to the counter like a bailiff.

Cosette looked a bit hurt but then pulled her top half into a big hug."I can see why you did what you did. Enjolras's engagement must be hard on you and trust me I wont so much as breathe a word about it."

"Wait Enjolras is engaged?" Gavroche asked Cosette as Musichetta watched.

"Yes. To Leslie Snow." Cosettes angelic voice supplied after an awkward pause.

"But you're having his baby. He's supposed to marry you Ponine. He loves you." Gavroche's expression was angry and he turned to Eponine to look at her critically.

"You know things don't always work like that Gav. People like Enjolras Amarth don't just drop their lives away for a reformed street rat and his bastard child. He's got his whole future panned out already and I was NEVER part of that plan."

"I'm going to kill him." Gavroche murmured around a bite of cake.

Eponine smacked him across the head. "We'll have none of that. Javert called dibs." She teased.

"So what are you going to do?" Cosette asked softly as she dug into her slice of cake.

Eponine looked at the worn floorboards and bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Well, I've still got to finish school. I'm not quitting. After that I wanted to go to culinary school. Afterwards me and Musichetta can really turn this cafe around." Eponine laughed out as Musichetta let out a startled giggle and beamed.

"Oh Ponine, how did I ever go about my life without you." Chetta cried out with happy tears brimming in her eyes and she threw her hands around her

"Lots of hugging going around today, are you sure you didn't add any weed to this?" Eponine joked at Cosette and the lark giggled without a trace of red on her cheeks. Corruption is imminent.

"You'll have the most popular café in the whole city!" Cosette cheered and Musichetta made them hot coco all around to celebrate.

Eponine laughed and enjoyed the feeling of overwhelming joy for at least a little bit.

Things didn't seem so complicated right now and that was a welcome change.

* * *

"Musichetta are you sure you and Cosette can handle the café alone tonight. I can skip the game. " Eponine asked untying her apron and hanging it on its hook behind the counter.

"Mon ami it's fine. You have the right to some time off as well as anyone. Go have fun." Musichetta said helping her get the last bit of flour out of her hair.

"I feel more like I'm making my way to the gallows." Eponine grumbled taking a bag of brownies and lemon squares and placing them inside her bag.

"It's almost symbolical." Cosette pointed at the treats. "You're taking two different sets of cakes to two completely different boys."

Eponine blushed a harsh crimson and she put her hair up to try to play it off as indifferent. By the way Cosette was giggling it appeared she was failing.

"I'm taking some for the girls, the team, and Javert too." Eponine said as Musichetta brought over a pastry box.

Eponine handed her over some cash but Musichetta frowned so hard even Eponine couldn't insist.

"It's my birthday present to you. It's on the house, all of it."

Eponine nodded with a silly smile. No one could ever admit Musichetta was by far more intimidating than even Eponine. You couldn't say no to the small woman.

"Got it. But the two doggie bags those are personal." Musichetta added as both her and Cosette bent over the counter with their elbows and their chins in their hands.

"How tragically romantic." They sighed.

Eponine made a face she was sure looked was somewhere between irritation, surprise, and indigestion.

"You…all are evil." Eponine deadpanned.

"So we've been told." Cosette chirped and Gavroche took the box from Eponine's hands. He was coming to the game too.

"By the way Muschietta remember I wont be here tomorrow afternoon for the first half of my shift, I've got a doctor's appointment." Eponine called out almost out the door.

"OH MY GOD WAIT!" Cosette yelped and ran back into the kitchen. Eponine exchanged looks with Chetta and Gav but they both shrugged.

"I got you this for your birthday. I just got caught up in all the drama." Cosette handed her over a pretty floral wrapped package and neat bow as Musichetta edged closer to them to see what it was.

Eponine hugged the little lark one handed before carefully tearing off the paper. Nina would kill her if she didn't give her the beautiful wrapping. Opening it up slowly Eponine bit her lip and felt her eyes prickle.

"Cosette, this is too much. It's beautiful." Eponine let her fingers graze the frame in her hands.

"I was thinking since you're preggy and you'll be getting your first ultrasound soon you should have a nice place to put it in."

Eponine smiled widely and let a couple tears fall and she hugged Cosette with renewed vigor.

"Thank you little bird. Don't burn anything tomorrow, I won't be here to put you out." She chided with a pinch to her cheeks.

She waved at both girls as both her and Gavroche walked out of the café.

"So where was Courfeyac supposed to pick us up? " Eponine asked trying to take the box from her brother but he pulled away and glared at her with a small smile.

"No. You can't carry a heavy thing, that's what Musichetta said."

Eponine felt her heart clench tightly with adoration for her brother and turned red when she almost started bawling in the middle of the street. Hormones did not make her the most graceful of people and she was crude to begin with. If she started crying now people would think she just found out someone died.

She pulled Gavroche to her side and bent to give him a kiss on the crown. " I love you Gav you know that right."

"You're the most loving person I know Ponine of course I know that. I love you too; you're the best big sister anyone could ever wish for."

They walked along happily for a while until the Elephant monument came into view and they saw Courfeyac standing next to a black sports car and Adrianne perched on it's hood like a supermodel.

When they noticed them approaching Adrianne leaned back and spread her legs suggestively.

Eponine frowned and pointed down to Gavroche but the little tyrant only burst out laughing harder.

Courfeyac took the box from Gavroche and placed it on the dash before lifting the boy up and spinning him in a large circle. Eponine panicked for a moment that the tiny boy would fly out of his hands but apparently they did this often enough for them to almost move with grace.

Adrianne looked at Courf with a sweet look before turning to Eponine. " You know I honestly thought I'd never meet a boy I liked as much as I did women but I guess I was wrong. Then again…if we found the right girl, he wouldn't mind sharing me...care to reconsider?" Adrianne wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Eponine laughed.

"I got stopped by an officer earlier and you know what they said to me? Anything you say can and will be held against you. So I said Adrianne." Eponine said with a her best smolder face, which was really just squinted eyes and slightly puckered lips.

"That looks is just not working today."

"I resent that on this day of my birth." Eponine quipped and Adrianne laughed hysterically.

"You thought I forgot didn't you? Well I'll have you know I have yet to miss your birthday on any given year." Adrianne ran to the car and came back with a messily wrapped gift.

Eponine gave her a questioning look and the other girl laughed. "What? I didn't have Suzy or Nina to do it for me this year. You can bet if mine looks this bad Lizbeth's probably looks like world war two happened on top of it."

Eponine laughed and undid the ribbon holding the paper in place before almost immediately sealing it back up with a harsh red on her cheeks.

"What? You deserve to look sexy." Adrianne chided as she took the gift from her hands and let the fabric fully be put on display.

It was a black teddy with lace on the fringes and tiny red bows on the ends.

"When will I ever use that now?" Eponine sighed taking the nightie and shoving it into the deepest part of her bag.

"When lover boy get's his head out of his ass." Adrianne teased and they took their seats inside the car.

"Oh yeah? Which one are you rooting for ?" Eponine mumbled before Courf or Gav got into the car.

"Well…the bows are red."

* * *

"DAD!" Eponine yelled out into the dugout to get Javert's attention.

He turned swiftly at her voice and smiled before handing Valjean a clipboard. The other man smiled at her and waved and she graced him with what was probably a first real smile at his direction.

"Eponine, you're a little late." Javert admonished as he came closer.

"Yeah sorry, a lot of people are celebrating my existence today." She teased as she handed him over the large box which earned her loud cheers from inside the dugout.

"WE LOVE YOU OH SWEET EPONINE!" R sang out from somewhere in the mass. "YOU BEAUTIFUL FLOWER" followed Jehan's voice. " I'D TAP THAT" Bahorel's voice came out and Javert glared at the boy.

Javert kissed her on the top of her head and ruffled her hair before handing over a twenty. Eponine glared at the money but he shoved it in her palm anyways. " You've got to eat." He said pointedly and walked away before she could argue the point that she had a burger for lunch that day.

Then again…she was kind of hungry. Eponine rolled her eyes at herself and started towards the concession stand.

"Pickle shots and a hot dog with mayonnaise and tomato stat please."

"That is one weird combination."

Eponine felt pleasant shivers down her back as she took her food and turned to look at Enjolras. She'd been avoiding him like the bubonic plague but at last there he was and she had no where or no one to hide behind.

She handed him over her food and rifled through her bag.

"Here."

Enjolras's eyebrows disappeared momentarily behind his hair and he beamed at the familiar brown bag.

"Is this an apology for hiding away from me?" Enjolras said with a smile and soft as velvet voice.

Eponine blushed at that last thought and glared at him as she took her food back.

" Take it as you will Monsieur."

"Wait. Can you meet me by my car after the game?" Enjolras asked with pleading eyes.

Eponine studied him for a moment while mulling it over. She took a bite of her hot dog and moaned out loud startling Enjolras who turned a bright red as other people turned to look at them.

"Are you okay?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh God….it's so….it's so good." Eponine said almost in tears. "Here try some."

Enjolras opened his mouth to protest but was attacked with mayo and tomato deliciousness.

"It's good right?" Eponine asked taking another bit as he chewed and cleaned his mouth with a napkin from the concession stand.

"You always shove food in people's mouths." Enjolras said with a large smile. "Yes, it was good." He added when she gave him a look.

"Yeah okay, I'll meet you after the game. But no funny stuff. No Snow Queen or Norman Bates's mother got it."

Enjolras reached out and wiped the corner of her mouth his his thumb and nodded softly. "I'm parked by the swing set across the street.

Eponine nodded and he walked away with one last smile.

She finished her food and threw away the trash before heading to the bleachers next to the dugout where her friends were and smiled when she noticed just how happy everyone looked.

Suzy was on her tip toes kissing Joly softly with a smile that the boy looked addicted too. Adrianne and Courfeyac were both laughing with Jehan and Nina who were huddled close together. Eponine stopping surprised when she noticed Nina was wearing Jehan's letterman. It was clear to anybody with eyes that Les Amis were very much smitten with Eponine's group of friends but the truth was none of them had yet to declare themselves as anything. There were no titles here, well there wasn't….at Les Mis wearing a boy's letterman meant one thing. You were dating, there was no room for error.

Eponine bit her lip and brushed her hair out of her face and a soft grip on her wrist pulled her back.

"Ferre! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Eponine cried out and she hugged her best friend tightly.

"I was getting you something birthday girl." Combeferre let out in a chuckle.

"Oh? A gift for little ole me?" Eponine joked and she tugged off his cap and placed it on her head. He flicked the bill and she smiled widely and stretched out her hand.

"Come on bestie, what did thou get my awesome fairness?" Eponine said lively.

Combeferre rolled her eyes and pulled a small box out of his back pocket. The group behind them went silent and the dugouts attention was dragged to them.

For a moment Eponine panicked but released a small sigh of relief when he opened it up to reveal a ring too big for her index.

"I got this for you." He said pulling it out and bringing up her hand to slip it into her thumb.

There was a small inscription on it and Eponine smiled.

_'Love of two is one'_

"Very nice Ferre. Blue Oyster Cult….good call." Eponine brushed some tears from her face and she beamed at him. "You idiot." Eponine hugged him tight and he kissed her hand before taking his cap back and making his way into the dugout.

Enjolras was leaning against the fence looking at them but turned away when she caught his gaze. Eponine pushed down the butterflies and instead looked down at her ring. It really was beautiful.

She walked over to Lizbeth and R who were both talking sweetly to each other before she approached and Lizbeth smacked Grant's head and her eyes widened when she noticed Eponine had seen the moment between the two.

"Hey it's okay to show some love every once in a while. No need for physical injury at getting caught." Eponnine winked and Grantiare laughed when Lizbeth turned red.

"Here you go kiddo." Grantiare said pulling something out of Liz's bag and handing it over. It was an odd shaped package and Adrianne was not wrong when she said it looked like it had gone through warfare.

"That's from both of us." Lizbeth cut in as Eponine tore the paper. It was unsalvageable.

Eponine bit her lip to contain her excitement and she launched herself into Grantiares arms.

"Hey no, I worked really hard on that apron. That hug is mine!" Lizbeth said prying her from her non-boyfriends arms and sitting Eponine on her lap while saying 'Mine' in a hissing cat voice at R.

"Oh no, I totally love the apron" Eponine cried out running her fingers through the hand stitched Musain Café Apron with the words Pastry Chef Eponine on the front with a funny looking chefs hat and whisk. "BUT…I could cry at how much I love the sour gummy worms." Eponine said hugging the large bag to her chest.

"HA! See I told you I know the way to a woman's heart. First their sour then they're sweet!"

"Those are sour patch kids R." Lizbeth dead panned as Eponine stood up and took a seat next to her instead as the game was about to start. R kissed Lizbeth chastely and ran into the dugout with Joly and Courfeyac behind him.

"You know we didn't forget about you right?" Suzy's sweet voice sang out into her ears.

Nina and Suzy both handed her medium sized packages and tore them open carefully before Nina plucked the paper from her hands.

She took the presents apart and started laughing hysterically drawing people's attention to her.

The concept of the gift's were the same but they were so uniquely different that it brought hot tears of laughter to hey eyes and she turned red.

"Really? Did you two coordinate gifts or is this just a hilarious reminder of how wrong we should all be together?" All the girls laughed and Adrinne wrapped both arms around her neck from the bleacher above her.

"I don't know, I think they both really capture our essence." Lizbeth added taking Suzy's gift from her hands.

Lizbeth held a baby blue frame with a collage of Polaroids taken over the years of all of them. There were pictures of Nina and Lizbeth head banging, Suzy eating a pizza (Which she had never tried before), Adrianne dressed in full Eponine clothing, torn jeans and converse. Her favorite photos though were of all five of them. There was one of them laying down in a circle being taken from above, and a picture of all of them jumping up at the beach from last summer. It was so beautiful and special and artistic in that so manic pixie way that Eponine was stumped as to why boys didn't flock to her like moths to an open flame.

Looking down at her own hand though Eponine both got chills of unpleasantness and a giant laugh fought its way out of her again.

Eponine was terrified, absolutely disturbed by clowns. It was known.

Yet Nina had found it right and proper to paint her a portrait of all five best friends in clown suits and faces. Looking down at the picture of herself she knew it was spot on and the fact that heavy clown makeup was sported on her face sent shivers up her spine.

"Nina you total bitch. You know I'm going to put this up. Suzy, this is fucking beautiful, I'm going to put it up next to Nina's to balance all the crazy that's going on in its near vicinity." Eponine both joked and chided.

"YOU LOVE US !" Nina cried out and the girls broke out in laughter.

"Ahem…Minerva wants to talk to you."

The girls broke from their circle to glare up at Leslie who stood irritated by the fact that she was sent.

"You know I always disagreed with the term don't shoot the messenger." Eponine said biting her lip through a wicked smile.

"I second that movement." Lizbeth called out. " All who agree say I!"

The group yelled out I and the umpire was distracted enough to get hit with a fast ball to the face causing Adrianne and Lizbeth to fall into a fit of giggles.

"I don't care Eponine. I won already, there is nothing you can do to change that. Enjolras is mine and you are no one. You can't say anything to take that away."

"To quote Con Air 'For me, you're somewhere between a cockroach and that white stuff that accumulates at the corner of your mouth when you're really thirsty." But for you I'll make an exception…lead the way oh conceited one." Eponine said with a smirk, she might as well get it over with. She knew she was bound to see the foul woman today.

Lizbeth stood up and followed at Eponine's side.

Looking back to the field Eponine spotted Enjolras and Ferre both at the dugout door looking stern. Enjolras turned to Ferre and he nodded before climbing the low gate and following behind them.

Fucking A…Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition.

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL THE WAY A TEENAGE BOYS LOVES HIS RIGHT HAND!**


	21. Nothing Else Matters

**AN; GUYS JUST FOUND OUT IM GOING TO BE OUT OF TOWN TOMORROW FOR A GAME WONT BE BACK TILL SUPER LATE SO I'M GOING TO HAVE TO POSTPONE THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL THE DAY AFTER I AM SO SORRY! I CANT GET OUT OF THIS! BUT HEY AT LEAST ENJOY THE FEELZ**

**DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW GUYS ! PARTY ON GARTH!**

* * *

"Mrs. Amarth….it really is too soon." Eponine called out as she approached the older woman and curtsied exaggeratedly.

Lizbeth's mother pursed her lips to contain a scowl and Eponine felt herself smile at the gesture. It was only fair to irritate the woman beyond reason if she was going to speak to her at all.

"I see you've stopped coming around the house dear, how positively dreadful; if you had you would have caught news of Enjolras's engagement.

"Oh I've heard madam. I just chose not to make it a subject of importance." Eponine said with a slight tilt of her head and some of her her fell in her eyes but she refused to push it back.

"Well one of your kind never does I would say." The older woman remarked and Eponine bit down a smirk and licked her lips.

"Maybe it just wasn't worth my time. Nothing valuable in that head space."

Enjolras's mother turned a shade of dark red that rivaled Nina's hair and gestured at the couple sitting behind her.

"This is Gregory ..Enjolras older brother and his wife Nancy. They've heard...so much about you."

Eponine looked up at the couple with an air of indifference to catch Gregory's eyes riveted on her.

"Hey Greg. Liz chimed in sickeningly sweet voice. "Nice to see you and tits mcgee are still smashing."

"LIZBETH " His mother chastised but it only made Liz smile wider.

Nancy put a hand to her mother in laws shoulder and nodded kindly but Eponine could see her clench her jaw and a vein start to throb in her forehead.

"So you're Enjolras's girl." Nancy said in a holier than thou tone.

Leslie went rigged next to Enjolras mother but stared off at the game as if she hadn't heard the comment.

"I'm Enjolras's friend. Sometimes not even that ." Eponine said stuffing her hands in her pockets and looking out into the field where Joly made a run.

"I hear he's absolutely smitten by you. You take up so much of his time he hardly sees his own family anymore." Gregory put in and despite being next to his wife obviously ogled Eponine.

"I think it would be more proper to give that credit to his fiance don't you Minerva." Eponine said with a quick smile at Leslie's mother in law. " and I'd hardly say hes smitten….hes getting married to another girl. What kind of attraction do you call that."

"The one for a whore." Leslie snarled but Mrs. Amarth raised a palm to silence her.

"And now you are alone is that it sweetheart? I told you it would only lead to heartbrea-"

"No I am not alone." Eponine snapped cutting off the older woman, and she thought about her baby chief. Her amoeba, she would never be alone again. And fuck them for trying to make her feel that again.

"Is that why you called us over here mother…because rubbing our face with something we consider a blessing is really not the way to get under out skin." Lizbeth said calling out her mother with furrowed brows.

For a moment Eponine startled thinking Lizbeth was thinking about the baby too but she realized she had only meant the relationship between her best friend and her brother ending.

"Just wanted to make sure Eponine personally knew of the engagement ….so we don't have any misunderstandings" Lizbeth's mother said adressing them both as Leslie smiled smugly next to her.

"Oh We're clear. Perfectly clear" Eponine bit out with a bit irritation leaking into her tone.

Eponine felt Ferres arm go around her shoulder and she thanked god for sending down an anchor of sanity.

"Combeferre sweetheart, you must learn to not pick up anybody's dirty seconds." Enjolras's mom spoke chastisingly as if to a child and Eponine realized Mrs. Amarth must have watched him grow up alongside Enjolras for years of his life.

"As far as I'm aware she wasn't anybody's second anything. She always came in first." Ferre said bringing her closer to him.

Eponine's face heats and the tension that fell on them was thick enough to loose yourself in if you came to close.

"No matter. You're done with Enjolras " His mom said indefinitely. THere was no room for argument in her tone and Eponine wanted none of it anyways.

"You don't have to fret madam, I know my place. " Eponine took Ferres hand and they walked a bit off while Lizbeth stalked over to her mom with an angry look on her face. She turned to Ferre who looked down at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked soft enough for only her to hear.

"I'm sorry about this. But I've got to make them feel secure that nothing can happen." Eponine whispered into his ear. He looked baffled for a moment and stilled when she took his face in her hands and tip toed until her lips found his for precious seconds.

It was soft and chaste and fast but it didn't stop both the guilt and the butterflies that transversed through her.

Eponine looked into his eyes and he bent to kiss her cheeks softly. " It's okay Ponine, what's a kiss between friends right. " Ferre said repeating her words and hugged her softly before walking back to the dugout.

Inside Enjolras had his head down and was clenching the metal gate in a terrible grip that turned his knuckles white. Eponine sighed and pushed away from all thoughts of him. Things were getting more difficult each day.

She turned back to the Amarth family to find them equally startled and smugly pleased.

Especially Leslie, who looked overjoyed at the kiss she and Ferre had shared. By the look on her face though you'd think he'd taken her right there on the floor.

Eponine pushed down the feeling of pain coursing through her and she made her way to the concession stand for some water. The whole stupid family (sans Lizbeth) had given her a migrane.

"Wait, Eponine." Enjolras's brother Gregory called behind her.

She continued on her way but he pulled softly on her arm and brought her to the darker side of the stadium.

"I'm sorry my brother left you. He can be pretty thickheaded sometimes, I'm sure you're aware. But I can see why he wanted you so bad, you're very beautiful Eponine. So exotic." He said running a finger through her black locks and Eponine pushed away from him.

"Dude no."She felt nausea rising up and walked out into the parking to get away from him and find a place to puke.

"Hey look girl! My mother told me all about you, even had your background checked. I know all about your petty crimes and misdemeanors, even about that stint you did in juvi for stabbing a guy.

Eponine's eyes widened, she had that expunged after they determined that the man in question had been trying to rape her. Javert had paid for the lawyer back then and she'd cleaned out his garage in return as well as the occasional errand as payment. It was a part so dark of her history she had buried deep enough to hope no one would find it. But they did.

"What do you want Monsieur?"

"That's better, you can start by calling me Gregory." The man tugged on her hair and stared down at her with blue eyes that looked so much like Lizbeth's yet lacked any compassion or love that her best friend's had.

"What do you want Gregory?" Eponine mimicked and it earned her a sharp pull on her hair.

"I want you."

Eponine cringed and stared at the man with disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My brother paid you, how much do you want? Just for one night. " He said in what he considered a loving voice that brought out bile from her throat.

"I'm not a whore." Eponine let out through gritted teeth and though her vision swam she fought to remain upright.

"Yes you are. Don't deny it…a pretty girl like you from the slums…there's only one way for girls like you to stay alive down there. You sell yourself to the night and pray that God makes things better, washes away all your sins, and has a boy like my brother fall in love with you. But that doesn't happen baby.  
He cooed in her ear." You're a dirty little whore...that why Coach Javert adopted you isn't it…that's why he bought you from mommy and daddy, so he can have you all to himself and fuck you whenever he wants. Have you whisper papa in his ear while tries to fu-"

Eponine slapped him hard enough to bust his lip and she breathed in and out slightly out of control and shaking. But the man was still smiling as he cleaned a bit of blood from his mouth.

"Why is my baby brother any different from me huh Eponine? It's the same money he spent on you. Daddy's money. If you do really well, I'll even pay you double."

"I didn't screw your brother for his money. I screwed him for his pretty face. The one genetics didn't eagerly pass onto you." Eponine said flicking him off and stalking off back to the stadium.

"You little bitch." He sneered and roughly grabbed her and spun her around until they were face to face.

Eponine had heard enough. Before he could register what she was doing she wound her hand around his tie and yanked until the material blocked his airway and his hands flew to his neck vaily trying to pry it loose or out of her hands, but Eponine was strong.

"Look, Greg." She started sweetly with an air of childish madness." It's not that I don't like you, I really really do, but I don't want to hear another fucking word from your rich little bourgeois mouth again or I'll swear to you I'll tear it from ear to ear. And you know what? It's a really good thing that you know about my track record. It means you know how far I'm willing to take it "Eponine said giving a hard yank and watching his face turn red "just how far a Thenardier will go,and how far I have gone when somebody pushes me the wrong way."

She took out a knife from her back pocket and thanked God she'd kept that as a habit from living in the slums and she pressed the point to his groin.

"There are better heads to think with than the one shrinking in your designer jeans Greg, I'd suggest you listen to it. Now here is the deal. I'm going to pretend you disgustingly high class little motherfucker didn't just try to have his filthy way with me and you're going to go back to mommy and make sure she doesn't call on me again. You aren't going to tell anybody about this and nobody has to find out just how close I was to RIPPING YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF! You stay away from me, my friends , and Ferre. And if I find out Enjolras knows about any of this….I'll find my _real _daddy and he'll make sure that the next night you close your eyes to sleep you won't be waking up." She whispered like a lover in his ear.

Eponine kicked him in the balls and he fell to the ground. As soon as he fell his hands flew at his tie letting it come undone and gasping for breath. He stood up with a glare aimed at her but he walked away without another word when she twirled the knife between skilled fingers.

The second he was out of sight Eponine trembled in place for a couple moments and urged herself to not cry. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to stop the terrifying rage filled scream that threatened to spill from her lips.

Eponine acted tough and held her head high but the truth was inside her heart beat was erratic and the panic coursing through her almost crippled her. Sheer will was the only thing holding her up.

It had been a long time since she'd had to do anything like that, she was forgetting what life could be like when you didn't watch your back. She would not be making that mistake again.

For a few moments Eponine thought longingly for Montparnasse and the streets and knowing how exactly life worked but she fisted her hands and gasped out a small cry.

No. Never again. Never fucking again.

* * *

Taking a large breath and counting to ten she made her way back to the bleachers just in time to see Enjolras go up to bat. He caught her eye and she gave him a small smile which made him grow stern. Eponine bit her lip and shook her head slightly asking him to drop the matter and concentrate on the game. She gave him a thumbs up and a more genuine look and clapped along with the others as he walked up to the base. Enjolras gave her one last long look and readied himself for the pitcher.

The smack of the metal resounded in her ears as he took off to run past first base and steal a second. The crowd cheered loudly and from where she sat she could see Leslie and Enjolras family clap regally instead of standing up with the rest of the crowd. Eponine licked her lips and bit down when a wicked idea struck her.

Fuck their need for security. Fuck Leslie and fuck that entire family.

Jehan came up to bat next and as he sprinted towards first base and Enjolras ran, Eponine cheered out Enjolras's name loud enough to draw his families attention to herself.

Leslie went red and stood up but Nancy pushed her back down.

Lizbeth who sat next to her raised an eyebrow in surprise but Eponine only smiled wider when the other girls shrugged and started cheering for the team.

As Grantiare came up to bat Eponine stood up on the bleachers shouted out to him.

" I see London I see France who wouldn't want that in their pants!"

Nina whistled loudly and Lizbeth stood up next to the red head and grabbed at her crotch. Adrianne humped the air and Suzy laughed manically beside her taking photo after photo.

Grantiare sent the girls a kiss before he lined himself into position. He missed twice but on the third swing he hit a home run as the ball flew out the gate and a car alarm went off in the distance.

The crowd went wild and all of a sudden they weren't the only ones standing on the bleachers cheering their team to victory. The four horsemen didn't cheer, they started a mini revolution.

Eponine called out Enjolras name louder than anyone and he shook his head and beamed at her as he passed home. She turned to look at Mrs. Amarth and Gregory only to feel immense satisfaction at their pissed off faces.

The girls all hugged and rallied as they walked to the dug out and Eponine let out one more battle cry for all those intended to hear it.

"One does not simply FUCK with Eponine Javert Thenardier."

* * *

"Mmmm where's your boyfriend's cheers ?" Combeferre called out as the girls walked into the dug out.

"I would have cheered if I hadn't been harassed by Enjolras brother." Eponine said carefully enough so the others wouldn't hear.

"What!" Comebeferre tensed and his eyes narrowed as his irises dilated.

"Don't worry, I took care of it." Eponine added softly running her hand down his arm.

"…Ill fucking kill him" He said through clenched teeth.

"Let it go. Hes afraid as it is." It took him a few moments to calmed down and the next thing he said threw her off guard.

"When Enjorlas fnds out he's -"

"He wont." Eponine snapped adamantly.

"What? You can't expect me not to tell him Ponine." Ferre said frustrated.

"Not you, me, or his brother is saying anything. Not one word. I want the matter dropped." Eponine admonished with a glare that would have surely killed a weaker man.

"EP…."

There came a loud yelp from Lizbeth and both her and Ferre turned in time to see him hoisting her onto a shoulder, smaking her ass and walking out into the field.

Eponine and the girls followed behind and Les Amis trialed until they were all lined against the gates of the field.

Grantiare singing the national anthem dragged her all the way to the center of the field and Lizbeth couldn't contain delighted laugher. As soon as they made it to the pitchers mound R dropped her ungracefully onto the floor and Lizbeth smacked his chest as he took out the game ball from his pants and passed it along to her with a bow.

"My hero." Lizbeth joked and she kissed him.

Suzy going crazy taking pictures around them.

Enjolras falls into place next to Eponine and she nudges his shoulder with her own and her repeats the action with a smile.

Lizbeth tries to walk away but Grantiare holds her in place and he drops to both knees to kiss her knuckles over and over again.

"R stop, people are staring." Lizbeth started, her cheeks going a pretty pink and she tries to hide behind her hair which unfortunatly for her is as always up and both her hands are occupied.

"Ahh so my brilliant plan is working then. I think we're ready for phase two." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh God R! I swear! I've told you a billion times, you can't just flashmob to Call Me Maybe Grant."

"That's my second plan...not as good as this one though. Close second." He said looking up at her with a large smile.

At that point Eponine had caught on and hers and Enjolras's hands found each other and their fingers entwined. The stadium had gone quiet, the remaining families holding their breath as the moment stretched on and only Lizbeth seemed oblivious.

"Then what –" Lizbeth started but she cut herself off with a cry as he put a knee up.

"When I met you, we were just kids Liz, but I knew the second I saw you I wanted you in my life forever. When you left me and wouldn't have me it destroyed me. I lost sight of what I wanted, I lost who I was,and who I wanted to be. I just wanted to forget. I didn't want the pain. I wanted nothing else to matter and until you came back nothing did.

I was shallow, petty, bored, and selfish. I wanted nothing to do with life. You were the little spark of light in my dark fucking world and every time I looked at you I got angry.

Because you were so close to me and so far away at the same time. You wouldn't even turn in my direction and it killed me. I was lost at sea and you were a lighthouse I couldn't fight the current to.

And then you were back. Just like that. " Grantiare said with a quick snap of his fingers as Lizbeth let tears fall on their joined hands.

"When my pretty little Eponine over there fell for our dear Enjolras. Our leader and our commander came together in a blinding crash of sound and light and then in the aftermath and chaos there you were. Standing next me.

And I don't ever want to let you go again.

I don't need to blur the pain anymore, I don't need to hide behind a stupid jersey and a bottle. I have you now.

Nothing else matters. Stay with me forever.

Lizbeth." Grantiare choked out and he took out a ring that dazzled in the bright lights of the stadium.

"Marry me."

* * *

After the proposal everybody was out in the field, Enjolras having left her side to hug his sister and get an even bigger bear hug from R.

Eponine felt a hand at her elbow and she followed the line of its arm to Ferre's face.

"It's a good day for your birthday." He teased.

"I like to think I am the reason plenty a good thing happens." Eponine said mockingly.

" I wouldn't deny that. You're the reason everyone here is happy. Really happy." Ferre said giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Oh and how is that?" She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Look at the couples around you. This is the first time I've ever seen Joly look that happy…and his name means fucking happy. Jehan…is probably spewing poetry at a million stanzas per second and Nina is probably going to paint them in intricate detail."

"Adrianne look at her, she was a tease Ep. A tease, never let a boy do more than touch her hair, now look at her she's hugging Courfeyac like a lifeline. Liz and R …I mean…he's practically sober Ep…and its thanks to you. He wasn't lying in that speech. It's always been you Eponine. "

"And Enjolras?" Eponine asked in a small voice.

"He got to be with you, even if it was just for a little bit. I think that counts. I'm sure that counts."

"And you?" Eponine added with a large smile.

"I do too."Eponine blushed, she hadn't expected that answer.

"You're my best friend Ferre. I love you. "

She pursed her lips and Ferre hung his head slightly before kissing her on the forehead.

She didn't have to say the words but they both knew what they were.

But just as a friend.

"For now. Not for always." Eponine said softly before she stepped away from him and kissed him on the cheek.

Combeferre smiled and nodded. " I know. One day, maybe?"

"Maybe." Eponine repeated and made her way out of the crowd and out of the stadium to meet Enjolras.

* * *

She hadn't been lying. They both knew the truth. Combeferre had a semblance close to love for her and she loved him as much as she could love another man without being IN love.

So no , she couldn't love him today and he couldn't love her fully. Not today , but that could change with time. When her baby was born and he took over for Enjolras, well… how could she not fall in love with the man who would be father to her child.

Eponine stowed the thoughts away in the back of her mind as she drew closer to Enjolras red sports car.

"You there Apollo?" She called out coyly.

"Is that you Sibyl of Cumae?" he retorted from the swing set near his car. Eponine waked over to him and bit her lip with a scowl.

"That I can remember, I did give you my virginity. Does that mean I'll live for a thousand years."

"I think you'll live forever, I didn't count each grain of sand." Enjolras teased his blue eyes dancing with the moonlight.

"Ah well then I hope each birthday is as good as today." Eponine joked as she took the seat next to him and started to swing.

"It's your birthday today? I had no idea." Enjolras said in fake seriousness." If only I'd known I would have gotten you the perfect gift."

"What is that Apollo, the heaven, Earth ,and skies?"

"The constellations even." He smiled and he bent down to his red jacket on the floor and picked it up.

"You've tried giving me the jacket o doom before. Didn't work remember." Eponine chided with a raised brow.

"It's not the jacket that you want. That's just the wrapping." He teased and passed it along for her.

Enjolras ran his hand trough his hair and for a second Eponine thought she saw it tremble nervously. Laughing to herself she undid the red material which used the sleeves as ribbon and uncovered it to reveal a large leather tome.

" And yet I have had the weakness, and have still the weakness, to wish you to know with what a sudden mastery you kindled me, heap of ashes that I am, into fire." Enjolras recited soflty.

Eponine's heart echoed in her ears the velvet of his voice lulling her as if a melody. She felt her eyes tear and she clutched the red fabric with her fingers to make them stay still.

"A Tale of Two Cities." Eponine nodded her head and a few tears fell. " That is …ridiculously appropriate for you."

"I thought so too. I would be Sydney Carton and you Eponine would be Lucie."

"I don't like Lucie." Eponine murmured.

"I thought you loved all great literature. "

"Oh I do. I really do, and I do love this book. It's just, god this is embarrassing."

"What is it."

"Sometimes I wish more books had happy endings."Eponine whispered shyly.

"Sydney loved her." Enjolras remarked taking her hand from the swing and holding it in his.

Eponine went still but didn't stop him.

"I heard love is what life is all about."

"There are better things in life than love…" Eponine countered.

"such as…"

Eponine turned to smugly reply but was muffled by the warmth of his lips.

When they broke apart Eponine looked down and her face burned. "Not again." She muttered shaking her head.

"Just one more for the road." Enjolras said softly out of breath.

She nodded with a sad soft smile and they closed the gap between them once more. There was fireworks and lightning and halos and constellations …it was heaven and earth and the skies.

They broke apart again and Eponine felt the world collapse around them until the only thing left was two lost kids and a swing set.

This was love after all.


	22. One Headlight

**"**PAI MEI! I brought some Pizza!" Eponine yelled as she came inside the townhouse and turned to lock the door.

His muffled response came from the basement and she rolled her eyes at his insitance that she stay away from there.

"You've got to fix those damn stairs before either one of us breaks their necks going down there." She teased as she placed the pizza on the kitchen table and took out a slice.

_'and one for the delivery girl.'_ She thought to herself with a huge smile before taking a bite.

"OH GOD WHY DOES FOOD TASTE SO MUCH BETTER WHEN YOU'RE PREGNANT…..HEY…DO YOU THINK EATING PEANUT BUTTER ON A PIZZA IS BAD FOR YOU?" Eponine yelled out loud enough for Javert to hear.

He opened the basement door as she was stretching upwards in the pantry trying to reach a can of chunky Jif.

"What?" Eponine asked when he looked at her wearily and took down the canister from the top shelf himself.

"Don't over exert your body." He admonished and looked down at the peanut butter "Why do you even need this, there's an open one in the refrigerator. " Javert told her with a smug look as he passed her the jar.

"First off all cold peanut butter…I think not! Secondly….that one is smooth and I want chunky. You Peanut Nazi."

Javert rolled his eyes at her and grabbed a pizza from the box and grimaced when Eponine added an unhealthy dose of the spread to her pizza and took a large bite.

"Oh fuck... it's Fucking awesome do you wa –" Eponine started

"Don't even think about stuffing that thing down my throat." Javert said taking a few steps away from her and Eponine let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Well alrighty then. Someone is touchy touchy." Eponine said finishing her pizza and taking a bottle of water from Javert. " Well, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to shower and then hit the sack. Being preggo my eggo makes me tired as shit." She winked and was going to walk down the hallway when his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What's up Pai Mei?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I need you to check this out. Come with me…" Javert took her hand in his and opened the door to the basement.

"WOAH! Did you finally fix the stairs. I mean that's cool, totally something to be proud of but I get vertigo so don't let me go." Eponine teased and tried to stop her head from swimming.

Javert just chuckled and led the way down to the dim room. " I got you kid."

There was only a small lamp on as they descended into darkness and she squinted to try to see around her. Once they reached the landing he let go of her and and she paniced reaching blindly for him when the light overhead blared to life.

"Happy birthday Eponine."

Javert stood a few feet away with his hand on a hand made wooden crib. It had dinosaurs carved into the headboard and a mobile of stars and the planets circling above it.

She let out a strangled gasp and sat down hard on the last step of the stairs and started bawling into her hands. Javert stilled momentarily at the sight of her crying but made his way slowly to her.

"I'm sorry, I can change it, I can get you something different I-" Javert struggled to get the words out but stopped when Eponine laughed loudly and stood rammed into his arms and cried while laughing into his shirt.

"THANK YOU. Thank you dad, thank you. I'm not crying because I'm upset, I couldn't be happier. I've never felt so happy."

Javert untensed in her arms and hugged her back tightly. "I am grateful to have you in my life Ponine. I'm sure Luka would have loved being your sister."

His words drove Eponine to cry harder in his arms and she clutched at the fabric of his shirt without abandon.

Could this be real? How could it be possible to go from cold, dark, and damp to warmth, light, and heat? How could one life change so drastically. How could things be so messed up yet so perfect.

How was it possible that Eponine Thernardier could be happy?

"Alright kiddo. Enough of that. You gotta get your stinky ass in the shower and get to bed if you don't want to be late for work. I expect some of those jelly doughnuts for breakfast." He winked and she smiled and smacked his arm.

"Way to kill the moment kill joy." Eponine sniffed before letting go.

Javert shrugged. " Someone's gotta do it. Come on." He led her up the stairs with a hand at her back to support her and she smiled prettily one more time at the crib.

"What if it's a girl?" Eponine asked once they were under the fluorescent lights of the kitchen. Javert creased his brow questioningly and Eponine continued. " Well you put the dinosaurs because you wanted it to be a boy right?"

"No. My grandbaby will love science and that is the end of it."

* * *

Eponine walked to her room her hair up in a towel tower as she hummed out the first lines of Please Please Let Me Get What I Want.

Said song then went off from her bed and she blanched when she remembered who she'd assigned it stared at the phone for a few precious moments willing it to explode but finally resigned herself and plopped down to answer.

"Didn't I just see you a couple hours ago." Eponine teased into the mouthpiece.

"Where did you think you got the free pizza?" Enjolras's voice wafted in to her ear soothingly. A feeling of small pleasure coursed through her and her toes curled at the sound.

Damn her overly sensitive body. Eponine glared into the ceiling and threw her towel down to the floor and held her phone between her shoulder and cheek to pull damp hair into a pony tail.

"It's my birthday, all things are free for me today." She mumbled out stretching out to bring her red blanket to her. ( She glared at it too.)

"Mmmm that is true. Was today all that and more?" He said sleepily.

"All that and a bag of chips." Eponine chimed before adding." You're half asleep chief, why did you call me?"

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me that. I like it better when you just say my name."

Eponine blushed. Why did that sound sexual to her.

"You didn't the question." She chastised after a beat.

"I missed you." He said a lot more alert.

"You just saw me." Eponine admonished as she dragged a hand through her wet hair and fought the small surge of satisfaction his confession made.

"So? Maybe I always miss you."

Eponine bit her lip and brought her legs closer to her as she sat up.

"You're being an idiot, go to bed Enjolras." She said as she tried to make sense of all the feelings coursing through her.

Enjolras paused on the phone and she wondered what he was doing as she heard shuffling about on the other side of the line.

"….can I go over." He asked hopefully.

"What …NO." Eponine cried out in a whisper hoping Javert wouldn't hear anything.

"Why? I used to do it all the time." Enjolras remarked as he laughed at her outrage. The thought of a smirking Enjolras made her roll her eyes and glare at the large book that was now on her nightstand the way a bible should be.

"Yeah but I'm with Ferre. He wouldn't like it." Eponine said throwing out the only excuse she could think of and instantly feeling guilty for dragging Combeferre into this.

Enjolras stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking again in a more serious voice. The tone he used when he was ready to fight for what he wanted. He really would make an excellent lawyer. " ...just as friends. I let you spend time with Ferre even when we were together."

"And look at how that ended up." Eponine muttered angrily before adding. "We were never together Enjolras."

"I think we both know that's a lie. There was no title to what we had but it doesn't change anything. I just want to see you. As friends. I promise."

"Javer will murder you if he finds you here." Eponine said dejectedly but she knew he'd already won and she knew he did too.

"I'll park across the street." Enjolras chimed as Eponine threw her head into her pillow and muffled a yell directed at him.

"…..this is such a stupid idea. You're getting married Enjolras" Eponine chastised as she came up for air.

"And you're dating my best friend. Life goes on." Enjolras chuckled and she heard his footsteps echoing through the static.

They stayed quiet for a couple minutes.

"…you have fifteen minutes to get here or I'm going to bed and forgetting about this stupid worst idea you've ever had in the existence of the bad ideas universe where you conceived this plan of yours.

"I'm already getting in the car. I'll see you in a bit." The line went dead and Eponine stared at the phone in horror.

She dialed Adrianne's number and bit her nails as the line rang in her ear.

"Why are you not asleep yet? Don't you have like responsibilities tomorrow." Adrianne laughed out and she heard Lizbeth murmurer something incoherently.

"Stop both of your spooning and listen. I've done something so monumentally stupid I want to grow a pair of balls and castrate myself."

"You have got some obsession with castration Ponine." Lizbeth languidly chuckled out.

"Yeah well, it's good hobby to practice when you're brothers on his way here to spend the night with me…in my bed."

"EEEEEK I KNEW GETTING YOU THAT TEDDY WAS A GOOD IDEA BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD USE IT SO EARLY ON!" Adrianne shrieked.

Eponine glanced out of the corner of her eye to the pile of presents on her desk and shook her head. "That is not a good thing, nothing has changed. He just…said he wanted to see me."

"And you said yes? You do have weak will when it comes to him Ponine" Lizbeth and Adrianne laughed.

"Silence you peasants and help me." Eponine cried out falling back onto her bed.

"It's just sleep Ep. How bad can it be? You've slept with him tons of times before." Lizbeth said obviously letting sleep zone her out.

"Yeah, he's not a psychic and you're tiny, he won't be able to tell anything yet if that's what you're worried about. I say enjoy it while it lasts. You love the guy. If I was you I'd be overjoyed." Adrianne said with a happy little mewl.

"If I wasn't pregnant and trying to keep this from him maybe I would be but as it stands …ugh I don't know what either of us is doing." Eponine hopelessly sighed looking up at her ceiling.

She should really buy some of those glow in the dark stars and hang them up for the baby.

"You're both so hung up on each other it's ridiculous. You guys kiss, you're going to share a bed, before you know it you'll be back at boinking like rabbits and I wouldn't be surprised if EVEN THEN you'd be unwilling to be together." Adrianne joked and Eponine felt herself burn at the thought.

What the hell was wrong with her body.

"No. I draw the line in the sand. There is NO WAY that is happening tonight." Eponine tersely put, mortified at the thought.

"Ah…tonight. You know the good doctor said you could have sex if you wanted." Adrianne teased and she heard Lizbeth groan a loud Ew.

"NO! He's getting married for god's sakes. This whole conversation is so wrong."

"He loves you too Ep. He's just an idiot who needs to wake up and smell the strong alcoholic coffee." Lizbeth ground out voice thick with sleep.

Eponine felt her phone vibrate in her hand and she gulped. " I've got to go. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"LOVE YOU PONINE GET HIM GOOD."

Eponine closed the phone with one hand and padded to the front door silently, her heart hammering inside her chest in an unsteady turned the door knob slowly and looked up to see Enjolras soft smile and bright blue eyes blaring even in the darkness. Behind him the street was filling with rain and Eponine noticed for the first time his wet hair and droplets falling at her feet.

She bit her lip and she took his hand in hers to drag him into the house.

They didn't say a word as they made their way to her bedroom and in the soft hue of her Christmas lights he shed off his jacket and shoes and let Eponine push him down onto her bed.

* * *

"Morning." Enjolras's voice roused her from sleep.

Eponine bit her lip to stop from shrieking as the memories of last night came flooding in.

"What time is it?" Eponine asked sleepily as she curled deeper into his embrace to fight off the chill of the room. Enjolras draped his hand more securely around her and entwined his fingers through hers.

"You're dad already left if that's what your'e really asking." She nodded softly before checking the alarm clock. She had to be at work in half an hour.

"I need to shower."

Enjolras ignored her comment and dug his nose into her neck and she giggled at the coldness of it.

"This wasn't so bad was it?" Enjolras sleepily whispered into her ear and she shivered pleasantly.

"You're going to be in deep shit if Leslie finds out about this." Eponine soothingly remarked running her thumb over his knuckles.

"I don't care." He murmurered into her neck and she swore as she felt his lips caress the skin underneath her ear softly.

"You should. She's going to be your wife Enjolras. This isn't a game anymore." Eponine said shifting in bed until she was sitting up against the headboard.

Enjolras moved over so his head rested on her lap and she felt both angry and comforted at the movement.

That was probably the closest he would be to his baby while she was pregnant she thought bitterly.

He let one of his hands caress her sides under her shirt and she sucked in a harsh breath and closed her hand around his to stop the movement.

"I wasn't going to do anything." He put in sheepishly and he nestled more into her lap.

Eponine sighed and ran her hand through his hair with her other hand. Half of her thought of taking the hand holding his in place and shifting it over to where the barely there signs of what their relationship had made was. Biting her lip she pushed down the thought and gestured for him to move so she could lay back down.

When she was finally flush against her pillow Enjolras draped himself around her so he could sleep with his head comfortably in the nook of her neck and she continued to run fingers through his hair until they both fell back asleep.

They kept crashing back into each other. No matter how hard she fought away the feelings for him they only grew stronger. And she didn't want to fight anymore.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Eponine said ruffling Enjolras's hair as she stepped out of his car.

"Thanks for the sleepover." He teased with a smirk as he fixed his hair somewhat.

"I would say anytime but it really shouldn't happen again." Eponine joked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Shouldn't and won't are two completely different things." Enjolras laughed and even she had to smile at him.

"Whatever. I'll see you in class, do you want some lemon squares?" Eponine asked brushing her hair away from her face and gesturing to the café.

"Yeah. I gotta get to practice but you can bring them to class for me yeah?"

Eponine rolled her eyes at him and nodded."Just because you were on your best behavior last night." She teased.

Enjolras paused for a moment and got out of the car. He walked over to her side looking down at her for a bit with blue eyes storming. She turned away from his gaze and she felt the pressure of his lips against her cheek and his hands on her waist.

"I'll see you later little girl."

There was no more my in that sentence. She didn't know whether to be grateful for that or not.

She nodded to him and waved as he drove off in the direction of the school. Neither of them noticed the black SUV parked on the other side of the street or the stern woman with blazing eyes looking in their direction as Eponine walked inside the café.

* * *

"Oh my God was that who I think it was?" Chetta cried out as Eponine tied on her apron.

Eponine blushed a hard shade of red and nodded swiftly.

"Did you spend the night with him?!" Cosette cried out and Eponine gawked at the girls and walked into the kitchen without responding.

"OH COME ON! You've got us on pins and needles here! What happened? Oh god this is better than Twilight." Musichetta cried out and Eponine made a grossed out face.

"Ted Bundy's murders were a better love story than Twilight." Eponine grimaced as she took out chocolate and started cutting with precision.

"So says the girl who slept with her baby daddy while pretending to like his best friend." Cosette chimed and Chetta laughed.

"I did not ….SLEEP WITH HIM….I just…slept next to him." Eponine smiled at her example and started combining the chocolate with heavy cream and whisking above an already boiling pot of water.

"You love him Eponine there's no shame in sharing a bed with him." Cosette sang next to her as she brought out fresh strawberries and started cutting Bananas.

"He is getting married. Does nobody respect that He's got a girl out there with a rock the size of her freakishly large face walking about. IS THE INSTITUTION OF MARRIAGE JUST A SHAM TO PEOPLE! "

The girls all laughed and Musichetta excused herself as the tell all ding of the bell above the cafe door went off. Chetta practically ran back inside and looked at Eponine with sorry eyes. " There's someone here for you Ponine."

Eponine looked over to Cosette and the small girl nodded before rushing over to take the chocolate.

"The time is here for you to prove you can make proper chocolate covered strawberries. Don't burn them little bird, make sure too keep stirring." Eponine joked with a small smile before she bit her lip hard and took off her apron.

When she walked behind the counter she rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shrugged with a rough smile.

"And so we meet again. I thought you spoke your peace yesterday Mrs. Amarth. Did you forget to add something?"

"I thought I made myself clear as well but it seems I was wrong." The woman responded curtly.

" One can hardly blame me for your mistakes madam." Eponine cut in, leaning against the counter with both hands. "What do you want."

"You stay the hell away from my son. I don't want you anywhere near him. He's got a future and no street walking little bitch is going to get in the way of that. Do you understand me Thenardier?"

"You can hardly decide what your son wants or does madam. He asked to see me. You should pull on the strings you bound to his arms and legs if you don't want him around me because I'm not going to do jack shit about this. Talk to Enjolras your damn self."

"Money is power sweetheart and remember I can pull the strings on more than just my son to ensure your pathetic excuse of a life is hell. You have a brother, a sister, a father and mother not constantly under your watch. Which are you not afraid to loose?"

Eponine felt her hands clutch at the counter top and her jaw clench.

"Is that a threat." Eponine bit out harshly.

" No. That's a promise. Keep your hands of my son." Mrs. Amarth snarled so coldly Eponine took half a step back before holding her head up defiantly.

"Get your morose motherfucking self out of my shop!" Chetta's voice resounded around them and Eponine realized that both her and Cosette were both beside her.

"You!" Enjolras mother cried her eyes suddenly filled with far more rage directed not at Musichetta but at Cosette.

Surprised Cosette looked between both Chetta and Eponine wondering what was going on. Eponine though had her fill of enough Amarth craziness for the day though.

Walking out from behind the counter she took the other woman by the shoulders and though she looked appalled at the fact that she was touching her the woman let herself be led away with much of a fight.

Eponine practically shoved her out the door and closed the door with a satisfying clack and turned the lock.

"What the hell was that about? " Eponine asked Cosette and the blonde girl shrugged.

"I have no idea." Cosette said alarmingly.

"That family is fucking insane." Eponine said as the girls huddled around her.

There was a couple beats of silence before anybody spoke.

" I hope its not genetic."


	23. Save Us

"Woah! Calm down there Satan. What is with that look? Not that I don't like it but damn girl you look just about ready for a slaughter." Nina yelled out when Eponine stalked through the door with her hair up and sucking on a cake pop. Her clothes was rumpled and the grip on her bag was tight.

"Your mom came to the shop this morning" Eponine said roughly putting on a beanie and gesturing at Lizbeth with the half eaten treat.

"Fuck, she knows about last night huh? Do you think she told Leslie? This could get really messy if Barbie finds out." Lizbeth pointed out from her perch above Eponines table.

"Ugh ….I fucking hope not. I am not in the mood to deal with two crazy bitches today. Seriously I don't know if it's the damn hormones but I want …to kill…..EVERYTHING." Eponine cried out, grateful the class was empty save for them. She walked over to her chair and plonked down on it hard.

Her life was getting more and more complicated without having to add the news of the amoeba to the student body.

"Ahh pregnancy…God's great gift to the earth." Nina teased with dreamy eyes and a wave of her fingers.

Eponine chuckled at the remark and laid her head down on her bag. "This feels so good. I think I'll sleep through class today. Wake me up when existence is over, mankind and the like." Eponine murmured as she felt her eyes drop shut.

"I hope my lemon squares aren't in there." Enjolras's voice drifted in through her ears jokingly.

Eponine lifted her head slightly and smiled at Enjolras. "You deserve smashed lemon squares. Mommy dearest showed up at the café this morning. "

Enjolras's eye brow quirked up and he rolled up a long sleeved shirt to his elbows and turned fully in his seat to face her.

"So she saw us this morning. What did she say?" He asked calmly.

"Oh the usual. She told me to stay away from you, called me a whore, threatened me with murder, charming woman really." Eponine chastised teasingly as she took out the brown pastry bag and passed it over.

Enjolras's turned a bit red around the ears and he took the bag with a grateful nod. "I'll talk to her today Ep….I'm sorry about her. She's always been this way about girls. Until she met Leslie."

All three girls hissed at the name and Enjolras laughed.

"You mean she's always been this totally mental?" Eponine remarked as she took one of his lemon squares and started to nibble on it.

Enjolras rolled his eyes but nodded. "She just cares. In her own way."

"Yeah the crazy brand." Eponine smiled through a bite of lemon square and Lizbeth stole one from him as well.

"I wont have any left at the rate you two are going through this bag." Enjolras teased lightly but handed one over to Nina. They prodded him with jokes about his mom until Eponine felt Nina's hand on her shoulder.

"Eponine." she gestured towards the door where Ferre was standing.

"Excuse moi ." Eponine said before standing up and disentangling herself from her bag.

"Ah…the boyfriend." Enjolras said with a tense smile and he nodded at Combeferre.

"You two are best friends…really is a nod all he gets." Eponine muttered shaking her head and pulling out another brown bag. Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows at it but didn't say anything as she made her way to meet Ferre at the door.

"Morning." She sung out as she handed him the bag and he wrapped her into a hug.

"Good morning to you too."

Ferre leaned down and kissed her softly before moving away.

Eponine bit her lip softly and tried not too take the kiss personal. This was for show but she could feel Enjolras hot gaze at her neck.

"How was your night." Combeferre asked taking a brownie out of the bag and biting the corner off with a teasing look.

"How the hell did you hear?" Eponine said rolling her eyes heavenward.

"R , liz sent him a text first period." Ferre replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"There are no secrets in this group is there?" Eponine asked as Ferre cut off another corner and plopped it into her mouth.

"None." He smiled at her softly drawing her closer to him for show.

"Are you mad?" Eponine finally mustered up the will to ask. Ferre was her boyfriend technically.

"No. Not overjoyed but I guess this could be payback for the cabin that one time." Ferre chuckled smoothing a fly away from her beanie.

"It wont happen again." she assured him and he furrowed his brows.

"You don't have to do that for me. You still love him, I know that." Combeferre remarked and Eponine felt her face heat.

"I'm not …Enjolras mother came by the café this morning …she saw him drop me off..." Eponine bit out tersle as she leaned back into the door frame.

"Does she suspect anything?" Ferre said his whole look changing into one of worry.

"No just the usual warnings." Eponine lied carefully ommitting the threats the woman had put forward. If she was this mad about her and Enjolras in the same bed there was no telling what she would do if she found out about the pregnancy.

"Mmmm we've still got to be more careful then. She's got to believe we're serious about eachother. We're still on for this afternoon right?"

"Yeah. R is coming too and the girls are sleeping over." Eponine said grateful he'd changed to the subject to the sonogram appointment.

" Sounds exciting." Ferre said twirling one of her locks around his finger.

"Very." she teased with a smack to his arm and he smiled brightly.

"I gotta get back to class. Javert lets me get away with a lot but being late is his pet peeve." Ferre remarked finally pushing away from her to leave.

"Oh wait! Can you take him some donuts ? I was going to stop by after class but since you're here..." Eponine cut herself off hopefully biting her lip.

"Sure." Ferre said leaning against the frame once more. " Hurry though."

She ran back to her desk and picked up the brown box she'd set aside on the table. She caught Enjolras's blue eyes and felt her whole body shiver pleasantly before she could help herself. He smiled knowingly and Eponine frowned at his profile. Damn that little asshole.

Nina and Ferre gave each other a look at the exchange and Eponine ran back to shove the box in his hands. " He wont be so pissed at you when you give him those." Eponine said proudly.

"Hes got it bad for you." Ferre leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth and motion towards Enjolras.

"Shut up." Eponine said with a glare but felt the corners of her mouth twitch in a near smile.

"You can make him jealous you know." Ferre suggested balancing the box in one hand.

"What will that fix? Hes getting married and his mother is one sandwich away from a full picnic." Eponine chastised angrily trying to dismiss the knot in her throat over Enjorlas.

"That is a horrible analogy." Ferre said lamely and Eponine flicked him on the nose.

"So is your face."

"Ouch…that burned." Combeferre said starting his way down the hallway.

"I have a butane lighter …don't tempt me Frodo!" Eponine yelled out and he waved at her without turning.

The class started filling in and Valjean made his way to his desk as Eponine returned to her chair.

"I swear the drama with you never ends. " Nina mutters as Eponine cracks open her book to her favorite part.

" Yeah well sucks to your assmar."

* * *

"If you stare any harder at them I think they're going to spontaneously combust." Lizbeth let out around a mouthful of cheese burger.

"Maybe that's what I want." Eponine ground out and she squinted her eyes and tried to will Leslie Snow into a blast of ashes.

The girl in question had been draped over Enjolras for the past half hour and lunch was almost over. Eponine didn't think she could last just a couple more minutes playing witness to what she considered immoral.

"Fucking succubus." Eponine bit out angrily.

"I think you're starting to look a little bit of green. Enjolras might not be the only one capable of being jealous. " Suzy sang out as she waved softly at Joly for the thirteenth time from across the tables.

"That's just the bile building. I'm going to try to projectile vomit onto her from this range." Eponine drew a hand through her hair and once again annoyed herself when her eyes drifted over to the Barbie and Ken. Leslie leaned down to capture Enjolras's mouth to hers.

Red flashed in front of Eponine's eyes and she snapped a spork in two.

"You are not taking this well Ponine. I told you, you should have used the teddy last night." Adrianne chimed cheerily.

"She's doing this_ because_ of last night. She knows. Fucking Princess Snow knows and she's proving that she doesn't give a fuck as long as she's got that ring on her Skeletor hand.. He belongs to her." Eponine spit out.

She should have felt torn, broken even. But all she felt was raging anger pouring in in waves and it was slowly drowning her.

After another two minutes of Leslie's self satisfied smile and smug looks shot in her direction Eponine broke.

"I'll be right back." Eponine said standing up and shedding off her cardigan until she was just wearing a tight black muscle shirt her long hair falling over lean shoulders and her silver ring glinting in the light.

"Cardigan came off! Oh it's on." Nina giggled and Suzy snapped a picture of Eponine as she looked over at Les Amis.

"Oh I am not missing this." Adrianne rushed to stand and eventually all the girls abandoned their food in favor of following Eponine to the other table.

"Hi guys!" Eponine said in a sickeningly sweet voice that had R in a fit of laughter and Ferre press his mouth to his knuckles to hide his expression. The guys all cheered at her presence and high fived at the drama that was bound to unfold. Enjolras gave her a smirk and she mirrored his look.

Adrianne sat down on Courfs lap and he looked so surprised and happy it looked almost as if the boy was ready to drop at her feet and pray. R stood up and let Liz take his place before sitting on her lap and she wrapped both hands around his waist. Suzy and Joly both tuned everyone out and looked at eachother lovingly and Nina plopped down on the floor infront of Jehan who started braiding her hair.

The whole table looked up at Eponine awaiting her move.

The blonde cheerleader pressed herself closer to Enjolras and he snapped his eyes away from Eponine as the girl leaned down to steal another kiss. It was hesitant on Enjolras part and he cut it off abruptly. Leslie flicked her eyes over to Eponine but played it off his rebuttal indifferently. She took Enjolras's face between two perfectly maicured hands and pressed her mouth to his again and held him in place. As soon as the kiss ended Leslie turned narrow eyes and a smirk at Eponines direction but let her jaw drop when said girl draped both arms around Ferre's broad shoulders and run palms down over well built muscles.

Combeferre tensed at the random and sudden intrusion but didn't fight it. Eponine was not the type to play Leslie's game but she'd been pushed to the edge and she was going to push back. Eponine bent down and kissed the spot underneath Ferres ear and the boy shuddered in his seat instantly capturing her waist and swinging her forward until she was snug against his lap. She smiled wickedly up at him and he shook his head disapprovingly at her but smiled privately at her.

"You really think that's going to work?" He whispered into her ear as she helped herself to his plate of fries. She turned to his ear and murmered back in a silly tone. " What do you think? Does she look pissed. I couldn't let her win this time. I blame baby chief here...doesn't want daddy near her." Eponine said loud enough for only both of them to hear.

Ferre looked up to see both Enjolras's jaw clenched and his grip on Leslie close to bruising. Leslie on the other hand didn't seem to register the grip at all. Her eyes were trained solely on Eponine's smiling face tucked into his neck and her less than displeased disposition. If there was one thing Leslie hated more than Eponine herself it was Eponine happy at all.

"They both look like they want us to drop dead." Ferre said caressing the side of her ear with her nose and Eponine giggled.

While they were both clearly aware of what could happen in the future, their present stood uncomplicated by any romantic feelings on both their ends. They're whole relationship was one huge definite maybe.

"You look like an angel today." Ferre mumbled as Eponine turned to press a french fry into his mouth. She did look beautiful, her long black hair tickling his nose every time she moved. He bit the end of another fry and tried to avoid the feeling of Enjolras calculating blue eyes trained on him.

"I'm the devil sir. " Eponine added as she laced her hands through his and they both stilled when they automatically drifted to her abdomen. They were quiet for a few beats before he leaned down to kiss the slope of her shoulder.

"That explains the hellfire and sulfur." He joked.

Eponine laughed loudly and she relaxed in his arms as he started running circles around her belly.

"Excited for today."Ferre asked a little nervously, he looked up and noticed R's eyes darting to both of their hands above her baby bump and the boy shook his head slightly.

Ferre untangled his hand away from hers and she looked at him questioningly. She had liked the feeling very much.

Nodding towards Grantiare, Eponine got the messege and turned a bright red. They got caught up in the moment but s tell like that could publicize her pregnancy.

Epoinine refocused on the reason she had come to the lunch table in the first place and smiled brightly at Leslie.

"So Miss. Pep how are you feeling today. Sucked any more souls into the empty void you call your heart."

Leslie sneered at her with a smirk. " No. What about you Eponine, slept with anybody else while leading puppy dogs behind you." She gestured towards Ferre with her chin.

"Well, I slept pretty damn good last night. Must be the new matress." Eponine bit out and Lizbeth barked out a loud laugh.

Leslie turned a hard shade of red as the others in the table joined in and Enjolras choked on his drink.

"You need to watch your tongue around me little bitch." Leslie bit out furiously.

Eponine opened her mouth to snap back but Ferre stood up abrubtly and dragged her with him."Ponine, we should go. We're going to be late."

"What was that about?" Eponine ground out when they were safetly away from the quad.

"What where you trying to pull back there." Combeferre angrily remarked.

"What do you mean? " Eponine asked soflty, unused to Ferre's stern tone.

"You know what I mean Eponine. I don't mind you using me to get your revenge on Leslie but purposely antagonizing her is dangerous. Reminding her of why she should be trying to throw you down some stairs…is not smart." He asked dropping all the anger in his voice and holding her waist softly.

"She just pissed me off okay. I cant help it. Normally I'd just brush this shit off. God I would never even have even gone near her but she was just like…ALL OVER HIM. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. You're right...it was fucking stupid." Eponine whispered looking down at the tiled floor with a red hue on her cheeks.

Ferre sighed and brought her to his chest. " No don't be….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you. I just don't want you to get hurt Poinine. You or...baby chief." Combeferre smiled down at her growing baby bump.

He let one of his hands find it's way to the bump and she smiled as she placed her hand above it. " I'm fucking excited." Eponine said biting her lip and smiling up at him.

"Guys, what happened…the show had just started." Adrianne whined " You should have seen Enjolras!" Lizbeth added jokingly.

"Ponine here has a death wish, that's what happened. Enjolras's is an idiot." Ferre remarked laughinly as the the girls huddled around them.

"I do not. Snow is just…a fucking huge Kraken from the sea." Eponine said crossing her arms defensibly with a wry smile.

"Epoinine ….really. That joke was horrible." Lizbeth deadpanned and the group laughed.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Okay everyone here? Everyone ready? We are clear for take off." Grantiare said starting the car and pulling out of the school parking lot.

"I think you're more excited about this than I am." Eponine said leaning her head into Combeferre's shoulder to stop the motion sickness.

"I shot gunned God father. Baby chief and I are tight bros." Grantiare said as Lizbeth pressed a water bottle into Eponine's hands.

"What if it's a girl?" Eponine managed to let out.

"Then shes my princess and you're getting thrown off the throne Ponine." R laughed out as he drove them to her doctor's appointment.

"Damn. That's harsh R." Nina said with a hissing sound.

"Game of thrones baby."


	24. Smother Me

" Okay don't panic." Grantiare said soothingly as he knelt at Eponine's feet.

"How the fuck am I not supposed to panic? They want five vials of blood Grant! I've been poked three times already and no blood has come out! What kind of witchcraft is at play here!" Eponine cried out, eyes widening as another nurse made her way towards them.

"If you're nervous it's never going to come out." Nina admonished from her corner hiding behind Suzy. Eponine narrowed her eyes at her best friend and clenched onto Ferre's fingers tighter.

"That's easy for you to say when you're using Suzy as a human barricade." Eponine ground out furrowing her brows as the nurse uncapped another needle.

"Are you practicing for labor or something? You're two knots away from breaking my hand." Combeferre chuckled softly as Eponine shot him a death glare.

The stout nurse with a sour demeanor practically shoved Lizbeth out of the way and tightened the tourniquet on Eponine's arm even harder before shoving the needle in without preamble.

Eponine kicked at the sudden intrusion and her boot landed on Grantiares face and he fell with a hard umf. All six of them stared in amazement as Eponine looked on in terror at the older woman. Eponine slowly whimpering as no blood was drawn yet again.

"You have the trickiest veins I have ever seen." The nurse mumbled as she undid the tourniquet. " Let's try the other arm."

"Are you joking lady. I'm going to have more holes punched in me than a Capri Sun!" Eponine squirmed in her seat and tried to stand up but Grantiare held her down, earning him a sad betrayed look from the girl in the chair.

"You will never be godfather now!" Eponine squeeked as the woman stabbed at her again and Adrianne sat down next to her and pet Eponine's head soothingly as blood finally started to flow.

Eponine reached over and dug her teeth into the other girls shoulders and Adrianne laughed. " You are all lucky I'm the one sitting here right now. Biting is nothing new to me." she teased and the nurse looked over to her with a judgmental look. Adrianne simply brushed it off and returned the glare with a sexy grin and wink combo.

"There all done. Hop up on the examination table. The doctor will be in shortly."

The woman glared one more time at the circle of friends and then left with a resounding clack of the door.

Eponnine breathed a sigh of relief at the sound and let out a small strangled 'thank you Jeevus.'

The group exchanged looks and all burst out laughing except for Eponine who was still staring traumatized at the needle marks on her arms.  
"I look like a recovering heroin addict." She managed to get out and the gang only laughed harder. Standing up she swayed for a moment before Lizbeth helped her jump up onto the table.

Grantiare and Adrianne were standing side by side trying to help hide Nina as she emptied the doctor's jars out into her bag again.

"Don't forget the cotton balls this time." Eponine whimpered from her spot and Ferre helped tie her hair back for her since her arms were incapacitated at the moment.

The door opened after a brief knock and the trio jumped to the wall and tried to look innocent. Alas they failed miserably.

Adrianne sat on the floor having missed miscalculating her trajectory towards the chair, and both R and Nina had aimed for the same spot and they ended up with her on his lap which earned R a hard look from Eponine's doctor.

"Sup doc. I can teach you how to dougie." Eponine mumbled a bit incoherently.

"Hello to you too Eponine, you're a bit lightheaded right now but it'll pass in a moment." He smiled kindly at her before eyeing Combeferre warily.

"Is this your husband?"

"Boyfriend." Both Ferre and Eponine answered and smiled softly at each other before holding hands.  
"R's the lover." Eponine jested and pointed at the group. The doctor blushed a bit before ignoring the comment and moving on.

"Okay great, wouldn't want dad to miss out on the first time you'll get to hear baby's heartbeat huh?" The doctor replied with a smile and Eponine felt her heart drop.

Enjolras would be missing a whole lot more than that.

The room grew quiet and Eponine noticed Grantiare cast his eyes downwards and Lizbeth reach out to squeeze his hand.

'Okay let's get you started by lying down. Dad, if you could just help her adjust." The doctor instructed as he moved over a monitor and instrument table.

Eponine sucked in a breath as he walked over to dim the lights of the room and she felt Ferre's hand tighten on her own.

The gang drew closer to them and the doctor eyed them with a small smile before asking her to lift up her shirt to her ribcage and undo the top button on her jeans and shrug them down to her hips.

"This is going to be a bit cold." The doctor said as he squeezed a small dollop of clear gel onto her stomach. Eponine shivered at the sensation and chewed on her bottom lip.

"You ready." Combeferre whispered by her ear and Eponine nodded eagerly. She felt the doctor run the machine over her abdomen but kept her eyes glued to the monitor.

At first the only thing they could see was black and white static before the doctors voice cut in.

"There's your kiddo."

Eponine sucked in a harsh breath when the wand he moved around stopped and pressed slightly into her abdomen.

It was a small thing really, it looked more like a peanut than anything but the sight made her smile.

"Right now you're baby is roughly around the size of a blueberry, it's already forming hands and feet and it's even got the tip of the nose going."

"It's got all that? But…it's just …a smidge." Eponine laughed out chokingly and Suzy giggled as she snapped a picture of her and Ferre.

"How many copies would you like?" the doctor asked politely and R answered before Eponine could speak.

"Nine. We're going to need nine." Grantiare readily supplied and the doctor simply nodded and turned on the printer.

The group chuckled at Grantiares demand but it was cut short when in an instant the room was filled with a fast drumming sound.

Eponine went stark still in her seat and hugged Combeferres hand to her. "Is that…."

The doctor nodded with a smile and Grantiare burst out in tears.

Eponine laughed sporadically and felt hot tears fall to her shirt as the girls huddled around R and hugged him tight with large smiles.

"That's your baby's heart beat." The doctor chuckled out as Suzy went poloroid crazy as R took out his cellphone to record the monitor and the sound of the amoeba's hear beat.

"Is …is it supposed to be that fast?" Combeferre asked a little worriedly but still beaming from his place next to Eponine.

"Yes, it's normal at this prenatal state." The doctor smiled at them all in turn before cleaning off the gel from Eponine's stomach and turning off the monitor.

" We have a disc copy of the ultra sound available if you'd like to purchase it." He kindly told Eponine.

"We'll take it. " Combeferre spoke up and the man nodded as he handed over the disc and turned on the light before excusing himself out of the room. "It'll be charged at the front office. I'd like to see you here at thirteen weeks and we'll do some additional testing when the time comes." He smiled once more at the group before leaving.

"I didn't bring my wallet Ferre." Eponine chastised as she cleaned tear marks from her eyes.

"I'm paying for this and don't even start with me Eponine. I'm playing stepdad, how can I not have baby chief's first heartbeat." Combeferre said helping her off of the table and she shook her head before taking the disc from his hands.

"Thank you." Eponine said pursing her lips before offering him a smile.

"Woah! Those hormones are going crazy up in there! Did you guys hear that…Eponine didn't fight back and she actually thanked him. Winter is coming." Nina joked as she took her copy of the sonogram from Grantiare.

"Okay first of all...you suck Ninny. Two why did we need nine copies of the amoeba? " Eponine asked as Grantiare divided the rest of the black and white pictures among them.

His ears turned red and he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, there's you girls which is five…Ferre and I, one for Javert….and one for Enjolras."

The room went quiet and Eponine stared wide eyed at Grantiare from her place next to Combeferre.

"What?" She choked out.

"If he ever finds out. Not that he will, but if he ever does….he'd like to have a copy." R said defensively but softly holding onto the two photos in his hand as if they'd be ripped from his fingers.

Eponine walked up to him and he flinched in fear but sighed when two long arms pulled him into a hug. "You're an idiot but your right. If he ever found out…he'd want one too. You're a good friend R. I don't really want to imagine that scenario but...well."

Eponine ruffled his hair lovingly before Ferre helped her shrug on a jacket and R stood frozen in his spot.

"Okay yeah….those hormones are dangerous…and fucking scary." R managed to choke out and shivering.

Eponine looked over to Lizbeth and the blonde smiled before smacking him over the head.

"The truth will set you free they said." He mumbled.

* * *

"Okay who agreed to let Eponine choose where to eat at?" Nina asked laying on the asphalt with her feet propped up on the bumper. Suzy sat next to her and fed her popcorn and Adrianne laughed with her head on Nina's stomach.

"It would not be wise to deny me hotdogs right now." Eponine mumbled out as she stretched out on top of Grantiare's car."I'm absolutely terrifying about food now adays."

"The drive in though. I mean really, you wanted hot dogs…specifically from the drive in movies." R sing sang from the back seat with Lizbeth.

"I don't know why you're bitching, you just ate like five. Besides everybody's already on the way here. It's going to be fun. Les Amis/Horsemen meet and greet at the drive in. Feels like something out of Grease." Eponine yelled out around a giant bite of hot dog.

"Are you always eating?" Enjolras's voice called out to her and she pointedly turned to ignore him. She focused hard on the large screen in front of her and stretched her legs out on the hood.

She heard a sigh from his direction and cursed under her breath when she felt the car rock and his body heat caress her left side.

"You're still mad."

"I don't have anything to be mad about." Eponine bit out and suddenly her hot dog didn't taste as good.

"I'm sorry. Leslie was out of line today." Enjolras softly murmured so only they could hear.

"No she wasn't she's your wife." Eponine snapped as turned to look at him. Both of them were lying down on the warm hood and Eponine blushed at how close they both were.

"Not yet." He muttered into the wind.

Eponine licked her lips before biting down softly and shaking her head in somber agitation. "You're such an ass. "

Slowly their fingers found each other between them and the thought of baby chief drifted over her and threatened to drown logic out.

"Don't say that Enjolras. This is how this whole mess started." Eponine begged.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair as he drew her closer.

"You always are." Eponine said irritated even as she wrapped an arm around him hugged herself closer to his warmth. Eponine watched Rhett kiss Scarlett like she was his anchor to the earth and whispered softly " but nothing ever changes."

* * *

"Ugh…I feel hungover. " Eponine sleepily drawled as she untangled herself from Enjolras's arms and the pile of blankets around her.

Last night after two movie marathons Enjolras had convinced the whole lot of them that sleeping over at his manor was the best idea and finally sold them on it on the condition that Enjolras's mother would keep at least 200 feet away from Ponine. Most of them agreed with the plan with exception of Combeferre, Feuilly, and Bahorel.

"Mmmm…it's too early Ponine come back to bed." Enjolras sleepily tossed, his hair a mess dragging her back into his arms and she groaned.

"We're going wedding dress shopping today. I'm going to have to get up eventually Enjolras." She muffled as she wrapped an arm around his bare torso. " If you're crazy fiancé walks in she's going to murder me where I lay and I'll never find out if I can pull off fushia or if turquoise is my color."

"Mmmmm. She's out of town with her parents. She won't be back until Monday. You should always be in red." Enjolras ground out digging his nose into her collarbone.

"Now why doesn't that make me feel any better." Eponine giggled and looked over at his clock. It was barely five am.

"The whole gang is here. We slept together last night, how is this any different." Enjolras teased running his arm down her side.

"They're in separate bedrooms, more than likely going heels to Jesus. That thought is not comforting as it is disturbing." Eponine teased.

Both of them didn't say a word for a couple of minutes but the tension in the room was palpable.

"….that doesn't sound so horrible." Enjolras started, his grip on her hips growing more prominent. Eponine sucked in a breath and bit her lip to seal in the gasp that threatened to come out and grasped his hand in hers.

"Enjorlas that's not what I meant. Combeferre, he's my…"

Enjolras cut her off with a hard kiss and Eponine let her hands tangle in his hair and pull on blonde locks as he pushed her underneath him.

She moaned at the sensation of him between her legs and he groaned at her familiar warmth. Enjolras dragged his lips over hers languidly and her breath shallowed as she keened under his steady hands.

It had been so long.

Enjolras bit down on her shoulder and he hissed as the action made Eponine dig her nails into his skin.

They continued on that way for what felt like an eternity both biting and claiming and rediscovering the parts that made them writhe in each other's arms.

"I need you Eponine. Please." Enjolras ground out desperately as he ran a hand down her side in fervor.

"This is so stupid Enjolras. We can't." Eponine cried out in a shocking gasp as he reached down to take her neck between his lips.

"Tell me to stop then." Enjolras managed to breathe out against her flushed skin. Eponine opened her mouth to force out the words but felt her own will collapse. She wanted him too. She wanted him so bad. She needed him.

"Just this once." She cried out in ecstasy and he looked into her eyes steadily before kissing her as if the world was ending. Maybe it was.

Enjolras tore each article of clothing off her body in reverence. Kissing every inch of skin he uncovered, leaving small marks of claim on her until she teasingly smacked him and told him that he couldn't leave anything behind for someone else to find.

His eyes thundered at her words and he purposely left two larger ones just above her ribs and on her collarbone.

Enjolras entwined his fingers through hers and she wrapped her legs around him as he pushed into her. Both of their mouths parted the moment he was fully inside her and he froze above her to shudder at the feeling of coming home.

Eponine mewled softly into his open mouth and Enjolras rocked into her to a steady rhythm that had her gasping and moaning underneath him.

"I missed you, God Eponine. I love you." Enjolras bit out as he pushed deeper and harder. She arched onto him until their chest molded together and he lifted them both up until they were on their knees still rocking incessantly.

"Please don't stop." Eponine cried out into his neck the feeling of being filled to the brim and spilling over leaving her high. Enjolras's hands grasped at every inch of exposed skin, memorizing her, worshiping, embedding the feeling of her and making sure that this was real and not another dream.

"I don't ever want to stop fuck. I love you. I swear it."

Eponine threw her head back and she bit her lip as pleasure surged through her body at his words. Enjolras groaned and buried his head in her neck running his hands over her lower back and squeezing her ass tightly.

"I fucking love you Eponine, I fucking love you."

Eponine wept at the words as a powerful orgasm crumbled the world around her and she shook furiously in his arms.

"I love you too." She managed to choke out halfway to heaven in euphoria.

Enjolras came hard at her voice and the words he longed were real as they both fell back to the bed clutching as if the other was salvation itself.

Come morning they would try to forget that anything ever happened and would wish to themselves that the other hadn't been lying when they said I love you.

Idiots.

* * *

"Morning again." Enjolras said as Eponine's eyelids finally fluttered open and squinted in the dim light.

"Mmmm….Can I borrow some clothes." Eponine asked stretching as Enjolras dropped a kiss on the back of her neck and she shook pleasantly.

"Yeah. Want me to make you breakfast." Enjolras asked a bit sleepily running a hand down her stomach.

Eponine panicked suddenly at the move and accidentally elbowed him on the face.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." She cried out turning around to look down at his face. He smiled up at her as she moved a strand of blonde hair from his cheekbone and he brought her head down to his and kissed her softly. They broke apart with a groan and she pressed her lips to his one more time before sitting up and shrugging on the shirt he had worn last night.

"Not one word will get out of this and it can NEVER EVER happen again." Eponine seriously admonished with her back to Enjolras. She felt him nod behind her and then shift until her back was to his chest.

"Why do I have a feeling that I've heard that before." He teased and hugged her tightly to his chest.

Eponine sighed softly and rolled her eyes with a sad smile. "It's our mantra. Now shut up. I'm hungry." Eponine said hugging his arms closer to her.

"You want waffles?" He asked sweetly kissing her temple.

"Yup."

He kissed her again before walking butt naked over to his drawer and shrugging on yesterday's jeans with a clean shirt.

"I was serious Enjolras. Last time. For good. After your married this is never going to happen again." Eponine drawled, running a hand through her long hair.

Enjolras paused for a moment and nodded resolutely. "If that's what you want."

"It's what you can give me." Eponine let out softly.

He went still and clenched the wood of his dresser roughly.

"Have you and Ferre?" Enjolras asked calmly, letting the unasked question hang.

Eponine felt her face heat and her heart pound furiously inside the confines of her chest but knew that she had to lie.

….'Yes."

Enjolras eyes blazed a dark blue but he nodded. "Okay. Last time. "

He took several steps to the door but walked back to the bed and pulled her up for an earth shattering breathless and desperate kiss.

"I've always wanted you more." He whispered into her lips.

"It was never enough." Eponine smiled sadly.

* * *

"There you are Ponine! I wanted to introduce you to someone." Lizbeth called out to her as she padded down the stairs in one of Enjolras's baseball t shirts and a pair of shorts with mismatched socks.

Eponine waved at the tall man before her and she extended her hand out which he readily took.

"A pleasure to meet you Eponine. I've heard a lot about you." The older man spoke in a kind voice.

"I hope that's a good thing but seeing as who you work for I totally doubt it. What the wicked witch of the mental institution say about me? "Eponine wryly remarked and Lizbeth burst out in a round of hard laughter and clutched at her abdomen.

"Eponine, this is Henry. Enjolras's dad." R said walking in and draping an arm around the man's shoulders.

Eponine blanched and felt her whole face light up only seconds afterwards. "Oh god. I am so sorry." Eponine stuttered out mortified. She had been convinced the man was one of the family chauffeurs Lizbeth was so fond of.

"This is my dad, dad this is my best friend Eponine. You remember her right? It's the one I would write to you about all the time."

"Of course I remember. How could someone forget such a remarkable young woman. I see spunk and I like it. Shes a keeper."

Eponine blushed prettily and smiled cheekily at the man. " Yes well unfortunately Grantiare beat me to the punch with that damn proposal of his but I'm sure I can still whisk her away from his arms sir." She joked and hugged Lizbeth around the waist.

"Oh I wasn't talking about Lizbeth." winked and Nina giggled hysterically from the kitchen table.

"It's good to see my sons clothes can actually look good on a girl for a change. "

Eponine bit her lip and cocked her head at the man with a wicked smile." You sure are something Mr. A. I like that. It's good to finally see the Lizbeth side of the family. You know the not crazy as fuck side."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Would you like to accompany for breakfast in the dining room?" Mr. Amarth asked pleasantly.

"Well I would love to. " Eponine replied in a southern accent and she took his arm and they walked over to the table.

By the time Enjolras and R came in with the waffles the girls were in a fit of laughter at Lizbeth's red face.

"Lizzie and Enjorlas often ran around naked as the day they were born, which would have been reasonable had they not been seven and five. But onto more important topics, tell me dear Eponine, why is it my son is marrying the blonde girl with a .0 IQ when a such an exotic creature as yourself exists? Last I'd heard he was quite besotted with you."

"Well sir unfortunately he did ask but I had to turn him down." Eponine joked taking a drink of orange juice as Enjolras's eyed her with a smirk.

"Did you now." Mr. Amarth asked with an amused expression. She didn't tear her eyes away from Enjolras when she responded with a silly smile.

"He didn't go to Jared."


	25. The Tide

"Thank you for letting us join you for breakfast big daddy." Eponine teased and the man let out another hearty laugh at the term. Eponine had always been fond of Cat on the Hot Tin Roof, it was one of the few things her mother had passed down to her.

"It's entirely my pleasure Eponine, hopefully my son will see reason and not let an opportunity such as you pass you by." spoke kindly before making his way back to the family home.

Eponine blushed a bright red at his words and closed the door behind him. She breathed a deep sigh before walking back into the dining room where Les Amis and the girls were still finishing off their breakfast.

"Wow. I've never seen him take such an immediate shine to anybody before, not even Grantiare and he LOVES Grantiare." Lizbeth chimed when Eponine sat back down in her chair.

"He does totally love me." R added passing her over a glass of orange juice.

"He's adorable, I'd wager to say that he's the second best old coot alive. Second only to my Pai Mei. Why the hell didn't you tell me your dad was a sweetheart? It would have made me a whole less hesitant on meeting the rest of your family. I feel bad now for thinking everybody with your blood in their veins was out to somehow destroy my existence and or plot to take over the world." Eponine teased biting into a waffle.

" He's funding in the entire marriage at the family vineyard in Nice. He'll be there to give away Liz , it'll feel like a real wedding. And to top it all off he seems pretty determined to put two and two together." R said stealing a waffle piece out of Eponines plate.

Eponine blushed again for the fifteenth time that morning and drank heavily from her glass.

"Don't say such stupid things R. I didn't correct him out of courtesy. Ferre and I are in a serious relationship and that isn't going to be changing any time soon." Eponine bit out with a glare that Grantiare simply dodged with a wicked smile.

"So you say but the clothes on your back speak otherwise." He teased, his eyebrows dancing. Epoinine held her fork tightly in one hand and contemplated how much driving force would have to be behind the thrust to penetrate his skull.

Yes, Enjolras's father spent most of the morning hinting and blatantly admitting he'd much rather have her in the family than Leslie but that didn't change the fact that Snow still wore a diamond ring on her finger and would be bearing the last name Amarth before the year was done.

Enjolras hadn't corrected his father at the table but he hadn't looked too happy about the man's words either. Never in her life had she wished he'd been a papas boy instead.

"Okay that's enough you two. We've got to go if we want to get shit done today." Lizbeth said standing up from the table and putting up her hair. "Enjolras don't forget you and R are coming cake tasting today. So meet us at Alva's bakery at four."

Enjolras grimaced but nodded and Grantiare winked at his girlfriend. "You got it bridezilla."

"Shut up. I've only got roughly three weeks until this wedding happens and it's going to be perfect." Lizbeth said putting emphasis on the last syllable.

"Hey you're the one who wanted an August wedding, you've got no one to blame but yourself for the time crunch." Grantiare laughed.

"I like the colors of the leaves." Lizbeth kissed him once and the whole tabled oohed and aahed at the rare display.

"Alright that's enough of that. Horsemen get ready ! We ride! " Lizbeth commanded and Nina giggled as Jehan tried to keep her next to him.

"Duty calls sir." Adrianne chimed helping dislodge Nina and Suzy kissed Joly softly before going upstairs with the girls.

"Come on Ep." Lizbeth called halfway up the stairs.

Eponine gulped down more orange juice and stood up hastly but the room spun. She made it two steps before R had his hands on her shoulders and straightened her out. When the dizziness stopped she ran out of the room and retched into a potted plant in the foyer.

"OH DAMN!" Courfeyac yelled and Grantiare caught her when she pulled back.

"Eponine! Are you okay?" Enjolras took her from R's arms and held her to his chest. He looked at her with blue eyes wide in alarm.

"Just Grantiare's cooking is all." Eponine lied softly as he rubbed her back.

"Come on let's get you upstairs. Maybe you should just take it easy today." Enjolras put in softly.

"No, Enjolras seriously I'm fine. I feel a lot better now. I'm sorry. I seriously think the waffles didn't agree with me." Eponine cleaned the side of her mouth with a sleeve and pushed her hair from her face.

He looked through narrowed eyes but nodded after a moment. "Do you need any help getting upstairs?"

Eponine shook her head. " I'm fine seriously. Go try to finish your breakfast. Somehow I doubt you'll be able to." Eponine said with a blush on her face.

"I play football. I've seen more people throw up than a kindergarten teacher." Enjolras said kindly before smoothing her hair down. "You look like a tumbleweed."

Eponine cringed at him and made her way upstairs. " Am I a pretty tumbleweed.?

"The prettiest." Enjolras smiled up at her.

"I'm going to borrow some of your clothes to go out." She called out from the top step.

He nodded at her as she disappeared up the stairs and cast his gaze down. Something was wrong.

After she finished her shower she stepped into Enjolras's closet and tried to scavenge for something decent. She finally settled on a pair of old worn jeans that must have been from when he was much younger, they fit her just a fragment to big and hung on her pulled on one of his white muscle shirts and looked herself over in his mirror.

It would have to do for the day she thought to herself as she fixed her hair up into a ponytail. Epoinine bit her lip slightly and looked around the room before turning back to the mirror and lifting up the bottom of her shirt.

If she looked at it the right way and tilted her hips slightly…she could see the bump. It was barely there but it was there regardless. She smiled brightly at herself and pulled the shirt down just before Enjolras came in the door.

"Lizbeth sent me to and I quote 'hurry your stank ass up'" Enjolras said with a quirk of this brow and a small smile.

Eponine walked out of the closet and hugged him tightly with a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for the clothes Mr. Marble." Eponine winked as she bounced on the bed to put on her boots.

"You're looking a lot better." Enjolras teased ." For a second I thought you were having morning sickness." He laughed.

Eponine blanched at the joke but he was turned around to reach for a jacket and had missed her startled expression. She laughed more out of nervousness than humor and he turned around and placed a jacket in her lap.

"Gotta make sure you're careful." He said leaning over her and pressing his lips onto her for a second before Eponine pressed her hands to his and pushed back.

"Ferre always is." Eponine lied and he moved several feet away, the thundering look in his eyes returning.

"Right. Combeferre." Enjolras nodded and looked her over once before leaving the room without a word.

Eponine squinted back tears and stripped off his clothes in haste and pulled on the clothes she had worn yesterday. The line between them was blurring and she had to remember why exactly she couldn't have him in her life. Not fully.

Eponine dropped his jacket in the pile of his clothes on his bed and walked downstairs to see the girls standing by the door laughing with some of the guys.

Bahorel whistled as she made her way to the group and she flicked him off with a smile.

"So feisty. Me gusta." He teased and hugged her shoulders as the group riled up.

Enjolras's brow furrowed at the sight of her clothes but he didn't say anything.

"Okay come on Grant's letting us borrow his car." Lizbeth said jingling the keys and Adrianne readily grabbed at them.

"I'M DRIVING." She yelled.

"Well... we are monumenally fucked.

"Hey I can drive!" Adrianne whined.

"Like a paraplegic." Eponine deadpanned. Adrianne ignored the comment and led them out the door.

"Yup. They'e fucked."

* * *

"Okay so spill. Why are you wearing the same clothes you did yesterday? Enjolras is bound to have something that fits you." Nina said leaning over to prod Eponine on the shoulder.

The girls in the back seat all pushed at each other to get a better look at Ponine as she smirked.

"You would not believe what he joked about this morning."

"No. But I still can't believe what happened last night." Adrianne sing songed and Eponine blushed a furious red.

"You…you heard that." Eponine managed to choke out through the mortification.

"Everybody did." Suzy giggled and the group of girls laughed.

"Yeah, well it's the last time." Eponine bit out as she propped her feet up on the dash. " I had an excuse you know, hormonal and horny and totally in love with him. He on the other hand is engaged to a megalomaniac psychopath and he just joked about me being pregnant." She finished lamely crossing her arms in front of her.

"HE DID WHAT?" Adrianne turned to look at her so fast the car veered to the right and Eponine had to reach over to straighten the wheel and glare at her friend.

"Yes. He said he thought I had morning sickness and that I had to be safe." Eponine muttered letting go of the wheel and turning back to the road.

"What did you say." Lizbeth asked cautiously from the backseat.

"I told him Ferre always was." Eponine said with a wicked smile.

The whole car sans Eponine let out a collective "Ooohhh burn."

"Damn that cold Ep." Nina said fighting back a laugh.

"I had no choice. He can't know remember. " Eponine said finally dropping her defenses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I was starting to forget that a lot rides in this secret. In a couple of weeks I'm going to start to show and then it's going to get tough. I'll be two months going on three at your wedding Liz. It's a good thing you decided on a fast engagement or I would have NEVER fit into a dress." Eponine chuckled as the mood lightened in the car.

"Can't have my maid of honor all fat now could I ? " Lizbeth cut in and the car went quiet.

"AH YEAH! I KNEW IT WOULD BE ME!" Eponine cheered from the passengers seat bouncing and the other girls all whined.

"Daaaammmmnnnn girl ! I give you room and board and I don't even get to hold the bouquet?" Adrinne teased and Eponine grabbed at her own crotch and told her to suck it.

"Okay calm down we're here." Suzy chimed in a sweet voice as she took a picture of the girls as Eponine danced at the glory of victory.

The girls stepped into the dress shop in a fell swoop and they separated ways as they trailed through endless dress isles.

Eponine walked around the racks examining dress after dress and feeling uncomfortable at the though of her in one of them. She wasn't exactly the dress and heels type. She liked summer dressed a lot, but she never had enough money before for something like this. Lizbeth was serious though when she said she wanted a proper wedding, and proper weddings meant long gowns with embroidery and what looked like a hell of a lot of bedazzling.

Eventually Eponine gave up and picked up a pale blue dress that looked the least busy and was her size. She dragged it over to the circle of girls by the dressing rooms and they all gasped at the dress.

"That's perfect Ponine. Suzy threw down her pale pink number and pressed the material into Eponine.

"Try it on. I can't wait to see you in it. I think we'd all look really nice in blue." Suzy giggled and the girls all nodded.

Nina took Eponine's shoulders and pushed her into a dressing room.

She shrugged it on and breathed out softly as the fabric pooled just a little at her feet. Looking over her reflection Eponine pushed down the disappointment. She might have a nice home to go to at night, and a three meals a day or more but she still had an air of the streets on her.

Her skin was still to weather beaten, her hair long but damaged, her eyes dark as coal. She was no Disney princess.

Standing tall she ran fingers through the sides of her dress where it opened to show her ribs dress was a little tight as it was; it would be even more snug by the time the wedding came around. Now that she thought about it her breasts were already feeling more confined. She was never larger than a B cup but that appeared to be changing already. Her whole body was going to be changing.

Eponine bit her lip and sneered at her reflection before exiting the dressing room. The girls all squeeled and Lizbeth declared the dress the champion.

"Here let me take a picture." Adrianne said taking Eponine's phone as Suzy readied her camera.

"Smile but not all stupid." Nina chimed as Eponine made an over exaggerated despair face. Eponine rolled her eyes at the command but smiled as she extended the material in a curtsy.

"AHHH YOU LOOK SO NICE! LET ME SEND IT TO FERRE SO HE CAN MATCH HIS TUX! " Adrianne fiddled with the phone and Nina tried prying it from her hands when she couldn't figure the picture messaging program.

"Give it here Malfoy," Lizbeth teased as she joined in the struggle.

Eponine was about to intercede when the phone dinged.

"Ah see there, it sent. Who say's im technologically impaired." Adrianne cheered and Nina punched her in the arm with her mouth agape.

"You idiot you sent this to Enjolras."

Eponine facepalmed and glared at Adrianne who tried to cower away. "In all fairness I'm pretty sure he wont mind."

" Weren't we just talking about how much we DON'T want him in my life in that way." Eponine said exsaperatedly.

"What way is that ?" Adrianne joked.

"The way that warrants sending pictures of myself to him. Imagine Leslie finding that on his phone. She'd eat me for breakfast like something out of Man Vs Wild. She'd gauge out my heart with a spoon and serve it ala mode. Sending pictures to him is not the way to fight the good fight." Eponine finished lamely as she tugged on the fabric.

"You slept with the guy, you can hardly say you fought the good fight last night." Lizbeth joked as she showed a shop assistant the dress and requested four for the wedding.

The small girl nodded and blushed when Adrianne gave her a flirty wave and scurried off with Lizbeth's credit card in hand.

"Whatever, this is turning into a mess. How am I supposed to keep Enjolras at bay whe-" Eponine started but the phone in Adrianne's hand went off and she passed it over to Ponine with an apologetic smile.

"Well, speak of the devil. What does lover boy say?" Nina giggled as she sat down in one of the many lounge chairs.

Eponine shot the group a glare before taking the cell phone from Adrianne and then walking back into the dressing room to change. She tried to fight the urge to look at the text Enjolras had sent but she failed.

_'You look very beautiful Ponine- Enjolras.'_

Eponine bit her lip and stared down at the message on the screen. Shrugging out of her dress she replied readily and closed it in one hand hoping to put an end to the whole thing by being curt.

_'Thank you – Eponine'_

She let out a groan when a second text came when she was shrugging into her boots and she stared at the phone miserably. "Why won't you let things go pretty boy." Eponine muttered to herself and flipped her phone open.

_'You would look nicer in red though. I don't really like blue- Enjolras'_

Eponine bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair before sending out a reply.

_'It's Ferre's favorite color.- Eponine'_

_'Always thinking about Ferre huh?- Enjolras'_

Eponine glared at the brightly lit screen and scoffed.

_ 'He is my boyfriend- Eponine'_

_'That didn't seem to matter much last night- Enjolras'_

And his return to the utter douchebag throne had commenced she thought bitterly to herself.

_'He's your best friend you twat! Are you drunk?- Eponine'_

_'I'm with Grantiare, what do you think- Enjolras'_

Eponine took a moment to process what he'd sent and she shook her head

_You're lying- Eponine_

She closed her phone and shoved it into her pocket before walking out to the girls again. They all took one look at Eponine's face and didn't dare ask any questions. The shop assistant walked back to Lizbeth and handed her a reciet before the girls exited the store and made their way to the car.

They were halfway to the bakery when her phone went off and they all stared as Eponine rolled her eyes and clicked on another message from Enjolras.

"They're drinking in the middle of the day." Eponine turned her phone towards them and the picture Enjolras sent her of the amis all sitting around a table with beer bottles already piling up.

Lizbeth scratched the back of her neck and cast her eyes down. "Yeah. R text me earlier, he said Enjolras looked pretty down so they went out for drinks. All of Les Amis are out right now."

"What does he have to be bummed about." Eponine bit out. "Is he the one that's pregnant with a jerk face's baby."

"No but he did sleep with the girl that he loves to only have her shove her new boyfriend down his throat." Lizbeth cut in and Eponine blanched.

"You're stringing him along Ponine." Lizbeth added with a bite.

"And hes not doing the same to me? I love him." Eponine fumed at her best friend.

"Yeah well he loves you too but you're both too stupid to admit it." Lizbeth said with red cheeks.

The car ride went quiet and Eponine tightened her hands around herself. They never fought, never. They barely had disagreements.

"Whatever." Eponine felt her face heating up and claustrophobia set in. She rolled down the window but nothing seemed to help, her heart beat was going crazy in her chest and she felt bile fighting it's way up her esophagus.

Before any of the girls could argue Eponine pried open her door and stepped out of the car at a stop sign. Lizbeth cried out to stop her and the girls fluttered to undo their seat belts but they weren't fast enough.

Eponine knew Paris in ways that they couldn't fathom. She blended in to the crowd and become one with the shadows as she slunk into the city walls. She just needed to get away from them for a while.

"So why are you hiding from four little girls Ninny. Aren't they supposed to be your friends?"

Eponine cursed her luck and turned back with a smirk to Montparnasse. "I have friends in high and low places it seems. I hide from both."

The boy laughed low in his throat and offered her his hand when the voices of Nina and Adrianne drew nearer.

She thought back to the wedding and Lizbeth and Enjolras and her baby chief and all the things in her life that were starting to tangle together. All she wanted right now was to be as far away as she could be. She didn't want to make sense of everything going on around her. She wanted to breathe ...really breathe.

She didn't really belong to that life. She didn't belong to Enjolras. Lizbeth was wrong. He didn't love her and no matter how hard she squinted in the light she couldn't change who she really was.

Eponine slumped against the wall before breathing out a sigh and extending her hand to his. Montparnasse helped her mount the fire escape and they climbed their way up to the roof just in time to see Lizbeth and Suzy burst through the mouth of the alley and look around in haste.

"Shit I shouldn't have said anything. I might as well have stuck my foot in my mouth. Fuck." Lizbeth fidgeted with her glasses and Suzy soothingly patted her arm.

"It's okay Liz. Ponine knows how to take care of herself. And she definitely knows how not to be found if she doesn't want to be.

"Shes pregnant Suzy. If she gets hurt..." Lizbeth made a small whining noise and Suzy hugged her soflty. Eponine looked down at them and thought about joining them but she couldn't will her feet to move.

"She wont. Ponine can take care of herself." Suzy said softly letting the blonde girl go.

Lizbeth took out her phone and pressed it to her ear and looked down to the alley wall as Epoinine's phone went off.

"She dropped her phone. Shes got to be nearby." Lizbeth looked around in a panic.

Eponine and Montparnasse exchanged a look before walking further into the rooftop. They didn't say anything for a moment but Eponine knew he'd heard everything Lizbeth had said.

"So pregnant huh? What bourgeois boy did this."

Eponine didn't say anything for a while as they walked. Montparnasse helped her jump from roof top to rooftop until they were deep into the city and in his hideout.

It was a really nice place, he'd seldom let people in. He'd converted an entire abandoned rooftop into his own crash bachelor pad. There was couches and nicknaks he'd stolen everywhere and at the end a large bed neatly made with a canopy overhead to keep the rain out.

"You haven't answered my question whose bastard is this? He's not willing to stand by you I don't see no ring on your pretty little finger." Montparnasse scoffed as he led them twoard the bed.

"Its none of your buis-" Eponine started but he cut her off with a hand to the back of her neck.

"Whose is it."

"Combefer-" Eponine cringed at the feeling and he tightened his hold but she didn't fight it.

"THE TRUTH!" Eponine clenched her jaw and her nails bit into her hand.

"Enjolras Amarth."

He hissed loudly and relased his hold on her before putting his head in both hands.

"You best not be telling anybody that Ninny. Don't tell fucking anybody."

Eponine grimanced and licked her lips before pursing them before he continued.

'If your father finds out who that runt belongs to….he wont let it go you hear me Ponine. He'll make sure you and your baby and that asshole suffer. He'll take every sou he can squeeze out of both of ya. As long as you're not with that boy you don't have anyone to protect you."

"He wont find out from me." Eponines sneered her eyes dancing with fire.

"Or me. I'll keep your secret Ninny." Montparnasse smiled and let his hands drop to his lap. "Fuck. You really did it this time Ponine. You know…I loved you once. I do love you. I think I'll always love you."

Epoinine softened at his words and took one of his hands in hers. "I love you too Parnasse. You were my first love."

"Aye. And you were and will be my only love. Should have taken you while I could. Maybe you wouldn't be in this mess. Then again you always liked the pretty ones." He teased sofltly

"Shut up." Eponine smiled and they laid back and stared at the overcast skies.

"I would have been the best you ever had." Montparnasse continued with a wry smile.

Eponine let out a loud laugh that echoed through the dirt and grime filled streets. " Would have totally rocked my world."

"Want a beer?" Montparnasse leaned across her and reached out for a bottle under the bed.

She glared at him and he let out a bark of laughter.

"Ah yeah ..forgot. I've got apple juice."

Eponine hummed in appreciation and whispered softly. "My favorite…"

"Yes your favorite. I haven't forgotten." He passed a small bottle of amber liquid and she bit her lip softly.

"I miss you. I miss the streets. Is that so wrong? Is that sick and ungrateful? Fuck. I don't make any fucking sense." Eponine laughed taking a large gulp of her drink.

Montparnasse looked over to her and then back to the sky as the first drops of rain fell. "No. your not wrong. … the streets make sense. They're the only thing that ever makes any sense."


	26. Jolene

Eponine opened the door to the townhouse and startled Javert who was sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

" I have to go." Javert threw his cellphone to his seat and sprang to his feet.

"Eponine, where have you been? " Javert asked cautiously and he walked over to her. He ran his hands through her wet and dirty hair, his eyes large and concerned.

"Catching up." Eponine said breaking away from him and taking off her cardigan and boots both caked in mud.

"It's been three days. Lizbeth and the girls have been calling every hour since you disappeared." Javert remarked as he looked on at her as if she'd bolt at any moment.

"I just had to get away for a while." Eponine muttered stalking over to the kitchen. She pulled out a can of peanut butter and started eating it with a spoon as she leaned back against the sink.

"When's the last time you ate." Javert sat down and looked over at her from the kitchen table.

Eponine blushed before turning away from him. "I had an apple and some bread two days ago."

"That's dangerous for the baby Eponine." He admonished gripping the table edge roughly and cringing.

"I know. That's why I'm back. I just….I wasn't hungry then." Eponine murmured to herself as she took a bigger spoonful.

"Why didn't you call?" Javert asked quietly a slight amount of anger lacing his words.

Eponine sat down next to him but couldn't meet his eyes. "I dropped my cell phone in an alley, there was no phone where I was at."

"Why didn't you come home sooner? Where were you staying?" He asked diligently, irritation at her refusal to give more details.

"I needed to be away. Please Pai Mei…I'm here now. Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Eponine whined putting down the jar.

Javert pursed his lips but nodded after a moment. "Enjolras has been asking for you too."

Eponine crossed both hands and leaned back in her chair.

Three days in the streets made her cautious of everything again. It was like waking up and losing sight of who you were.

"When?"

"Everyday, at practice, he's stopped by my classroom between periods, he stopped by here twice." Javert licked his lips before he continued. " He punched Combeferre when the other boy told him he hadn't seen you either. He's been desperate to find you. Ferre, he's mad at you too." Javert finished lamely, taking in the sight of her dirty fingernails digging into the flesh of her arm. Eponine straightened in her chair before standing up slowly.

"I'm sure a lot of them are." She spoke so softly Javert had to strain to hear her.

"They should be. Not one word from you for three days, it's a lot to handle for people who've been around you every day for the past two years."

"I don't care." Eponine bit out pacing in the kitchen floor.

"What." Javert asked with his eyebrows furrowed. Eponine had always put her friends before her, she'd kill for them if need be. The indifference in her face at odds with her frantic pace.

"I said I don't care. I needed time and I took it. I don't need permission" She spat looking at the floor.

" You know you don't mean that. I know you don't. " Javert stood up carefully trying not to push her further than she had already been. " You've been under a lot of pressure, it's okay to be scared Eponine. It's going to be okay kiddo."

"No it's not. Nothing makes sense." Eponine bit her lip and sat down next to the refrigerator, looking down at her grimy feet and cringing at the mud streaks she'd made.

"You scared a lot of people Eponine. But they were scared because they love you , they care about you. I know the situation with Enjolras and the baby is tough but you're strong. So strong. You have to be strong." Javert helped her up and pushed his fingers through her dirty hair.

"I will never let you down." He cooed as he hugged her to his chest. She pushed against him for a moment panicking as she saw his clothes start to stain and her tan and filthy skin stark against his own pale arms.

"I was scared. I am scared. What if I can't do this alone?" Eponine whimpered into his shirt giving up on forcing him away.

" You won't. Just don't leave like that again. Please."  
" I'm sorry I …..I just…I'm sorry okay. I'm just sorry. I couldn't breathe, I just needed to breathe. " Eponine heaved in large gulps of air and clutching onto him roughly.

"Shhh… It's okay. Next time…tell me…we'll go somewhere. It's not just you anymore Ponine, come home next time. We'll go to the beach…as far away as you need just don't scare me like that. I can't lose you too." Javert held her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes sternly. She nodded and smiled before pressing a small paper into one of his hands.

Javert opened his palm and let out a bark of laughter at the sonogram in his hand. He hugged Eponine fiercely before ordering her to take a shower while he cooked her a proper dinner.

Eponine sighed and agreed taking fresh clothes from the laundry room and closing the bathroom door behind her.

She let the hot water pour over her sore body and whimpered at the sight of dirt and grime as it went down the drain. Looking down at herself she gasped at how much more prominent her belly looked now.

Three days without proper food had jutted her ribs and sunken everything but the small bump.

"I'm so sorry baby. I promise it won't happen again. I'll give you all the pizza and lemon squares you want huh kiddo. Just like your daddy." She whispered with a small choked laugh.

Getting out of the shower she combed the knots from her hair and shrugged on a pair of flannel boxer shorts and a tight muscle shirt.

"I love you baby chief. " She caressed the small bump with a smile.

* * *

"You framed it." Eponine beamed at the frame Cosette had gotten her as Javert turned to look at her.

"Part of the family now, gotta put it up seeing as it's the only picture we have right now." Javert took a swig from a beer bottle on the nightstand and stood up to walk over and place it next to their own picture on the mantelpiece.

"Looks like it belongs there."

Eponine turned in surprise and smiled softly at the sight of Combeferre leaning in the kitchen doorway with an open bottle of his own.

"Ferre." Eponine whispered the name and Javert excused himself to go to bed.

"Go to bed early, you are going to school tomorrow." He said in his best I'm a parent voice.

They both nodded at him before walking over to her bedroom.

Eponine leaned against the door as he made himself comfortable in her bed.

"Where were you? " He asked slowly and Eponine fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I was with a friend." Eponine snapped but instantly felt guilty.

"Who, Eponine?" Ferre asked and she took a seat next to him.

"You don't know him." She replied wearily letting her body drop to the mattress beneath her.

"Him?" Ferre quirked an eyebrow and Eponine giggled at the jealousy in his tone.

"Yes, him."

"What's his name?"

Eponine sighed in defeat and let Montparnasse's name drop from her lips. Combeferre nodded with a small smile but it disappeared completely and he gingerly touched a bruise along the bottom of her shoulder.

"Ponine….are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't do anything. I'm fine…I …stole some bread for my brother. I got caught. The man shoved me out and I hit a wall. " Eponine confessed a bright red flush on her cheeks.

"And the baby?"

"Dean." She smiled softly as he finally pulled his gaze away from the purple mark on her skin.

"What?"

"The baby, his name will be dean. Like James Dean." Eponine laughed out stretching right ways on her bed until her legs were over Combeferre's torso.

"Perfect name, for a little rebel. How are you sure it's going to be a boy?" He teased running a finger down the instep of her foot. Eponine groaned at the feeling and he laughed.

" I keep dreaming of a blue eyed little devil with blonde hair and a haughty air of superiority."  
Eponine joked. " He'll look just like his dad. I know he will."

Ferre nodded before taking a single foot between his hands and massaging the knots out. " What if it's a girl ?"

"Mmmm…nope. It's a boy. It is known." Eponine said laying down and letting his hands lull her to sleep.

" But if it is?" Ferre poked with a sharp smile.

"If it is I'll let you name her." Eponine giggled when he kissed her ankle and took her other foot in hand. They were quiet for a couple of minutes before he spoke again.

"So …baby dean, he's my son…right? You want me to be his dad." He asked cautiously. Eponine bit her lip for a moment and stared up the ceiling. "Would that be okay? He needs a dad." Eponine muttered to the stillness of the room.

"It would be okay." Ferre kissed her knee and kicked off his shoes before getting into the bed beside her. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and sighed deeply.

"Then yes. You're dad." She smiled sweetly at him and he kissed her forehead.

" I should be scared but …I'm excited. " He told her quietly.

"You are going to be a great father." Eponine mumbled into his shirt as she drifted off.

"I'm sorry Enjolras won't be the one to …." Ferre started but he cut himself off sharply. "You can always tell him Eponine, I heard what happened after the drive in. If you love him you should tr-"  
"It changes nothing." Eponine scoffed and she ran a hand through her eyes to stop the burning.

Combeferre looked at her for a few seconds before sighing deeply.

"You can always change your mind. Just don't run away again. If I'm going to be dad….i want my baby safe. I want you safe." Ferre leaned down over her and her breath caught in her throat before he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Okay. " She breathed out into his still hovering lips.

"Really that easy?" He chuckled and she let her hand caress his hair.

"Yeah. "

"You've missed work…go to bed."

Javert told Musichetta I was having pains….she's allowed me the week to rest." Eponine explained as he settled back down beside her.

"He lied for you…the great Javert?" He mumbled sleep finally taking him.

"Mmmm…I corrupt even the best of men." Eponine cooed into his ear as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"That you do."

* * *

Eponine walked down the hall in Combeferre's blue sweater and she opened the door to Valjean's class just a couple of minutes late.

Valjean smiled at her and she nodded in apology before walking to her seat.

Eponine licked her lips and walked over to her chair with four pairs of eyes trained on her every move. She didn't say a word as she took out Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy and stared at the pages trying to drown out the sounds around her.

When the bell rang she almost didn't hear it and was startled when a hand pushed her book down. Eponine glared up at Enjolras but he didn't flinch.

Sighing she crossed her arms over the top of her book and waited as Lizbeth, Adrianne, and Nina all surrounded her.

"Intervention ?" Eponine teased with a smirk.

"Where were you?" Enjolras commanded in a cold as steel voice. How he managed to turn fire into ice amazed her.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Eponine snapped.

"You were gone for thre-" He started but his sister cut him off with a shove.

"I'm sorry Ponine. What I said was out of line, I mean it.…but you shouldn't have disappeared." Lizbeth fought down tears that pooled in her eyes and Eponine felt her heart constrict. She pressed her tongue to her cheek and gave her a small smile.

"You're right. You did step out of line. But I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry too." Eponine stood up and Lizbeth didn't hesitate to practically jump the table to wrap her arms around her.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Nina and Adrianne both hugged her tight and Eponine smiled.

"Okay. Now that that's over with, I'm starving, someone please feed me." Eponine teased as the gang dispersed and they started walking out the door.

Enjolras grasped her wrist softly and tugged her back from the rest of the group and Eponine nodded for them to continue.

"Who was he?" He asked in a calmer yet still angry voice. Eponine simmered in annoyance but she replied to him anyways.

"He's no one. I'm assuming Ferre told R, who told you eh?" Eponine raised her eyebrow at him.

"You ran because you were pissed at me. I want to know who you felt was better than your own home to run back to. Who is Montparnasse?"

"No one." She bit out.

"Liar."

"Green is not a good color on you Enjolras. I thought you were fonder of red." Eponine teased trying to lighten the move but Enjolras was having none of it.

"Two guys in your life is enough don't you think. I don't need any more competition." Enjolras smiled down at her but it was still guarded.

"And you won't have any. I love Combeferre." Eponine pulled on her wrist and he let it go with out a fight.

"….you love him?" He asked softly. Eponine looked down at the tiles and her worn boots and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes. "

Enjolras stepped closer to her and ran a hand through her hair and down her cheek. Eponine blushed at his touch and shivered pleasantly. Fighting her own common sense she brought her own hand to mimic his, and he didn't shy away from the gesture, pressing his cheek to her hand before kissing the inside of her wrist.

There was red on his cheeks and his eyes were dazed but neither said a word as they let their hands drop.

Eponine wanted to push for a response, she wanted him to fall at her knees, beg her to take it back. She wanted him to tell her she'd told him those words in bed and that they were his by right. She wanted him to tell her she was his and no one elses. She wanted to reach out and let him feel his own baby, proof that what they had was beautiful and special.

But she did none of these things. She was not Leslie Snow. She wasn't a perfect Barbie doll and she wasn't cut out for his world. Eponine Thernarider did not belong to Enjolras Amarth and that was known. So she walked out of the room without another glance. She didn't stick around to hear him mutter.

"Liar."

* * *

"So we ended up going to the Cake tasting the other day….I didn't want to go without you but…the wedding is in only three weeks." Lizbeth said fiddling with her hands apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Eponine brushed the scene away without a second thought and smiled down at her friend and gestured for her to continue.

"We hated it." Nina chimed out and Suzy released a sweet giggle.

"I hated it, R hated it,Enjolras hated it…we all hated it Ep. Every single fucking cake we tasted was ash in our mouths, and it's all your fault." Lizbeth said tongue in cheek.

Eponine laughed and stetched out her legs in front of her. "Dude that sucks. Are we trying any other places?"

"Well that's just it princess…we don't want to. We love your baking and that's the end of it. We were wondering if you would make the cake?" R sang out reaching out to squeeze her shoulder.

"Me?" Eponine stared startled at the group around the table all looking at her with silly smiles. Nina and Jehan leaned together and Suzy giggled by Joly. Adrianne and Courfeyac both gave her a thumbs up, Bossuet and Feuilley both bumped shoulders and Lizbeth and R both sat at the edge of their seats waiting for her reply.

Eponine tugged on her lower lip and caught Enjolras eye as Leslie ignored everyone around them and she felt her face heat. Somehow she had an inkling that it was him who recommended this.

"Are you sure." Eponine finally managed to ask shyly.

Combeferre's hand found hers and she wrapped her fingers through his.

"Yup. We'd love you forever." Lizbeth jumped in her seat and Eponine finally nodded her head.

"You already do but sure. I'd be honored. Chetta will be thrilled with this. "

"You're the best Ponine."

"I don't know how well your wedding cake is going to be considering the fact that the biggest cake at the café is a single layer. I've got two suox chefs in my own staff Lizbeth, I'm sure one of them could make you a better cake."

"I'm more than capable of learning to make a triple tier." Eponine glared at Leslie but she shrugged it off.

"Fine, let's hope it makes it through the reception." The cheerleader glared once more at Eponine and turned to play with Enjolras hair. He looked down at his girlfriend with a small smile and Eponine felt the blood boiling in her veins and her vision grow hazy.

She felt Ferre's hand squeeze softly on her own and she looked up at him in time for him to catch her lips softly. Eponine's anger subceeded and she leaned further into the kiss when he tried to pull away finally letting go with a small nip to his lower lip that made his eyes go dark.

Eponine turned back far more satisfied with herself and Lizbeth and Nina exchanged a look that said 'DAMN'

Looking across the table the blue of Enjolras's eyes was intensely trained on her and she almost felt the anger radiating like heat waves around him.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off. This cake will be legit."

"So is it going to be free?" Grantiare teased and Eponine rolled her eyes at him while Ferre draped his arm around her.

"That is completely on Chetta. She's the boss of me." Eponine joked and Lizbeth shuddered.

"I don't want to ask her." She laughed out.

"What why?" Eponine furrowed her brow and tried to avoid Enjolras still hard look.

"She scares me. " Both R and Liz chimed out and the table laughed.

"She's a barely five foot minx, how the hell is she scary?"

"You have yet to see her chasing you with a whisk." Grantiare explained and the table turned to him with amused expressions.

"Oh and I suppose you have." Lizbeth teased poking him in the back.

"Well…I wasn't always engaged." He slowly let out and Eponine cringed when both Adrianne and Lizbeth smacked him on the back of the head.

"The truth…will never free me."


	27. Lover's Eyes

"I want to do this for real. " Eponine murmmered wrapping her long black sweater tighter around her.

"Do you know what you're saying Ep?" Ferre asked looking down at her as they loaded materials into the car.

"I'm saying I want to be your real girlfriend. Loyal,….in love. The whole shabang." Eponine bit her lip softly and tugged on a strand of long hair. This had been something she'd been mulling over in her head for weeks since her three day absence. It was something she'd even confessed to Montparnasse and though the thief looked on jealously he told her it was her safest bet. If she could grow to love Ferre, it was worth it.

"You want to be with me." Combeferre had his back turned to her, looking around the café parking lot before turning back to her with red on his cheeks.

"Yes. I love you Combeferre, I want to be in love with you." Eponine resolutely met his eyes for a moment and then continued loading boxes.

"Eponine…"

"Say yes." She choked out. Nervous fear coursed through her and the image of Enjolras face that day in the classroom came brightly to her mind. As if hearing her thoughts Combeferre whispered to her.

"You don't love me. Enjolras…"

"Is my past. I will leave him in the past. Say yes Ferre. Please. I know what I feel for Enjolras is strong and I know it's love but things aren't going to change. We might not be in love with each other Ferre but that….that _can_ change, we both know well enough that it can and will. I can't always be reaching out for scraps with Enjolras. That's all I've been doing, always waiting….always hoping that he would change his mind and really see me. Really, really look but he won't. Damn it. He fucking won't and no matter how much I try to stay away I always fall back because it almost feels like I have nothing left to lose. I keep waiting for him to turn around but fuck. I need to let go Ferre. Just say yes."

Ferre gulped and sucked in a cold breath watching as Eponine's eyebrows furrowed with agitation and she steeled herself to hold back tears.

"Yes."

Eponine hugged him tightly and exhaled softly. In the twilight the stars and skies blurred into salmon and red as Eponine and Ferre finally broke away with small happy smiles and focused on reading for the trip.

The wedding was in less than a week and the drive to Enjolra's parents vineyard was long. Eponine bent to lift up a box full of fondant and Ferre slapped her hand away gently.

"Stop that. You know you can't carry anything heavy. " He admonished taking a large box of baking ingredients from her and leaning down to capture her lips.

Eponine felt a warm heat flow through her and she smirked as he bent to kiss her tummy before a loud honk made them jump apart.

Eponine rolled her eyes as Nina, Adrianne and Suzy all got out of Jehan's car running to her before carefully hugging her. Her own belly had already swollen a little more and though it wasn't anything that couldn't be hidden it was still obvious to anybody who looked past her looser clothing.

"Damn Eponine I can't believe you're three months. " Suzy said rubbing at the baby Dean humble abode.

"How is my baby chief this morning? Half of me wants to skip the wedding just to get to your doctor's appointment next week." Adrianne teased as she helped Cosette who came out of the café, with two boxes of ready made snacks for the road.

Lizbeth and Grantiare arrived with Enjolras and Leslie. The latter who smiled smugly and remained perched in her seat like a crow around a slaughter.

"Morning my fellow deviants." Lizbeth let out as she joined them near Ferre's car. " How are we doing?"

"Good, we've got everything for a three tier cake and decorations as well as the reception treats." Eponine beamed at her friend who looked nervous. " Don't fret mon ami, you can trust me. I've been practicing making this like it was a religion."

Lizbeth shook her head and placed her chin on Eponine's shoulder. " I'm not nervous about that…I'm….getting married." The blonde whispered and she wrapped her arms around Eponine. " I'm terrified."

Eponine entwined their fingers together and they looked up at the fading dawn.

"You are going to be …so happy. If I could trust you with anyone it would be R." Eponine cooed and the Lizbeth dug her head into her shoulder with a shiver. "I know."

Combeferre slammed this trunk down and they all gathered around as Chetta passed along a tray of cookies to the group.  
Chetta stopped by Ferre and he blushed at something Eponine didn't catch taking a treat from the tray and nodding at the small girl.

Eponine saw something flicker through Combeferre's eyes but he shook his head and it was gone as quickly as it arrived. She bit her lip slightly and wrung her hands in front of her and her baby bump. She tried to shrug away the small anxiety at the look she'd seen but she felt it slowly drown her.

What if he changed his mind. What if he left her too?

She gasped for air and all around her the buzzing of chatter suffocated her. Eponine felt her feet move of her own volition and her vision tunnel slightly as she pressed a hand to a car to hold herself up, nobody noticed. She clutched the fabric of her shirt in a single hand and her breathing came in short gasps.

"Eponine."

She looked up through her long hair at Enjorlas and he pressed her up against the car door. He cradled her face between his palms and willed her to concentrate on his eyes.

"Look at me." Enjolras commanded.

Eponine's eyes darted around them with restraint, noticing she wasn't in fact anywhere near the group anymore. She must have walked farther away from them as she panicked.

"Eponine, what's wrong?" Enjolras pressed up against her slightly and she gasped when she felt her belly touch his torso. He looked down sharply when they made contact but she broke apart before he could figure anything out.

"I'm sorry. I just…I'm nervous. About the cake." She refused to meet his eyes.

Enjolras was frozen in place as she walked back to the group and Ferre wrapped both arms around her. He saw her crane her neck upwards and Ferre drop down to kiss her gently before they both got in the car.

"I'm glad to see she's finally staying away." Leslie sneered beside him and she interlaced her fingers through his.

Enjolras didn't say anything and gulped slowly before getting into his own car and starting towards the family vineyard.

For one second, when he closed in on her….he felt….something. He couldn't point out what exactly it was but he felt his throat constrict and his hands grip the steering wheel tighter as R leaned over to change the station.

"Man careful with the bump."

Enjolras snapped his neck towards the boy and R gestured to a stop in the road. " The road bump man be car-" The car thundered underfoot and Grantiare sighed. "Forget it man it's too late, you weren't careful." Grantiare joked as the car thudded a second later.

"Yeah."

* * *

"So here we are." Lizbeth cried out and Eponine high fived R.

"It's fucking beautiful Liz." Suzy gawked her hand flying to her mouth at the cussword.

"Yeah, yeah very pretty now will someone tell me where the kitchen is, we need to get this stuff stocked if we want everything organized or Eponine's going to murder me." Combeferre said straining as his face was hidden behind two heavy boxes.

R patted the man on the back before leading the way to the kitchen and the girls were left alone.

"When's the tailor coming?" Eponine asked softly tugging at the bottom of her sweater. "You sure the fabric won't show anything right?" She asked looking around to make sure Enjolras wasn't nearby.

"Yeah, don't worry bout it Ponine, nothings gonna show." Lizbeth soothed as they took their bags inside the large house on the grounds.

"Why are you so nervous?" Nina asked taking her bag from her as Eponine glared.

"I think Enjolras felt the baby bump." She said her face turning red.

The group of girls froze halfway up the stairs and they rushed into the first bedroom they saw to get out of the way as Leslie followed behind them.

"What?! When? " Lizbeth hissed her eyes widening.

"I had a minor panic attack earlier….he kinda helped me through it." Eponine confessed sitting down on the low bed and rubbing her lower back slowly.

"Oh god Ponine you need to let us know when that happens." Suzy said with worry as she sat behind her and massaged her shoulders for her.

"It's just anxiety. I'll let the doctor know when we go for the sono." Eponine huffed out falling back to the bed as the others all got comfortable.

"So do you think he noticed anything?" Adrianne asked taking out a bag of red vines and passing them around.

"I don't know. I want to say no but I can't say for sure." Eponine sleepily sucked on the tip of her candy and felt her eyes close.

"You'd know if he knew. He'd freak out."

"Oh that I do know."

* * *

"You and Eponine, you're safe right. You're taking care of her right." Enjolras asked cautiously as he stacked the pantry with bags of flour and sugar.

Combeferre dropped a can of frosting and coughed before running a hand through his hair. "Dude of course she's my girlfriend."

Enjolras nodded resolutely before turning back to his duty.

"I care about her." Enjolras whispered with a touch of jealousy.

Combeferre sighed and stared down at a bottle vanilla extract." I know you do Enjolras."

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong right?" Enjolras gave Ferre a hard gaze that commanded attention and Combeferre felt chills run down his back at the intensity of his eyes.

"….yeah…yeah man. I know how you feel about her. You're my best friend, I haven't forgotten that. We might be in love with the same girl but, you're always my brother."

"I'm not in love with her." Enjolras felt his heart constrict at the words and Combeferre opened his mouth to respond before a cough made them turn to the door.

Grantiare smirked at the pair and Enjolras rolled his eyes at his soon to be brother in law.

"Come on bros, we're going to get wasted tonight."

* * *

"You love her you liar. She's beautiful and smart and I swear the sun shines for her." Combeferre slurred laughing to himself. " She makes me sound like Jehan."

The three friends sat in the vineyard grounds a dozen bottles spread between them all empty.

"She's not the sun Ferre, she's the moon. She brings light to the darkest of nights and without it one would be lost in the night." Enjolras chugged a whole beer before throwing it down to the ground. " I guess she makes us all bad poets."

"I'm sure Jehan would resent that." R teased as he handed Enjolras another bottle.

"You call her the moon but you say you don't love her. You're lucky she's my girlfriend then." Ferre leaned back on his elbows and ruffled his hair. "She's better off."

Enjolras glared at him and sat up." What makes you think that? She'd be happy with me."

"The point is if Enjolras say's he doesn't love her, he doesn't love her. He's marrying Leslie, if he really loved Eponine he wouldn't be getting married." Grantiare shook his head and tried to make sense of what he just said.

"I'm not marrying for love, both of you know that." Enjolras glared at the brim of the brown bottle before pressing it to his lips. "It's just what I have to do."

"We'll at least you're not walking away from love right?" Combeferre remarked sarcastically. " Duty is so much better than love."

"FUCK YOU."

"What?" R laughed out looking between the two best friends.

"I see the way you look at my sister. I see how fucking happy you are. You're both in love, you know what love looks like. So tell me the truth. What do you see when you see me with Eponine." Enjolras commanded too far gone to care what he was saying.

Grantiare laughed loudly and gestured at him with his beer. " You know the truth."

Enjorlas pursed his lips but didn't say a word.

"Say it." R chided wearing a knowing smirk. Combeferre looked solemn but at the same time he smiled as Enjolras let out a small 'I can't'

"Why?" the other man bit out, challenging Enjolras head on.

"She's not mine." Enjolras ground out, remembering how happy Eponine looked with her lips pressed to Ferres.

"She's always been yours." Combeferre let out with a small sharp edge. There was bitterness in his voice but there was also resolution.

" Not anymore. I lost her. I gave her away." Enjolras laid down on the ground and shivered in the brisk night.

"You can't give love away Enjolras so just admit it. Say it."

Enjolras pursed his lips and shook his head in denial.

"SAY IT." R and Combeferre cheered on laughing in dark tones.

"Admit it." Granitare cooed as Ferre smirked.

"I-" Enjolras sat up hastily and his head spun.

"FUCKING SAY IT!" Grantiare yelled at him and it snapped the last restraints Enjolras had.

"IM IN FUCKING GODDAMN LOVE WITH HER."

Combeferre laughed loud and R slapped his shoulder muttering good job.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Come on Ponine, lets get you to your room." Adrianne said shaking her awake as Lizbeth and Suzy both took over her spot as she stood up.

"At least we're not sharing with the boys this time." Eponine mewled as Nina dragged her to a bedroom across the hall from Lizbeth's.

"Ah yes, I'm a far better roommate by far." Nina winked as Adrianne hugged them both and left."So…how are things between you and Combeferre."

"Good. It's nice being in a relationship instead of just the bit on the side. I mean I know we only put a real name on it today but the last three weeks were basically a real relationship. " Eponine smiled at the ceiling thinking back to the last couple of days.

Combeferre really was a perfect. He was doting and sweet and hers. Just hers.

It felt nice, to have someone without knowing that at the end of the day, they warmed your bed and chilled your bones but left you cold as the dead.

Nina snuggled into her pillow and Eponine started to shut her eyes when there came a loud knock at their door. Nina groaned and yanked open the door only to hastily close it behind her.

"Can I talk to Eponine." Enjolras slurred only slightly swaying in place.

"Enjolras it's late. You've been drinking and Ferre would get really really mad."

"He's fine with it. I want to see her. Let me see her Nina." Enjolras commanded before Jehan came up behind him.

Her boyfriend apologetically shrugged and reached for Enjolras but he pressed his hands to Nina's shoulders and thrust her softly at the poet. "I'll take care of her tonight."

Nina yelped at him but he had already disappeared into the room and the door shut the click of a lock.

"Eponine."

"Enjolras? What are you doing." Eponine murmurered sitting up on her shoulders.

Enjolras shook his head softly before shrugging out of his shirt and crawling into bed with her.  
Eponine glared at him as he laid against her and she cringed.

"You were drinking with the guys again weren't you. "

"I love you." Enjolras cooed into her shoulder and Eponine felt her heart drop.

"Enjolras, you're drunk."

"No. I mean yeah…I'm a little drunk but I'm not taking it back. I love you Eponine. I'll leave Leslie, you were right okay. You were right. I want what R has, I want love. Fuck what my mom says, fuck status or reputation, you're enough, you were always enough and I'm so fucking sorry I didn't see that before."

Enjolras ran a hand through her hair and leaned in until their foreheads touched. She looked deep into his eyes and bit her lip hard to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Her breath was coming in sharp little gasps and choked mewls as he rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you."

It wasn't fair, she was finally moving on, things were getting better. Ferre, he treated her right. Things could change. She could forget. Eponine told herself these things but she couldn't hold down the surge of happiness that ran through her, an image of Enjolras with a blonde cherub of a child perched on his shoulders at a football game flitting in front of her eyes. Eponine bit her lip again drawing blood but couldn't squash the urge to kiss him. She ran her hands through his curls and he met her lips eagerly, lazily kissing her back with a soft burning passion.

"Tell me you love me." Enjolras begged caressing her jaw.

"I love you." Eponine cried softly. He dug his face in her neck and Eponine gasped at the feeling, he kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder and ran a hand down her side until it brushed the bottom of her shirt, slowly he pushed the fabric up and Eponine cooed underneath the feeling of his fingers, teasing, caressing, splaying.

Enjolras pushed himself up on his elbows, alarm on his face and Eponine looked up wondering why he had stopped. Her heart died in her chest when she realized he was staring down his arm where his fingers softly lay atop her growing tummy. His eyes were wide in wonder and fear and he rubbed a small circle with his index finger.

"Are you?"

He'd walk out again, he'd leave and never look back. He'd make her risk everything just to take it all away, her life would be hell. His mother would never let this happen, she'd interfere. Eponine pushed his hand away from him and thrust hard against his chest. Enjolras already offbalance flew off the bed and hit his head on the floor with a loud groaned and Eponine bit her hand when he lolled his head to the side.

Oh god. He knew. Fuck. He knew.


	28. Wish You Were Here

Eponine stared deep into the orange coils in front of the oven laying atop the counter in what Chetta would have chided as unsanitary. She sighed and crossed a hand infront of her her eyes and took a large gulp of air to release it slowly.

'It's going to be okay.'

Every time she closed her eyes though the sudden reminder of the night before struck anew and left her both giddy and terrified. She had yet to speak to Enjolras since she'd knocked him unconscious accidentally.

* * *

_"You would think a football player wouldn't go down this easy " Adrianne teased as she helped heave him onto the bed._

_"Well, he's really piss drunk." Lizbeth laughed as they all stared down at her brother's form. _

_"What are you going to do Ponine?" Suzy asked softly tugging at the bottom of one of Joly's shirts._

_All the girls turned to Eponine and she glanced back and forth between them and Enjolras._

_"I don't know. He probably won't remember a thing. I'm just hoping he doesn't have a concussion and die in the night. I am not crossing off waking up next to a dead body from my bucketlist yet."_

_"He said he'd leave the ice princess. You can be together Ep. It's what you want, I know you." Lizbeth pleaded softly, her brows furrowed._

_"Words. Those are just words. It's all great in theory but he was drunk out of his mind, probably horny as fuck and just…not in the right state of …well consciousness to make any kind of life altering decisions. It's not just about me anymore, I've got to consider the baby. I can't take a drunken confession and half muttered promises as fact. I can't risk everything on that." _

_Eponine felt her friends sad looks and she turned away before pursing her lips. "I'm going to go sleep with Ferre tonight. I don't think I can handle waking up next to him." Eponine looked down at Enjolras face scrunch in his sleep and she shook her head to erase any hope she might have had. No. Things never changed with him. _

"Hey."

Eponine startled to a sitting position and she jumped down to the Tuscan flooring with a small thud. Enjolras stood at the doorway to the kitchen with ruffled hair and a baggy shirt. It was obvious he'd just woken up.

"Hey…" Eponine fluttered around the kitchen throwing ingredients in her previous spot and ignoring his piercing gaze in his eyes.

"What are you making?" He asked coming around the counter to join her with a side smile.

"Cupcakes, cake pops, and lemon squares, the works." Eponine smiled wearily trying not to betray her calm exterior and still her trembling hands as she prepped for more cupcakes.

"Can I help?" Enjolras asked stilling her hand on the counter with his.

Eponine bit her lip and smiled wryly. "Will you burn anything?"

"Scouts honor." Enjolras took the bowl from her hands and started combining ingredients according to a recipe sheet she had in front of her.

"You weren't a scout remember." Eponine admonished as she started on a batch of lemon cupcakes.

"I thought we agreed to pretend I was." Enjolras said seriously as he whisked batter in a bowl. Eponine took the bowl from him and shoved a box of fresh strawberries at him.

"Ah well then…dip these in in chocolate Scout and fill the tray before you put them in the refrigerator."

Enjolras took a knife from a drawer and started chopping bittersweet chocolate pieces to melt. Eponine quirked her eyebrows up at the fact that he knew what he was doing and turned back to her work to try and ignore him.

"You've been avoiding me you know, for the last three weeks. I've barely seen you. Thought I wouldn't notice...but I did." Enjolras commented as he set a water bath.

"I haven't, it's just different now. I'm always with Combeferre." Eponine reminded him calmly trying not to panic as he closed the distance between them.

"Last night I-" Enjolras started with a dark look in his eyes.

"You passed out in my bed, it's not the first time that happens and for some strange reason I know it wont be the last. It's no big deal." Eponine calmly explained trying to wiggle away from him but he locked her between his arms.

"I'm sorry Ep. I don't want you to push me away anymore. I need you in my life Ponine." He curled a finger through her hair and pulled slightly with a small smile on his face.

"It's okay. Seriously. I want to be friends too. I'm sorry I couldn't catch you before you hit your head. Maybe you wouldn't be acting all crazy right now." She smiled softly.

They were back to square one; it was better off this way. She wouldn't lie to herself; she wanted him in her life too. One day things between them would go back into a simmer and they could live their lives without always tearing each other in two.

"And here I thought I was just really hungover." Enjolras winked and Eponine laughed. There was a few beats of silence in the kitchen as they both worked but Eponine couldn't resist the question as it fell from her lips.

"Do you remember anything…from last night?" Eponine asked cautiously.

"I think I was talking about Jehan then it's all pretty much just images of the inside of your room and um…a kiss." Enjolras said after a little hesitation.

"You were really, really drunk." Eponines chuckled as she struggled to push down a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Enjolras scratched the back of his head and he smiled wryly. "Everything is just really hazy. Can't remember alot."

Eponine nibbled on her lower lip and continued chopping chocolate. Of course he wouldn't remember his words. Nothing changed. She wanted to push down the feeling of loss, this was what she had wanted but it always hurt. Stupid feelings.

"EPONINE CAREFUL!"

Eponine snapped out of her thoughts and a small pain surged through her as she'd accidentally nipped her finger.

"It's just a tiny cut Enjorlas." She teased but he frowned seriously at her and grabbed the first aid kit.

Eponine wanted to cringe at the sight of it, last night after waking up the girls to help get Enjorlas in bed they had needed to first aid kit to clean and close a small cut on his forehead.

Eponine looked at he small mark of reminder on his head and he self consciously covered it with his hair.

"I'm really sorry Eponine. Barging in drunk to molest you was not the plan." He said with pursed lips and a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Well you know what they say you can't molest the willing." Eponine joked back with her chin up and her tongue tapping the roof of her mouth challenging.

Enjolras trapped her again but she didn't shy away from his intense eyes.

"I'm never going to get over you, you know." Enjolras whispered close to her ear and Eponine felt herself grow weak in the knees.

Eponine smiled up and him and nodded before she asked him to bring over more ingredients. "Better not let the frost giant hear that."

Eventually he talked her into letting him whisk more materials together and then frost cupcakes. They didn't look as good as she would have made them but after several tries they were better than both Cosette and Musichetta's.

R walked in two hours later to find them both with traces of flour in their hair as Enjorlas massaged her shoulders. "I told you not to try to reach that high peepsqueek."

"We can't all be six foot tall amazonian monsters." Eponine grimaced as he rubbed at her shoulder.

Grantiare coughed loudly and Eponine blushed as she pushed away from Enjolras.

"Aren't you two looking adorable." He sang out and Enjolras licked his lips.

"How are things going in the cake department?" Grantiare gestured to Eponine as she cleaned her hands on a clean towel.

"Fine. The bread for the cake is done, tomorrow it'll be ready for both filling and decorations. Don't worry everything is on schedule."

"Good. The tailors here by the way. Thought you should know that."

Eponine startled and hurriedly took off her apron before leaving them with a small wave.

"So…you and Ep…what happened last night?" Grantiare teased wiggling his eyebrows and leaning against the refrigerator.

Enjolras rolled his eyes at him and ran a hand through his hair."I passed out and banged my head up pretty badly. Thanks for that by the way." Enjolras deadpanned.

"You don't remember anything?" R said with his jaw slightly clenched and hope in his eyes.

"Just drinking and then Eponines room, a drunken kiss and then nothing."

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Grantiare prodded with an incredulous face.

"No, it's just a lot of haziness and no audio." Enjolras took a bite out of a strawberry and patted R in the back before leaving the kitchen as well.

"Ah. Well then." R muttered, feeling like kicking himself in the ass as he exited behind the blonde and he scoffed.

Those two were never going to get together.

* * *

Enjolras lied.

He remembered exactly what he'd told Grantiare and Ferre. He remembered the kiss, and he remembered why he kissed her. He remembered her sweet face with bright tears telling him she loved him but his mind went blank after that and it frustrated him to no end. It was something important. Dreadfully fucking important and whatever it was Eponine didn't want him to know. Fuck.

Enjolras walked by the foyer in time to see Eponine and Nina disaper behind one of the many rooms in the manor and he felt his heart clench at the thought of her beneath him the night before then cussed when the memory became hazy. All he remembered was him lifting her shirt and then nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing.

Fuck.

Eponine looked more than happy to pretend that nothing even happened though and he would let it go. For now. But he was serious about her. He loved her. He would not lose her again.

Enjolras looked around the hall and sighed to himself. He had to find Leslie.

They needed to talk.

* * *

"Hello there, you must be Eponine." A tall nice looking woman gestured for her to step forward and helped her up onto a small platform in the family dressing room.

"Um…Yes." Eponine blushed as the blonde bob haired woman helped her out of her clothes and she blanched as the three mirrors in front of her showed every side to her pregnant body.

"Miss Lizbeth told me everything about your…situation. Don't worry miss we'll be able to hide the bump with a tummy panel and we'll be discreet about it." The woman smiled brightly at her and Eponine felt herself relax as they tugged on the blue gown. It was a lot tighter than it had been at the shop and Eponine blushed as the woman struggled slightly to zip it on. Oh damn she was getting fat.

"Now we're going to have to get it taken out a bit and right now your_ condition_ looks rather obvious but with a little bit of hard work and some alterations everything will be squared away and ready to go."

"Great." Eponine mumbled nervously as she wrung her hands in front of her and bit her lip as the woman chattered on. She dazed off through the pins and needles, contemplating the night before, her relationship with Ferre, and of course Enjolras.

"He's going to think you look beautiful young miss."

Eponine shook her head soflty coming back to earth. " What?"

"Mr. Combeferre. You know I've known him for a very long time, being the family tailor and all, I've fit all those boys a million times. Why I'll be fitting both and Miss. Leslie soon as well I hear."

Eponine cast her eyes down to glare at the floor and she reigned her emotions back in. Stupid hormones.

"Ah I see you fancied Mr. Enjolras too." The blonde teased in a sing song voice.

Eponine scoffed but the woman smiled wickedly. "Every woman in their right mind would miss, you don't have to be shy about it."

Eponine let herself chuckle a bit at the statement. If blonde bob really knew the situation she would fall down dead from the mortification at the family dishonor.

"Combeferre is a bright man with an even brighter future miss. You couldn't ask for a better match."

"Yeah, seeing as I couldn't pry Enjolras off Leslie with a crowbar, Ferre does seem like the better man." Eponine joked and to her surprise the woman laughed.

"That is known. That little bat from hell would claw your face off if you went anywhere near the young master." Eponine fell into a fit of gigles and they continued tugging and adjusting.

Eponine finally took off the dress and the small woman ( Lacey, yes Eponine made fun of her name. ) both parted ways with a smile and a small hug.

"You will look beautiful miss. I'll promise you even the young master won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Try to bring it back a bit. Snow might just gauge my eyes out with an ice cream scoop if that happens."

"My seamstresses will just have to guard your room day and night then because this shall be my masterpiece."

* * *

"Okay…I'm not panicking …I am NOT panicking."

"Right, totally, not happening." Eponine sleepily drawled as Lizbeth paced around the kitchen. It was four in the morning and her best friend had woken them all up in a state.

Nina was strewn on two chairs completely knocked out cold and Suzy was on the floor beside her with her head reclined but her eyes half open.

"You're good mon ami. Breathe, you're going to suffocate yourself to death and then you won't fit into your wedding dress." Adrianne cooed behind her and Eponine rubbed her eyes and shuffled about to bring out unassembled cake.

"Are you seriously cooking right now? I'm having a mental breakdown and you're going Cafe Musain on us." Lizbeth gawked as Eponine started coating vanilla bean ganache on one of the three layers.

" I've got to have this cake ready by tonight and I'm already awake, I might as well. You're having a tiny moment love, breathe deeply, concentrate on an object and relax. Do you want to fill cupcakes? It helps me." Eponine drawled on as she moved another coated cake on top of the one she was working on and speared it with a long wooden dowel to hold it in place.

"Is..is that my wedding cake." Lizbeth said in awe.

"Yes mam." Eponine smiled brightly at Lizbeth as she took out a roll and started pounding at fondant.

"Okay I'll fill the damn cupcakes." Lizbeth calmed down drastically and Eponine showed her how to use a mini ice cream scoop to take out the center and handed over a pre-made rasberry filling that was in the refrigerator.

"I'll help." Adrianne chimed with a wink to Eponine and she handed her over a cream based one.

"You work on the orange ones." Eponine pointed at Lizbeth,"and you on the red."

Lizbeth gradually let herself relax as Eponine covered her three tiers in pearl white fondant. By the time Eponine was dusting it softly with an edible gold dust her best friend was beaming.

"That looks amazing Eponine."

"You're insane, it's not even done yet." Eponine slurred and kissed Lizbeth on the forehead and walked over to pull out the fondant flowers she'd worked on the day before.

"You bitch. Are those roses." Lizbeth's eyes watered as Eponine smirked and she almost tackled her to the floor.

"You whore. I can't believe you did that. They look fucking perfect, they look real."

"You said the first move R made on you was to give you a red rose right?"

Lizbeth smacked her arm softly and picked up one of the pieces. "I'm going to get married tonight."

"And it shall be glorious." Eponine sang as Adrianne let out a loud yawn from her post. "You all go to bed. I need to get a lot done, orale out."

The girls all left reluctantly and Eponine continued on the cake with renewed fevor. She had a lot to do before tonight.

Eponine dreamed of the white tents going up and the night sky, the sight of Lizbeth in her grandmothers dress donned in lace and silk. 'She better not be releasing any doves or I swear to god I wont make it through the ceremony without laughing' Eponine muttered to herself and jumped when she heard a chuckle behind her.

" Talking to yourself is an early sign of psychosis." Combeferre sleepily muttered going over to Nina's vacated seat and slumping down.

"So I've been told, aced that test by the way." Eponine gave him a thumbs up and continued dressing the cake.

"Now why did I get the feeling you weren't going to be in bed resting? The doctor's told you to take it easy before."

"I'm not doing jumping jacks and cartwheels up in here. I'm baking." Eponine insisted as she placed the last rose and started working a thin film of fondant into what would look like draped fabric over a side of the cake.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you." Eponine said proudly as she finished and finally placed the bride and groom figurine on top.

Eponine stared at her creation for a few moments taking it all in and finally giving a sigh of relief as she started frosting the cupcakes the girls had filled.

"You could have had an army of assistants here at your command, but instead you work on what, six dozen cupcakes and a giant cake all by yourself. Why?"

"I don't like people." Eponine joked and he laughed.

"Come here." Ferre opened his arms and she rolled her eyes at him before moving over to sit on his lap.

He placed a hand over her belly and started moving it in small circles that made her shiver. They stayed that way for a while and Eponine drifted in her thoughts.

"What did he tell you last night?"

Eponine sat straighter and looked down at him with a hard gaze.

"You knew." She asked tightly.

Combeferre smiled sadly and nodded. "He loves you. He told me so himself." Ferre whispered softly and Eponine made to move away from him but he held her down.

"You jerk. You fucking jerk, if you don't want me just say so. I don't need anybody's pity. Don't thrust Enjolras at me to lessen your burden." Eponine muttered angrily trying to push him away.

"You're an idiot if you believe that Eponine. I love you, of course I want you but I know what you want and it sure as hell isn't me."

"You said you'd be father to my baby but you're pushing Enjolras into my bed. How is that wanting me? " Eponine wiped at her eyes to stop them from tearing up.

"He loves you Eponine, you love him and you're having _his_ baby. His. As much as I want baby chief to be mine and believe me I do, that doesn't change the fact that Enjolras will want him too, he'll love him. More than anyting. No matter what happens I'll still love the kiddo as much as if he was my own son but he deserves a chance with his real dad."

"So what, you're going to tell Enjorlas and you're going to bail?" Eponine cried as tears fell from her eyes and she pinched the bridge of her nose to stop them.

"No. I'm giving both of you a chance. If he mans up and you still want him I'm okay with that. I've got to protect myself too Eponine, I can't start believing that you'll love me and that I'll be a father just to get that torn away from me. If-"

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU." Eponine cried out loudly and he crushed her against him and kissed her ravenously.

"If he gets married, if nothing changes then I swear to whatever God you worship I will get down on one knee and propose to you. I'll give you everything but only after I know that you'll really be mine."

"But I love you." Eponine whimpered and she cried into his shirt.

"It's never enough."


	29. Echo

"Leslie."

Enjolras walked into their shared room and closed the door behind him resolutely.

The blonde girl looked up from her reflection to smile sexily at Enjolras.

"Hey baby." She stood up from her place in front of the mirror and walked over to Enjolras to run her hands through his hair the way he liked when they first started dating.

Enjolras grabbed her hands and pulled them down softly before looking her over. "You look very pretty."

"Don't you mean beautiful." Leslie sensually purred leaning up to press her lips against his. He turned his face away and they landed on the corner of her mouth instead. She felt irritation at the move and pursed her lips.

"I need to talk to you."

"This is about Eponine isn't it?" Leslie bit out as she rolled her eyes and sat back down with a scoff.

Enjolras nodded and he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm breaking off the engagement."

Leslie looked into the mirror to stare at his reflection and their eyes met. There was no semblance of apology in them.

"You're not breaking off anything." Leslie commanded with a tone used to get after a child. She stood up and stalked over to him and wrapped long arms around his neck again,cooing into his ear. "Don't' you see she doesn't want you anymore Enjorlas? And even if she did do you honestly think she'd leave of someone like Combeferre for you." She laughed." The idiot practically worships her. You think she's going to go running back to you after the way you threw her aside, like the trash she really is? You aren't her type baby. You're my type. You're going to go to a fancy law school and get rich little bastards off with a slap to the wrist. You're going to live the life of luxury you've always known. You're going to marry me. And you're going to take over your daddy's firm and be richer than a king. That's your future Enjolras. I'm your future. Eponine …hates that future. She hates you."

Enjolras swallowed roughly and broke away from her to grasp at a nearby chair. He didn't say a word and Leslie felt a smirk find its way to her face.

"You think your mom is going to let you marry Eponine? You honestly think she's going to let you throw everything away for a bad piece of pussy, the scum of the streets. She's a THERNARDIER."

Enjolras glared at her. "Don't talk about her, you don't know her or me. You underestimate just how much I want her."

"That doesn't scare me Enjorlas, she's not a threat anymore now that Combeferre's next to her. Baby, honestly you've slept with her more times than I can count. When is it going to be enough? You aren't noble, you aren't …pure. Her Ferre is. He's her perfect person. He'll give up everything for her. You couldn't even let go of me." Leslie lazily drawled out leaning her front against his back and rubbing a hand on his arm.

"Unless you didn't notice this is me giving you up. I'm giving up everything for her. I'm going to use my schooling for the better of my country; I'll turn my family's name towards good. I'll change things. I'll be better. I'll be good enough for her." Enjolras bit out shrugging away from her yet again.

"NO YOU WONT! God you are so fucking stupid. You aren't better Enjolras, you're just like me. We're cut from the same cloth and no matter how many civil rights lectures you attend, and oh yes I've known about them for months, your little ventures into social injustice and all that nonsense will amount to nothing. No matter how hard you try baby…you're still going to fail. You're too much of a coward "She sang out bitterly and Enjolras felt chills run down his spine and her words cool his heart to stone.

" They call you captain, leader, chief, but I've always seen what you really are. You're just a scared little boy, you're lost. You don't know how to lead Enjolras, and that's okay. That's what I'm here for. A woman will ALWAYS lead a man."

Enjolras looked at her with dead eyes and she kissed his lips before finally moving back to her seat.

"She's never really going to love you Enjolras." Leslie calmly chimed as she combed her hair.

"You don't love me." Enjolras said in a soft voice. His tone stopped her mid-brush and she pursed her lips.

"I love you…in my own way."

"I don't love you. I never will, I never did." He rocked slightly in place and looked everywhere but her, a slight red in his cheeks.

"So? That didn't matter before and it doesn't matter now. I'm the best you've got Enjolras, boys like you don't know how to love." She sneered and she continued tugging at her hair with greater force.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Granitares voice drifted through the wood. " Dude. Hurry your ass up. We've got to get dressed." Enjolras nodded but didn't reply as the sound of R's footsteps echoed in the hall.

"This conversation isn't over. I'm calling off the engagement Leslie, that's final. " Enjolras said rubbing his eyes with a fist before leaving.

"SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!" Leslie yelled and he slammed the door shut to drown out her words.

She glared at the door for a few moments before turning her hateful look at her own reflection. She sat back in the chair and felt a few tears escape, hastily wiping them away before they ruined her mascara. She clenched her jaw and felt sobs rack through her body.

That fucking little bitch. She would pay. Dearly.

* * *

"Oh god…Oh god It doesn't fit." Lizbeth panicked looking into the three way mirror.

"You're putting your arm in the wrong hole you idiot." Eponine heaved as she helped tighten the cords of Lizbeth corset.

"Come on hurry up! We still need to fix your hair and I still have two dozen Lemon squares to finish. SUCK IT IN!" Eponine managed to gasp out pushing her own foot to the girls back and pulling with all her strength until the back closed.

Lizbeth sucked in a sharp breath and laughed. " I knew I shouldn't have had those tacos you made for lunch."

"You forget about the lemon squares you need to change like now! and you…your hair looks like a rats nest." Nina admonished helping Eponine finish draping Lizbeth's dress around her.

" There all done. " Eponine grunted proudly and stood back to take in the view.

"Adrianne check in on the boys, Ep go put on your dress ,I'll help Hannibal over here get her crown on. " Suzy commanded storming into the room in full brides maid regalia. "Am I the only one ready? Jesus! we need to get a move on NOW!"

Eponine nodded with a smile and walked into the next room to see the seamstresses and hairdressers working at a fast pace around her.

"OH GOOD GOD! DID AN EXPLOSION GO ON IN THAT DAMN KITCHEN OF YOURS HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET YOU READY!." Lacey chided and Eponine shrugged.

"Best maid and baker extraordinaire kinda comes with the territory. " Eponine joked smacking away Lacey's hand as it delved into her hair. "Lacey its fine. I've got to get some stuff from the kitchen I'm still missing-"

"Maid of Honor. You are the MAID OF HONOR. No time for kitchen duty, you creepy cafeteria lady, come on let's get you into your dress and make you look like a girl for once."

Eponine rolled her eyes and laughed but allowed herself to be shoved into her dress and get her hair pulled and prodded by Lacey's assistants.

Thirty minutes later Eponine let out a sigh of relief as the Eponine dubbed Lacey Lackeys backed away and rushed her into the foyer with the other girls.

"Oh God. You look beautiful Eponine. Hurry slam your face into something. You look better than I do and that is just not going to flow yo." Lizbeth teased nervously. Eponine stood stark still for a few beats and felt herself cry before she rushed to Lizbeth's side to pull her into a long hug.

"Were is my ugly duckling and who replaced her with a Stepford wife? They told me you would stay that way forever." Eponine cried as she looked Lizbeth over with a bright smile and she brushed a stray curl back to join the others. "You look like a godess."

"The one and only time we'll see you with your hair down." Suzy teased handing Eponine a bouquet of roses which she gave to Lizbeth with care.

"You ready homeskillet?" She joked clearing tears from her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lizbeth shook in place for a couple minutes and the girls all huddled around her.

"So not at all?" Nina asked laying her head down on Eponine's shoulder.

Lizbeth shook her head and squinted to keep herself from crying. Adrianne squeezed them all together and whispered quietly into their huddle.

"R is one lucky lucky son of a bitch, I could have spooned you every night for the rest of my life…but NOOOOO he just had to go and make a proper woman out of you."

"You had me at could have spooned."

* * *

The ceremony was lovely, Lizbeth cried with a smile as her father walked her down the isle, Grantiare cried harder as Enjolras patted his back. ( _**All I know how to do is cry!**_) There were a dozen doves released which drove Eponine and Adrianne into a fit of laughter as members of the family gawked in horror at their display. Nina and Suzy trying in vain to contain their own giggles which just ended up making them look constipated.

The boys all started fist bumping when Lizbeth made it next to R and he raised the veil above a crown of small white roses. There was a fire burning in between them everybody could see, their love so blatant it was almost crude.

"R, I promise to love you, take care of you, and smack you atop the head if you ever fuck up until the day that I die, which in that case I'll make sure to take you with me by a cruel and not socially acceptable fashion. You are my god, you are my castle, and everything I'll ever need. I don't care if we live in a wine box as long as I have you. Grantiare…I never loved before I met you and I promise you after today I'll never love anyone else again."

"Lizbeth, I promise to love you, cherish you, worship you, and at any moment of the day go to the local convenience store and buy you chunky monkey to avert any possible fight and or danger of female wills that might occur. I love you Liz. You are the earth beneath my feet, eternal and everlasting. You are the air I breathe and the same that suffocates me. I was lost without you, I was so fucking lost. You are my light Liz. And I'll never snuff you out. "

Both Grantiare and Lizbeth laughed at their own vows and it was clear that it didn't matter if it was just them listening or the whole world. Their smiles were bright and the small tears that escaped with laughter as the priest finally ended the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Grantiare pulled Lizbeth to him with a wicked smile and then yelped when Lizbeth dipped him and kissed him hard on the mouth. The crowd of friends cheered both Les Amis and the four horsemen laughing and rallying them on until they finally broke apart.

Eponine felt herself go breathless as the two looked at each other with something like benediction.

She looked away from the pair in front of her to find Ferre but her eyes met Enjorlas instead and both of them gave each other small secret smiles. Enjolras's father whistled from the crowd and the bride and the groom made their way down the aisle. Enjolras shook his head and broke his gaze away first and Eponine bit her lip to turn away from him.

The congregation moved forward and collided in a frenzy of hugs and loud yells and Eponine felt Ferre fall into step beside her.

"You look stunning." He said looking down at his shoes.

"Not so bad yourself there kid." Eponine teased as their hands laced together and he led the way to the courtyard that had been converted into small dance floor.

The light was finally starting to fade in the day and Eponine rested her head against Combeferre's shoulder as he pulled them into a slow dance. They swayed in place for two songs Eponine finally letting all the stress of the day melt away in his arms.

"May I cut in?" Eponine looked up to find Henry, Enjolras father standing with a soft smile and Ferre passed her to his arms without hesitation.

"I'll go get you a drink." He winked at her as Henry pulled her in for a waltz.

"You look beautiful dear."

" Why thank you Mr. Amarth, you look better than all the strapping young lads in this nearby vicinity." Eponine winked and Henry chuckled as he spun her around softly and moved the hand on her waist slightly forward making her stumble in slight discomfort at how close he was to her baby bump.

"Eponine, there …is something I must confess to you." Mr. Amarth started looking at her in the eyes before letting them drift further from the crowd to the fringes.

"Sir?" Eponine felt herself growing dizzy and they stopped spinning for a moment before he continued to sway.

"I suspected it for a while, but I overheard you and the girls the night before." Henry looked down at her and Eponine felt her heart go erratic in her own chest and a knot form in her throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Amarth but I assure yo-"

"I know about the baby."

Eponine froze in her spot and she felt the earth go sideways and she gasped for a breath. Enjolras's father stepped in front of her to shield her from the crowd and she chocked out a sharp sob.  
"Please sir, I'll stay away from your son I–"

"I do not wish you any harm to come to you Eponine. I knew the moment I saw you that there was something going on. I've been aware of your situation for quite a while."

"How?" Eponine asked timidly still looking for a way out.

"Eponine please I have three children. I've seen all three of them brought to this world." Mr. Amarth chuckled and placed a hand on Eponine's shoulder.

"Your child shall want for nothing. I wish things could be different but I won't pretend to make any decisions for you. I do want you to know though, Enjolras would be an a great father, I have no doubt he would be.

Eponine nodded sadly and shrugged. "It's complicated. Do you plan on telling him?"

"No. That is for you to decide my dear, but if I may ask why not just tell him."

"Your wife hates me sir, Leslie would murder me, and Enjolras doesn't want me." Eponine deadpanned looking over the man's shoulder to see Enjolras dance with his sister and she smiled softly.

"He would drop everything if you told him you were pregnant. He would do right by you."

Eponine made a face and turned away from the crowd." I don't want his pity…or his false sense of responsibility. I'm not going to hold him down to me because of a pregnancy. A woman like that is disgusting."

Henry smiled wryly with eyes hazed with memories she didn't know ." Yes , there is something to be said for a woman that manipulative. They're capable of anything."

Eponine tried to break the tense air that had fallen around them and she cracked a smirk.

"If Leslie didn't have a band on her finger I'd wager it would have been her next move. Then again, she could always spring it up as a last resort." Eponine scratched her nose and laughed at the idea of Leslie ever trying to deal with a child.

"Ah well, at least that would make my wife happy, not many things do these days." He smiled kindly at her." Eponine, I did not lie, I want you to know you have my full support. I will be there in any way you will allow. It is my first grandchild after all."

Eponine stopped short and softly nodded. " Thank you Mr. Amarth."

"Does Combeferre know about your condition?"

"It's not exactly easy to hide, I'm starting to take up more space." Eponine teased and the man let out an honest laugh and he started leading her back to the crowd.

"So he'll be taking over for Enjolras."

"Yes sir. It's not a job opening. It's definite." Eponine said with a bit bite.

"I wish you would reconsider. Enjolras would want to know. He deserves to know." His voice more hopeful.

"Yes I know he would, but I won't take his pity sir, and I won't ruin him for his wife, the wife HE chose over me. His mother would never allow me to keep this baby if she knew." Eponine allowed herself a small glare at the man and he pursed his lips and nodded resolutely.

"No….I'd say you'd be in far more danger without Enjolras there for you when it comes to my wife. If you're adamant about not telling Enjolras, I advise you to steer clear of her….and to make sure Ferre is there to protect you when even I cannot Eponine. "

"She's dangerous isn't she?" Eponine gulped, fear pumping in her veins.

"I won't lie to you, not when there's something so precious on the line. When something is in the way of what she wants. Yes. She's dangerous, she's deadly " Henry said going rigid and pulling her into a waltz.

They stayed quiet for a while both deep thought and meditation Eponine still trying to swallow down his words.

"He's going to look just like Enjolras. The Amarth genes have always been very strong." Henry teased fianlly drawing her away from dark thoughts.

Eponine chuckled and shook her head. "Maybe not, Gregory looks nothing like you sir."

Enjolras father smirked and twirled her around ." Ahh well then who knows, maybe it'll get your dimples."

Eponine smiled in earnest and shook her head.

"You sir are a cad. "

* * *

Enjolras watched Eponine dance twice more with his father and then be swung back into Combeferre's waiting arms. He watched jealously as his best friend whispered in her ear and she broke out in a loud laugh.

"An Amarth does not moon from afar." Enjolras's father stepped beside his son and handed him an amber drink. "He takes what he wants, what he deserves."

Enjolras said nothing and kept his eyes trained on Eponine.

"You know I used to look at a girl like that once."

Enjolras turned to his father and scoffed. "I haven't seen you look at a woman, ever. Not even mom. he commented with a shake of his head before looking back at Eponine

Enjolras had long made peace that the marriage between his parents was once of convenience and need. There was no fire or even a kindle of embers of love between his parents, he often wondered how they had even managed to have three children. They were the picture of perfection to the media, but the inside of their little family was the farthest thing from picturesque. There was scandal here and then, such as when Lizbeth disappeared but his mother was always quick to fix their problems. Reputation and the family name were all that mattered.

He'd always been taught to look for the same in a woman, that was what a successful marriage looked like. All his family friends were taught the same thing.

You marry a name.

Enjolras sought out Leslie in the crowd and found her with a champagne glass talking merrily to the few high profile ladies that Lizbeth had appeased her father to invite. He grimaced. She looked perfectly in place. She belonged there.

Eponine would have stood out like a rose in the winter.

Enjolra's father coughed before speaking quietly and Enjolras drank from his glass.

"She was beautiful, my Fantine. "


	30. 99 Red Balloons Go By

**AN : No one has the right to tell what you can and can't like. No one.**

* * *

"Was she the one?" Enjolras asked letting the liquid burn down his throat.

"The only." His father refilled Enjolras glass and tossed back his own drink allowing a long hiss through his teeth. "I'm sure you know the feeling."

"She's changing me. I'm not the prodigal son anymore." Enjolras laughed before throwing his drink back as well.

"A good woman doesn't hold your hand or pull the strings to get you there, she pushes you forward with kindness and words."

"This is Eponine, she handed my ass back to me." Enjolras chuckled feeling the wind slap his face and he refilled both of their cups. "Who was she…this Fantine?"

"She was a lady, a friend of your mothers. She was not as wealthy as your mom, but they were close regardless. I fell for her almost instantly, no, no that's a lie. She was sweet and mild mannered, soft spoken where as I was brash and loud and boisterous. I was an Amarth." His father barked." So naturally she hated me, and I disliked her quite a bit. I was not used to being turned down. But she was so beautiful Enjolras, so very, very beautiful. She was a petite thing with waves of chestnut. I was smitten the moment I saw her and oh did it burn to have her reject me time and time again. I started courting your mother to show her what she was missing. Foolishly I thought that she'd be the type to covet what she did not have anymore. She never did. Minerva and her stopped talking when the money issue became an embarrassment to your mother and in the end the image of Fantine just receded into hazy memories. "

Enjolras pursed his lips and Henry took out a cigar offering one to his son. Enjolras shook his head and lit it for him as his old man chuckled.

"If you can believe it, I thought she didn't matter. I was young and had money, the world was at my feet and I swear I thought I was happy. It wasn't until a year and a half later when Minnie, ah, your mother and I had just broken up, that I even saw her again."

Enjolras felt himself sway in his spot and he put down his drink to turn back and look at Eponine, frowning when he didn't find her. Combeferre sat talking to Courfeyac and they were both excessively drunk but Eponine was nowhere in sight.

" I ran into Fantine in a bookstore she worked in across the street from my old law firm. I tumbled her over with a tower of books as high as my head. She very colorfully told me off and the devil must have possessed me because I asked her to the café as an apology. Probably the only apology I've ever tried giving before that. More amazing was when after the longest most judgmental look I've ever been on the receiving end of and I'm a lawyer I've been through many, she just nodded and led the way. We talked that day, really talked." Enjolras father paused to sip his drink and smile at his boy wrapping an arm around his shoulder and Enjolras turned his full attention back to his father and put Eponine out of his mind for the moment.

"I still remember her favorite color, and the fact that she prefers her coffee black. I can hear her sing if I try hard enough. I took her pink roses every day for almost a month, until she agreed to go on a date with me. We were happy….really happy. If I'm even a shred of a decent man, it's because of Fantine. You'll end up that way too if you don't fight for Eponine. You'll try hard to keep her memory alive but in the end….you'll just be a sad imitation of what she wanted you to be. Of what you would have been if you were brave."

Enjolras felt his cheeks burn and his father laughed and patted his son's shoulder.

"What happened. To Fantine?" Enjolras managed to ask.

His father turned to him with a solemn smile and sighed. "Your mother came to me and told me she was pregnant. So I married her."

"But Fantine…. " Enjolras started furrowing his brow.

"I couldn't face her….I stopped going to the café. I ignored her calls. The few times she tried to visit me I never answered the door. It stopped after a week and a half….then almost a month later she came back with a vengeance. The phone calls, the letters Minnie burned, the sound of her crying through a locked door... Your mother was the one that got her to stop. Eventually she moved from the city altogether. I heard she got married, and I told myself she was better off without me, but I was miserable without her. I was lost. I'd tasted glory and I'd let it slip away."

"You've never looked for her? Even though you loved her?" Enjolras bit out angrily the image of Eponine the night he told her he wouldn't leave Leslie filtering through his senses. He didn't know if he was angry at his father or himself. Or both.

"I did. She died."

Enjolras went quiet and he felt a cold dread ice his veins.

"She didn't make it through childbirth." Enjolras's father managed to choke out and he reached for the bottle of whiskey but Enjolras stopped him.

"You did what you thought was right." Enjolras placed his hand on his dad's shoulder with a sad smile." You did what a good man should do."

"No. I hid away. I was a coward. If I had just waited ….things could have been different."

"Different how?" Enjolras asked his eyebrows furrowing. "You did right by your family. You did right by Gregory."

His father laughed truly drunk now. "You honestly think Gregory is anything like you? "

Enjolras went stark still and felt his hands fist at his sides. "You mean-"

"I looked for Fantine everywhere. Your mother was pregnant with you at the time but I'd made that mistake before. I searched high and low to grovel at her feet, beg her to take me back. I would have moved heaven and earth for her but it was too late. By the time I'd tracked her down she was gone. Dead. And in her wake only one thing remained."

Enjolras father smiles softly with tears in his eyes.

"In the arms of a man I'd never even met slept a beautiful baby girl, with blue eyes like the sky and hair like golden straw.

An Amarth. My daughter. Your sister. "

* * *

Eponine walked through the maze of grapes and let the fragrance steal her away from the world and lure her into her dreams.

"You know, I simply cannot see why anyone would ever want you."

Eponine snapped out of her haze and drawled out with a smirk on her face. "Ahhhh and so the nights climax draws in."

Eponine wiggled her eye brows at Leslie feeling giddy and ridiculous. Leslie wore a bright white dress, something Eponine felt was wrong to wear to a wedding but she shrugged it off, bourgeois girls did what they wanted.

Leslie plucked a grape from a vine and popped it into her mouth and Eponine noticed a sway in her steps. It appeared little snow could not handle her drinks tonight.

"I don't know why Enjolras wants you soooo fucking badly. What do you have that I don't? Me or the hoards of whores at school" She angrily bit out and flung a grape at Eponine which hit her on the abdomen which sent the blonde to a fit of giggles.

Eponine frowned and steeled herself for any sudden movements on Leslie's part. "Well, I often can't see how someone can be so overwhelmingly bottle blonde. How much peroxide can your head take before your brain melts?"

Leslie laughed loudly and the sound made Eponine startle. That was not what she was expecting. " You know, you're funny. Really you are. We could have been friends if things were different."

"Okay now I know you're wasted, come on let's go and forget about this until tomorrow, then you can insult me black and blue in a full state of mental comprehension."

"No. Really in middle school…I liked you ….we were friends somewhat, do you remember….we had world history together. You used to borrow my pen a lot."

"The pink one with a fuzzy top. Yes, I remember. You were nice back then, one of the few girls that was. Then we went to high school and you decided tormenting me was fun. You became like everybody else. "

"No. Enjolras decided that." Leslie sang out throwing another grape in her mouth and giggling.

"What , did he distribute any anti-Eponine flyers I didn't know about? You were a nice girl who left me alone until we got into high school. Then you and your band of pom pom carrying pigeons made it your lives mission to permanently get into my shit list. You pushed me around, you threw food at me, you tried flushing my head down a toilet once. I never did anything to any of you but you always tried to push me around. If it wasn't for my last name all of you would have done worse. It's been one of the few times in my life when my father's reputation worked in my favor." Eponine snarled feeling anger rise up in her.

If it wasn't for that and the good grace of god for giving her the horsemen, she would have been alone, sad and partially bullied.

Leslie laughed bitterly." DID YOU HONESTLY NEVER NOTICE?"

"Notice what." Eponine threw her hands up.

"That he was always staring at you, he was in fucking THRALL over you. " Leslie cried out getting closer to her. "He LOVED you the moment he fucking saw you."

Eponine's eyes went wide and she incredulously pushed past Leslie to get as far away from the conversation as possible.

Leslie grabbed her elbow and swung her around to meet her gaze again.

"What is it about you that has _always_ made him look?" Leslie started hysterically. " Even when you were just a nobody, he always looked your way. I threw myself at him; I wore the shortest, prettiest dresses money could buy, I starved myself to stay thin, I bleached my hair because gentlemen prefer blondes." Leslie laughed coldly and slunk down to the floor where her dress instantly dirtied. "and he still wouldn't give me the time of day. I sold my soul for popularity and the first time he falls in love it's with the dirty street urchin. HOW does that happen?!"

Eponine pursed her lips and forced herself to feel no pity. "I don't lie to him. I don't take his shit. I have pride. He's more than his mother's money and his father's last name. He's more than just a pretty face. He's more and he deserves someone to allow him that."

Leslie scoffed and shook her head. "You know nothing of our world."

"No. I don't. But I do know what you feel. " Eponine stood on the opposite side of the vineyard from Leslie and she met her gaze. "You let yourself be treated like dirt and you know what…I respect that. It's a fucking dumb as shit move but we both know you knew what you were doing. You were ambitious. You were cold and cruel and trust me if you didn't hurt others while you were doing it I would completely understand you. But you are barking up the wrong tree Leslie you won't get any pity from me."

Leslie looked up at the sky and broke away their staring match." I don't want your pity, I want him."

They were quiet for a few moments before Eponine spoke up again in barely a whisper.

"I've wanted someone bad enough to do anything for them too. But choices we make are on us. You knew the whole time Enjolras cheated on you but you chose to stay. Marius used me all the time but I stayed. I guess we aren't so different after all. We're idiots. You've already won Snow what are you doing here talking to me?"

"I love him." Leslie muttered to herself. Eponine bit the inside of her lip in frustration and she huffed.

"Are you sure about that?" Eponine asked fisting her hand around a vine. "I thought I was in love with Marius once. But it was just the idea of him I loved. If you don't really know someone one….you can pretend they're worth it. You can't love someone without trust or a basic understanding of who they _REALLY_ are."

"No. But you don't really know who he is. Enjolras is perfect. I loved him from the very beginning. He was so beautiful even then, when I was all brown hair and braces. I wonder if he even remembers that was me." Leslie gestured to her face."The gold hair, the blue eyes. He was an angel. He was Gabriel and Michael and he took my breath away. I loved just looking at him you know. Back then things were sooo simple. "

Eponine bit her lip and felt her face heat at the description. She wasn't blind, Enjolras had always been very handsome, but to hear the words coming from Leslie left an ashen taste in her mouth. The way the girl almost said them in bitter prayer sent chills through her.

"When we got into high school I was ready for him to notice me. I was tired of being invisible. So I went through hell and back, beauty is pain and it was a price I was more than willing to pay. I did it all and I did it in his name. He was already high school royalty when we were freshmen. He didn't even look at me the first time I went up to him. It was like a fucking slap in the face after everything I'd been through."

Leslie dug through her purse and pulled out a bottle of wine and uncorked it laughing when it popped.

She took a long gulp and purple stained her chin, neck and dress as it dripped from her mouth. She whipped at it with the back out her hand and offered some to Eponine which she turned down with a shake of her head before Leslie continued her story.

"We were at a football game, he was the only sophomore on the varsity team. He looked fucking hot in the red and black uniform with that giant 80 on the back. " Leslie scrunched up her nose and pressed the bottle back to her. "He hooked up with my best friend under the bleachers that night."

Eponine blanched and felt her heart clench painfully. If it was for her or for Leslie she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know.

"And that's how it went. He started talking to me when I joined the cheerleading team not a moment before, at the time he was dating Jenny, the team captain. He was fucking half the team at the same time though. Unlike with me, he didn't spare her feelings. He had his favorites and they all fucked him any time he wanted, him and his friends. Les Amis, they were all little horny toads and every girl was more than willing to spread their legs for them. It was half an honor, and a real privilege if Enjolras wanted you."

Eponine felt herself go green and she gagged in her mouth. She knew Enjolras was a player but it just sounded fucking horrible. Eponine shook her head and breathed deeply. He was not that way anymore. That was just a mask, the one him and all the amis wore because that was exactly what was expected of them.

"He was different with you. Why?" She felt herself ask.

"Jenny didn't know how to handle him. I did. I do. I let him pretend he can do whatever he wants, but he always comes back because I'm the one in charge. At the end of the day, he needs someone to tell him what to do."

Eponine shook her head in disbelief and sat down on the dirt in front of Leslie and the blonde eyed her before taking a swig.

"You know at first he turned me down because I was a fucking virgin. He didn't say it in those exact words, he didn't say anything really. He just gave me this ' I'm sorry ' look and ignored me for a fucking month. So I slept with Bossuet. It hurt and it sucked and even though he told me he was sorry and tried to take me out on a real date the next day I turned him down. Then I threw Jamie…that's one of the co-captains off a pyramid. She broke her hand and I took her place. Then Enjolras was back." Leslie laughed at the disgust on Eponines face." I slept with him on homecoming and then we started dating after three months of bulling other girls away from him. I met his parents, I had a pretty face and an excellent last name with a strong family background in social circles, his mother loved me. It was a sealed deal. He was made for me. And only me."

Eponine felt her stomach churn and she turned her head up to catch a long breath. "You…sound …insane. This whole story is fuckng bat shit insane. How do you people deal with this."

"You did Pontmercy's homework for less than a handshake." Leslie laughed and Eponine felt the corners of her mouth twitch.

"Well. Alright crazy I'm going to go find ….some decent company. I've heard enough psycho killer talk for one night and more than enough information on my new friends than I would ever have liked to hear. Hope you have fun in your drunken stupor. Remember to turn on your side if you need to barf." Eponine grimaced as she stood up and dusted the back of her dress.

"Okay, you get tonight off. But come Monday morning…you'll be number one on my hit list." Leslie pretended to fire a gun at her head and stretched her legs out in front of her, barking out a loud drunken laugh. "He's mine Eponine, he's not going anywhere."

Eponine glared at the girl and wrapped her arms around her belly, though Leslie didn't notice as she played with a grape vine.

"Enjolras is more than what you've made him out to be. You and his mother. He's more than a tool, and he's smarter and sharper and SWEETER than all this that you and your stupid world have made him or told him he was worth. He's got a past. Just like me. And you've got to forget that side of him, don't you want him to be better?"

"He's already perfect." Leslie drawled finally just laying down on the ground her blonde hair splaying underneath her in a perfect halo.

"NO! No he isn't. He's fucked up beyond belief, he's got a plethora of emotional issues and he drives me half mad. He's the farthest thing from perfect. He's broken, he's lost, and he needs guidance, acceptance , and love… If you really loved him, you would want more from him."

"He'll never change. You know that Eponine, that's why he's with me and not you. I can accept what he is without fighting it. Can you? Maybe that's why he wants you, he wants to believe he's good. But he's just as fucked up as me. That's why he's mine."

Eponine rolled her eyes and walked away but she couldn't resist the angry words as they tumbled out of her mouth and hating herself for it.

"No. He's mine."

* * *

Eponine came out of the shower with wisps of steam rolling off her skin and the sound of music still playing in the distance.

She had gone back to the party for a while after her conversation with Leslie. She had danced with Grantiare in an interesting tango, poured a shot into Joly's mouth and at one point shared an awkward kiss with Jehan who was convinced for a moment she was Nina.

_"are you color blind boy!" _

The whole gang was in uproar, throwing drinks back and dancing until their feet were red from exertion.

Finally though Eponine was dead tired and she left Ferre with a small kiss before making her way to the manor. Both Bossuet and Feuilly mortified when she walked in on them making out on the couch.

_"I already knew, no need to freak out." Eponine chimed and the two laughed. _

_"Wanna join in, more than enough room on this couch?"_

_"Rain check." Eponine gave them a thumbs up and they wolf whisteled all the way up the stairs._

She dried off her hair and threw on a pair of flannel shorts and a black t shirt she'd nabbed from Ferre's room and fuzzy socks. She had just tugged on R's beanie over her ears when her door opened and Enjolras walked in.

"There's no angel in heaven who isn't' jealous of this sight right now." Enjolras laughed out with a smirk on his face.

"Flannel does drive some into jealous fits of I've been told." Eponine muttered moving over on her bed for him to sit down beside her.

"That would explain Kurt Cobain's tragic end."

Eponine hissed and hung her head morosely. "Ouch. Too soon."

Enjolras laughed and pushed her feet onto his lap.

"You know from what I've learned from books, driving gods and monsters to jealousy is never a good sign."

"You would know Apollo. I've read about that in a poem, but the author said something about winged seraphs and angels not gods."

"And which author would dare mock the gods?"

"Edgar Allen Poe." Eponine chimed and laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing but pain and terror comes out of that man's mouth." Enjolras laughed laying her down and stretching out beside her.

"I don't know, your heart under my floorboards sounds pretty good right now. I love Mr. Poe."

"That's just the sound of your guilt over my godliness. I never said I didn't love him Annabelle Lee."

"You know Nabokov named Humbert Humbert's first love after that poem."

"And we loved with a love…that was more than love. Who wouldn't name the famous pedophile's true love after the worlds most tragic poem."

"You're remarkably well read for a man who boned half the cheer squad." Eponine teased and giggled when Enjorlas raised his eyebrow at her questioningly and Eponine bit back a laugh at his angry look.

"Sorry. Uncalled for, Leslie went on a drunken rant tonight and it's still bugging me."

"If it makes you feel any better your not the only one who heard too much alcohol ridden speeches. I learned some pretty fucked up things...about my mother and father...and me."

Eponine stared at Enjolras for a moment before digging her fingers through his hair softly.

"… You're a great guy Enjolras. You're wonderful. I never would have thought I'd ever say before I g ot to know you but its true…..and after this whole marriage thing I want you to remember that. Even when I'm not there to remind you. Youre more than just a jersey or your name ,dont let the world tell you who you are or what your worth." Eponine stroked his cheek and she felt his blue eyes boring into her. " Remember that please."

"I will."

They stayed quiet after that both turned twoards eachother in the dark room. The music outside grew louder and Eponine started humming to the tune and let the lyrics belt out of her throat with a large smile that made Enjolras laugh.

_You and I in a little toy shop_

_buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got_

_Set them free at the break of dawn_

_'Til one by one, they were gone_

_Back at base, bugs in the software_

_Flash the message_

"Something's out there!" Enjolras and Eponine both sang out at the same time and she turned to him beaming.

They continued singing along at the top of their lungs until finally Enjorlas pushed himself up from the bed and drew her to the balcony where they could clearly see the gang dancing about and jumping.

They danced in the night to the music still singing, Eponine fully going into German and forcing hard laughs from him as she air guitared and she turned around to see Enjolras take a red balloon that was tied to the balcony and cut it loose and hold onto the string.

She stopped singing and pursed her lips with a smile as the music continued.

He leaned in against her with her hands on his chest and one of his on her waist. Eponine reached up to kiss the tip of his nose and he closed his eyes for a moment with a small smile. Enjolras licked his lips and turned a couple shades red and he started to sing the last lines of the song to her and pressed the long string of the balloon to her hand and extended their hands as far out of the balcony as they would go.

_99 dreams I have had_

_In every one a red balloon_

_It's all over and I'm standin' pretty_

_In the dust that was a city_

_If I could find a souvenir_

_Just to prove the world was here..._

_And here it is, a red balloon_

_I think of you and let it go._

Together their fingers uncurled and Eponine bit her lip as it floated away along with the thousand others from party below them. Eponine bit her lip at the sight and she felt her heart beat go crazy inside her chest and she laughed.

Enjolras wrapped both arms around her and Eponine held him there just above their baby and the night felt warm.


	31. Run

"Oh thank the heavens you're back. " Musichetta sang out when Eponine walked into the café. The short brunette swung her arms around her and Cosette ran out and joined them.

"YOU'RE BACK! LORD HAVE MERCY! PLEASE BAKE SOME CAKE!" Cosette giggled. "people were starting to growing restless."

Eponine laughed at their relief and took off her jacket to slip her apron in place.

"Oh my…Ponine, you look adorable." Chetta cried and dabbed at her eyes with a hankerchief.

A small pink blush formed on Eponine's face and she tucked a strand of hair back and ran her hand lovingly down her tummy which was more prominent in just her black shirt instead of covered up by her sweater. She said thanks and put Cosette tied her apron for her once again hiding her bump.

Cosette and Musichetta readied the front of the store as Eponine went back into her kitchen and she sighed at the familiarity. The feeling of overwhelming comfort surrounded her and she felt herself bite her lower lip as she covered her hands in flour dusting a board and she felt tears form when she kneaded the dough and laughed.

She was crying over the feeling of home. Damn hormones.

Two trays of lemon squares and a carrot cake later Epoinine looked up from a Red Velvet cake batter she was working on as Enjolra's voice drifted into the kitchen.

He'd spent the night before with her. They'd spent most of the night up talking about nothing important. It was almost too easy to simply ignore the big issues that loomed over them like the bells of Notra Dame.

She felt her hand grip the whisk tightly forcing her feet to stay in place, but she eventually gave into the urge to see him.

Eponine bit her lip and cleaned off her hands before making her way to Musichetta's side. The girl was staring at the back of the Café where both Enjolras and Cosette were seated.

Musichetta sighed. "How is it possible for two human beings to be oh so pretty." She sang out and continued cleaning the counter.

Eponine nodded her head in agreement but didn't say anything. Enjolras took Cosettes hand in between his and Eponine felt a touch of irritation at the sight. Well maybe he was still a no good little piece of–

Musichetta gasped and Eponine turned to her with amusement. "Honestly Chetta, it's not that amazing that boy is a a total P-I-M-OH MY GOD!" Eponine gawked.

Enjolras and Cosette both turned at Eponine's outburst and both jumped to their feet when Eponine squealed and helped Musichetta out of her apron in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Enjolras strode over to the girls but froze in place at the sight of the liquid on the floor.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Chetta laughed in amazement.

"WE'VE GOT TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DELIVER A BABY! I MEAN THERE WAS THAT ONE TIME WITH GAVROCHE BUT THAT WAS DIFFERENT THERE WAS A STORM AND MAME WAS GOING CRAZY, I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD OH MY- OH GOD ! " Chetta yelped and Eponine panicked even worse her face white and hands fluttering everywhere. " OH GOD I CANT DO THIS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS TOO?"

Chetta went into a fit of giggles as Cosette took her other arm and her boss patted Eponine's cheek softly.

"Eponine calm down you stepped on my foot. I won't be going into real labor for quite a while but I still need to get to a hospital so if you could just help me out the door I can drive myself to…"

"Enjolras bring the car around." Cosette ordered in a sweet voice and he rushed out the door without preamble.

Eponine trembled in place and felt her world tunnel around her. "Don't worry Ponine it's not as horrible as it looks, you will do fine. I'll see you later okay. Close up shop."

Nodding her head Eponine helped Chetta down the steps of the café and Cosette placed her apron twice folded over Enjolras passenger seat and climbed into the backseat as Enjolras helped Chetta into the car.

Eponine stood frozen in front of the café and snapped out of her daze when Enjolras walked over to her after shutting the door for Musichetta.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously dragging his hands through her hair and looking down at her eyes. She nodded and wrung her hands on her apron.

Enjolras smiled "You look beautiful this morning."

Eponine was hyper aware of the stains on her black t shirt, the smudge of flour she'd gotten on her nose, and her messy disarray but she cracked a smile at him anyways.

He leaned forward until their foreheads touched and he closed his eyes and sighed. "I've got something really, really important I need to tell you. I was going to talk to you after I spoke to Cosette but right now Chetta needs me more. When you get to class will you just …please wait for me."

Eponine furrowed her brows but nodded.

Enjolras smiled before kissing her roughly. "I'm not giving up." He whispered against her lips and he walked away with one last kiss.

He peeled out of the driveway and Eponine bit her lip softly feeling her face redden and she scoffed.

That boy was insane.

* * *

"EPPIE you're early!" Nina cried out at the sight of her best friend wrapped tightly in her blue sweater.

"Yup. I thought I would find you lot here. " Eponine handed over a bag off lemon squares to her and Nina winked.

Classes had yet to start and while before she had the football field or work now she had neither. The four horsemen were often found thirty minutes before class in front of the school around the flag post. As good a place as ever to start a riot if need be Lizbeth had once joked.

"Whose gonna tell her?" Lizbeth teased from her place with her head in Adrianne's lap. Eponine looked at them skeptically and dug through her bag to take out her beanie while she waited.

"Did you finally realize you were a lesbian." Eponine joked at Liz, as she adjusted the hat on her head and Adrianne gave a loud 'yes!'

The girls all turned to Suzy and the small girl took out a newspaper page from her purse and handed it over.

Eponine raised an eyebrow but reached out to the paper, the girls all huddling on the ground close together to gauge her reaction.

**"Enjolras's Amarth calls off Engagement of the year to socialite Leslie Snow. " **

Eponine felt her heart beat race and she clutched the paper to her chest. That's what he wanted to tell her?

"He got his head out of his ass. Finally." Combeferre's voice called out from behind her and she whipped around to face him with brimming tears. Eponine shook her head and laughed. "What if this is fake?"

Ferre smiled softly at her and reached out to hug her as the girls crowded around her.

"Nope, it's the real deal. He's not getting married to her, because he loves you."Lizbeth ruffled her hair and Eponine frowned fixing her hat but couldn't stop the smile that broke through her face.

"He stopped by the café this morning, he said he wanted to talk to be but Musichetta went into labor." she whispered happily.

The girls all awed and Ferre chuckled. "It's a good day then."

"Are you sure about this?" Eponine asked Combeferre and he pressed his chin to the top of her head.

"This isn't about me Ponine. I love you, I will always love you, and it's because of that love that I know what's best for you. And that's Enjolras. How you're going to break the baby news to him though….that's going to be a tough one."

Eponine cringed at the thought and her heart clenched painfully in her chest when the bell rang for first period. Licking her lips she laughed nervously and she felt Lizbeth and Nina wrap their hands through her arms and drag her to class and she blew Ferre a kiss which he pretended to catch and hug to his chest.

The walk to class felt longer than usual and by the time she made it to the outside of AP History she was shaking so bad the girls had to deposit her against the lockers and make sure that she could hold herself up before they walked inside with winks and a chorus of good lucks.

Eponine inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly and she felt her cheeks warm when Enjolras walked up the stairs next to Grantiare. He smiled at her and patted R on the back before walking up to her.

Grantiare gave her the brightest most R like Cheshire face in his arsenal and Eponine knew it was a good sign. She cast her eyes down and smirked when Enjolras black shoes came into frame.

Enjolras stopped in front of her and took her hands in his. Eponine looked up from her spot still reclining on the lockers and his blue eyes met hers like the clash of two storms.

He tucked a stray lock of hair from her face and she smiled up at his pink cheeks.

"I love you."

Eponine nodded and tightened her grip on his hands.

"I love you too."

They met each other half way and the kiss was everything Eponine needed to know.

There was still the ever present fireworks, the lights, the magic. But there was something even better than that. There was guilt and sadness and longing. It was an apology; one Eponine was ready to receive…one she was more than ready to forgive.

This kiss was a start to something better.

There was a loud cough from their left and they broke apart to see Valjean with a scone in one hand gesturing at them to get to class with his eyes. Enjorlas laughed and they walked inside holding hands.

The class grew silent at the sight and then broke out in loud cheers from the girls which prompted most of the class into cheers.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Adrianne yelled and Valjean gave her a look which she returned with a wink while the other whistled.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and he leaned to give Eponine a kiss on the cheek as he walked her to her seat. The door to the classroom burst open and red faced tear streaked Leslie stalked over to them before they even managed sit down.

Minutes ago everything had seemed surreal almost slowed down and mute, seemingly lasting forever, now there was only an explosion of noise and chaos.

Suddenly Leslie was in Enjolras face pushing against his chest and slapping him sharply leaving his lip slightly broken from the force of her still in place engagement ring.

Eponine distanced herself from the action, pushing herself as far off as she could from the midst of things. The classroom was in uproar,rejoicing in the group of students all creating a circle that bared Valjean from the center where Leslie was still going hysterical.

Snow was yelling and crying and thrusting a paper into Enjolras face and Lizbeth was there trying and failing to push the girl away.

Leslie turned to Eponine who stood frozen in a corner and then the blonde was screaming her name cussing, her face mangled in a disturbing almost horrific way. "YOU FUCKING WHORE! HE'S MINE I TOLD YOU! HE IS MINE! YOU DIRTY LITTLE THIEF!"

The girl yelled out more but Eponine couldn't make out a thing through the rest of the noise.

Nina stepped up from behind Eponine and shoved Leslie away strong enough to throw her into a group of girls who instantly thrust her back. Three girls from the cheer leading squad came from their right and held Nina back leaving Eponine standing alone.

Eponine felt a strong pair of arms yank her hair and shove her to Leslie who was back into a shouting match with Enjolras. She slapped him again and he held her hands down with both of his, he mouthed the word stop but there was only ringing and panic in Eponine's ears. She barreled into the two and Leslie shoved her aside with all the fury she was holding.

There was a dull yet sharp pain and Eponine felt the world spin. She slid down to the floor by her desk and held her side in shock of the impact. She felt tears fall from her eyes and she lifted her shirt to look down at the red angry mark from the edge of the desk where she'd been hit.

Eponine drew her legs up around her and called out Combeferre's name even though he was nowhere near them. She called it out over and over again feeling liquid trickle in between her legs and she bit her lip to keep down the terror coursing through her. Her breath came out roughly and her throat felt like collapsing under the strain.

Nina was the first to notice Eponine on the floor and she punched the girl holding her back in the face and threw herself down on her knees in front of Eponine. The red head reached up to the desk for her bag and took out her phone to dial 911.

The room settled down into a deadly still as Nina spoke into the receiver and Adrianne cried beside Lizbeth at the now tomb like silence. Eponine felt her vision go hazy and Enjolras kneeled down beside her asking her if she was hurt. Over his shoulder Leslie looked stark white and scared out of her mind and the rest of the students had backed into the walls. Valjean finally breaking into the thick of things and he was ordering people out of the room but no one was listening, all their eyes trained on the girl still sitting on the floor who was too pale and shaking.

Enjolras reached out to touch her face but stopped and dropped his hand to hers which was still clutching at her side. He untangled her hands and lifted up her shirt. A small whimper of a noise tore through his open lips at the bruise already forming and more importantly at the little secret she'd been keeping for the last three months.

Enjolras sat down beside her and said nothing. He reached out to her hand and holding it tightly with his. Eponine reclined her head on his shoulder and with one last sob her world went black.

* * *

"Whatever is going on here is none of your business Enjolras, you're coming home now."

"I'm not going fucking anywhere! That is MY kid." Enjolras commanded his voice stern as it drifted her into consciousness.

Lizbeth's voice cut in sharply, cold as steel. "Enjorlas stop! Mom's right. Go home. This has nothing to do with you, Ferre and Eponine need to be alone right now." Eponine could hear the tremble in her voice, could almost see the tears in her eyes.

"Don't even try that Liz, you're lying! I know simple math, she loves me, always has, she would nev-"

"Enjolras." Combeferre softly interjected trying to placate his friend.

"No. I'm not leaving her. Not like this." Enjolras said with finality,determined to stay where he was.

"The baby is fine Enjolras. Eponine is going to be fine. Dude….please. I want to be alone with her right now. We'll call you as soon as she wakes up. She can tell you the truth herself."

Eponinie felt her eyelids flutter underneath the harsh fluorescent and she stirred in the hard matress.

Javert was at her side in an instant and he adjusted the bed until she was sitting up.

"Dad."Eponine croaked her throat feeling raw.

Lizbeth handed Javert a glass of water and he pressed it against her lips.

"Shhhh. It's okay. " he cooed and Epoinine drank greedily.

"The baby?" She asked as soon as he moved away.

"It's fine. You're fine. It was a hard blow…but the doctor said you're going to be okay."

"There was blood. " Eponine choked out but he just shook his head.

"The doctor said it was a little heavy spotting brought on by the blow and you fainted because you had an anxiety attack. Lizbeth said you've been having them more frequently." Javert smoothed the hair from her forehead and he smiled down at her. "The baby is going to be fine. You're okay." Eponine cried in relief and he tugged her into his arms and stroked her back.

"Eponine…who does the thing in your stomach belong too." Mrs. Amarth's spat out with venom.

"MOM!" Lizbeth cried in alarm.

Javert stood up allowing Eponine to look into Mrs. Amarth's face. The woman's posture was rigid, her lips pressed into a fine thin line and her eyes though cold were blazing at the same time.

"Answer me you little bitch. My son calls off his engagement this morning without explanation or my consent and I get phone call an hour later telling me he's in the hospital with you and now here I am and here you are... pregnant….very…very pregnant."

Eponine felt her body shiver and she held her chin up.

"You need to leave." She ordered and the woman in front of her went livid.

"It would have been a blessing if you'd miscarried that bastard you little bitch, god knows the world doesn't need another Thernardier." She sneered.

Enjolras took her by the arm and she turned incredulously to her son with beseeching eyes but he stood taller than her with Lizbeth at his side.

"Get out." The siblings both admonished and Lizbeth looked proudly at her brother.

"This isn't' the end of this Enjolras, I will find out who that baby belongs too and so help me if it's yours."

"It's Combeferre's." Lizbeth barked out and both Enjolras and his mother turned to look at the girl in the hospital bed.

Enjolras's eyes were a bright blue and she looked deeply into them before she nodded her head.

"It's Ferres."

She hoped he'd see right through her, that he'd understand just by looking at her that she was lying but his eyes dropped to the floor and his jaw clenched painfully.

He turned with his mother and they walked out of the room.

She'd lost him again.

* * *

There was silence for a good thirty minutes after Enjolras left. The only sounds in the room were the machines buzzing as Eponine laid back down and tried to rest with her friends and father all sitting on the lone couch in the room.

"I'm sorry Ponine." Ferre said sliding down into the bed next to her and she sighed.

"You know, i've been bracing myself for that disapointment for so long you would htink I wouldn't be suprised at him anymo-"

Eponine was cut short by the sound of the door clicking open and Enjolras walked in with a backpack slung over one shoulder. Lizbeth launched herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly.

"I want to talk to Eponine. Alone." Enjolras told the room and the girls stood up immediatly.

Javert turned to Eponine and she smiled at him. " It's fine."

Ferre kissed her forehead lovingly and everybody shuffled out the door, giving them the space they needed to get everything out in the open.

Enjolras stood in the center of the room, his blonde hair and black shirt standing out against the hospital white.

"That's my baby." Enjolras remarked and Eponine smiled wryly. He wasn't asking...of course he wasn't.

She breathed out slowly and nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Enjolras slumped his shoulders in defeat and he sat down in the chair by her hospital bed.

There were so many reasons she'd repeated to herself over time. There had been so many tears and heart break and now here they were in the midst of all that. In the debris of all their secrets and words left unsaid. She was tired of explaining it, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. The most real and honest answer she could think of.

"I was scared."

Enjolras didn't press her for more and he hesitated for a moment before taking her hand in his.

"I'm never going to leave you. I want to be with you, more than ever now."

"If this is about the baby Enjolras I don't want your pity" Eponine muttered letting her hair fall slightly in her face.

"No. This is about you…and me. I was wrong before Eponine. Let me prove to you that things can be different. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared shitless but I'm not going to make the wrong choice this time. You are my future. The only future I ever want."

"Your mom…" Eponine started weakly.

"I'll talk to her, she'll apologize Ponine, I promise." Enjolras rebuttled squeezing her hand.

"Shes not going to do that Enjy." Eponine laughed and he smiled wryly at her.

"Please don't cut me out of your life Eponine…or our baby's." He kissed her knuckles and brought her hand to his chest as he leaned in closer. "I love you."

"There's a lot you don't know Enjolras. She's dangerous."

"I know she's rough around the edges but don't you think dangerous is a bit dramatic." He chuckled and she shook her head in defeat, she didn't want to explain anything right now. There would be time for that later. They leaned into each other and kissed softly.

The door opened and her doctor walked in with a medical chart in one hand and cart with plembotomy equipment.

He eyed Enjolras oddly and Eponine had to laugh.

"Is he also the father of the baby?"


	32. Someday

"This one is the real deal sir." Eponine teased and she blushed as Enjolras brought her knuckles to his lips with a cocky smile.

The doctor smiled wryly and brought over the heavy laden cart. "I'm going to be taking some more blood samples today and running tests on any hereditary issues that you or your boyfriend might have. It'll determine anything that the baby might inherit. There's nothing to worry about now, but these tests are necessary for further prevention. I will need both yours and the baby's real father's blood to make sure there are no genetic issues."

Eponine nodded and Enjolras started proudly rolling up the sleeve of his Henley.

"It's kind of a good thing you found out about the baby, it makes things a lot easier. Imagine all the crazy plans R would have tried to do in order to get a vial of your blood." Eponine felt herself cringe when the needle perforated her skin and she bit her lip in gratitude when blood flowed easily. " Where were you the first time I got this done." Eponine joked and the doctor chuckled.

The doctor pressed a cotton ball to her and pressed a band aid over the small puncture as Enjolras ran a hand down her back. He received similar treatment but didn't look fazed at all.

The doctor stepped towards the front of her bed and excused himself. "These tests will take a couple of hours to run through the lab, in the meantime just make yourself comfortable and rest. You'll be released into your father's custody after the results come in. I'll also be having one of the nurses perform a secondary ultrasound, I know you weren't due for another until the end of the week but I thought this might be a little better for everyone involved." He finished looking over at Enjolras whose back had gone straight.

Eponine smiled in thanks and the doctor left the room.

There was a strange kind of nervousness in the air and Eponine turned to find Enjolras with pensive eyes and a tight smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked rubbing a hand at her neck.

"Yeah…I'm just, scared I guess."

Taking a look at the sad look in her eyes he reached out and started massaging her shoulders himself. "This is all still new to me, I'm sorry you've had to do this alone, I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Eponine shrugged and he dropped his hands to entwine them in hers.

"I haven't been alone, I've had the girls and Ferre, and my dad." Eponine muttered letting her hair hide half her face.

At the mention of the other boy's name Enjolras stood up from his seat and went over to look out the window and spread his hands on the ledge.

"What's wrong." Eponine asked feeling a bit on edge.

"I know….I know I shouldn't be upset. What we're going through, what you've been through... it was my fault and I take full responsibility for it. I should have never let myself put how I felt about you for granted. It's just ... Combeferre could have been my kids father. He could have replaced me, he could have you and lets be fucking honest here, he would have made you happy. You would have loved him…."

"Yes. I know." Eponine bit her the inside of her cheek and brought her legs up to her.

Enjolras pursed his lips and laughed dryly. "It's fucking killing me."

Eponine smiled and she ran a hand through her tangled hair mulling over her next words. "I love you Enjolras. I have for awhile...a really long while. _**We**_ got tangled into this mess, it's not just your fault it's mine too. I fell too hard and too fast…and adding a baby to...whatever it is we are and whatever it is we have... just made things worse. I can barely take care of myself, and you're just learning who you are and who you can be. I feel like a really badly written soap opera and things are probably not going to get any better in that perspective but at the end of the day do you know the one fucking thing that left me feeling breathless, lost, and dead?"

Eponine wrung her hands in her lap and looked down averting his calculating blue eyes. " It was losing you Enjolras. Because fuck, yes I was pregnant and terrified and all together messed up but I could DEAL with that. I could…but loving you….loving you was NEVER the plan. It was supposed to be just fucking, it was supposed to be getting over Marius, it was supposed to stupid and fun, and nothing was supposed to come out of it. What exactly happened?" She let out an exasperated laugh and she shook her head.

She felt a few hot tears escape and she wiped them off. "I'll tell you, what happened was that I saw this stupid boy who my whole life I've been telling myself was too conceited and vain and idiotic to even give me the time of day. I REALLY saw him, and his potential. I saw what he didn't even see himself. I saw that stupid boy who I didn't even belong in the same breathing space with….and now I'm carrying your spawn." Eponine laughed and Enjolras walked over to the bed and slid into in next to her until they were lying down side by side.

"Now you tell me. What happened? How the hell did we end up here?" Eponine asked with the last of her tears and she smiled wickedly at him.

Enjolras reached out and wiped them out of her face. " When I was just a kid…my mom used to tell me I was a prince." Enjolras started with red cheeks and a silly smile. "She told me the world was mine. All I had to do was follow directions. Learn to walk in my father's footsteps, which right now the irony in that is quite hilarious and if you let me talk you'll find out why." He chided at her mouth that was already open to retort, closing it with a smug smile.

" My brother told me there would be legions of women throwing themselves at my feet, as many I could choose from, and there were. Too many, and too frequent and eventually I kind of just told myself that all women were just vain, pretty, petty little things that men with money and good last names could undress at the tip of a hat. There was no need for control, as long as I did everything my mom and greg told me to do I was golden, life was easy...life is easy when you don't have to make any decisions. So I joined the football team, become valedictorian, president of all these important pompus clubs, and eventually dated the most beautiful girl on campus, and I know as much as you hate to admit it that was Leslie... at the time. Then you rammed into my life like a freight train, you thrashed everything I believed in, you were my cross to bare. But ….I noticed you even before that Eponine. I_** always**_ saw you. I was always looking at you, disgusted with myself because I loved how dark your hair was, and how when you were in class you're nose is always balls deep into a book."

Eponine laughed loudly and he ran his hand through her hair. " I was always thinking of the wretched little demon that dug itself into my dreams at night and made me want things I couldn't have. Made me crave something that was not in my mother's carefully laid out plans. I've been looking at you but not seeing for so long. I've been wasting my time without you. I regret everything in my life that was before you Eponine." Enjolras said in praise, with a solemn tone.

"No….Dont." Eponine started softly shaking her head adamantly " Regret nothing. This is your life, and you make no apologies for it. We're here right now, because of every choice you've ever made. From the moment you called me an idiot for liking Marius Pontmercy to what you ate last Tuesday. It all matters and you should never want to change it. I know I wouldn't. Who you are …who you're becoming starts right now…with every choice you make, your life is YOURS now, and you make your own way. Starting with choosing me...and baby chief. "Eponine pressed his hand into her belly and smiled.

"Do I wish things had been different? Yes. Would I change anything…Never. "

Enjolras looked at her with blue eyes thundering and she felt his thumb graze her bottom lip as he spoke.

"The point is….fuck I think we lost the point. Just...Thank you. For believing in me. For making things better, for making me better. I spent my whole life believing that life was this neat little box and I would fit right into it, but now I feel like the worlds is endless and vast and one day I'm going to turn it on its head and you're going to be right there with me and I'll be there for you too. I'll be right here ...from this moment I am yours." Enjolras brushed his lips slowly against hers and she sighed into his open mouth.

"You have always been mine you idiot." Eponine smirked and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

They laid in bed for a while both of them talking mindlessly about the things that had happened while they were separated, sometimes feeling guilt, other times laughing, jealousy flashing in their eyes on both their parts and overwhelming relief at the fact that they were finally together.

* * *

"Miss Javert?"

Eponine opened dreary eyes to a heavy set nurse and the woman kindly smiled at the sight of Enjolras still asleep in Eponine's arms. She nudged him awake with a jab at his chest and he immediately got up and stood by the widow again. After the nurse Javert,Ferre, and the girls all came back in. Adrianne and Ferre both carrying take out boxes in their hands. They placed the food on a table in the corner and the girls sat back on the couch as Javert and Ferre came to stand by Enjolras.

"We've gotten the blood results in,everything looks good, there are no anomalies or genetic mutations so we're clear to move onto the second stage of your trimester. Right now we're going to go ahead and perform another sonogram so I'm going to ask you to bunch up your gown to your ribs." The nurse instructed as she brought over a monitor and turned it towards the group.

Enjolras came forward to rest on his knees by the bed as Javert took the chair as the he rest of the girls crowded around Eponine.

Lizbeth turned her phone on to capture the sono. "R will kill me if I don't send this to him." She whispered and Nina laughed.

Breathing slowly Eponine raised the blue material of her shirt and she felt Enjolras tighten his grip on the hospital blanket when the angry red bruise stood out against her skin. The nurse eyed it curiously but didn't say anything as she squeezed the gel onto Eponine's abdomen and spread it out with the machine before switching on the monitor.

The screen came to life and the sound of a fluttering heartbeat filled their ears along with Enjolras's laughter.

She bit her bottom lip softly at the sound and felt herself cry a little when the amoeba came into focus and when she finally let out a laugh the image on the screen jumped.

Enjolras stood up and leaned over to kiss her roughly, grasping her cheeks with both hands.

All around her eyes were transfixed on the image on the screen and she could hear Suzy giggle and sob.

There was no more amoeba anymore, there was a baby in there.

There was the slope of it's head and it's little body in fetal position.

Eponine opened her eyes when Enjolras moved away and was surprised to feel tears fall onto her cheeks. Enjolras had his blue eyes brimming and the smile on his face was one of the greatest things she'd ever seen.

"Thank you for not giving up, for not walking away." Eponine whispered and he shook his head and kissed the top of her head, leaning his chin on her and turning back to the monitor.

"We're going to need eleven copies." Combeferre replied as the printed out the ultrasound and everyone exchanged hugs. Javert went over to talk to the nurse and Eponine grinned when she saw him wipe at his eyes. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

"Baby chief is going to have him wrapped around his little finger." Ferre joked and Enjolras straightened and the two exchanged a bro hug.

"R's got the first ultrasound for you." Ferre told Enjolras in a cool voice and the two stared at each other a little awkward for a moment until Enjolras finally sighed and let his shoulders slump.

"I owe you …everything Combeferre." Enjolras said tenderly.

"You're my brother." Ferre muttered softly. It was sudden and quick and for a moment Eponine thought irrationally it would turn to blows but the two came together like lightning in an embrace so unlike their first. Eponine felt something in her heart lift and finally break away at the relief and she smiled brightly at the two best friends.

"Where the fuck is R…it's never a true moment without him." Enjolras teased and they released each other but Enjolras kept his arm around the other man's shoulder.

"Alright all of you. Eponine's been released so we're all going home. You've got a check up in a couple of days though kiddo." Javert announced from the door and the group all stood and picked up their things.

There was a small cough from the door and Eponine turned too see Cosette leading Musichetta along with a small bundle in her hands.

The group all cooed and awed and Eponine beamed as Chetta sat down on the bed with a small struggle.

"When I said I'd see you soon, I meant like…tomorrow." Her boss sang out and Eponine laughed running a finger down the babys button nose.

"Micah. Gift from god." Chetta brought the bundle higher in her arms but instead of passing it to Eponine she held out her little boy to Enjolras who stood frozen next to the bed.

He turned to Cosette and she laughed in her melodious tune, taking the baby from Musichetta and pressing it to Enjolras's arms adjusting him in the process until it's little head peaked out of blue blankets.

"Practice, for you big bro." Cosette chimed and Eponine raised an eyebrow questioningly at Enjolras.

"Remember I was going to tell you about the irony in walking my father's footsteps? This is partly why." Enjolras whispered but his eyes were trained to the little boy in his arms as he started swaying from side to side.

Suzy snapped a picture after picture of them and Eponine let out a prayer for the moment. Things felt fine for once.

In a couple of months there would be a picture of Enjolras and a blue blanket too...but the baby in his arms would be theirs.

* * *

"So she's your sister. " Eponine managed to let out around a bite of a burger.

"And Lizbeth's." Enjolras gestured towards his sister who was leaning against R in Eponines bedroom.

"And your brother..? " Eponine started and Lizbeth huffed. " I always knew he wasn't our real brother."

Enjolras gave her a rough look but Lizbeth didn't relent. " What? He looks nothing like us; sometimes I think that guy doesn't have a shred of decency in those overly tight designer suits."

Eponine thought back to the night Gregory attacked her in the parking lot and bit down on her tongue to keep her mouth shut. This was not the time to add the fact that the guy could have been a rapist.

Enjolras noticed her tense look and ran a hand down her back soothingly from their place on her bed, both Nina and Adrianne horizontally lay across their feet.

"Cut him some slack. He's like me….if it wasn't for Eponine I'd probably still be that brain dead…and I would have dragged all Les Amis down with me."

"You are nothing like him." Eponine called out confidently and he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Thank you for the vote of confidence." He smiled wickedly.

Grantiare snorted and buried his head in Lizbeth's neck. "Look whose cheesy now."

"Well...It could have been worse, you could have lost your Fantine." Suzy chimed and the group around them shared knowing smiles.

"I could imagine no greater pain." Enjolras said as he wrapped his arms around Eponine and she rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Liberaci." Eponine drawled even though she snuggled deeper into him and he popped a fry in her mouth.

"We're all men here." Nina sang out flexing her arm.

"Manly men." Adrianne joined in and the girls laughed hysterically.

"Mmmm…I feel like I'm missing something here." R teased wrapping a finger around Lizbeth's hair.

"How dare you sir! Robin Hood Men in Tights is a classic." Lizbeth gawked.

"That is considered slander and possibly Libel in some countries." Eponine teased and the group all shuffled about standing up and gathering their things.

"We'll take our leave now Sir Robin of Hood." Nina said stretching and Adrianne blew them a kiss.

"Goodnight guys." Suzy yawned and R pulled the girl out of the room with a hug.

"You and me brother, we've got A LOT to talk about tomorrow. " Lizbeth jabbed at Enjolras chest and he squeezed her tightly against him.

"Tomorrow." He agreed standing up and walking over to the door.

Ferre came over to the bed where Eponine was still laying down and she pulled him until he was at her side.

"I love you." Eponine nodded her head and they held hands for a moment as Enjolras led everybody out of the room and Javert's voice echoed from the kitchen as he said his good nights.

"I say we change his name to Ferre." Combeferre teased pointing at her tummy and Eponine smiled until her dimples showed.

"Dean Ferre….I like the ring of that." she joked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you do it I'll name my first born Ponine."

"And if it's a boy?" Eponine chided with raised brows.

"Then you'll get to name him." Combeferre said seriously and she felt herself warm at the same offer she had made him.

Eponine laughed and the two hugged before he stood and Enjolras and him exchanged some words she couldn't hear.

Enjolras closed the door after he left and walked over to lay down on his back."Dean Ferre is a pretty good name, it's fair since R already claimed the godfather post."

Eponine smiled down at him and pinched the bridge of his nose between the joints of her her middle and index fingers.

"You're not mad?" Enjolras shook his head and brought up a hand to do the same to her face.

"I love the guy too." He said simply and Eponine brought her lips down to his.

"I love you." she whispered and let him switch their positions until she was on her back and he shimmied down the bed until he was able to press the side of his face to her belly.

"I know."

She rolled her eyes and smiled when he started drawing small circles on her bump.

"I want to stay tonight." Enjolras muttered and Eponine reached over to turn off the lights switch.

She nodded as she felt her eyes drop. " Can you drop me off at work tomorrow? I don't feel like walking."

She felt Enjoras nod softly followed by the sound of his soft snores and she felt her cheeks dimple.

" What a hero."


	33. Here In My Room

You may skip this3** EXCEPT FOR THIS TIDBIT= because alot of people didn't like the term my LITTLE GIRL it will now be changed to my LOVELY girl ...I hope you all prefer that :P I'll eventually go and replace it in the older chapters eventually :P**

Okay I bet you all thought I was dead in a ditch right? HA! So sorry guys fo realz. Had tons of comp problems and then anxiety over losing all my work and then trying to get back into the spirit and well...yeah no good excuse but I promise to do better. I want to take a moment to dedicate this fic to some really really special friends. I love this fic but I love the friendships I've formed on here more.

So this fic is officailly dedicated to *in no particular order...no I'm lying the one at the top is more important than anyone ROFL OMG no ..but yes.

**Gemini12346 - You especially my love3**

**RhondaAnn1 - you are my cupcake my only cupcake, you make me happy when skies are grey. Inkspotonmyheart- one word INKEM! my ffn wifey**

**Crazy Cherries- I posted see. UPDATE THE DECADE NOW! BTW. I love u3 RomildaV- Dude do u know how much you've helped me? **

**deplam- ...I worship u. Just sayin. bloodyhawthorne- You are perfect and I wuv u**

**caligirlsd99- You are too freaking fantabulous thegirlintheback- You are ...some kind of WONDERFUL**

**FoxFace54- You knew u were gonna be on this list dont pretend. Chasingyou - HUGGSSSS GIANT HUGS**

**PerkyTurkeyBaby- UR JUST ASDKLFSDF. there I fangirled u. Verburn - I WANNA HIGH FIVE U WITH A MARIO KART STAR. I 3 Bruna**

**ByTheStars-ThisISwearBy**** - OMG...dude u ...are ...Sauceem. Awesome. pixienewt676 - CAN WE JUST HUG FOR LIFE?FO-EVA!**

** pinkglitter290= awesome. You got an equal sign cuz ur that cool and I love u and we shall be follow forevers on tumblr. That is all3 - GIANT HUG! OF GIANTS. Thornspike- You've been with me from the start..ur just...EPIC.**

Thank you all so much for not only being awesome reviewers, but for going out of ur way to talk to me and become my friends and be special and everything. You guys mean more to me than you guys can imagine. :P

IF I FORGOT ANYONE TELL ME AND I'LL ADD YOU. My comps being all dick with me.

Also I'd like to promote three fics, indulge me and read. :P

The Waker's Light- Depalm

The Decade- Crazy Cherries

What about Us? - Gemini12346

NOW ONTO THE FIC. AND REMEMBER THIS IS MADNESS! NO...THIS...IS SPARTA!

* * *

"Enjolras?"

"Mmm."

"Wake up. I've got to get to work." Eponine chided as the blonde ran a hand down his face and squinted in the darkness of the room, trying to adjust his eyes and look at her.

"Eponine? It's still an hour before your shift baby, get back to bed." He mumbled almost incoherently, digging deeper into her blanket and wiggling about.

She smirked down at his feeble attempt to fall back asleep and sighed. She prodded him in the side with a doc martened foot and he squirmed.

"Chetta gets alot less sleep than I do, she actually _needs_ the extra rest." Eponine laughed out as he tried shifting away from her poking.

"You're pregnant, aren't you supposed to be taking it easy." He mumbled through a half asleep smile and she laughed when Enjolras finally pulled himself up and shuffled about until he found her and pulled her into his arms.

"Sleep is for humans." She said muffled into his shoulder.

"Mmm…come back down to earth Mulder." He bit down on her shoulder rocking them slowly in place.

"The truth is out there Scully, one can't simply take it easy, I gotta go find the little green men and flying saucers." Eponine brought her hands to his cheeks and squeezed until his lips puckered and gave him a small kiss.

"I'm going to be seeing my mom today." Enjolras let out when she released him and he took a step back to gauge her reaction.

"Enjolras, I don't think that's the smartest thing to do right now." She said as she bit her lip and looked away from him. He took a hesitant step closer and brought a hand up to draw circles around her belly button.

"It'll be okay my lovely girl, I've got to do this. I don't want to lose any of you." He pecked her loudly on the forehead and wrapped an arm around her.

Eponine nodded and bit the inside of her cheek to keep her mouth shut, it was too early to bring the subject up and it wasn't for her to tell him about Lizbeth.

"I need a ride." She reminded him softly with a poke to his chest.

Enjolras sighed before disentangling himself begrudgingly from her. He walked over to her desk where he'd left his backpack.

"At least let me shower." He said with a chuckle.

Eponine gave him a small smile as he collected his clothes and walked out of the room.

"Are you coming?" He asked from the hallway and she could almost hear the smirk on his face.

Eponine rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You git." she mumbled before throwing her hands up and following.

* * *

"Hey, do you need any help?" Cosette's soft lilting voice broke through Eponines thoughts. She finished frosting the last batch of Vanilla bean cupcakes and shook her head.

"Good morning to you too my little lark. Thank you for the offer but I've got everything back here under control. Why don't you go set up the tables and put up some décor for the fall. Chetta's got a bunch of stuff in the backroom that still has to go up and the café needs some life up in here."

Cosette giggled and turned on the radio in the shop, dancing her way to the front as Eponine laughed at her funky dance moves.

The sound of crying drifted into the kitchen a few minutes later and Eponine beamed and cleaned the flour off her hands with a towel, running to the front to join the girls.

"Ah he's a little fussy, sorry." Musichetta laughed as Cosette let a blue handkerchief dance in front of the baby's face in an attempt to soothe him.

"Can I hold him?" Eponine asked meekly with red cheeks and Chetta pressed the small bundle into Eponine's arms with a bird like giggle.

The little boy was small with a tuft of brown hair and bright eyes, he stared up at Eponine and let himself quiet, gurgling with small bubbles escaping the corner of his mouth.

"He's so beautiful." Eponine cooed, her eyebrows drawing together as smiled down at the tiny creature in her arms.

She felt an overwhelming sense of happiness at light weight of the baby and it's little scrunched up face.

"Don't get so used to the feeling dear. It's not made for waifs like you."

All three girls went rigid and turned at the shrill voice from around the counter.

Eponine handed Micah over to Chetta and her boss placed the now calm baby into a small bassinet.

"You need to leave lady." Cosette barked out and both Chetta and Eponine turned to look astonished at their normally quiet and shy friend.

Cosette had her chin raised and her back straight glaring defiantly at Mrs. Amarth.

"Ah and there's the bastard. Go away girl, this does not concern you, either of you." The woman looked between Chetta and Cosette before giving Eponine a haughty look.

" Now Ponine,really, I hoped we were past these little weekly visits. Let's be frank here."

"If you're Frank can I be Jeff, in fact let me be Javert and tell you to fuck off." Eponine wryly joked as she leaned against the counter.

"You will not ruin my son's life with that thing inside your belly. I won't let you." Minerva bit out and Eponine felt a chills go down her back.

"GET OUT YOU WINGED OLD BAT!" Cosette let out drawing herself between Mrs. Amarth and Eponine.

"You need to take yourself and your bubble of fucking crazy and get the fuck out of MY shop before I call the cops." Musichetta added standing in front of Cosette with arms crossed.

"You think that feeble threat is going to work?What good will that do you, any of you? I'm an Amarth, you stupid girl. There's not a man with a badge whose word I can't buy. I could shut you down , you and your little rat hole with a single phone call. I can ruin you. All of you." The woman looked in tandem at the three of girls before letting her cold blue eyes pierce Eponine with a smirk streaked in red.

"Especially you Eponine. I can especially take everything away from you."

"Everything except your son." Eponine bit out, looking up at the clock on the café wall and licking and biting her bottom lip.

Enjolras and Lisbeth were going to be meeting there any minute now. If he could just see what his mom was really like, he could finally understand her immense hatred for the woman before her..

The blonde woman pursed her lips and took three steps closer to the counter until she was able to rest her arms on the marble top. There was a rough sounding laugh from deep in her thoat as she eyed Eponine.

Hard and cold blue eyes took in the flour in Eponine's hair, the beads of sweat on her brow that disheveled her hair, and the clear defiance in her thundering brown eyes.

"What if your father…what if dear Coach Javert were to have a case of sexual assault thrust on him?"

Eponine flinched and cursed herself as she clenched her jaws and Enjolras's mother smiled with teeth.

" You'd be back on the street and nobody would want you. What of your little brother, the little urchin, what if child protective picked him up and shipped off to a family who doesn't take proper care of him ,they could forget to feed him, they could lose him, maybe there's an accident, a terrible horrible…fatal accident. Or your sister …what was her name? Now, I remember Azelma." Mrs. Amarth laughed as real fear dashed in Eponine. " She could lose her job, her home, her life in America and you'd be none the wiser. "

Eponine felt her eyes widen and a burst of panic surged through her.

She squared her shoulders and raised her chin, schooling her face into a mask of indifference.

"Your words don't mean shit to me lady. We're Thernardiers, we'll manage we always do. We've lived in darkness our whole lives. I may be only a kid, but I'm hard to scare. I am the daughter of a wolf and I won't bow down to a sheep."

The woman turned and scoffed. "Your father would sell you out for a loaf of bread and a few sous."

Eponine smiled wickedly and leaned closer to the woman in front of her. "I would do the same to him."

Mrs. Amarth's phone went off and she glared at Eponine once more before turning away and bringing her cellphone to her ear.

Eponine tore her gaze away from the woman and looked out the window hoping to see a familiar sight of blonde or red.

Enjolras's mother snapped her phone closed and she gave the three girls a long and superior smirk.

"Remember what I said Thenardier and if you're smart…you won't breathe a word of this to Enjolras."

"If you're smart you'll stay the fuck away from us." Eponine sneered but the woman just smiled and walked out of the café without a second glance.

"I don't think so."

Chetta cursed loudly at the sound of the door banging and Cosette rubbed a hand down Eponine's back muttering softly under her breath, words Eponine didn't really hear.

"We really got to start locking the door until AFTER we're officially open." Eponine joked and shook her head with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

"She's bluffing." Chetta said slamming a hand down onto the counter with a pretty frown on her features.

"Yeah, she's not that powerful." Eponine muttered looking at the closed door.

She didn't know if she'd said the words for their benefit or for hers.

* * *

Eponine was wiping down the counter furiously when Enjolras and Leslie walked through the door with R in tow.

"Hey there pretty ladies. How would you all like to feed a starving artist, all debts will be paid with utter love and devotion, maybe even the occasional romp with me and my wifey. Equal opportunity love and all that jazz." Grantaire said with an eyebrow wiggle that had Cosette in af fit of giggles.

Eponine smacked him atop the head and handed him a large muffin and black coffee.

"Here, take Enjolras some too and Liz some green tea, they're going to need it to get through this conversation." Eponine said pushing two more cups at him.

Grantiare nodded around a bite of muffin and turned to Chetta with a shy smile, which was rare from the joker. He rubbed the back of his neck and pulled at his shirt sleeve.

"Chetta, do you think it's possible you could close the shop for those two to talk in private? It'll only be for an hour or so."

"Of course sugar."

Musichetta tossed him the keys and shooed him to the door while she took the drinks to the table with the siblings herself.

"Now I think it best if we all just move to the kitchen for a while." She said softly when she came back and all three of them nodded.

Eponine took one last look at her best friend and Enjorlas both huddled together. Lisbeth's face was already somber and Enjolras's eyebrows were close together and serious.

Grantiare helped Chetta settle into an armchair in the warm kitchen and he rocked Micah with a large goofy smile on his face.

"You're going to be a good partner in crime for my mini Apollo." He joked at the infant in his arms.

"This is so nerve wrecking." Eponine muttered biting down on one of her knuckles, taking a seat next to Cosette in one of the seats by the bread oven.

Grantiare walked over to them after leaving a sleeping Micah in his crib. He draped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed tight.

"They'll be okay eh Ponine. It's going to be tough, but we'll make do with what we've got. We're all in this together."

Eponine turned and ran a hand through his curls.

"You're absolutely wild R. Also…never quote High School Musical to me unless you wish to be disemboweled. That stuff is only for the privacy of tumblr and drunken karaoke."

They smirked at each other but snapped their attention to the door as Lizbeth walked through.

Eponine felt herself walk forward slowly and she caught the blonde in a fierce hug.

Lisbeth's blond hair tangling with her own in the fierceness.

"He really needs you out there Ep. " Lizbeth managed to sniff out, smiling weakly before letting herself be engulfed by R.

"It'll be okay." R whispered softly as Eponine walked out into the café.

* * *

It was eerie how closed off it felt from the rest of the world.

The shutters were still closed and only small rays of light pierced the room.

The silence was ringing in her ears and in her chest her heart thundered rapidly, the act of drawing each breath too in tandem with its beat.

Enjolras was still sitting at the table at the end of the café, his legs spread out in front of him and his posture slouched and a little too relaxed. Each step she took echoed loudly in the stillness of the room but he didn't look up at her or hear her until she stopped right in front of him.

There was a moment where time suspended and slowed to a crawl, enough time for her to be struck once more for the first time in what felt like ages by the thought of how wrong with each other they really were. How the world had shaped them so differently, how their mere existence beckoned them to be separate and yet how RIGHT they were.

He was light, he shone and gleamed and blazed in glory.

She was the shadows on the walls, the tight corners and the nooks and crannies.

One couldn't exist without the other. They couldn't stay away any more than the universe could stop from expanding.

He was fire and she was smoke. They were forced together by nature and science and fate and none of it made sense but that's just the way it was. In the end they were an explosion, a blast, they could either exist or dispense into nothingness completely.

They belonged and in that moment it just didn't make sense for her at how long it took both of them to see it when it was so painstakingly obvious.

"Enjolras." She gasped his name.

Enjolras let out a whimper and looked at her as if she was the axis that held the earth in place, pure reverence in his eyes.

He stood up sharply, knocking down his chair in the process. He coughed a little, embarrassed by his own anxiousness and Eponine looked up at him unable to say a word.

There was a hint of red on his cheeks as he brought a hand through his hair before awkwardly reaching around her and undoing the cord of her apron. She let him pull it off of her slowly, taking the time to fold it before putting it on the table.

He avoided looking into her eyes but reached out blindly to cup both hands against her cheeks.

"I am sorry."

* * *

"They've been out there too long." Lizbeth muttered pacing around the kitchen.

Musichetta was singing softly into the bassinet but shook her head softly. "I'm sure they're fine love."

Cosette and Grantiare let their eyes follow Lizbeth's pacing steps from atop a counter.

"He's dead. He's said something stupid and she's taken the sharpest and deadliest object in the room and proceeded to massacre him and tear him limb from limb ...she also may or may not be planning to bake him into pies while singing about priests."

"Now, now, I'm sure Eponine would hardly consider pulling a Mr. Todd when truly pissed off. She would find it an offense to musical theater to do so in anger." Cosette said with a laugh.

"Enjolras is gonna be fine Liz and if he did indeed stick his foot back into his ass I'm sure Eponine's not going to kill him, maybe maim but not kill. So you don't have to worry about his well being, she needs him alive." R said with a goofy smirk and taking a bite from a cupcake.

Lizbeth glared at her husband and rolled her eyes. "You idiot, I'm not worried about his well being. If he said or did something stupid I want to be the one who pulls the lever into Chetta's body filled basement."

"I should feel insulted at the insinuation that I have one of those...but strangely I am not." Chetta said in mock thoughtfulness.

Lizbeth had enough of the waiting and she sneakily cracked the door open a bit to the distress of the others around the kitchen.

"Wait, this is a serious violation of their privacy." Cosette whispered apalled but never the less walked over and crouched to look under Lizbeth's arm.

"I knew we were related." Lisbeth muttered with a laugh and the two held hands while trying to make out the two silhouettes of their friends amidst the dark café.

Cosette gasped loudly and Lizbeth placed a hand to her mouth. R and Chette rushed over to the door and tried to look out as well.

Lizbeth let out a loud laugh and closed the door. The other two gave a unanimous sigh of relief. R scoffed and clutched his hand to his chest.

"Cosette, for future reference one does not simply give an alarmed gasp at the sight of a couple kissing."

The lark turned to R and gave him a small shove

"That was not a kiss...that was bordering on fornication."


End file.
